


Countdown

by ShesLikeTexas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 365 AU, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Human AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Non-powered AU, Slow Burn, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers, a lot more sex than I'm used to writing, masterbastion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesLikeTexas/pseuds/ShesLikeTexas
Summary: Mob Boss Steve Rogers kidnaps Tony Stark and gives him 365 days to fall in love with him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Happy Hogan, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 338
Kudos: 1246
Collections: Kinda interesting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! When I watched the movie 365 dni, I immediately started writing this...it was too fun of a premise not to! I hope you enjoy. I'll be updating the tags as I go. There isn't an update schedule yet, as I'm trying to write a few chapters before I create one.

Tony Stark has always been exceptionally bright. The completely functioning circuit board he built with his own two hands from an old computer his father threw out, along with the epoxy resin and bonded copper foil he nicked from an SI construction site during a routine visit, at only four years old was a testament to that. His intelligence in regards to machinery, mathematics, really _anything_ related to numbers, knew no bounds.

So when he was given a time frame, no matter how short or long it might be, a countdown clock would nestle itself into the corners of his mind, providing an endless supply of numbers flashing behind his lids every time he closed his eyes.

For instance,

365 days,

8,760 hours,

525,600 minutes, or

31,536,000 seconds.

Until he was free.

XX

The classic tale of James Rogerus and his migration from Dublin, Ireland to Brooklyn, New York was shared frequently and fondly in the Rogers household, as well as whispered as a warning in surrounding neighborhoods, which eventually expanded into surrounding cities and states. From his less-than-desirable pennilessness to the explosive beginnings of the most feared Irish-American gang on the Eastern seaboard, the Howling Commandos, _nobody_ in the state of New York was more respected than Steve’s great-grandfather.

The Howling Commandos began small, just as any successful, self-respecting organization should. Rogerus and his two best men dealt out an array of popular drugs at the time, marijuana and heroin, until they brought on a brilliant German scientist, the world’s very own Dr. Abraham Erskine, who could create something finer and purer than anything available on the market. The Howling Commandos went from low-level dealers to the most desired suppliers in the state of New York in a matter of weeks, turning their payout from hundreds into thousands, which eventually grew to millions and billions under the watchful eye of the Rogerus, now formally known as _Rogers_ thanks to a name change back in 1955, men.

With each generation of Rogers came new expertise, advancements, and expansion for the Howling Commandos. James’ son, Daniel, grew their family business out of Brooklyn and into Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey, effectively owning the stretch of coastline, along with the shipyards and docks that came along with the territory. Try as they might, Dr. Erskine’s formula remained the gang’s most guarded secret, and the exclusivity and incredible loyalty of the members was tested, yet held steady time and time again in the face of kidnappings, ransoms, and torture throughout the years.

Daniel Rogers did not believe that the Howling Commandos should be seen as simply a supplier of the greatest drug ever created, and he wanted more, _desired_ more. His vision was brought to light by his own son, Joseph, who integrated the use of assassins into the gang’s repertoire. After years of building, training, and executing an elite team, the Commandos were officially the gang to turn to if a hit was needed. Simply no one else on the Eastern Seaboard could execute a hit as flawlessly as Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Montgomery Falsworth, Jim Morita, and Jacques Dernier. Despite their reputation and imperceptible signatures, the police were never able to find enough evidence to convict the Howling Commandos on any charges, whether they be murder or any of their drug related crimes.

They were untouchable.

Or at least that’s what Steve Rogers believed. At the top of the One World Trade Center in Los Angeles, with his best friend at his side and his father discussing a deal with the Russians across the rooftop, there certainly wasn’t any reason to believe differently. Steve was mildly interested in the matters that were being discussed, as his father seemed to be growing more agitated by the second, but he wasn’t worried. They would debrief on the plane ride home, and then decide together on the best path forward. Ever since Steve returned home from the army two years ago, Joseph was adamant about roping him in on every decision regarding the Howling Commandos, preparing him for his eventual succession.

At the moment, however, Steve decided to return his attention to the coastline below. As he twisted the high-powered binoculars in his hands into focus and took in the crest of the waves and the vibrant contrast of the foam dancing across the sandbar, already planning his next painting, a figure stumbled into his line of sight.

Suddenly, Steve found a new muse.

The man slowly wading in and out of the no-doubt frigid water was breathtaking in a way that left Steve feeling as if Bucky had abruptly socked him in the stomach. His frame was more lean than thin, with the kind of muscles that were hard-earned, like one would get from working on a farm, or in a garage. The sun melted beautifully across the lines of his body, giving him an almost ethereal glow, and his blue and black swim trunks clung to his legs and curve of his ass. It took some silent convincing on his part, but finally Steve was able to tilt the binoculars upwards to take in the man’s face when he turned. He was struck by how young the man looked, with a poor amount of stubble littering his jawline and a playful smirk tilting his sinful lips upwards. Steve couldn’t tell the color of his eyes from this far away, but he found himself fantasizing about a light hazel gaze staring down at him from a few inches above as the man’s lean body writhed and worked itself on Steve’s cock, taking his own pleasure as Steve raked his hands and nails across the man’s back, marking his territory.

“Stevie?” Bucky called, interrupting his inappropriately timed daydream. Steve’s fingers twitched with the instinctual desire to pick up his pencil and sketchbook and trace the lines of the man’s face, which he forced down, along with his interested half hard-on. “What are you looking at?”

Steve handed his best friend the binoculars wordlessly, waiting for him to zero in on the man who would be taking residence in his sexual fantasies for the foreseeable future. Bucky didn’t disappoint, chuckling lightly and raising his eyebrows in interest. “Oh Stevie, you’ve gotta be careful. Fellas like that are heaven for the eyes, and hell for the soul.”

“And purgatory for the pocket?” Steve finished with a good-natured leer. His father had been using that line since the day Steve came out as bisexual right before he began his first tour. He’d been nervous, having no idea how the head of the most feared Irish-American gang in the States would react to his own son having an attraction to men and women alike. Fortunately, Joseph Rogers actually cared about his son’s well-being and happiness, leaving the two of them closer than ever, despite Steve’s next six years overseas.

The man in question appeared at his side, staring out at the coastline with a wistful expression, giving Steve everything he needed to know about how the meeting went. “Assholes.”

Joseph hummed in agreement. “However, they are potential business partners, and deserve our respect.” He shot his son a wink, “Even if they are assholes.”

Bucky laughed before clapping Steve on the shoulder, giving Joseph a polite nod, and walking back towards Dum Dum and Gabe, who were escorting the men back inside.

“Have you given any more thought to what I asked of you?”

Steve had. A month ago, Joseph had let himself into Steve’s room, pacing slowly along the line of expansive, bullet-proof windows as the fading sunlight crept away. He wanted his son to begin thinking about the legacy he one day hoped to leave for the Howling Commandos. Each generation grew their family in different ways. How would Steve measure up?

“Yes. I’ve been thinking of buying up more property along the East coast. Expanding our territory.”

His father turned towards him with a pleased grin, settling his hand on Steve’s bicep. “That’s my boy. I knew you would do well in this role.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “We’ve got plenty of time before I need to take over your responsibilities, old man. I’m perfectly happy watching you scare your enemies into submission. I’m planning to ride that wave a little longer.”

“Fear will go a long way in this business, son.” He agreed before his face grew more serious. “This job will take over who you are, so you’ll have to decide the kind of leader you want to be, you’ll have to figure out how to control the chaos that lies within.”

Joseph tugged lightly at Steve’s arm, bringing him closer for a tight embrace. “Be careful, son. Madness is like gravity, all you need is a little push.”

A shot rang out, a hiss slicing too close to his ear, and Steve's face was abruptly splattered with something warm and wet, a sharp pain in his chest immediately following. The dead weight in his arms and a sudden lightheadedness caused him to stumble backwards, crashing onto the rooftop with a sharp cry. A ringing sensation soaked into his ears until black spots danced across his line of vision.

For a moment, he saw Bucky’s face, screaming at him in muffled tones, as if he was underwater, before it slowly faded away into the man’s face he subconsciously memorized on the beach. Instead of a smirk, a full on smile greeted him, warming Steve at his very core, spreading outwards from his chest towards his extremities. The man’s brunette hair tousled in the breeze, the slight curls framing his tanned face as he closed the distance between the two of them.

“Stay.” He whispered, a voice that seemed to belong so fittingly to him, yet at the same time sounded like a combination of every other man Steve had met during his 25 years. “Stay for me.”

That sounded nice. Steve could do that. He didn’t want to go anywhere, not really.

He could stay.

Steve could stay for him.

XX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on a weekly update schedule. I'll try to have each chapter out on Mondays. Also, I'm sure you're expecting it, but it starts getting steamy in this chapter. Lots of sex to come in this fic. (hehe.)

**5 Years Later**

“I’m sorry Captain Rogers, there’s simply nothing else we can do for you. This conversation is over.” 

Steve’s hardened gaze crept across the occupants of the large circular meeting table, touching on each of the board members’ nervous, yet professional faces, before settling back onto the man speaking, Alexander Pierce. He was terrified, that much was clear by the slight tremor of his voice and the thin sheen of sweat prickling at his forehead. His glasses fell a centimeter down his crooked nose, and Pierce pushed them back up again as he shuffled his papers together and made to stand. 

At Steve’s nod, the Winter Soldier’s metallic hand stopped him from rising any further, then forced him back down to his leather seat with a harsh  _ creak _ . The door to the conference room burst open, with Natasha and Thor strolling in with backs ram-rod straight and weapons visible. They settled on either side of the Winter Soldier, forming an impassable and devastatingly intimidating wall, wordlessly telling each of the board members that this conversation was far from over. 

Steve leaned back in his chair and allowed a twitch of his hand, rolling around the cubes of ice decorating his glass of whiskey. “As I recall, the Howling Commandos invested in this stock at your suggestion. If the market has failed to deliver the profit I was promised, then I expect my investment returned along with five percent interest.”

Pierce scoffed, then seemed to catch himself and attempted a hoarse cough to cover it up. He shook his head, “Impossible. Like I said Captain, there’s nothing else we can-” He let out a sharp cry of pain as the Soldier tightened his grip, urging for him to  _ shut the fuck up and listen _ . 

“I don’t think you understand the position you’re in.” Steve explained calmly, eyeing Piece and then the rest of the board members. “I don’t think any of you do.” He pushed to his feet gracefully, turning his back on the table to stare out at the New York skyline, lit up beautifully against the shadow of nightfall, like a lone ballerina center stage beneath a single spotlight, the audience holding their breath before the music began. 

“This is  _ my _ city, and this is  _ my _ market. If I decide to pass on the information you just shared with me to the appropriate parties, citing exactly who my source is, your share prices will be cut in half, at the very least. What will you do then?” Steve asked lightly, turning back to pin Pierce with a glare. “What will you do when I buy the vast majority of the stock in which you have so carelessly placed your livelihood on? What will you do when I exert my newfound power and fire you all? When I blacklist you from ever stepping foot on wall street again? When I ensure you’ll no longer be able to provide for your families? Your wives, husbands,  _ children _ ?” 

Steve leaned over slowly, setting down his glass and placing his hands flat on the table. “So I’m going to tell you, one last time, I expect my investment returned, along with the five percent interest. And since you decided to argue with me, I am also giving you a timeline. You have thirty days to return the money you owe me. I will not accept anything less. Do you understand?” 

Pierce cringed once again under the weight of the Soldier’s grip, but nodded frantically. The other board members followed his lead, desperate to please him. The tightness in his chest loosened imperceptibly, and Steve had to close his eyes for a moment at the feeling. The control he so desperately needed was firmly back in his grasp. 

“Well then,” he mused, pushing off of the table and straightening his suit. “I believe this conversation is over.”

XX

Tony blinked, trying to figure out what was different. He tilted his head, then rubbed the tip of his pinky against his ear. Nope, he hadn’t experienced sudden hearing loss, someone had definitely turned off his music. 

He looked up from the stabilizer he was working on and- _ oh shit _ , Pepper was  _ right there _ . Tony stumbled backwards (no, he did  _ not _ scream, thank you very much) in surprise, clutching a hand over his rapidly beating heart. 

“Pep! Where the hell did you come from?” 

Her annoyed expression quickly morphed into one of concern as her eyes flickered to his chest, leaving Tony to quickly snatch his hand away, balling it into a fist. He  _ despised _ it when people looked at him as something breakable. 

Weak. 

Damaged. 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Pep.” He stressed with an eye roll. “What’s going on?” 

She eyed him for another moment then nodded, placing her hands on her hips and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “What’s going on is that you’ve been in here for fifty-two hours. I already asked JARVIS when the last time you ate, or slept was. You want to know what he said?” 

“Community college, that’s where he’s going first thing in the morning, ” Tony muttered underneath his breath before speaking up with a sigh. “I’m going to guess that he said too long?” 

“Too long, Tony!” She snapped. “We’re leaving for Mexico in twelve hours, and you need to get home to eat, sleep, and pack. I’m sure Ty’s been wondering where you’ve been too.” 

Tony snorted, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. “Please, we both know he couldn’t care less.”

Pepper at least at the decency to shrug, knowing it was true but choosing not to rehash that particular argument right now. “Fine, regardless, I’m officially ordering you to put away whatever it is you're working on, and I’ll take you home.” 

They stared at one another in challenge until Pepper raised her other brow, causing Tony to groan dramatically and throw his hands up in the air, defeated. “Okay, you win.” He took her offered hand and pushed himself to his feet. “But I want a cheeseburger. With tomatoes. And bacon. And-”

“I’ll get you whatever you want, Tony, as long as you shut everything down.” 

Tony grinned at his best friend, then waved a hand through the current open holographic digital files floating around his workstation. “J, save everything and lock it down. Daddy’s going on vacation.” 

“Of course sir, and may I say, you shall be missed.” 

“Aw, don’t be like that, honey-bunch. You know I would take you with me if I could. As soon as I get back, I’ll make sure you’re portable.” Tony’s been putting it off, but with Carbonell Energy’s latest order, he’s been ridiculously busy getting everything delivered on time. He’d just sent off the latest specs to the R&D department before fiddling with the stabilizer, meant for his most difficult project, the miniature Arc Reactor. 

He met Pepper at the door and she handed him the navy blue MIT hoodie he’d hung up. “Happy’s outside with the car. He got you a bottle of Woodford Reserve for the trip.” 

“I think I might love him more than you do, Pepper-pot.” Tony quipped with lips tilted upwards, linking his arm through hers and leaning his head on her shoulder after wriggling into his hoodie. “On a scale of one to ten, how upset would you be if I proposed?”

She threw her head back and laughed, clear and bright, making Tony relax in the way pleasing someone always made him feel. “I’m going to say eleven, because I have a feeling he might pop the question in Mexico.” 

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Pepper, whose strawberry blonde hair was tucked into a loose ponytail, a few flyaways framing her face. “Are you joking right now?” 

She shook her head, trying to fight off a smile, her dimples popping adorably along her cheeks. “I found the ring in his underwear drawer when I was doing laundry. I-I know it’s your birthday vacation, but-”

“ _ What _ ? No!” He practically shouted, then ducked his head and softened his voice. “My best friend is getting engaged to the love of her life! It’s going to be the best birthday present  _ ever _ . You know I just want you to be happy, right?” 

Suddenly he found himself with arms full of Pepper, her face tucked into the crook of his neck, leaving a track of wet tears against his skin. She smelled like roses and fresh grass. “I love you Tony.” 

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip. “I love you too, Pep.” 

They stayed like that for another few moments before pulling apart, and he graciously waited for her to wipe her eyes before clapping her on the shoulders. “Come on, like you so rudely insisted, I need to eat. And sleep. And pack. Basically, you’re just holding up this entire vaca-”

She cut him off with another laugh and pulled him along by the hand. 

After he devoured a cheeseburger with fries and allowed two of his best friends to fuss over him, Tony turned the key to his apartment and pushed open the heavy wooden door. The hall light was off, so Ty clearly hadn’t been waiting to welcome Tony in, but he tossed away the flash of annoyance and continued into the living room to find his boyfriend. The man in question was plastered along the leather couch, the fifty-five inch television playing a movie they’d both seen twenty times,  _ Maverick _ , with his MacBook in his lap and headphones in his ears. 

Tony leaned over the top of the couch and pulled out one of Ty’s earbuds. “Hi babe.”

He startled for a moment before relaxing again, looking up at Tony with distracted green eyes. “Hey, wasn’t sure when you’d be home.”

“Yeah, Pepper came to hunt me down after I submitted my final batch of designs to the R&D department.” Tony felt the familiar twinge of arousal curling deep within his gut, and he nuzzled against Ty’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “So I’m free to celebrate the official beginning of our vacation. Care to join me in the bedroom?” 

When Ty pulled away from his advances, Tony tried to snub out the sudden pain of rejection. “Not tonight, babe, I’ve still got a few hours of work I need to finish up. Plus, I’m watching a movie.” 

“I know for a fact that you’ve seen that movie before. We both have.” Tony objected lightly, already knowing he was going to lose this fight. 

Ty shrugged, eyes returning back to the screens in front of him. “You need to rest anyway. I don’t want your heart to undergo stress before our trip.” 

Tony  _ seethed _ . Fuck that. Ty  _ knew _ Tony hated it when people used his heart condition as an excuse to treat him as less-than. He was Tony-fucking-Stark, he deserved to be treated better than that. 

Or at least, he used to be. 

At fourteen years old, Howard Stark dropped in for a surprise “check-in” visit at Tony’s private school and caught him, shirtless, with his hand down another boy’s pants. To say that the “punishments” he’d received before that particular moment in time were  _ child’s play  _ compared to that beating was the understatement of the century. Tony ended up in the hospital with a broken wrist,  _ two _ black eyes, and a cracked rib, listening to his own father write off his injuries as a result of a bad fall down the stairs. When he returned home, Howard sat him down and explained that if he ever touched another boy again, he’d be cut off from the family fortune. 

So Tony, ever the genius, waited until his parents fell asleep or passed out from overconsumption before sneaking into Jarvis’ quarters and begging him to get Tony out of the house. He didn’t care where they went, he just needed to  _ get the hell out _ . Jarvis had looked at him with a love that Tony could never understand with the kind of parents he had, and hurried him back up to his room so that he could pack a bag. Clothes, toiletries, books, any loose cash. Anything that might make his life away from Stark Manor easier. 

He left a note, explaining that he couldn’t apologize for who he was, or who he loved, and that if Howard couldn’t accept the fact that his only son was gay, then he shouldn’t bother looking for him. 

Even after enrolling in MIT under his mother’s maiden name, Carbonell, two years later, neither Howard nor Maria showed up at his door. 

So, really, he hadn’t been Anthony Stark, natural successor of the Stark Industries empire, heir to the Stark fortune, in nearly eleven years. 

Of course Ty had figured it out, despite the records of his name change being sealed. After they’d first slept together, he asked a lot of really intrusive questions about the scars decorating Tony’s chest, and somehow put two and two together that his injuries matched up with those of the irritatingly public car accident that he was involved in at eight years old. Tony ended up with a heart full of shrapnel that day, and Jarvis lost his wife. 

The doctors were able to stitch him back together again, but his heart would be weakened indefinitely. A fact that Ty never failed to bring up when he wanted to get out of something, using Tony’s condition as an excuse whenever he could. 

“I’m fine.” Tony answered tonelessly, taking a deep breath to keep from starting a fight right before their vacation. He began making his way back towards their bedroom when Ty called out to get his attention. “Besides, you haven’t packed for us either.” 

Tony slammed the door behind him, leaning back against the smooth wood before reaching back to turn the lock. If Ty wasn’t going to get Tony off tonight, then he would fucking do it himself. He kneeled down, grasping for the duffel bag underneath the bed and pulling it out. Tony fiddled with the small padlock for a moment, then entered in the four digit code, snapping it open, which allowed the zipper to be pulled back. Inside, he ran the tips of his fingers along the cords of rope, bundles of scarves, various floggers and paddles, dildos, and blindfolds, among other small items. 

He didn’t share this part of himself with Ty. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t think it would be satisfying, because Tony got off most of the time they fucked, it was that he didn’t  _ trust _ Ty to respect his boundaries and limits. Experiencing a scene with someone required the utmost confidence that your partner would stop whatever it was they were doing if you were to safeword out, and Tony just didn’t think Ty had that kind of restraint. 

Sure, he had his own needs, but the simplest solution to meet them  _ and _ avoid an argument at the same time was just to do everything himself. Tony chose a blindfold, the silk one with a delicate warmer, his favorite dildo, and a long, thin feather. After placing his toys on the bed, along with the tube of Astro-glide from his nightstand, Tony nicked a towel from the bathroom, laying it over the comforter, and stripped off his clothes. 

He laid down, taking a few deep breaths to center himself and push Ty out of his mind. Once he was calm, Tony tied the blindfold across his eyes and switched on the warmer. As soon as his sense of sight was seized, his breathing quickened, and he had to sit to control it for a few moments until he finally relaxed. He pulled up one of his favorite fantasies from the depths of his mind, the one with a broad shouldered blonde adonis posing as his Dom. Tony might have had a  _ bit _ of a crush on Captain America growing up, which explained the strikingly beautiful appearance of his fantasy lover. His Dom would praise Tony for being so good for him. For keeping still even though it was in his nature to be in a constant state of motion. He would explain what he was doing, understanding Tony’s inquisitive mind, but at the same time allowing him to trust in his Dom since the blindfold was on. 

Tony’s fingers twitched towards the feather, picking it up and sliding it across his torso agonizingly slow, picturing his Dom following each pass with a light kiss. His Dom would tell Tony exactly what he loved about him, emphasizing each compliment with a sweep of his tongue, dipping into his belly button for just a moment before moving across his body. Tony guided the feather over his nipples, then back down towards his thighs, picturing the heat in his Dom’s gaze. When his Dom wouldn’t be able to help himself anymore, he would slick up his fingers, rubbing one along Tony’s taint with just the slightest pressure, enough to tease, until Tony’s body yielded to him on his own. His Dom would take the tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth as he slid the entire length of his index finger into Tony, making himself room, feeling along Tony’s walls, because he actually cared about Tony’s pleasure, as much as his own. 

Tony arched his back, gasping silently as he added another finger, picturing his Dom gliding down his cock, drool dripping along the sides and down to his balls to ease the friction. More lube would be applied, and his other hand would come up to tweak Tony’s nipples, causing his skin to light aflame with newfound sensitivity. Tony would cry out at the stretch as his Dom added another finger, but he would trust that his Dom knew what he was doing. Was preparing him for even greater pleasure. 

Because his Dom loved him. 

Once he was ready, his Dom would pull his fingers out slowly, caressing Tony’s inner walls until he was left open and waiting, quivering with anticipation. Breaking out of the fantasy for a quick moment, Tony reached over to grab his dildo, slicking it up like he imagined his Dom doing to his own cock. He let the tip circle his hole, allowing it to catch a few times before pushing it in, gradually, inch by inch, as his Dom would. His Dom would want to drive Tony mad with the pace, one hand guiding his cock while the other would brush fingers along Tony’s chest and abdomen before cradling Tony’s face. Praises would spill from his sinfully beautiful mouth, and Tony would gasp out a wordless groan when his Dom was finally balls deep inside of him. Where he  _ belonged _ . 

Tony clenched down, imaging the wonderful sounds his Dom would make before he pulled out, careful to keep the tip still inside, and then rammed back in. Tony loved a good build up to sex, but the quickest way for him to orgasm was to be thrown down and fucking  _ ravished _ . He loved the feeling of someone fucking into him so goddamn hard, yanking at his hair and holding him down like he was the pinnacle of someone’s wildest daydreams. Tony fought to stay silent as he imagined his Dom thrusting into him again and again and  _ again _ . When he finally felt the familiar stirrings of an orgasm, he took his free hand, still slick from the lube, and fisted his cock, bouncing between the feel of his hand and the incredible stretch of the dildo. He tilted upwards to change position and hit his prostate dead-on, immediately cumming into his own hand with a hoarse cry. 

Tony panted, sucking in air and focusing on slowing down his erratic heartbeat. He let himself come down slow, knowing that Ty was too preoccupied with...whatever it was...to have heard him, much less come to investigate. The cum painted across his stomach cooled slightly, and Tony shifted an inch as he began pulling out the dildo. It didn’t take long for him to get cleaned up, hopping in the shower and being extra careful when washing off his toy. 

Once he was dried off and dressed in a pair of boxers, Tony put his supplies back in the duffel bag and locked the padlock on the zipper once again. He unlocked the door, then sat and drank an entire water bottle to hydrate along with finishing off a granola bar he found in his nightstand, his fantasy Dom still providing soft praises and attention after a scene. 

Tony curled up beneath the covers, snuggling a pillow against his chest and picturing Captain America sweeping his fingers across Tony’s hair, reminding him of how perfect he was, and how much he was loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Kudos/Comments are my lifeblood. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday :)

Steve frowned at his phone, leaning forward in his leather seat until his elbows rested atop his knees. He and a select few members of his team left the compound in Upstate New York around ten or so this morning for a meeting with the Blackheart Cartel in Cancun, trusting that the remaining Avengers would be able to handle things back home. 

Apparently not. 

He hit Scott’s contact information and brought the phone up to his ear, momentarily appreciative of the fact that his private plane allowed wi-fi calling. The other line only rang once before Scott’s voice broke through. “ _ Captain _ !” 

“Lang, put him on.” 

“ _ Ah _ ,” Scott hesitated, and Steve could practically see him rolling his bottom lip between his teeth from nerves. “ _ Er, are you sure? I know you’re real busy, Captain- _ ”

Steve gritted his teeth. “Now, Lang.” 

Scott’s sigh overtook the speaker. “ _ Of course. Here he is _ .” 

Shuffling could be heard over the line, and then, “ _ Hey, Cap _ .” 

“Queens, what’s this I hear about you not eating? You’re always starving by this hour.” 

Peter’s voice was softer than normal, trembling ever so slightly. “ _ I-I know. I’m just not hungry today. _ ”

The corner of Steve’s lips tilted upwards. “Hmmm. I don’t know about that. I think you might just miss me.” 

“ _ What _ !” Peter scoffed in embarrassment, “ _ No way! I-I’m fine. You leave for meetings all the time. I can, I can handle myself just fine _ .” 

“I know you can, but you also know that it’s only going to be a few days. I’ll be home soon.” 

Peter was silent for a few moments, and Steve could hear him take in a deep breath, most likely nodding to himself. “ _ I know. I-I do though. Miss you, that is _ .” 

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, and he returned the sentiment, allowing the affection to be heard in his voice. “Why don’t you try talking me through your homework from last week? What was it again? Differential equations?” 

As predicted, those were the magic words to flip Peter’s mood on its axis. The shyness disappeared instantly and was replaced by childlike excitement as he started going on about models and methods. Steve relaxed his back against the seat once more and let his mind drift as Peter chattered away in his ear. 

Richard and Mary Parker were part of Joseph’s inner circle, two of the masterminds behind the Howling Commandos’ drug operation. Their nine-year old, Peter, was one of the youngest of the small handful of children living in the compound, thoroughly loved and adored by whomever he came into contact with. Steve had missed most of his life while he was overseas, but he could never forget the day Peter was born. He was smaller than the average baby by a few pounds, and was forced to spend two months in the NICU before the doctors allowed him to come home. Joseph  _ loved _ babies, so he insisted that the Parkers move into one of the many guest rooms in the compound for their safety, which they graciously accepted. 

When Joseph was murdered, Richard and Mary were the ones to avenge his death, though they lost their own lives in the process. It had been a particularly nasty fight, which had left Steve with yet another bullet wound in his left shoulder, and Peter without parents. He had an aunt and uncle who offered to take him in, but they were elderly and lived on the other side of the country. Steve wasn’t ready to part with Peter, not after they bonded so quickly after both of their losses. Both boys suddenly without their parents.

Ultimately, it was Peter’s decision to stay at the compound with Steve and the rest of the Howling Commandos. They were a  _ family _ .

Over the next five years as Steve made the Howling Commandos his own, Peter’s brilliance began shining through in waves, so in order to encourage him, Steve enrolled him in each level of Midtown’s schools of science. His middle school years were an adjustment period as he learned how to live his life without his parents, but he showed promise in almost every subject, slowly adapting to his new circumstances. Steve had wanted Peter to have people around him that he could relate to, so he brought on Scott Lang, who had two masters degrees in Engineering, and the notorious Dr. Bruce Banner. 

Lang had an affinity for catburglering, which turned out to be an asset in Steve’s operations, while Banner was a brilliant scientist who helped take the already successful drug, “Z” to an entirely new level. When Steve found them, both men were running out of time as the government zeroed in on their hunts. He gave them an out, promising a life safe from the ramifications of their lawbreaking and providing each of them with the opportunity to join the Commandos. Thankfully, they both agreed, and Peter went absolutely  _ nuts _ when he found out. 

He was fourteen now, gearing up to start high school in the fall. Peter never used to have any issue with Steve leaving the compound for a few days at a time for business, but he seemed to be having trouble handling it this time around. Of course, his sudden change of personality  _ might _ have something to do with the fact that Steve discussed appointing Peter as his successor a little over a week ago. 

It wasn’t a decision he came to lightly, or impulsively, like some of his Commandos believed. From the moment his father was killed, Steve needed to start thinking about the legacy that he would leave, and who would take the Howling Commandos over from him when the time was right. So far, only Rogers men had carried the mantle of “Captain,” but as the years dragged on and Steve still hadn’t found his mystery man, the chances of having a biological son fell further and further until he was forced to face the facts. He had no interest in women anymore, not since the face of the mystery man tattooed itself onto the forefront of his brain, and even if Steve  _ did _ manage to find him, there was no guarantee that he had any sexual preference for men, much less want to find a surrogate to raise a child with one. 

Steve had grown to love Peter as a son, and there was no written law that demanded flesh and blood to lead the Commandos. Peter, being the strong and capable young man that he was, had taken the news in stride, asking about a thousand questions before his face was drained of all of its color, the realization that Steve might be injured, or even killed before Peter was actually ready to take over hitting him  _ hard _ . Steve reassured him that he would be around for a long, long time, and that even if something did happen, then he had an entire council of people to help prepare him for his new role. 

Obviously, he was still processing the news. 

“Stevie?” Bucky broke through Peter’s chatter, bringing Steve back to reality. His best friend jerked his chin towards the phone, and Steve was forced to cut Peter off. 

“Queens, I’m sorry, but there’s business that needs my attention.” He allowed Peter to actually hear the apology in his voice, rather than leave the boy thinking he somehow wasn’t as important as work. 

Thankfully, all of the mathematical talk did wonders for Peter’s mood, because he simply hummed lightly. “ _ Of course, no problem, Cap. Let me know when you're on your way home! Bye! _ ” 

Steve disconnected the line and stretched upwards, ignoring the slight pop of his knees, before following Bucky towards the back of the plane. Based on the frown marring his handsome face, it wasn’t good news. “What’s going on?” 

“Just got off the phone with Peg. A shipping container was missing from the yard when Dum Dum did inventory this morning.” 

He barely, just  _ barely _ suppressed the urge to grab his best friend by the collar and throw up against the side of the plane. Instead, Steve cracked his neck and reached up to wrap his hands around the railing above, squeezing the metal between his palms. “Explain. Now, Buck.”

Bucky leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest, the reflection of the sun glinting off of the metallic one. “From their initial report, it looks like an inside job. The details of where and when the shipping container would be weren’t shared with anyone outside of the Commandos.”

Steve was forced to take deep, calming breath before he destroyed his own fucking plane in a fit of rage. 

Someone had the fucking  _ audacity _ to steal from him? To double-cross his family? To betray  _ him _ ? His initial mental scan of the potential perpetrators yielded no results, but he  _ was  _ slightly disconnected from the business off the Southeastern coast ever since putting Peggy Carter in charge two years ago. Up until now, she and his father’s group of assassins had excelled in handling the Commandos’ business in the south while he focused on buying up and managing properties along the coastline and training up the Avengers, his own hand-picked personal council. Something must have gone wrong last night, something unforeseen, or Peg must have trusted the wrong people, because he knew that she would  _ never _ allow this to happen on her watch. 

“Send Natasha. Tell Peg that the Black Widow is coming down to help figure out who dared to move against me. I want whoever is responsible tied up in the dungeon by midnight on Tuesday.” That gave them three days to fix this shitstorm, and knowing Nat and Peg, was more than enough time. He would make an example out of the traitor. 

_ Nobody _ fucked with his Commandos and got away with it. 

Bucky nodded once and uncrossed his arms. “I’ll let them know.” Before he turned back towards the front of the plane where the luxury seating awaited, he paused and took in Steve’s tense frame. “You gonna be okay?” 

_ No _ . Steve knew himself well enough to understand that he needed to gain his control back. The possibility that someone might have gone behind his back was making the racket built up in his mind far too loud, and his body demanded  _ submission _ , someone on their knees, baring their neck to him, to unravel the tension coursing through his muscles. 

“I’ll be fine, Buck.” 

Apparently his best friend knew him better than he anticipated, because the next thing Steve knew, the flight attendant was standing in front of him, reaching a hand out to fiddle with his tie. Steve snatched her wrist before she could make contact, and simply stared at her for a moment, assessing. Bucky must have hired her, because he certainly didn’t remember seeing her face before this trip, and didn’t care to learn her name. Her pin-straight brunette hair might have been tied back into a ponytail, but it was dark enough to remind him of his mystery man. Steve would remember to thank his best friend later, because this was  _ exactly _ what he needed. Someone he could look at and picture the same man whose face was plastered across the halls of the compound. The face he hadn’t stopped sketching, drawing, and painting, since the day his father was killed. 

Steve tightened his grip on her wrist imperceptibly before releasing it, keeping his eyes locked onto her hooded blue ones. “Close the curtain.” 

She must have been aware of his tastes, because she dropped her gaze and nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

The first act of submission was  _ good _ . Not quite enough to make him relax, but he suspected that she would help ease a little off of the top. Help him get his mind cleared, at the very least. 

When the flight attendant returned, she resumed her position in front of him, eyes lowered, and placed her hands behind her back. 

Steve took in a short breath before speaking, his tone dropping low enough to raise goosebumps along her uncovered arms. “Kneel.”

She was graceful, at least, not stumbling with the skirt and heels as she lowered herself down. Her hands were still firmly clasped behind her back, so Steve reached out and dragged the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip, the lipstick coming away wet. She had prepared herself for this. Knew what was about to happen. 

Still, he required complete consent from each of his sexual partners, so he tapped his index finger against her chin and brought her gaze upwards to meet his. “Color?” 

He felt another slight shiver run through her body before she confirmed his suspicions. “Green, Sir.” 

Steve stared at her for a half a beat more, then moved to undo his belt. He stripped it slowly, tossing it onto the couch behind the flight attendant, before moving on towards his zipper. His pants and underwear remained intact as he took himself out, still slightly soft, but perking up quickly in anticipation. Steve guided the tip of his cock across her cheek, touching on her lips, and then moving along the other cheek as he filled out. Once he was fully hard, Steve ran his free hand over the top of her hair, resting there for a beat, and then gripped her ponytail. 

“Suck.” 

And suck she did. She was enthusiastic, Steve had to give her that. Her tongue swirled around his slit for two passes before working the tight heat of her mouth onto the rest of his cock, making it as wet as she could to ease the friction. She bobbed up and down, eyes closed as she obviously enjoyed the heavy feel of him on her tongue, the breathy moans making that clear. The flat of her tongue traced the deep vein on the underside of his cock, twisting its way around, working him closer towards an orgasm. His grip on her hair tightened, and he kept her still as he thrust into her waiting mouth, humming in appreciation as she let her jaw go slack. Steve thrust again and again until he was buried down her throat, her nose touching the fine hairs decorating his groin. She gagged slightly, but took it like a good girl, and he allowed her to slide off marginally to take a breath before cutting off her air with his cock once again. He repeated the movement until his pleasure mounted, then took his other hand to press up against her neck and feel himself there. The bulge in her throat sparked his pleasure higher until he lost himself, erratically burying his cock into the tight heat and thrusting again, the image of his mystery man’s lips replacing the flight attendant’s tore through his mind, and he was finally spilling down her throat with a choked-off groan. She swallowed a few more times, only missing a small line of cum that dribbled down the side of her lips. Steve pulled off slightly, letting her suck lightly to milk him for every last drop. 

Once he was satisfied, he swept his thumb across the remaining mess and pushed it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue once again before opening her eyes and looking up at him in adoration. Steve wasn’t stupid, he knew what he looked like, and he was aware of how his power and wealth made him appear to others. There were thousands of men and women who dreamed of being the ones who could kneel at his feet. Who were willing to claw and scratch their way to the top just to get the chance at pleasing him.

But he didn’t want any of them. 

Not like he wanted his mystery man. 

Steve caressed her face once more, praising her softly. “Good girl.” She preened at the attention, obviously hoping for more, but he had none left to give. He tucked himself back into his pants and returned his belt to its place around his waist and reexamined himself. His measure of control was back, and he felt better equipped to handle the next few days ahead. 

He left the flight attendant as she pushed herself up off of her knees and straightened herself up. The curtain might have provided the air of privacy, but Steve knew that his team that was aboard, Bucky, Clint, Thor, and Sam, would have heard each breathy moan if they didn’t have their headphones in. 

He didn’t particularly care. 

They acknowledged him with a polite nod, and Sam returned his earbuds to their case. “We’ll be landing in about thirty minutes. A limousine will be waiting to take us to the Le Blanc Spa Resort. Blackheart and his associates are set to meet us there at six this evening.”

“Very well.” Steve hummed, then allowed the silence to overtake them as he and his team mentally prepared themselves for the upcoming discussion. Blackheart was the one who requested the meeting, no doubt hearing through the grapevine about the Howling Commandos eminent expansion south. He most likely wanted to discuss a truce, or some kind of trade. Steve would hear what he had to offer, and then decide with his team if it was worth the trouble or not. The Howling Commandos stayed clear of the darker aspects of this business that dealt in human trafficking, so he sincerely hoped that wasn’t among Blackheart’s repertoire. 

The next hour or so went by without incident, though he was looking forward to relaxing at the resort for a few hours before their potential business partners arrived. Steve settled into the back of the limo, half-listening to Bucky and Sam discussing the missing shipping container while staring out at the tourists decorating the crowded airport. Just as he was about to open his mouth to retort against something Sam had said, something caught his eye. 

Steve snatched off his sunglasses and plastered himself against the widow, surprising the rest of his teammates. “Stop the  _ fucking _ car!” He shouted, never taking his eyes off of the face that had haunted his dreams every night for the past five years. 

The man had grown a thin beard, trimmed neatly into a goatee, along with a fair amount of lean muscle, and he was taller than Steve remembered, but it was  _ him _ . Still so painfully beautiful that Steve wanted to curse all of his paintings at home for not capturing the sheer light that shone so clearly in this man’s smile. 

Fuck, it was  _ him _ .

It was really him. 

XX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos/Comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! I hope you had a wonderful weekend, I know I did! I got back from beach where I got a lot of writing done! I've written up to chapter 8 so far (I think this story will have about 16 chapters?) and will continue posting on Mondays until I've finished the story. Once that happens, I'll move to updating twice a week. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Tony collapsed onto Pepper and Happy’s bed with a dramatic groan.  _ Fuck _ , it had been a long ass day. Their flight had been delayed almost an hour, and when they finally made it to Cancun well past lunchtime, meaning that he was  _ starving _ , the taxi line was a fucking nightmare. A limousine had driven by, and Tony would have given up the entirety of his Stark fortune all over again if it meant riding in the back of that car. 

But, they did finally make it, getting some food in them and spending the rest of the afternoon relaxing by the pool while planning out the rest of their vacation. Tony’s birthday was tomorrow, and Ty had promised to take him diving in the morning. After that, the four of them had reservations for an early dinner aboard a catamaran. 

Tony was actually looking forward to it, despite his continued annoyance with his boyfriend. Pepper, and Rhodey moreso, often wondered why Tony decided to stay with him, and he never really had a great answer to that question. Maybe it was because Ty seemed to understand more of what made Tony tick than most people, and certainly more than any of his other boyfriends. He didn’t fuss when Tony spent days away on his engineering kicks, and the sex was always decent. Not great, but not every relationship is going to have the kind of passion that only exists in the movies. He managed to handle his own needs with his handy bag of tricks, which he did bring on this trip. Getting through security was a little embarrassing, but they must have seen it all before because all he got was a knowing smirk and an approving nod. 

“Come on, Tony, the boys are waiting for us in the cabana.” Pepper called, emerging from her bathroom in a simple black sundress that made her freckles pop, her strawberry blonde hair flowing freely down her back. Tony himself had on a pair of grey shorts and a breezy white top. It was warm enough here that he could roll the sleeves up comfortably, and he had the feeling that he would spend most of his time here shirtless. Pepper and Happy would need copious amounts of sunscreen, of course, but Tony’s Italian blood allowed him to tan easily without getting burnt. 

She pulled at his hand, and he allowed her to pull him up to his feet and fiddle with his collar. “How about we get a bottle of your favorite wine, then order whatever we want on the dessert menu? I heard the chocolate tiramisu is heavenly.” 

He let out a pornagraphic moan, his chest warming when she laughed and pushed him away. “Aw, Pepper-pot, you sure know how to talk dirty to me. Can I eat it off of you?” 

“Get your ass out of my room!” 

They walked through the resort with their arms linked, passing palm trees and grand light fixtures along the perfectly manicured lawns, until Tony paused just outside the restaurant shaped like a pyramid. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck, and he dragged his gaze through the scattered groups of tourists. “Tony? You okay?” 

“I…” After spending his childhood under the constant threat of ransom kidnapping, Tony had developed a sort of sixth-sense when it came to people watching him. But, he hadn’t been a Stark for almost eleven years, and the records were sealed, so there wasn’t anyone outside of his parents, Obie, Pepper, Rhodey, and Ty who knew who he really was. He was just being paranoid. Right? “It’s nothing. Come on, I’m sure they’re wondering where we are.” 

Tony pulled his best friend along by the hand and forced himself to keep a casual pace, fighting down the desire to run all the way back to his room and lock the door. 

By the time they made it to the cabana, the murmurs of conversation and echoing laughter from the other guests had helped him relax. Ty and Happy stood up to greet each of them with a kiss on the cheek, and Tony took the empty seat on the bench next to his boyfriend, who was sporting a bright orange tank top that read ‘America the bootyful.’

“I thought you might have gotten lost.” Happy mused playfully, reaching over the space between their two rocking chairs to hold Pepper’s hand. 

Ty dismissed him with a lazy wave. “You know Tony, I’m sure he just found a roomba somewhere and decided to take it apart for fun.”

Tony twitched in annoyance at his deprecating tone, but decided to ignore it in favor of thanking the waitress for bringing over an ice bucket with two bottles of wine inside. “On the house.” She also sat four glasses on the table, and smiled sweetly when Tony tipped her. He reached out to examine the bottle and felt his own eyes widen. 

“Artesa? You ordered my favorite wine?” 

The stirrings of something... _ different _ waded along in his chest. Ty had actually remembered his favorite wine? It was ridiculously sweet, and Tony thought he might have to reexamine the way he viewed their relationship. If his boyfriend was capable of a romantic surprise such as this, then maybe he wasn’t just the asshole everyone thought he was. 

“Wow, that was so kind of you, Ty.” Pepper praised, obviously as surprised as Tony. 

Ty laughed awkwardly, then uncorked the bottle and poured himself and Tony a glass of wine, then handed it off to Happy. “I actually didn’t order this. Maybe they somehow figured out it was your birthday?”

Tony frowned, holding the now empty bottle in his hand and examined his surroundings with narrowed eyes. If Ty didn’t order this...then it must have come from the resort. But what was a resort doing giving out free bottles of $750 wine? To make things even stranger, the hairs on the back of his neck remained erect, and he didn’t seem to be able to shake the feeling that there were eyes on him. 

“Hey, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Ty chided lightly, slurring his words a little, and curling a hand through Tony’s hair. Once he had Tony’s attention, he pushed himself to his feet and raised his glass. “Let’s drink to the health of the sexiest, most wonderful man in the world...me!” 

Tony shook his head in exasperation as his boyfriend and friends laughed, and Ty grinned before continuing. “Just kidding. I meant my lovely Tony, who will be turning... _ twenty-five _ in just a few hours.” 

“Aw, come on. Now you’re just making me feel old.” Tony whined good-naturedly, taking another sip of his wine. It really was delicious. 

Ty took a knife from the table next to them and clinked the glass a few times before coming around to stand by Tony’s side. It succeeded in getting their attention, along with the guests in the cabanas next to them. He cleared his throat and grasped onto Tony’s shoulder, an irritating show of possession to those around him. Normally Tony wouldn’t mind such a gesture, but it rubbed him the wrong way when Ty did it. 

“Today is the birthday of my beautiful Tony. Please, give me a hand in singing Happy Birthday!” 

Tony immediately started objecting, but Ty had already started on his ridiculous ballad, gaining the help of fifty or so people surrounding them. He tried hiding his face in embarrassment, but Ty’s grip kept him upright. 

“...birthday to you!” The roar of applause was enough to get him to open his eyes, and Tony laughed at the silliness of it all. 

“Damn it, Ty, you’re such an idiot.” The laughter in his voice softened the words, but his boyfriend was far too drunk to notice anyway. 

The four of them joked and shared stories for the next hour, until Tony’s bladder decided it needed to be emptied. He nodded towards his friends and set off in search of a bathroom, resting his hands in his pockets as he enjoyed the cool evening. It didn’t take him long to remember that there was a separate bathhouse not too far from their cabana, and headed that way. The walkway was made out of cobbled stone, giving the entire area a European feel to it, accentuated even more so by the lines of trees on either side of the path. 

Tony distantly noticed that he was alone, and that the relaxing chatter of tourists and guests were fading quickly into the distance. A shift in the air caused him to pause in his journey, and he cocked his head, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt so uneasy. 

He turned to check behind him, and let out a surprised gasp when he collided with a wall of muscle. Tony found himself face to face with a broad chest, straining against the buttons of a navy blue collared shirt. He swallowed thickly around a sudden lump in his throat and forced his gaze heavenward until he was looking into the cerulean blue eyes of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. His blonde adonis, the Dom that only took residence inside the confines of his own mind, come to life. 

“Are you lost, Pet?” 

Oh  _ fuck _ . Fuckity fuck-fuck. Tony’s cock immediately stirred in interest at the combination of the nickname and the low baritone voice that raised goosebumps along his arms. He had to close his eyes for a moment and take in a deep breath to get ahold of himself and push aside the submissive portion of his brain that wanted to drop to his knees right then and there. 

This man wasn’t his Dom, and Tony wasn’t lost. 

With a great deal of effort, Tony managed to raise an unimpressed eyebrow, then shift his gaze down the man’s body. White slacks hugged his equally muscled legs, and the thousand dollar loafers told Tony that this man was loaded. Despite the sheer perfection he saw there, Tony scoffed lightly and turned on his heel, heading back towards the bathroom. It had been a long time since someone had affected him in such a powerful way, but he gently reminded himself that he had a boyfriend. And friends who were probably wondering where he was. 

Still. He couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder for one more peak-

What the fuck? 

The path was empty, and the man was gone. Tony frowned, not remembering hearing any footsteps leading away from him. 

Did...did he just imagine the whole damn thing?

Maybe he had too much to drink. 

XX

By the time he returned to his cabana, Ty was nowhere to be found, and a plate with an incredible looking dessert surrounded by three forks had replaced the ice bucket containing the empty wine bottles. 

Pepper and Happy looked up from their discussion and smiled at him, sending a pleasant warmth racing inside of his chest. “Ty disappeared somewhere, but we ordered the tiramisu cake for us.” 

“You guys are officially the best,” Tony declared, throwing his arms to the side and making to hug them both. His friends cackled in delight as they danced out of his reach. The three of them stared at each other for half a beat, knowing grins plastered across their faces, before leaping towards the dessert. Tony ended up with most of it on his face, though he was able to lick a line of chocolate off of Happy’s neck, causing him and Pepper to dissolve in a fit of giggles. 

When the tiramisu was gone, Tony learned against Pepper’s shoulder while they caught their breath in the cabana, completely ignoring the amused looks pointed their way. He didn’t care. He was enjoying his birthday with two of his best friends in the world; let them stare. 

Ty stumbled over about half an hour later, eyes too-bright and unfocused in a way that told Tony exactly what his boyfriend had gotten up to. He threw his arm around Tony and nuzzled into his neck. “Want to head to bed?” 

He didn’t, not really, but Ty needed to be put to bed, and Tony didn’t trust that he’d be able to find his way back to their room on his own. 

“Sure, let’s go.” Tony hauled him up, tucking an arm around Ty’s torso to keep him steady. He blew kisses at Pepper and Happy. “I’ll text you in the morning. Love you both.”

“Goodnight! Happy birthday, Tony.” 

Ty followed easily enough, though he tripped over his own feet once or twice. When he wasn’t letting off an endless stream of nonsense, talking about how much fun this trip was, he was running his hands all across Tony’s chest, abs, and ass. 

“Save it for the bedroom, big guy.” Tony chided lightly, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t really be able to hold himself back. 

Thankfully, they made it there without any incident, and Tony unceremoniously dumped Ty onto the right side of the bed. His boyfriend kicked off his own shoes and wriggled out of his shirt and pants in record time. He then wriggled his eyebrows at Tony, words slurring. “Your turn, birthday boy.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and tugged off his own shirt, tossing it onto the desk chair. “Let me go brush my teeth, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Honestly, he couldn’t have been gone for more than five, but by the time he came out, his cock half-interested in what was about to happen, Ty was flipped over on his stomach, snoring loudly.

Tony checked the clock, 12:53. 

_ Well, happy birthday to me _ , Tony thought ruefully. 

XX

Soft rays of sunlight flitted through the blinds, chasing away the remnants of a dream dominated by a pair of cerulean blue eyes. Tony blinked awake, confused as to why he’d woken up before Ty’s alarm. They were supposed to grab a quick breakfast before heading out to the marina for their diving lesson, but…

Tony pushed his sheets down and examined the room. The drawers that held Ty’s clothes from where they’d unpacked yesterday were left open, and the man in question was nowhere to be found. Tony checked his phone to see if he missed any messages, but there was only a text from Rhodey asking Tony to call him when he woke up, and one from Pepper letting him know she was down at the pool. 

It was almost eleven, at least three hours after they were supposed to be down at the marina. He’d fucking missed the goddamn dive! For his birthday! And where the  _ fuck _ was Ty? 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows atop his knees, raking shaking hands through his hair. If Ty had left him, on his fucking birthday no less, then Tony was done.  _ Fucking done _ . He couldn’t handle it anymore. 

He forced himself to call Rhodey back, taking deep breaths as his platonic soulmate handled Tony’s rant gracefully, listening for at least half an hour before interrupting. “Tones? Can you shut up for a minute?” 

It said a lot about his state of mind that Tony immediately clamped his mouth closed, teeth clicking together. “You know that I love you more than any other person on the face of this planet, right?” 

Tony hummed in agreement. Rhodey was his ride or die. 

“Then you know that I say this in love. Ty is a fucking idiot, and I’ve never understood why you stay with him. I’d suggest dumping his ass and forcing him to get another room. It’s your birthday, Tones, and you deserve the world. Ty doesn’t make you happy, I  _ know _ he doesn’t. Please, please don’t back out of this realization.” 

Tony had heard Rhodey run through this speech before, and most of the time he was also backed up by Pepper. His usual response would have been to roll his eyes and assure his friends that he was fine, Ty was a better man than they thought. Not this time. 

“You’re right.” He whispered, rubbing his palm over his eyes. “Fuck. I can’t do this anymore.”

“You need a break, Tones. Do what you need to do today, and then take some time for yourself. Pepper will handle everything else, you know she’ll back me up on this.” 

Tony let out a soft laugh and nodded to himself. “She would be the first one pushing me out the door. Pepper practically pleaded for me to not invite Ty on this trip. Apparently it's not a real vacation if you aren’t having fun.” 

“She’s right and you know it.” Rhodey countered fondly, and Tony could hear the smile in his voice. “Give me a call later to let me know how everything went, alright?” 

“Will do. Love you Honey-Bear.” 

Rhodey’s voice softened, and Tony felt the affection through the phone. “Love you too, Tones.”

Tony took a few moments to sit and stare at his phone, running through the different versions of how the conversation with Ty might go. From Tony’s experience, Ty would probably cut him off and refuse to accept the breakup. He was a master of evasion, and if he didn’t want to listen to Tony explain why they shouldn’t be together anymore, then it would be difficult to pin him down. 

Finally, he pushed himself to his feet and threw on his bathing suit, the black and blue one he’s had since he graduated MIT, and a white Magellan. Tony spent a few minutes washing his face and brushing his teeth, then he was out the door headed to meet Pepper. 

It didn’t take him long to find her laying out by the pool with a mimosa in her hand. She took one look at Tony, raising an eyebrow and asking their waiter to bring him a bloody mary,  _ stat _ . “Why don’t you look happy? It’s your birthday!” 

Tony couldn’t help the snort that escaped and stripped off his shirt before taking up the empty chair beside her. “And Ty is nowhere to be found. He didn’t even wake me up for our diving trip this morning.” 

Pepper sat up so quickly her drink spilled over on the sides, but she didn’t pay it any mind. “He  _ what _ ? Oh, Tony, you’ve got to be kidding!”

He shook his head and laughed ruefully. “Nope. I’m done, Pep.  _ Done _ . If he went on that trip without me, I’m breaking up with him. Today. I even told Rhodey about it.”

She knew what a big deal that was, because Tony would only tell Rhodey what was happening if it were a sure thing. He was so damn busy with the army that Tony really only shared the important information to keep him updated. If Rhodey knew that he was breaking up with Ty, then Tony damn sure better be single by the end of the day. 

“I’m proud of you.” She told him honestly, and he melted at the praise, settling back in the chair and taking a sip of the cocktail the waiter finally brought. “Happy’s golfing for the rest of the morning, so it’s just you and me. Now, let’s celebrate your birthday the right way. With alcohol!” 

Two hours later he was three bloody mary’s and a Cobb salad down when Ty finally showed his face. He came around the corner with two overgrown frat daddies, laughing his ass off and smoking the end of a cigar. When he spotted Pepper and Tony, he waved goodbye to his new friends and came over to block their sun. 

“There you are! Oh man, this morning was incredible!” He gushed, and Tony had the sudden desire to dump the rest of his drink down Ty’s pants.

“Was it?” He asked lightly, a dangerous undercurrent lacing his voice. 

Of course, Ty was none the wiser and continued on describing all of the interesting people he met on the diving boat and the stunning sea-life that they found off the coast. The man went on for another twenty fucking minutes without taking a breath. 

Finally, Tony couldn’t take it anymore and stood up in frustration. “ _ Dammit _ Ty! We were supposed to go on that dive together! For my fucking birthday!” 

The son of a bitch had the audacity to  _ roll his eyes _ and dismiss Tony with a wave of his hand. Tony even saw Pepper raise her sunglasses in surprise, eyebrows disappearing into her hair. 

“Tony, darling, I couldn’t wake you up, you were too cute sleeping in like that. Plus, it wouldn’t have been good for your heart. You could have really exerted yourself out there. Thankfully, I took some pictures for you, and hey!” He paused, practically vibrating with excitement as he dug into his pocket until he pulled out a refrigerator magnet that had a picture of Cancun’s sunset and the words ‘ _ Girls Just Wanna Have Sun _ .’ 

“I even got you a souvenir. Happy birthday!” 

Tony saw red. There was no way he was going to be of sound mind to break up with Ty calmly, because the next second he was moving, eyes narrowed and teeth clicking together, barely containing a low growl. His palms ended up on Ty’s chest, and before he knew it, the asshole was spitting up water from the pool and looking up at Tony with eyes the size of saucers and a dropped jaw.

“Sorry, Pep,” He called out over his shoulder, grabbing his shirt and getting the hell out of there. 

Tony didn’t pay any particular attention to where he was headed, just kept walking through the resort to blow off steam. Away from Ty. Away from this so-called “vacation.” When his feet finally started protesting, he dipped into the closest bar he could find and threw himself into a chair closest to the alcohol lined up on tap. It was light outside, but the bar had wooden blinds that blacked out any sunlight, giving the place a den sort of feel, with low-level LED lights slowly transitioning through different shades of red. Tony looked around with mild interest, seeing that he was only one of three patrons. To be fair, it wasn’t exactly peak hours for this type of business. 

He took a seat at the bar and told the bartender to give him something strong, he didn’t particularly care what it was, along with a plate of fries. It was his goddamn birthday, he could eat carbs if he wanted to. He spent some time sulking, running through the details of how this breakup would affect his life. Ty’s name was the one on the lease of their apartment, so Tony would have to be the one to move out. He could probably just sleep in his lab until he figured out another living situation, though Pepper and Happy would insist that he use their spare bedroom. 

Tony almost choked when he remembered the ring Pepper had found. Fuck, if his fight with Ty had ruined his best friend’s engagement-

“You doing alright?” 

He blinked, coming out of his rampant thoughts and looking up at who had spoken. Another broad shouldered man with a similar build to the blonde adonis last night, had taken up the barstool three seats down. His shoulder length dark brunette hair looked like it needed a good brushing, but it paired well with the five o'clock shadow draped across his jaw. When he checked out the rest of the bar, Tony saw that the place had emptied out. He frowned at the hoodie and gloves the man was wearing. How was this guy not burning up?

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine.” 

The man raised a knowing brow. “Relationship trouble?” 

Tony scoffed, sucking down the last of his drink. “You could say that.”

“Why don’t you let me buy you a drink? You look like you could use it.” 

He thought about declining for a moment,  _ he did _ , but it really had been a shitty day, and the man was right, Tony could use it. “Sure, thanks.” 

The man nodded to the bartender, someone different than who made him his first drink, which was strange. It seemed to be a weird time of day for a shift change. This new one was blonde, hair shortly cropped, with leaner muscles. His sharp gaze seemed to be analyzing Tony as he threw different ingredients into a shaker, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. 

If he’d been thinking clearly, Tony would have remembered the same feeling of unease from last night. Instead, he brushed it away and took the drink with a nod of thanks to both the new bartender and his new friend. “Thanks buddy, cheers.” 

Tony downed it in one go, knocking it back before setting the glass on the counter with a sharp  _ clank _ . He eyed the full drink sitting in front of the other man, still untouched. “You aren’t going to join me?” 

The man smirked, then eyed the bartender knowingly. When his gaze returned to Tony, a sudden swoop of nerves hit his stomach. The alcohol was catching up to him, and fast, causing the world to tilt on its axis and a murky fog filtered into his brain. 

“Oh, fuck,” Tony groaned, reaching both hands up to grip the sides of his head and trying to keep from listing to the side as black dots scattered his vision. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Carbonell, we’ll take good care of you.” 

And that was the last thing Tony remembered before everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts. Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday all! I hope you had a safe 4th of July weekend :) Who doesn't love fireworks, right?
> 
> For those of you wondering, Tony and Steve finally meet in this chapter! Enjoy.

It was official. 

Tony was  _ never _ drinking again. 

The last time he felt this awful was the morning after finding out Jarvis had passed away from a heart attack. He’d been twenty-one, fresh out of MIT, and didn’t think twice about his attempt to drown himself in the barrel-aged whiskey he’d been saving for a special occasion. The only reason he even survived the night was because Happy had come to pick him up for a movie they were supposed to be seeing together, and found him passed out in his workshop with the bots whirring around frantically. 

When Tony opened his eyes this time around, instead of the fluorescent hospital lights greeting him, it was muted rays of sunlight flitting through deep cherry red curtains. He was disoriented, the fried nerve connections between his body and mind strained with tension, causing his hands to shake as he tried pushing himself up into a sitting position. Tony looked around the room and tried to remember how he got here. The unfamiliar king sized bed looked small in the center of the enormous room. It sat below a large mirror on the ceiling and rested on top of a dark platform, like whoever used it made the entire experience a production, separated from the remainder of the room by 3 steps. 

Across from his position near the top of the extravagant headboard was the largest fucking shower Tony had ever seen. Black and gold tile decorated the walls and floors just past a set of clear windows separating the space, and four glinting shower heads hung over the dip of the drains. 

Around the bedroom were crystalline cases set carefully upon darkened wooden stands, a spotlight illuminating each of the pieces on display. Whoever this room belonged to was a  _ collector _ . If Tony’s mind was moving at it’s normal speed, then he would have jumped on the stray thought of worrying what such a person wanted with him. 

As it were, Tony simply blinked a few times. He didn’t remember going home with anyone, and even if he did, the style of the room didn’t match the rest of the resort. His body ached with exhaustion, but he forced himself to his feet and down the set of steps separating him from the massive, intricate double door. 

Except when he made to open it, the handle wouldn’t budge. 

“Hello?” Tony called out, frustration rising as his words slurred, and tugged at the door a few more times. “Is anyone out there?” 

Unfortunately, his attempts simultaneously failed to yield results  _ and _ drain him of any energy to stand upright. Tony growled at his own weakness, the fog that had settled in his mind growing stronger by the second, and stumbled back towards the bed.

He was out before his head even hit the pillow.

XX

Rustling at the door jerked Tony back into consciousness, causing him to groan at the aches the movement caused. He still felt off kilter and disoriented, but he was clear-headed enough to realize that something was very, very wrong. 

The bartender, or the man who bought him the drink, must have put something in it. Tony was sure that he didn’t just drink too much after his fight with Ty. He knows that someone did this to him, he just couldn’t hazard a guess as to who it was or why they decided to take him. 

The most likely answer was that someone finally figured out who he really was and decided to kidnap him for ransom money. That was the main driving force behind all of his other kidnapping experiences. Plus, they simply drugged Tony rather than hurting him, so it had to be about the money rather than some twisted revenge fantasy against his father. 

Well, har-dee-fucking-har. Jokes on them. Howard Stark has never, and will never spend a  _ dime _ to protect his son. Tony was just lucky that even criminals have soft spots for children, or he most definitely would have been tortured at some point for his father’s refusal to cooperate. 

Now though? 

Tony could picture how that conversation would have gone. (...”Howard Stark, we have your son. You have twenty-four hours to bring one million dollars to the designated drop off location, or he dies.” And then instead of the badass Liam Neeson monologue describing his very particular set of skills, Howard would be laughing his ass off on the other line and alert the kidnappers that he had no son.) Unfortunately, there wasn’t really a situation in which this worked out well for Tony. 

So he brought himself to his feet, still listing off to the side as his body tried to find some sort of balance, and tried the handle once again. Thankfully, his suspicions were confirmed and the noise that woke him up was someone unlocking the door. The room was at the top of a black metal spiral staircase, and Tony had to resist the urge to snort. 

He’d heard this story before. The highest room in the tallest tower? Now all he needed was a fire-breathing dragon to make adorably terrifying furry donkey babies and then his life would be the plot of the next Shrek movie. 

Tony had some difficulty putting one foot in front of the other, so he clung to the hand railing for support as he descended into a large hallway that split into six different directions. He pursed through his murky thoughts for a moment before deciding to head towards the room where the light was coming from. 

Stepping through the threshold, Tony had to do a double take. He would call it a den, but that would be like comparing fucking Dory from Finding Nemo to the giant ass shark from Jaws. At least five of his apartment floor plans could have fit into the space that looked like something out of a museum. What caught his attention though, was the brilliant mantle stretching across the fireplace. 

Or, more specifically, the painting hanging directly above it. 

A painting of  _ him _ . A few details were off, like the missing goatee and distinct lack of laughter lines, as if the artist was working from an older photo. But it was undeniably him. Which meant that the chances of Tony being taken for the sole purpose of procuring the Stark fortune were plummeting. 

“Oh, fuck me…” He hissed out underneath his breath. 

“Are you lost, Pet?” 

Tony spun around quickly, barely managing to keep from tripping over his own two feet, as a rush of deja vu hit him. 

“It’s you…” The blonde adonis that looked eerily similar to his fantasy Dom stood in front of Tony with a slight smirk ghosting across his full lips, those cerulean blue eyes so fucking sharp and attentive that they seemed to strike through the haze of his clouded mind. 

Before he could even get a question out as to why the fuck he was here, the limited supply of energy that allowed him to make it down the stairs was suddenly depleted. Black dots swarmed into his vision, shielding the man’s face from his view. Tony collapsed into a set of magnificently strong arms, the muscles bunching against his own, and fainted once again. 

XX

When Tony came around this time, he’d hoped that everything else he remembered had just been a bad dream. A nightmare that followed him after his fight with Ty. The view of the perfectly chiseled jawline of his kidnapper greeting him as soon as he opened his eyes was the first clue that this was all too real. The man’s thumb traced the seam of Tony’s lips, so similar to his fantasy from the other night that it sent Tony reeling, then pressed something cold and wet against it. 

“Suck it,” he ordered softly, kneeling down on Tony’s level where he was braced against one of the fancy leather chairs. The cube of ice was pushed past his lips where it sat neatly on his tongue, and the man lingered far too long for Tony’s liking. “You had a bad reaction to the sedative. I didn’t know that you had a heart problem.” 

The mention of his condition, along with the whips and cracks from the fireplace helped break him free from his momentary paralysis. He was still weak and off-kilter, but the anger was sizzling brighter than any fear Tony might have felt. He tongued the cube of ice before spitting back into his kidnapper’s face. “Suck it yourself.”

The man jerked away, his bright eyes flashing with unbridled anger. Tony leaned forward the best he could, unable to stop the string of questions spilling out of his mouth. The obvious danger that upsetting his kidnapper might bring was thrown onto the backburner. “Where am I? Why am I here? Who the fuck are you? What do you want with me?” 

When Tony tried pushing himself to his feet and reaching out to grab onto the man’s shoulder, his kidnapper spun back around so quickly that he was looming in front of Tony, his chest bumping against Tony’s nose. He could feel the rumble of the man’s voice delving straight into his bones as he gripped Tony’s wrist in one hand. “Sit down. I don’t want you to faint again.”

“Fuck you!” Tony growled, trying to pull himself out of the man’s hold with no avail. Yeah, Tony might have been weakened by the fucking sedative, but he had a feeling that even on his best day he wouldn’t have been able to go up against this behemoth. Not that it stopped him from trying. 

“ _ Sit _ .  _ Down _ .” His kidnapper snapped again, and Tony realized that everything that had come out of his mouth was a fucking  _ order _ . 

The innate desire to  _ submit _ , to  _ obey _ rose up within his chest, but Tony shoved that so far down until it was just quiet nagging. This man was  _ not _ his Dom. Was  _ not _ the fantasy Dom that cherished and adored Tony in his dreams. Was  _ not _ Captain fucking America. 

  
“I don’t belong to you,” Tony hissed, meeting those cerulean blue eyes with a sharp gaze of his own. He would not lower his eyes or kneel for this stranger. 

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. The man forcefully shoved him back into the chair with a show of unnatural strength, setting off alarm bells in the back of Tony’s mind. The fear that had been forgotten up until now was flooding to the surface full force. This was a man who could hurt him. Kill him, even, without even breaking a sweat. 

His kidnapper placed his large hands on either side of Tony’s lean frame, his nails digging into the arms of the chair, and closed the distance between their faces by a few inches. This close up, it was irritatingly easy enough to see how heartbreakingly beautiful he was. Not a single flaw marred his perfect fucking face. “Do you want to know why you’re here or not?” 

When Tony didn’t move again, didn’t dare to breathe, his kidnapper stood back up to his full height, pleased at his silence. The man took two calm steps towards the whiskey glass resting atop a coffee table and held it out to Tony. “You should have a drink.” 

Un-fucking-likely. The last time Tony accepted a drink from a strange man he’d ended up drugged and kidnapped like a princess in the Brothers Grimm books. He turned his head to the side and sneered, making his opinion on that suggestion very clear. 

Unfortunately, the man didn’t seem too put off, simply shrugging and settling near the fireplace. One of his hands came up to grip the mantle, the warm yellow and orange hues dancing off of the fitted black suit he wore. His eyes didn’t move from the flames as he spoke. “What I’m about to tell you is so incredible…” he paused and shook his head in disbelief before continuing. “That I hadn’t truly believed it myself until I saw you at the airport.”

Tony flashed through memories in his mind, trying to remember seeing him at the airport, but came up empty. The man’s face was not an easy one to forget, so he didn’t think they’d met there. 

“At that moment I understood that it wasn’t only my imagination.” 

Okay, Tony was officially lost.  _ What _ wasn’t only his imagination? Was he deranged? Hallucinating?

“Five years ago, my whole life was changed.” His kidnapper was looking at him now, somehow looking lost and searching at the same time. He didn’t….he didn’t really seem to be seeing  _ Tony _ , despite the keenness of his gaze. “My father was killed right in front of me. The bullet that went straight through his heart hit me. I thought I was going to die too.” 

Tony’s own heart was racing, not understanding what this tragic story had to do with him. It was horrifying what this man went through, but it didn’t explain why he’d been taken. 

“When my heart stopped...I saw  _ you _ . Your face. Asking me to stay. To stay with  _ you _ .” 

Tony could only gape in disbelief. 

His kidnapper’s eyes found his again, and Tony couldn’t even begin to identify what he saw behind them. “You were so beautiful, Tony. Every day I had this picture in front of my eyes, a face that I couldn’t keep from sketching. From painting.” Well, at least that explained the giant-ass portrait of Tony hanging above the mantle. Kind of. 

“I looked for you across the country. Somewhere inside of me, I had this feeling of certainty that one day you would stand before me and be mine.” 

Blood rushed like a waterfall between Tony’s ears, the fragile walls surrounding his perceived safety crashing down. This man was  _ actually _ crazy. He believed that Tony would...what? Be his? Belong to him? “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tony rasped. “Nobody owns me. I’m not a fucking object! You can’t have me at the snap of your fingers; kidnap me and think that I’m yours.”

“I know, Tony.” 

Tony closed his eyes in frustration, risking another question and hoping at least this one wouldn’t be ignored like that others. “I don’t even know your name.” 

The man watched him for a few moments and took a sip of his drink. “My name is Steve. Steve Rogers. And I know that I can’t force you to be with me, Tony. That’s why I’m giving you a chance to fall in love with me.” Rogers slowly made his way over to him, movements calculated as if to keep from spooking a wild animal. “Not because I made you do it, because you will want to.”

Tony shook his head and gritted his teeth when the movement made him dizzy. “But I’ve got a boyfriend, and friends who will be looking for me! I own my own company, I’ve got projects and designs I have to get out. I have my own life, Rogers!” He lowered his voice from the volume of shouting it had risen to. “I don’t need a chance at love from you, so I kindly ask that you let me the fuck out of here!”

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, for Rogers to have suddenly come to his senses or what, but the man simply pursed his lips and contemplated something. Once he seemed to come to a decision, he picked up a black envelope Tony had noticed was sitting on the coffee table. Rogers handed it to him, zeroed in on every one of his movements. Tony swallowed thickly as dread settled within his stomach. He pulled out stills...of  _ Ty _ . Naked. Having sex. With people that weren’t Tony. The timestamps proved that they ranged across the past few months. He shuffled through the photographs until he had to look away, the feeling of disgust and betrayal overcoming the fear that lingered. 

“Your boyfriend doesn’t deserve you. My people have cleared out your room and left a note for Stone, letting him know that your relationship is over and that you’re moving out of the apartment in California. Any work that you need to do for your job can be done from here. I will provide you with anything and everything you need, Tony.” 

Oh, so Rogers had it all planned out now, did he? Because Tony had a cheating douchebag of a boyfriend, that meant that he was now free to belong to Steve? That he didn’t really need his friends, Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy? That he could just pick up from his life in Malibu and live here(he still didn’t know where the fuck ‘here’ was) with Rogers in a nice little dreamland mansion?

“You know what?” Tony scoffed, hauling himself to hit feet and heading away, not really caring that he had no idea how to get out of here. “Fuck off.” 

He made it about three steps before an arm draped across his middle and hoisted Tony off the ground and tossed him onto a nearby couch with such force that it knocked the breath right out of him. He grunted in surprise and struggled wildly until Rogers’ weight pinned him down, powerful legs and a sculpted chest resting across every inch of Tony’s body. Something dug into his thigh, and Tony’s mind raced with all of the implications this position held. A large hand cupped his face before moving south over his neck, fingertips ghosting along his nipples, causing him to jerk, and tracing the top of Tony’s bathing suit. 

The reality of the situation hit Tony full force, drawing out a terrified whimper that he couldn’t reign in. This man  _ wanted _ Tony. Rogers wanted to control him, to  _ own _ him, and there wasn’t anything Tony could do about it. He could take what he wanted without breaking a sweat, and Tony would be forced to just lie there and take it. 

Rogers must have understood what direction Tony’s thoughts had taken, because he leaned in near Tony’s ear, warm breath so close it made him shiver. “I’m not going to touch you without your permission. I’ll wait for you to want me. To  _ beg _ for me to  _ break _ you. I won’t tie you up or force you, but you will not provoke me either. I am not used to tolerating disobedience, from  _ anyone _ .” He pulled back, just barely, so that they were nose to nose. His expression was deadly serious. “I cannot be gentle, Tony.” 

When Tony thought he might pass out again from lack of oxygen, Rogers gracefully returned to his feet, leaving Tony disoriented. His kidnapper sighed and rested both hands into the pockets of his black slacks. “You have 365 days. I will do anything to make you fall in love with me, all you need to do is ask. If next year, on your birthday, nothing changes, I’ll set you free.”

365 days, 

8,760 hours, 

525,600 minutes, or 

31,536,000 seconds. 

Too fucking long, if you asked him. Tony sprang away, towards another door, down another hallway,  _ anywhere _ to get away from Rogers, but he was too slow.  _ Again _ . He fought and scratched and flailed the best he could until he was thrown against a column, pinned once again by the weight of Rogers’ body. His kidnappers mouth panted against his own, lips barely passing next to each other, and Tony tried pushing him away. When that didn’t work he groped Rogers’ hard lines of muscle until he found what was pressed against his thigh earlier. 

Jackpot. 

Tony gripped the 22 piece and aimed it at Rogers’ head. He’d never killed anyone before, but he was the natural heir to the Stark Industries empire. It was in his blood to build the best weapons on the market. Tony had been born knowing how to shoot a gun. 

Rogers brought his palms up slowly, a new appreciation shining behind his eyes. “Okay,” he said calmly. Too calmly for someone on the wrong end of a barrel. “Now, put down the gun or this will stop being funny.” 

_ Funny _ ? Tony thought, a little hysterically. None of this was fucking funny. This man kidnapped him in Mexico, brought him back to some sort of fucking castle, and expected Tony to just drop his entire life and be some kept man that warmed his bed.

That was never going to happen. 

As Tony made to pull the trigger, Rogers’ hands came down on the gun, thrusting it away so the shot rang off in the other direction. Tony sobbed when his arms were twisted behind his back. His face was pushed against the column again, the cold stone digging into his cheek. Rogers’ hand palmed his throat, squeezing just a fraction to stop Tony’s movements. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and another rush of fear dragged him further down into the slump of defeat. There was no one to save him. 

Rogers’ face dipped into Tony’s hair, just above his ear. “Do you really want to kill me? Many have tried, and I can assure you, it’s not that easy.”

Another whimper escaped his throat, but the noise was drowned out by a familiar voice. The same man who bought him the drink in the bar. “Excuse me.” He paused until he had Rogers’ attention. “The package you ordered has been delivered. You need to sign for it.” 

Rogers didn’t move away from Tony for a few long moments, seeming to enjoy the closeness he forced upon him. When he finally let him go, Tony immediately shuddered at the loss of heat, then kicked himself for missing it. He was too terrified to move again, especially when he heard Rogers pick up the gun he’d tossed away. 

“Take him to his room.”

Footsteps sounded once again, taking Rogers and the man from the bar with him. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Someone else called softly, careful not to actually touch him. Tony spun around slowly, shoulders dropping once he realized it was the bartender. If he tried running, there was no telling what drug he might use this time. Tony didn’t necessarily want to be out of his mind again if he had a bad reaction. 

There was nothing left for him to do except follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> See you next Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday :) I hope you all had a wonderful week, and if you're in the South like me, I hope you're surviving this heat!
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve tried his best to ignore the frustrated mutterings of his best friend, but when Bucky’s long strides collided with his heels, the adrenaline pumped quicker within his veins and he paused to spin around to face him with a scowl. “If you have something to say, then say it.” 

“What the fuck were you thinking, Steve?” He snarled, throwing his arms out to the side. 

Well, Bucky was never known to reign in his punches. “I’m thinking that after five years, I finally have him.” The elation he’s been intoxicated with ever since seeing Tony for the first time at the airport hasn’t dampened even a little bit. 

Unfortunately, his best friend did not share his sentiment. “He could have killed you! How could you let him get his hands on your gun?” 

“Well he didn’t, did he?” Steve countered with gritted teeth. He’d underestimated Tony, a mistake he wouldn’t be making again. “And I’m still here. This isn’t up for debate.” 

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. “You need to let him go, Stevie! He could ruin our business. This is  _ insane _ . He doesn’t belong here.” 

A flash of red-hot anger sent Steve reeling forward, pushing his best friend against the compound’s stone walls and thrusting his forearm against Bucky’s throat. His voice was low, rumbling dangerously in warning. “ _ He stays _ . Don’t question me again, Buck.” 

Steve felt him attempt to swallow, but the passage was blocked by Steve’s arm. Only when he saw the defeat behind his best friend’s eyes did he step back. He hated fighting with Bucky, but this was one thing Steve would never bend on. Tony was the only reason he was alive today, and he was going to use the next 365 days to his advantage. He didn’t give a flying fuck what anyone else thought about it. 

“Get everyone to the courtyard.”

He shot one more glare at his best friend before making his way towards the compound’s dungeon where his ‘package’ awaited. While Clint had spent the last few days gathering information on Tony, Peggy and Natasha were busy tracking down the person responsible for Steve’s missing storage container. With the two women working together, it didn’t take long to discover the traitor, a man named Baron Zemo. 

Zemo had started out as a low-level runner for Steve’s father, eventually working his way up to handling his own fleet. When Steve took over, Zemo had brought forth a few of his own ideas on how to increase the Howling Commandos’ profits. Unfortunately for him, Steve had no interest in human trafficking and had shut him down quick. The man in question must have been sitting on his frustration, letting it consume him over these past five years until he found the balls to act, because Peggy’s team had found him, along with the container off the coast of Florida. 

The container had been filled with sixteen twelve-year old girls. 

To say that Steve was upset was like saying the Hulk from the Marvel comics had a  _ slight _ anger management problem. 

While Falsworth and Morita brought the girls to safety, Natasha and Gabe dragged Zemo back to the compound for Steve to deal with. 

He took the familiar twists and turns of the compound at a lazy pace, keeping his breathing even as he ran through the possibilities of how to punish the traitor. Finally, he arrived at the dungeon, a reinforced stone prison with only a handful of medieval candlesticks providing eerie low-light. The steel door creaked as he pushed it open. Zemo was there, chained to one of the three circular boulders decorating the cobbled floor. Manacles gripped each of his wrists and both ankles, trying him to the massive stone without any room for movement. 

Their eyes met and Steve wondered how it was possible for him to have missed the sheer hatred burning in Zemo’s gaze. He stood there silently for a few minutes, content in letting his prisoner test his own patience. 

As expected, the man didn’t last very long before he spat out in outrage. “This is how you treat your  _ family _ ? Lock them up and throw away the key?”

Steve had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he met the prisoner’s glare head-on and maintained his calm demeanor. “You are no family of mine. My kin doesn’t engage in the kidnapping or selling of human beings, especially young girls.” 

“You are a fool!” Zemo hissed, attempting to rise forward but failing as the restraints slammed him back against the stone. “You are living in the past,  _ Captain _ , too scared to rise to your full potential and embrace your responsibility. And to think you’re going to hand over your empire to that fucking snot nosed brat! A  _ child  _ who couldn’t tell the difference between a .38 and a 9mm!”

So  _ that’s _ what this was about. Peter. Steve crossed the space between them in three large strides, raising his right foot to rest atop the boulder as he watched the man below him sneer. 

“The great  _ Captain _ . The man who’s too afraid to tell his family his real name. What are you going to do to me? Cut off my balls? Get your guard dog to break my jaw? Do your-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Steve snapped, not surprised in the least when Zemo followed the command without a second thought.  _ No one _ , aside from Tony, had ever disobeyed a direct order from Steve. Something about his overwhelming presence or the tone of his voice spoke to people in an instinctual way that  _ demanded _ obedience. It was one of the many reasons why the Howling Commandos were one of the most powerful gangs in the United States. 

He leaned closer, crossing his arms to stretch them over his knee. “You will be  _ erased _ ,” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper, but the structure of the dungeon ensured it echoed off of the walls anyway. “No trace will be left of you...as if you never existed. That is your punishment.”

Zemo’s dull brown eyes widened in fear, the realization that Steve wasn’t simply going to punish him with a slap on the wrist for his actions. He was going to make an  _ example _ out of him. 

To show the Commandos, and the rest of the world, what happened when you double crossed the Captain, or threatened his family. 

XX

As Tony followed the bartender back up the spiral staircase, a dull ache throbbed between his temples. He pinched the bridge of his nose while hauling himself up each step with a firm grip on the railing. 

“Are you okay?”

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he shot the man an incredulous glare. “I’ve been kidnapped by a monster who left me alone with the person who drugged me and threatened my life. I’m just fucking peachy.” 

The man at least had the good sense to wince at the accusation, then reached an arm around Tony’s waist for balance when he wobbled. “I’m sorry, you know. I didn’t know about your heart condition. Cap was furious when he found out how the sedative affected you; broke a table clean in half. I was the one who gathered the background on you, I was the one who missed it.”

Oddly, the fact that Rogers was so horrified at Tony’s bad reaction to the drug helped a little bit. It meant that sure, he’d meant to bring him here, but he didn’t actually want to  _ hurt _ Tony. “My medical records are sealed, so you would have had to do some serious digging to find out about the heart condition.” He admitted. Tony had no idea why he was trying to let the man off the hook, other than the fact that he seemed genuinely sorry about his mishap. 

“It’s not a mistake I’ll make again.” The man promised, helping him up the last few steps to the room. “I’m Clint, by the way. It’s my job to make sure you’re safe while you’re here.” 

Tony filed the information away, remembering to pick up on any tid bits these men dropped for him. “Where is here, by the way? I still have no idea who you people are.” 

Clint deposited Tony on the bed and hurried back away from the platform steps, as if he was nervous about touching him any longer than was strictly necessary. He clasped his hands behind him and shrugged. “That’s probably for Cap to tell you.” Clint hesitated before turning towards the door. “And...he’s not a monster, Tony. I hope you understand that he’s been looking for you for a very long time. He wants the chance to get to know you.” 

Tony scoffed, shaking his head and burying it between his hands. “Then he could have approached me like a  _ normal _ person. I was going to break up with my boyfriend, I was probably going to be looking for rebound sex! He didn’t have to  _ kidnap _ me!” He growled in frustration, the circumstances of his situation hitting him again and sending another flash of pain throughout his body. “Now I’m not going to have a fucking choice in the matter. Rogers is just going to take what he wants whether I consent or not.” 

Clint sucked in a surprised gasp of air, knuckles going white with how tightly he gripped the door handle. “Cap promised you that he wasn’t going to touch you without your permission, Tony. I  _ told _ you, he’s not a monster.”

Tony leaned back against the sheets and rubbed his palms against his eyes. “Just go.” The words came out as a defeated whisper, but Clint must have heard them anyway because the next thing Tony heard was the click of the lock. 

The silence plagued him for a few minutes before he decided to shower and attempt to scrub away the bad memories. Tony shucked his clothes and braced his palms against the black tile, allowing the scalding water to run freely down his back. 

He thought about Pepper, and what letter Rogers left for Ty. Would she really believe that he took off, or would she realize that something was wrong and be looking for him? Maybe she and Happy called Rhodey to let him know that Tony was missing. He was well on his way to being the youngest Colonel the Army’s ever seen, so maybe he had some pull with the government and could rope them into searching for him. 

Tony kicked himself for not installing Jarvis into his cell phone before he left for Mexico. Although, he wasn’t sure if it would have helped considering he had no idea where his phone was. Maybe Rogers had trashed it and his laptop before bringing him here....wherever here was. 

He also wondered what Rogers did for a living to afford a place like this. He hadn’t seen the house, or mansion, from the outside, but Tony figured it had to be massive. The sitting room alone was at least three times the size of his apartment, so Rogers either had to have inherited a shit ton of money and the property from a dead relative or he was some kind of millionaire. Considering the avenue he took in kidnapping Tony, he had to guess that the money probably would have come from illegal means. 

Which did not help Clint’s argument that Rogers wasn’t a monster. He’d already taken Tony away from his friends and his job, what was actually stopping him from taking Tony’s virtue as well? Not that Tony had any virtue left to give, per say, but the argument still stands. If Rogers was going to wait for Tony to give him the green light, he was going to grow old with some very blue balls. 

Once he was clean, Tony grabbed one of the ridiculously posh towels and dried himself off before throwing back on his bathing suit and shirt, then returned to his thoughts. 

Sure, Rogers was...breathtaking. There weren’t quite enough words to describe his body’s utter perfection, and that was just Tony’s impression of him with all of his clothes very much  _ on _ . There was a reason for his crush on Captain America, after all, and Rogers seemed to slide into the physical role seamlessly. But there was a darkness in him that terrified Tony. The strength Rogers displayed in frustration and the total command over his body wracked Tony with dreadful anticipation. He didn’t  _ want _ to be cowering in fear, simply waiting for Rogers to snap and take what he wants by force. 

He’d almost rather his kidnapper show his true colors and get it over with so that there’d be no question in the type of monster Rogers actually was. This faux story about wanting Tony to fall in love with him was just a ploy to derive sympathy. It was bullshit. He didn’t care if Rogers had some twisted sense of honor, that he somehow thought Tony was responsible for keeping him alive when the bullet that killed his father threatened to claim him too. 

Tony shuddered as he thought about how scared Rogers must have been in that moment. Having his father killed in his arms. 

Maybe it was the same fear that raced through Tony’s veins now. 

But Tony didn’t want to be afraid. He stopped fearing powerful men the day he left the Stark mansion, and didn’t plan on moving backwards. Tony shook his head in an attempt to wring out the continued sluggishness he felt from the sedative, and pushed himself to his feet. He examined the door handle for a few moments then did a thorough search of the room. 

Underneath the bathroom’s black granite countertops he found a set of hair pins, causing Tony to furrow his brows. When had a woman been in this room? Had Rogers done this before? Kidnapped people for his own pleasure? If so, what happened to the others? He shoved down the mounting frustration and confusion and returned to the door, manipulating the pins to his liking and sliding it into the locking mechanism. 

Unfortunately for Rogers, Tony had been breaking out of locked rooms since he could walk. Howard Stark had an array of different punishments for his son, one of which included stuffing him inside a closet with no food or water for hours on end. You learned a great many things when fighting for your own survival. 

The lock clicked open, and Tony didn’t bother suppressing his fist pump. He pushed the door outwards carefully, ensuring that the hinges remained quiet. When no noise could be heard on the other side, Tony slipped through the opening and made his way down the steps. He half-expected there to be armed guards waiting for him, but there was no one. Just the faint crackling of the dying fire from the sitting room. 

It was odd. 

He took it as a sign of good fortune and tried various doors in the long hallway, attempting to find a way outside. Finally, he found one that wasn’t locked and seemed to lead to the side of a grand courtyard. Tony must have been correct in his assumption that he was being kept in a mansion type building, or compound, because only the oldest homes had the architectural integrity that this place sported. It was dark outside, the slight breeze whisking away the slightly uncomfortable humidity. 

His blood pumped with adrenaline as he surveyed the courtyard and his eyes locked onto a pair of iron gates at least the size of a pair of elephants. The designs were intricate and fascinating, but Tony only cared for the knowledge that he would be free the minute he climbed them. This was it. All he needed to do was gather his strength and scale the wall, then he could find a neighbor, or maybe a passing car and explain his situation. Someone would be able to help him as soon as he was away from Rogers. Maybe he could use someone’s cell phone to call Pepper, or even Jarvis. His AI would be able to find him in a heartbeat. 

Tony took in a few deep breaths as he planned his escape, still fighting off the off-kilter feeling of his body. He still hadn’t recovered from the sedative, but he hoped it wouldn’t be enough to stop him now. It was still strange that he hadn’t run into anyone, but Tony pushed forward anyway. 

He ran and paused behind a large structure, estimating about a two hundred yard dash towards the gates where he’d be out in open view. It really wasn’t that far, but if there were sentries posted then there wasn’t any way for them to miss him. 

In the end, he conceded to taking the risk anyway if it meant getting out of here alive. 

Tony turned off his brain and took off at a dead sprint, closing in on the gates when movement to his right caught his eye. He skidded to a halt in spite of himself and just stared at the scene in front of him, his escape plan thrown to the back of his mind. 

A small army of men and women, all dressed in black, crowded silently around two people. They were far enough away that Tony couldn’t hear anybody talking, but he could recognize Rogers standing tall and proud, looking down at someone on their knees. A set of chains hung between his hands. A prisoner. 

Like Tony.

His heart stopped when he saw Rogers raise a gun to the man’s head. 

A silencer must have been mounted to the barrel, because there was only a quick flash of light before the prisoner fell heavily to the ground.  _ Dead _ . Tony couldn’t help the pained gasp that escaped his throat as he watched his kidnapper murder someone right in front of him. 

Despite being too far away to hear, Rogers’ head snapped up towards Tony, those cerulean blue eyes almost glowing in the shadows and pinning Tony where he stood. 

It was suddenly too much for his body to handle, and the headache that had been plaguing him all day came back full force as his world narrowed down to Rogers with his gun. The stress from what he just witnessed latched onto his muscles and pulled him down into the darkness, and Tony collapsed onto the hard stone surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Any Kudos/Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> See you next Monday :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! I hope you had a wonderful weekend. I've got up to ch. 12 written so far, and I'm still chugging along! Once I finish writing, I'll be updating twice a week. 
> 
> But for now, I hope you enjoy :)

Steve brought his almost empty tumblr glass to his lips, letting the bitter whiskey trickle down his throat as he watched Tony twitch in his sleep. He’d only slept uneasily for a few hours and the stress was beginning to wear on him. Although Banner had confirmed that Tony would be fine, even estimating that the sedative would be out of his system by the time he woke up, Steve wouldn’t be able to relax until Tony opened his eyes. 

Despite only having Tony with him for a little over twenty-four hours, Steve had been thinking about him every day for the past five years. The number of times that Tony fainted due to a bad reaction to the sedative during their time together was more than a little distressing. Steve was meant to  _ protect _ Tony now that he had him within reach.  _ Love _ him. 

So far, he’d only succeeded in scaring Tony. 

Steve shoved down the sudden flash of guilt that began crawling up his throat, not allowing such a ridiculous emotion to begin clouding his judgement. The only thing he regretted about his decisions was that he hadn’t known about Tony’s heart condition, and really, Clint should have been able to dig that information up to avoid a situation like this. For fuck’s sake, the drug could’ve  _ killed _ him! 

The surge of white-hot fury that threatened to consume him at the thought of Tony hurt dissipated like a clearing fog the moment Tony opened his eyes. The thick irises were a deep chocolate brown with a ring of gold circling the pupil, and Steve watched, entranced, as Tony’s gaze moved from his face down towards his exposed chest and abdomen. He’d left his shirt off after Zemo’s blood had decorated the silk material, not thinking twice about covering his naked skin in front of Tony. 

  
Now, he was glad he didn’t cover himself up. By the dilation of his pupils, Tony seemed to like what he saw. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, his voice low and rough from lack of sleep. 

Tony cringed back into the bed, as if remembering the scene from last night. Steve licked his lips and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “You shouldn’t have seen it.” He meant it too. Clint had sworn that he’d locked the door behind him when he brought Tony to Steve’s room, but Tony must have found a way around it. He wasn’t a genius for nothing. 

“But you have to know that he deserved it.” Steve watched Tony’s brow furrow in confusion. “He had been hurting  _ children _ . Cheating and stealing from his family. We don’t forgive it.” He grimaced before continuing. “ _ I _ don’t forgive it. He killed himself with what he’d been doing.” 

Tony was silent for a few moments before a slight shiver trickled over his skin and he pulled the sheets and comforter back over himself. He froze in the sudden realization that he was no longer wearing his swim trunks or shirt from yesterday. “It wasn’t me who changed your clothes,” Steve offered, simultaneously pleased and irritated that Tony minutely relaxed at the statement. “It was the maid.” 

“You seem to have people for everything.” His voice was quiet, but Steve didn’t miss the sharpness lying in wait beneath his tone. 

Steve shrugged, feeling the corners of his lips tilt upwards into a smirk. “It’s one of the advantages of being the  _ Captain _ .”

Tony’s eyes widened in realization and his jaw dropped in disbelief. The movement put his full lips on display, and Steve wanted to run his thumb along them once again. To watch them eagerly take his cock between them with an enthusiastic moan. 

But not yet, because Tony wasn’t ready. He hadn’t asked. 

“I don’t…” Tony hesitated, eyes darting back along the rigid muscles of Steve’s body. “You’re him. The guy who leads the Howling Commandos. The  _ Captain _ ...I didn’t think. I thought he was just a rumor.” 

“So you’ve heard of me?” 

He nodded slowly, and Steve watched Tony’s mind work as he picked out any information he had regarding the Commandos. It was a magnificent sight. “The Howling Commandos have been around for almost eighty years, they’re one of the largest criminal organizations in America. You...you guys are the ones who created ‘Z.’” He let out a silent breath and looked almost impressed. “The Commandos are so famous because the police have never been able to convict. They’ve been trying to gather the evidence for decades, but they never even knew the leader’s name, only his moniker.” 

Steve’s smirk evolved into a full-on grin with a strange sense of pride. “We’re a secretive bunch. The men in my family have taken the mantle of  _ ‘Captain’ _ within each generation. It’s an honor to serve as the head of the Howling Commandos.” 

Tony’s face shuttered at something he said, and snapped before Steve could examine what went wrong. “If you’re such a big fucking deal, then you can tell one of your butlers to bring me my cell phone and laptop.”

“I can see that you’ve gotten your strength back,” He mused, leaning back into the leather chair. Tony was attempting to give him a command. What with the hardened glare and tightened jaw; It was  _ adorable _ . “You will have your devices when it’s the right time.” Steve wasn’t lying, he fully planned on giving Tony whatever he wanted when he could trust him. He had to work with the Avengers first to ensure that Tony couldn’t send his location or try and contact the authorities. A necessary evil. “Now, if you need anything, Clint is here to help you.”

Steve pushed himself to his feet, enjoying the way Tony’s eyes couldn’t seem to leave his body. At least he knew the attraction was mutual. “Be ready to leave in two hours. I want to show you something before we head into town. You’ll need a new wardrobe before our travels.” 

“What?” Tony choked out in surprise, gaze snapping back to Steve’s and throwing the comforter off of him. “What are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere unless it’s back home.” 

“It wasn’t an offer,” Steve informed him carefully. “It was an order.” 

Tony scrambled off the bed in a flail of limbs and marched straight up to Steve, much to his amusement. The top of his head barely came up to Steve’s neck, so he had to lift up his chin in order to get his point across. His face flushed in frustration and he scowled with bared teeth “I’m not a bag of fucking potatoes, Rogers! You can’t just drag me places without my permission. If that’s your idea of how falling in love with you looks, you’re fucking wrong!” 

And then Tony surged forward and  _ pushed _ him. His cold palms were a shock against Steve’s warmed skin, but it wasn’t enough to snap him out of the sudden rage that filled his head at the act of defiance. Steve let out a dangerous growl deep within his chest and hauled Tony back onto the bed. He took both of his struggling arms in one hand and pinned him to the sheets, pressing the entire length of his body against Tony’s. 

Tony managed to wriggle a hand out of his grip and to strike Steve across the face before he could get it back under control. For a moment they simply stared at each other, Tony’s breathing erratic as he panted from exertion. 

Steve leaned in so that his lips brushed against Tony’s ear and he was able to feel the tremors wracking the smaller man’s restrained limbs. “If you hit me again-”

“You’ll what?” Tony snarled, cutting him off. “You’ll kill me?” 

A deep intake of breath helped calm Steve down a few degrees, attempting to take all of this disobedience in stride. “This is what you call a temper?” He mused with a quirk of his lips. “I’m surprised you’re not from New York.”

Tony’s mouth opened to retort, but then his brow furrowed and he seemed to think better of it because he simply clamped his teeth together with an audible  _ click _ . Steve examined every inch of Tony that was available to him, the tanned, lean muscles, the upturned chin and harsh chocolate eyes practically screaming at him that Steve needed to  _ earn _ the submission he so desperately craved. 

And he intended to. Steve leaned forward and pressed his nose into the crook of Tony’s neck, scenting the skin there that emitted hints of pine and oil; so perfectly  _ Tony _ . He felt the smaller man shiver at his touch, and Steve dragged his lips along Tony’s collarbone. “It will be a good year.” 

He pushed himself off the bed, releasing Tony’s arms now that he was calmer. “I just need to react quicker. I lose my vigilance around you.” Steve watched him for a moment longer, then nodded towards the bags in the corner set next to the closet. “Clint brought all of your things. I was very...interested to see their contents.” 

That might have been the biggest understatement of the century. When Clint knocked on his doors hesitantly earlier that morning, Steve wasn’t expecting to see the corded rope, floggers, and other kink accessories lying in the only locked duffel. A surge of possessiveness overwhelmed him in an instant, a fever-ish rage settling within his chest as he thought about Tony scening with Stone. He wasn’t sure if the smaller man was a Dom or a Sub, but he prayed to God that he was more submissive in nature. The idea that the man he’d been obsessed with for the past five years could possibly fulfill all of his sexual needs willingly was almost too much to handle. 

Tony stiffened at the realization that his secret had been discovered, so Steve decided to leave him to begin getting ready. 

But not before laying the groundwork.

“I am pleased with you, Tony.” Steve told him in a low voice. “You’re going to be so good for me, I know it.” The minute relaxation of the smaller man’s shoulders at the warm praise told Steve everything he needed to know. 

XX

Tony resolutely did  _ not _ think about his body’s ridiculous reaction to Steve’s praise, instead choosing to focus on the steaming water sliding down his back. No matter how he felt about the circumstances of his kidnapping, Tony would never be able to regret the incredible shower. As he tilted his head back and washed out his hair, he mentally remodeled his bathroom at home to mirror this one, keeping track of the color palette and the multiple shower heads. 

So what? He was human, after all.

It was fucking embarrassing that Rogers had discovered his stash and had obviously drawn the conclusion that Tony was into BDSM. The simple praise that he’d offered was a line to feel out his nature, and Tony’s body’s response had failed him in keeping his submissive side a secret. At least now Tony knew that Rogers was a Dom, not that it was particularly difficult to surmise. Rogers was the dommiest Dom he’d ever met, what with his emboldened personality and demands of obedience. 

Too bad for him though, Tony wasn’t the type of sub to follow orders blindly. He needed to trust his Dom  _ explicitly _ before giving himself up. 

There was no fucking way that was going to happen with Rogers. 

When Tony examined the contents of the closet with a towel wrapped around his waist, he tried to decide how casual he wanted to dress. Rogers had told him that he was going to show Tony something before they went shopping, and then travel somewhere for...well, he had no idea. Probably something illegal and Commandos related. It irked him knowing that Rogers thought he could tote Tony around like a bag of luggage, but if they were going to leave the mansion, then there was always the possibility of escape. 

Ultimately he decided that faking the confidence it took to stand beside a powerful mob boss required looking the part. Tony slipped on his boxer-briefs along with a pair of grey slacks and a black belt before putting his arms through a long sleeved black collared shirt. It was a thin material, ensuring he wouldn’t get too warm wherever Rogers might drag him along to. 

Tony checked the mirror one last time before heading down the spiral staircase, finding Clint waiting for him at the bottom. “You look nice,” he observed with a raise of his eyebrows, walking back through the interior of the mansion towards an intricate pine door and motioning for Tony to follow. 

“I always look nice.” Tony sniffed haughtily. He squinted for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. The backyard was impressive, extending outwards of at least fifteen acres before it melted into a thick forest. Down the steps of a huge deck was a beautiful pool with stone water features, surrounded by impeccably trimmed deep green hedges. 

“Breakfast is ready.” 

Tony blinked at the spread laid out on a table before him. Colorful fruits, plates of bacon and sausage, pancakes, waffles, and an array of toppings left Tony’s mouth watering. “I think your boss is trying to make me fat.”

The corners of Clint’s lips upturned and he shrugged. “I think Cap’s just trying to take good care of you.” He reached out and gripped the top of a chair, pulling it out for Tony. “Please, sit.” 

It might have been the clothes, but Tony felt a rush of confidence and abruptly decided that if Rogers wanted to send his lackey after Tony, then he’d take advantage of the situation. “You want to know what I think?” He asked with an air of faux snobbiness, mimicking his father’s mannerisms, taking the offered chair. 

Clint raised an eyebrow in response, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down from where he was still standing. 

Tony leaned back and clasped his hands together atop the table. “I think your Captain sent you here to attend to my every need.” He narrowed his eyes and set his jaw tightly. “So I  _ need _ for you to sit your ass down and eat while I ask you some questions.” 

That earned him a surprised chuckle, and Tony was pleased that the blonde ended up doing just that. “I reserve the right to not answer, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Where am I?” He asked, wanting to get the most immediate question out of the way. 

Clint regarded him for a moment before giving him a short nod. “You’re somewhere in the Northeastern United States.” 

Tony’s brow furrowed. Maine? New York? Massachusetts? “You can’t be any more specific?” 

“I heard you’re a genius,” Clint grinned. “Don’t want to make it too easy on you.” 

The eye roll Tony shot his way could’ve moved mountains. “Okay, we’ve officially established that you’re an asshole. Next question: why is Rogers really keeping me here? I don’t know how much of his story I believe.” He scoffed, shoving a strawberry into his mouth. “There’s no plausible reason for him to have seen me when he was shot.” 

“Los Angeles, July 20th, 2010.” He answered right away, catching Tony off guard because  _ how the fuck _ did Clint know that he was in LA during that time?

“What…” Tony stuttered, but Client interrupted him with a wave of his hand. 

“Rogers and his father, the Captain of the Commandos at the time, were meeting with potential business partners on the roof of the One World Trade Center. He had a pair of binoculars and was searching the coastline. Can you guess who walked into his direct line of sight?” 

Tony swallowed thickly around a sudden lump in his throat. He wanted to roll up his sleeves because the temperature seemed to have risen around them without him noticing, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to move so much as an inch or even look away from Clint’s measured light blue eyes. 

He remembered that day clearly. He, Rhodey, and Pepper had taken a trip across the country to the warmer climate to celebrate their graduation from MIT, and the subsequent creation from Carbonell Energy. They’d spent the week partying at clubs, visiting DisneyLand, and sightseeing. The day before their flight home, Tony had wanted to dip his feet in the Pacific, so they’d packed the rental car and spent a few hours on the beach. 

Then the shooting started. 

It was embarrassing how quickly Rhodey had moved to cover Tony, throwing him into the salty sea foam with a rough grunt. They scanned the throng of frantic tourists in search of the shooters, but none could be found. After confirming their immediate safety, Rhodey had hauled him up by the arm and covered Tony the best he could while dragging them through the screaming crowds. 

They caught up to Pepper about two hours later in their hotel room, and Tony still had scars from where her fingernails had dug into his skin when she hugged the life out of him. At the time, Pepper and Rhodey were the only ones outside of Obie and his parents who knew his true identity, and they were constantly vigilant to perceived threats on Tony’s life after hearing about his childhood. 

Knowing that Rogers and his father were the victims that day had Tony squirming in his chair, and uncomfortable dread settled heavily within his chest. “He…” Tony blinked a few times, trying to find the right words. “He saw me right before he was shot.”

Clint nodded grimly. “The way Cap tells it, you were his guardian angel, asking him to stay with you. After he woke up in the hospital and assumed his role, one of the first orders of business was to find you.” He shrugged and threw Tony a sly smile. “The Commandos didn’t have me on the team yet, so no matter where they looked, they couldn’t find you. Cap spent the next few years sketching your face until it wasn’t enough, so he moved to painting. You’ve seen the one in the den above the fireplace.” 

“I…” Tony hesitated, unsure about admitting his kidnapper’s talents, but found himself saying it anyway. “It’s flattering. But it doesn’t excuse his actions.” He added sharply. “You took me away from my job, my  _ friends _ .” 

Before Clint could give any kind of retort, the man in question strolled outside with hands in his pockets looking unfairly beautiful. Tony’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he was certain Greek gods everywhere wept in jealousy. 

Clint pushed to his feet and his spine snapped into alignment. “Captain.”

Rogers nodded to the smaller blonde with an easy smile before turning his attention back to Tony. “I have something I’d like to show you before we leave.” 

He held out a hand, and Tony stared at it for a brief moment before standing up on his own, blatantly ignoring the offering. 

Unfortunately Rogers didn’t seem fazed in the least, in too good of a mood to be upset by Tony’s attitude. The blonde adonis fixed him with a stare so heated that it sent chills down Tony’s spine. “I believe you’ll be pleased with what I have for you. Come.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! tbh I love Rhodey & Tony's friendship. 
> 
> Anyway, any kudos/comments you might feel inclined to send my way are always appreciated! 
> 
> OH, p.s., I know some of you are hoping that this story doesn't end the same as the movie. Let me just remind you that Tony and Laura are different people. 
> 
> See you next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony meets some important people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!! I just wanted to say thank you all for reading/giving kudos/commenting on this story, it's been really encouraging and it definitely gives me the motivation to keep chugging along :)
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Personally, I got some bad news so I've been looking forward to posting this all week because you make me feel about 232627535x better. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come.” 

The order was simple, yet direct, and Tony wanted to rebel fiercely even as his body scrambled to obey. He forced himself to take a deep breath and slow down his steps, lifting his chin in defiance. “What do you need to show me?” 

Rogers had the audacity to smirk and turned on his heel, heading back up the deck steps. “I think you’re intrigued enough to come see for yourself. I can assure you that you won’t be disappointed.” 

Tony wanted to argue again, but in the end sheer curiosity won out. He followed Rogers into the house and down three separate hallways, all of them decorated with priceless pieces of art that he recognized from his studies as a child. Every now and then he would see another sketch or painting of himself, nestled amongst the displays like it belonged there. 

It was...strange, to say the least. 

After he was sure he would be lost without Roger’s navigation, they arrived at a massive steel door with a thumbprint scanner to the right of where the knob would be. 

“I promised you that I would provide you anything and everything you need, Tony, and I always keep my promises.” Rogers regarded him with a serious look that had Tony squirming from the unwanted heated attention. “I have no intention of keeping you from your work or your friends. I want you to be happy, just...happy  _ here _ with  _ me _ . Once I can trust that you won’t contact the authorities, I will ensure that your laptop and cell phone are returned to you.” 

As Tony contemplated his words with an air of distrust, Rogers lifted his hand and pressed his thumb against the electronic pad. Once it chimed lightly, the door retracted, and Rogers stepped through the threshold, gesturing him inside. 

Tony’s eyes widened as he took in what looked to be a workshop, and a state of the art one at that. Lines of stainless steel tabletops with adequate storage and tools organized and labeled below. On one side of the workbenches were the most current safety protection, including goggles, masks, gloves, and the like, while on the other side held the newest hardware on the market. 

Finally, his gaze landed on a familiar man with speckled glasses and frighteningly messy brunette hair. “What the fuck?” 

Rogers simply chuckled, leaving Tony strangely off-kilter and embarrassed by his outburst. “Tony, meet Dr. Bruce Banner. He’s been part of the family for about three years now, and he’ll be assisting you on any work you might have for Carbonell Energy.”

Tony surged forward without a second thought, taking the offered hand and shaking it with too much force. “Dr. Banner, your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, I’m a  _ huge _ fan. I thought you had died after the gamma-radiation explosion in Virginia…” He paused, putting the pieces together. “But it looks like you came here instead.”

“Please, call me Bruce.” He said softly. “And yes, the Captain was gracious enough to provide me protection from the government authorities who weren’t quite pleased with my destroying their lab.” 

Another uncomfortable sensation settled within Tony’s stomach at Banner’s easy praise of Rogers, but he ignored it for now. “What have you been doing here all of this time? Have you made any scientific breakthroughs the world isn’t ready for and you can’t present because you’re in hiding? What happens if they find you? Do you still have any of your research from back in Virginia? What-”

“Tony,” Rogers cut him off, regarding him fondly. “You’ll have plenty of time to interrogate Dr. Banner when we return from our trip. I simply wanted to make the introduction and show you where you will be working when you are so inclined.”

Tony wanted to protest and argue and stomp his feet like a frustrated child because he was in the presence of  _ Bruce fucking Banner  _ and didn’t want to go anywhere, but he was interrupted once again by the steel door opening behind him. 

“Bruce! Bruce! I think I might have worked through the Finite lattice representation problem!” A teenager that couldn’t be more than fourteen or fifteen, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt tucked underneath a faded blue sweater that hung a little loose on his thin frame, barreled into the workshop with a bright smile on his face. It quickly morphed into one of confusion, then disbelief as he watched Tony with wide eyes. “No freaking way…”

The four of them stood there staring at one another until the kid’s gaze dropped from Tony and snapped towards’ Rogers’ face. “You  _ found _ him?” He was breathless all of a sudden, his voice laced with a hint of wonder. 

Rogers grinned with all of his teeth and Tony was momentarily blinded by the sheer power of it. No one should have a smile that beautiful, it should be fucking  _ illegal _ . Especially when the owner of said smile was a mob boss who went around kidnapping unsuspecting engineers.    
  
“I did. I was going to introduce you two soon.” Rogers stepped forward so that he had one hand on the teenager’s shoulder and the other cupped around the back of Tony’s neck. He squeezed it a little harder than necessary, and Tony recognized the gesture for what it was. A warning. 

_ Play nice with the teenager. Or else. _

“Peter, this is Tony. Tony, this is Peter, he’s…” Rogers tilted his head to the side in a moment of deliberation before nodding. “He’s my kid.”

In a blur of movement, Peter crashed into Tony at full speed and wrapped his arms tightly around Tony’s waist. 

_ What. The. Fuck. _

Tony stared down at the teenager with his jaw hanging open and awkwardly patted the kid’s shoulder, frantically switching his gaze between him and an amused-looking Rogers, who was attempting to stave off a laugh. 

“I’m so glad Cap found you!” Peter grinned, shining those large light brown eyes up at him. “He says that you’re like an angel, and that you saved him! I’ve been waiting to meet you for years!”

Tony wanted to shove the kid off of him and argue that he didn’t fucking do  _ anything _ ! He  _ didn’t _ save Rogers that day, he didn’t even know he existed! Why did Rogers have to go around telling fucking  _ everyone _ that Tony was some kind of hero? He’s never been able to live up to expectations before. Not from his mother or Obie, and  _ certainly _ not from his father. Why did Rogers have to set another ridiculously high bar that Tony had neither the interest nor the capability of reaching? It would only lead to disappointment for them both. 

Despite the increased buzzing worming its way through his brain, he simply pried the teenager’s arms off and stepped back, swallowing thickly. “I don’t know about that, kiddo.” 

“Queens,” Rogers called softly, obviously sensing his mounting distress. “Tony and I have to leave for a few days on business, but I’ll call you when we land, okay?” 

Tony was interested to see that Peter’s shoulders sagged at the mention of them leaving, but the kid nodded diligently. “I understand.” He moved around Tony to get to Bruce, but paused and snaked a hand out to grab hold of Tony’s wrist. “ _ Please _ , keep him safe.” 

He had no idea what to say to that, and a quick glance at Rogers’ curious gaze offered no help. “I...I’ll do my best.”

Peter gave him an easy smile and followed Bruce to one of the tables. Tony didn’t bother waiting for Rogers to tell him it was time to go, instead pushing past him out of the workshop and leaning against the threshold. 

He suddenly couldn’t get enough oxygen into his lungs, greedily trying to suck in air until he felt dizzy. Tony buried his head in his hands and stumbled over to the far wall and slid down with his back pressed against it. 

“Tony!” 

The voice sounded far away and muffled, like it was separated by a layer of water. There were far too many questions berating within his head to parse through to pay it any mind. 

A wall of heat pressed up against his front while strong hands gripped his shoulders. “Tony, breathe. You’re going to be okay, I need you to breathe for me.” 

But Tony didn’t  _ believe _ the voice. He shook his head furiously. He was going to be stuck here forever. He was never going to see his friends again, his chosen family. He was never going to live up to the fantasy Rogers built up in his head, and he was going to be punished for it.

“Tony!”

Tony  _ hated _ being punished. His mother punished him for failing to be the picture perfect Stark heir by taking away her love. Obie punished him for not designing his weapons fast enough by taking away his praise. Howard Stark punished Tony for being smarter than him, for being gay, for fucking  _ existing _ by beating the ever-loving shit out of him. 

What if Rogers was like Howard? Tony couldn’t bear living like that again, he  _ couldn’t _ . It was too much. Everything was  _ too much _ . 

The next second, a pair of soft, heated lips pressed against his own, stealing the breath from his lungs. Tony kept stock still, unable to compute what the fuck was happening. 

Rogers pulled back after a few seconds and rested his forehead against Tony’s. His voice was dropped to a whisper, and Tony was somehow attuned to every word coming out of his mouth. “I read once that holding your breath can stop a panic attack...so, when I kissed you...you held your breath.” 

They stared at one another for an agonizingly long time, Tony with fear and distrust and Rogers with a different kind of fear and something Tony couldn’t recognize. Finally, Rogers lifted his hand so that his knuckles brushed lightly across Tony’s jaw. “Talk to me. I need to know what’s going through your mind right now.” 

Tony swallowed and closed his eyes. He didn’t think he could have this conversation while looking at the man who looked so much like his loving fantasy Dom. “I just have  _ so many _ questions.” He kept his voice low to match the intimate atmosphere Rogers had created.

“I never said you couldn’t ask questions, Tony. I can’t promise that I can answer all of them, but I’ll try my best.” 

He decided to start with what had been bugging him since their interaction in the den. “Those pictures of Ty. They were from the last few months. Did you lie to me when you said you only saw me at the airport? Have you been following me for longer than that?” 

Rogers shook his head minutely, never once moving from Tony’s space on the ground and Tony couldn’t decide whether he was grateful for it or not. “No, I have never, and will never lie to you. When Clint was packing up your room at the resort, he went through Stone’s phone. That’s where he found the pictures.”

“You didn’t…” Tony grimaced, his jaw working uncomfortably as the frustration won out over his fear. “You didn’t give me the chance to break up with him myself. I was going to go back that evening and tell him to get out. I even told Rhodey about it.” 

Fingers began running through his hair, and Tony let them with a silent exhale of breath. Rogers hummed his agreement. “You’re right, I didn’t, and I apologize for that. After witnessing the scene by the pool, and his subsequent attitude, I didn’t think that conversation would go well, and I wasn’t going to give him the opportunity to lay a hand on you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” Tony bit back hotly.

“I know.” 

Tony had been expecting an argument, so he deflated a little at Rogers’ words. His gaze flickered back to the now closed steel door to the workshop. “What do you really want from me? You said you wouldn’t lie. Just tell me, do you want me to build you weapons?”

Rogers’ brow furrowed in confusion, but his fingers didn’t pause in their soft assault on his hair. “Tony, love, you’re the owner and head engineering of a clean energy company. Why would you think I want you to build me weapons? And as for what I really want from you…” He shook his head with a hidden smile. “For now I want you to give me the opportunity to know you, and for you to be open to the idea of knowing me. I’ve waited for you for so long, I just want to enjoy our time together.” 

Tony’s shoulders had relaxed slightly at the knowledge that Rogers and the Commandos really didn’t know who he was. Of course, he could still be lying, but Tony desperately wanted to believe Rogers when he said he wouldn’t do that. However, at the mention of the time the mob boss had spent looking for him, Tony stiffened again. 

“That’s another thing,” He whispered harshly, a lump settling in his throat as his fear and desperation rose to the surface. “You have this picture of me that you’ve spent five years building up in your head. And you’ve got a  _ kid _ ? I can never live up to that, Rogers. And what happens when I don’t? What happens when I make a mistake? Or do something that doesn’t fit in with what you think I should do? You’re going to  _ punish _ me.” Tony stressed, choking on a sob. “I can’t…” He shook his head again. “You obviously figured out that I’m a sub. I get it. But I  _ can’t _ ...I  _ don’t _ like pain. You’re going to punish me and-”

He was wheezing again, unrestrained and without any semblance of control. 

Rogers dropped into the space next to him and settled his arm around Tony’s waist, hauling the smaller man into his lap. He guided Tony’s face to the juncture between the base of his neck and collarbone before running his fingers through the smaller man’s hair again. 

Tony tried shoving him away, but Rogers had him pinned. It was overwhelming for about three seconds before the comfort began buzzing in the back of his mind. As he opened his mouth to protest, Rogers began his reassurances. 

“Breathe with me, Tony. In  _ one, two, three, _ out  _ one, two, three _ .” His body must have been more willing to follow orders because Tony found himself listening to the words and responding in turn. “That’s it. Again. In  _ one, two, three _ , out  _ one, two three _ . You’re doing so well. That’s wonderful, Tony.” 

They repeated the cycle another five times before Tony felt like himself again, but Rogers didn’t seem inclined to let him go. “I do know that you’re a sub, and I’m sure you’ve figured out that I’m a dominant. I’m so pleased that you told me that you don’t like pain, Tony. That was very brave of you.” 

_ Brave _ ? Tony wanted to ask what the hell made Rogers think that, but he wasn’t finished. 

“We need to have a discussion about what each of us is comfortable with, but I don’t think we’re ready for that. I’m not your dom yet, I know. I have to earn your trust and your submission. I told you before, Tony, that I wouldn’t touch you without your permission. That includes punishment whether we are in a scene or not.”

That...that was a lot to take in. He finally leaned back in Rogers’ hold to search his face for any hint of deceit. After spending fourteen years with his family, he had gotten pretty good at spotting it. Unfortunately (or fortunately, he wasn’t sure yet), there was none to be found. Tony pushed himself off of the mob boss’ lap and swayed slightly on his feet before finding balance, while Rogers was the picture of grace. It was annoying. 

“Now, let’s see about finding you some new clothes, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Peter adorable? Man, I love that kid. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Also, that impromptu kiss was taken from Teen Wolf (another guilty pleasure of mine), so I have no idea if it actually works.
> 
> I'll see y'all next Monday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday once again! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. This chapter is shorter than the rest of them (sorry about that), BUT I will make it up to you next week with one that is twice as long as this. PLUS, it will have the shower scene in there. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has given kudos, followed, or commented on this story. Seriously, it helps me keep writing and encourages me to finish this (which I will!)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Chapter 9

Judging by the digital clock inside of the black Porsche Macan, they’d been in the car for about an hour and a half so far. Tony had been trying to figure out their location by the scenery, but he’d really only been able to confirm that they were indeed in the Northeastern portion of the United States as Clint said. The sun was powerful in the summer sky, beating harsh rays of sunlight over the forests of maple trees separated by rippling bodies of water. Rogers took up the space next to Tony while Clint sat up front with the driver, a man Rogers introduced as Sam, otherwise known as Falcon. 

Tony had rolled his eyes and asked why the Commandos seemed so attached to bird names. 

“We’re the Avengers, and it just happened to be a coincidence.” Sam corrected, sharing a grimace with Clint. It sounded like someone wasn’t too happy with the closeness of his moniker. 

Then Tony blinked in confusion and looked to Rogers for an explanation. “I formed the Avengers about a year after I took over as Captain of the Commandos. I needed a personal team around me here while I sent my father’s team to handle our business south.”

“Why’d you both decide to come be an ‘Avenger’ then?” Tony asked, feigning indifference. Truth was, after his conversation with Rogers earlier that morning, he was interested to see what made people stop whatever it was they were doing before and join up with one of the largest gangs in the country. What was it about Rogers that made people flock to him? Was he always cruel and calculating? Or did he often show others the kindness he showed Tony during his panic attack? 

Again, the two birdbrains shared a look, one that Tony was sure was going to be an irritating usual occurrence. Rogers cleared his throat and shot him a warning look. “That’s their story to tell. Maybe one day they will choose to share it with you.” His expression pinched for just a fraction, but Tony caught it. “Actually, there is something we need to discuss before we arrive.”

Tony narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Alright…”

“When you address me in public, You’ll need to use the title of ‘Captain,’ or perhaps ‘Cap,’ as Peter and Clint seem to enjoy. You cannot, under any circumstances, use my name.”

“What? Why not?”

Rogers leaned back in his seat and crossed a leg over his knee. “Because nobody outside of the Avengers, and a few select members of my father’s inner circle, know my name.” 

Tony could feel his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline. “You’ve got to be kidding me. The rest of the Commandos are fine just blindly following a man they call ‘The Captain’? The entire US police force and FBI is terrified of some nickname?”

“Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself.” Rogers quoted with a smug grin, leaving Tony gaping next to him. 

“You...you know Harry Potter?” 

Rogers shrugged absently. “Mob bosses can be Gryffindors too, Tony.” His face grew serious once again. “I need your word that you’ll be careful.” 

“There’s no fucking way,” Tony hissed. “How the fuck am I a Slytherin and my kidnapper is a Gryffindor? And why do you need this so bad? What happens if they find out your name?”

The piercing glare Rogers gave him had Tony squirming uncomfortably in his seat. When the mob boss spoke, the words were careful, yet sharp, as if he was cutting into Tony with a delicate blade. “If anyone learns of my true identity, then it’s only a matter of time before they find you. My enemies are now your enemies, Tony. If someone learns of your name, they will go after the ones you love in order to hurt you, without hesitation. They know that if they hurt you, they hurt me.” 

A nauseous spell hit Tony hard at the thought of anyone targeting Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy, and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, matching Rogers’ breathing patterns without thinking about it. In one, two three, out one, two, three. The previously-settled rage at his circumstances came back, boiling to the surface. He was in this mess, in danger, because of fucking Rogers. 

“Now do you understand why it’s important to keep my identity a secret?”

He nodded silently, stewing on the frustration that had built up over the past few days. Yes, Tony understood, probably better than anyone. He would be careful when addressing Rogers from here on out, if only to keep his friends safe. 

After ten minutes of silence, Rogers moved his gaze from the window back to Tony. “An associate of mine owns a home off the coast of Sicily that I might like to take you to one day. You can see Mt. Etna, also known as Mongibello, from the city. Legend says that Zeus used to hide Typhon there-a monster of 100 heads, and that it’s still trying to escape.”

Tony licked his lips and smirked with a harsh gleam in his eye. “So, Typhon didn’t fall in love with Zeus in 365 days.” No matter what Rogers’ reasoning for it, there was no way Tony would succumb to the man’s wishes. If Typhon could still rebel, then so could Tony. 

They crossed over a two-lane, rickety wooden bridge that had Tony glancing down at the water every few seconds nervously before finally settling on dry land once again. He squinted, but couldn’t read the name of the town on the sign as white stone buildings came into view. Sam drove them through cobbled streets that reminded him of the pathway he ran into Rogers on in Mexico until finally parking in a space that seemed to be right in the middle of the downtown area. 

Tony watched the other three men get out of the car and mentally prepared himself. There had to be someone, somewhere around here that could help him, he just needed to be patient and wait for his chance. In the meantime, he could shop. Tony wasn’t a stranger to high society purchasing, and if there was a chance to lose Rogers some money, he would make sure to check the price tags for the most expensive items. 

He was herded into stores he was vaguely familiar with, practically ambushed with managers and associates climbing over themselves to help Tony pick out something to wear. Apparently everyone in this town knew who the Captain was, and were eager to please him and the man on his arm. Tony tried to hold back a scoff of annoyance and failed. 

Fucking vultures.

Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting as he was forced to try out different outfits. Maybe Rogers would have him spin around slowly on the circular platform, those cerulean blue eyes hungrily undressing him in the way Tony was steadily becoming familiar with. Maybe he would have an opinion about each of the suits, dress shirts, blazers, slacks, and shoes the sales associates brought over. Maybe he would order Clint to take photos of Tony in his favorite outfits for later sketches. 

But none of those things happened. 

Instead, Tony grew increasingly frustrated as Rogers stared down at his fucking phone the entire time. Tony didn’t mind being ignored at first, somewhat glad that those piercing eyes weren’t currently focused on him, but as the afternoon drew on, and Clint and Sam’s arms filled up with bags and boxes, irritation crept in. 

He wondered why he even cared that he didn’t have Rogers’ attention. But the inconsistencies in Rogers’ behavior was starting to get on his last nerve. Didn’t the mob boss kidnap him because he thought Tony was some kind of angel or something? That meant that he thought Tony was attractive, right? Tony knew he wasn’t beautiful or anything, not like Rogers, but the designer suit he was currently sporting definitely deserved some recognition. 

And yet, still nothing. The man in question was leaning against the windowsill with his brows furrowed, snapping at someone on the other line. Tony’s glare did nothing to draw Rogers’ gaze, but it did earn him matching amused looks from Clint and Sam. 

He scowled at them both and slammed the door to the dressing room behind him. 

As he stripped off his clothes and raked through the hangers of items to try on, he froze when something with black lace caught his eye. Tony narrowed his eyes and brought the piece to the front of the pile. He could see straight through the thin material, which he guessed would barely reach three or so inches down his thighs. Tony hesitated, but the softness of the lace was too tempting to ignore. 

The piece had straps that hooked around his shoulders, brushing across his nipples in a way that brought them to attention with a shiver. His cock was cradled beautifully, stretched out inside of the material. Tony had a sudden desire to take a picture. He ran his fingers along the long lines of the straps, staring at himself in the mirror and wondering if it was actually appealing, or if it was all in his head. 

The dressing room door burst open, and Tony spun around with a snarl. “Get the fuck out!” 

He was surprised to see Rogers, hands curled in his pockets and looking annoyingly unaffected at the sight of Tony in lingerie, which left him even angrier. “Get out or else-”

“Else what?” The older man asked, almost bored. Bored!

Tony gritted his teeth and snapped his gaze away, almost moving to cover himself in embarrassment before feeling the heat of another’s eyes on him. Rogers was finally looking at him. Tony felt a flash of white-hot triumph before an idea popped into his head. 

He kept his eyes lowered as he sauntered forward, stepping carefully and slightly baring his neck until he reached the wall of muscle in front of him. Tony reached a finger up to trace the buttons on Rogers’ black shirt, careful not to actually touch the skin while popping open the first two with delicious intent. 

Finally, he looked up through his long lashes to see the hunger he had grown familiar with.Yes. That's what he’d been waiting for. Tony brought himself to his toes and leaned so that their faces were inches apart, sweet breath intermingling with each pant. “Or else this will be the last time you see it.” 

Rogers stared at him for a few, eternally long moments, poised like a snake. Tony refused to drop his gaze, waiting to see what Rogers’ next move would be. Unfortunately, he didn’t expect the swell of fury suddenly lighting up behind his kidnapper’s eyes. Rogers surged forward, his large palm covering up the entirety of Tony’s neck in a show of complete domination. Tony’s back hit the mirror with a harsh crack. Fear overcame his quick-lived confidence with ease and he looked off to the side in an attempt to stave off Rogers’ anger. 

“It’s mine, and I’ll decide when I’m going to see it.” He hissed, each word accompanied by the tightening of his palm around Tony’s throat, cutting off his air incrementally. 

His nose dipped into Tony’s hair for a moment before letting go altogether, and then he was gone. 

XX

Tony wasn’t sure how it happened, but he was furious, terrified, and turned on all at the same time. Rogers had absolute control over him, reminding Tony of this fact in sudden bouts of strength, but had yet to actually touch him. 

Not that Tony wanted him to. No, absolutely not. He wanted to leave this place, go home, and eat his weight in mint chocolate chip ice cream with Pepper while Rhodey and Happy surrounded them and pretended not to love Pride & Prejudice. 

And then probably jerk off to the memories of Rogers’ body pressed so completely against his own. But that was beside the point.

So, he dressed quickly, throwing on the clothes from earlier this morning and storming out of the dressing room. Surprise surprise, Rogers was on the fucking phone again. Tony tossed the lingerie piece at him with a grunt, sneering up at the mob boss. 

“See it on yourself,” he spat, then turned on his heel and pushed through the doors that led outside. The clear, warm summer air helped clear his mind to finally think, and he immediately realized that Clint and Sam hadn’t followed him out. Tony seized the opportunity, rushing around the corner and ignoring the few random elderly townsfolk that milled about in favor of finding someone who might actually be of use. Near a newly refinished boardwalk, he saw two policemen and almost collapsed in relief. 

“Excuse me!” Tony practically shouted, startling them both. “Please, I’ve been kidnapped! I need help!”

The two officers looked mildly worried for about five seconds before their eyes flickered to something over Tony’s shoulder, their spines snapping to attention. Tony didn’t bother hiding his groan and turned around to find Rogers smirking at him. 

“Good Morning, Captain. Lovely weather we’re having, isn’t it?”

Of fucking course. Rogers brought him to a town where the police department was under his thumb. Tony wondered how many cities around the United States were like that. If Rogers’ influence stretched as far as Tony thought it might, he wasn't sure he could ever truly escape. Even if he managed to get away, chances are that the man’s resources would be able to find him. What would happen then? Would Rogers’ deal still apply? Would he go after the people that Tony loved in order to manipulate Tony into staying? 

The two dirty cops walked away quickly, leaving Tony alone with his kidnapper. 

“Are you lost, Pet?” Rogers repeated from their first meeting, bringing back the feeling of deja vu. He took a few steps forward, clear eyes roaming up and down Tony’s body like he was imagining him in the revealing piece from earlier. “Sometimes, fighting is futile. You have to accept the situation. The faster, the better for you.” Rogers shrugged, lips twitching upwards in amusement. “You can either make it hard for the both of us this year, or take part in the adventure that fate has brought you.” 

Tony snorted, throwing his hands out to the side. “It wasn’t fate though, was it? It was you.” 

“Sometimes, we have to make our own luck.” 

As irritating as this argument was, he had to admit that Rogers had a point. Life had not been kind to Tony, and he had to take the hand he’d been dealt as a child and find a way to turn it around on the house. With the help of Jarvis, and then his friends later, he’d done just that. Tony survived a loveless childhood and came out on top with his chosen family, along with a successful company. 

Like it or not, this was the hand Rogers dealt him, and this time Tony could only rely on himself to overcome the odds. 

He closed the distance between them by a few feet with a long stride, narrowing his eyes in consideration. “Was it true what you said earlier?” Tony was a scientist at heart, and in order to move forward, he needed all of the variables. 

Rogers raised his brows expectantly. The breeze coming off of the lake was cool as it ruffled his blonde hair. “Care to be more specific?”

“That you won’t touch me without my permission.” 

After all, the only time Tony had gotten a real reaction out of the mob boss, whether it be desire or anger, was when he flaunted his body, dangling it right in front of Rogers and then snatching it away, and yet he still hadn’t attempted to take what was not offered. His safety was one variable Tony couldn’t risk leaving to chance, he had to know. 

The mob boss pursed his lips and tilted his head, cerulean blue eyes tinged with a hint of sadness. “I’m not the monster you think I am, Tony.”

Images from this morning flashed within his mind. The care Rogers took in handling him during a panic attack, the wall of heat pressed up against him, urging him to breathe. 

If Rogers really wasn’t a monster, and the kindness from earlier wasn’t a simple one-off, then Tony thought he just might be able to survive the next year. He felt resignation settle in. Tony was actually going to do this, wasn’t he? 

Fuck. 

“Then I want my phone and laptop back. Now.” Then, as an afterthought, “and something for dinner. Saltimbocca di Pollo alla Romana.” His favorite dish from his childhood, the only thing his mother had ever done right.

And then Rogers smiled at him, bright and hopeful like he was able to read Tony’s mind. 

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter! If I can finish off writing chapter 14 this week, then I'm thinking I'll post the next one early as a reward to myself :) No promises, but keep an eye out for it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I finished the chapter I was working on a little early, so I thought I'd post this next one to make up for the short Ch. 9. 
> 
> Queue shower scene...
> 
> Enjoy :)

The shower helped calm the frayed nerves that had been stretched thin over the past few days. It had been nothing short of a roller coaster of emotions, and Tony was looking forward to not being dragged in every which direction. He could relax and have his favorite meal, just for tonight, right? Then deal with...everything else tomorrow.

Somehow, the thought didn’t exactly keep him from freaking out. 

Clint suggested that Tony dress up; apparently Rogers had something special planned for dinner. Tony decided to go along with it. He trimmed his goatee a little closer than normal and added a hint of product to his hair, playing around with a loose curl so that it gave him a skinny Clark Kent look. 

The grey suit was laid out on the bed, and Tony deliberated for a few moments before deciding to shuck the jacket. He slipped on tailored slacks over a pair of black boxers, then shimmied into the white button up and grey matching vest. It had a lovely maroon pattern etched into the stitching, so he completed the ensemble with a maroon tie. 

After tying the laces to his new wing-tipped shoes, Tony opened the door to reveal Clint. The blonde grinned and nodded approvingly, offering his arm. “May I escort you to dinner?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, hard, but looped his own arm through Clint’s anyway. “I’m actually going to have to get used to you being around all the time, aren’t I?” 

“I’ve been told I grow on people.”

“Like a fungus, surely.” 

Clint barked out a laugh as he led them outside. “You wound me, Tony.”

Under the cover of night, the backyard was even more stunning with hanging lights engulfing every tree and surrounding the deck of the compound. A long table filled to the brim with delicious looking food and lit candles stood next to the pool. Rogers was already seated with one elbow on the arm of his chair, bright eyes following Tony’s every move. He was in his same black outfit from earlier, the top of his collared shirt still popped open from Tony’s teasing in the dressing room. 

Tony sat down after Clint pulled the chair for him, matching Rogers’ gaze with his own. 

“You look…”

“I’m starving,” Tony interrupted, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

Rogers fought off a smirk and straightened in his seat before clinking his knife against the glass tumblr. A man in a white apron and chef’s hat came around the corner with a silver dish in his hands. Once he reached Tony, he gave a small bow and placed the lid on the table. 

“As you wish.” Rogers allowed, giving permission for the man to serve Tony.

The chef scooped out a portion of the Saltimbocca di Pollo alla Romana onto Tony’s waiting plate, then stepped back to give him some space. Tony kept his eyes on Rogers as he tried the pasta and chicken, humming when the spices danced along his tongue. 

Rogers raised an eyebrow in question. “Is it good?” 

“My mother made it better.” Tony grinned, then nodded towards the chef. “You don’t have to kill him though. I’ll give him a couple of lessons.”

His ‘host’ didn’t seem to appreciate the implication that he’d off his chef for such a silly matter, but Tony wasn’t about to let himself feel guilty for the quip. If Rogers wanted Tony around, then he was going to have to get used to his sense of humor. 

“So, what do you actually do?” He asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his right knee over his left. “Besides drug trafficking, of course.” 

Rogers watched him intently, then took a sip of his drink. “Business, mostly.”

“Hmm.” Tony narrowed his eyes and raised his chin slightly. “Rogers, I’m serious. You want me to accept a year-long declaration, I have the right to know what’s waiting for me, don’t I?”

“You will know exactly what you need to know.” 

Tony fought down the wave of frustration that bubbled to the surface. If Rogers was actually serious about keeping him here for an entire year, then Tony wanted to be included in the loop of information. Whatever Rogers was involved in, it was dangerous, that much was obvious. How was he supposed to know how to act? How was he meant to interact with the people Rogers had him meet? Or even talk to the Avengers and the Commandos? And what about Peter?

Just as he opened his mouth to argue the point, Rogers continued speaking. “I own a few companies,” he explained. “Hotels, clubs, restaurants. Think of it in terms of Carbonell Energy, as it’s similar to a corporation, and I’m the CEO. The whole is part of a bigger operation, but the details are useless...and dangerous.”

Tony didn’t quite agree with him on that point. Sure, Rogers’ business was dangerous, but the reason why many corporations went under these days is because someone at the top didn’t pay enough attention to the details, leaving them vulnerable and weak until it was too late to save the company. 

“I was chosen as the head of this family after my father’s death. It’s not what I wished for. I had no choice.”

“And your son? Where does he fit into all of this?” 

Rogers’ eyes warmed instantly at the mention of the teenager. “Peter is not mine by blood. He is the youngest of the children who were raised here at the compound. His parents died while Avenging my father, and Peter and I both came to the conclusion that he should remain under my care.”

Tony nodded, mind running with the new information. “Where are the others that you mentioned? I haven’t seen anyone else besides Clint, Sam, and the brute who kidnapped me, along with those people in the courtyard.” 

Rogers hummed placatingly. “I assume you mean Bucky, my right hand man. The Winter Soldier.” 

A shiver shot down Tony’s spine at the mention of the Soldier. He’s heard horror stories of the Captain’s attack dog for years now, the public’s fear growing with each decapitation and crushed heart dropped off on rival gangs’ and police precinct’s doorsteps.

“I’ve asked everyone else to give you a wide berth for now, I didn’t want to overwhelm you. The Avengers are the only team members I allow to live here full time, but most of them are out on mission anyway. When you’re ready, I can begin introducing you.” 

Tony wasn’t sure he would ever be ready. How awkward would it be to be forced to shake a small army of assassin’s hands while trying not to wet himself? And what would happen if one of them didn’t like Tony? Clint seemed okay, but if someone decided he would be a risk to the business, would they kill him behind Rogers’ back?

“And the children you mentioned? What do they do here?”

Rogers shrugged, “Peter is the only one underage anymore, but he’s still going to school in the fall and spring. When the rest graduated, they either chose to head off to university, travel, or join up with my team. I don’t force them into anything, if that’s what you’re really asking.”

Tony swallowed heavily. “Like you did me. I didn’t want to be here, and yet…” He gave a light wave of his hand before dropping it onto the table.

“You’ll change your mind.” The mob boss told him matter-of-factly, no hint of doubt in his ringing voice. “You just need to help me a little bit.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, and fought off an incredulous scoff. “Help you?”

Rogers stood up slowly, folding the napkin that was in his lap and setting it down nicely. He closed the distance between them with three easy steps, sending Tony’s heartbeat through the roof with each one. Once he reached Tony, the mob boss put both hands on the armchair and leaned in, brushing his lips across Tony’s earlobe. 

“I need you to teach me how to be gentle. For you.” Rogers’ breath slipped in and out of his ear, sending delicious chills over his skin. His body wanted more of everything Rogers was giving. “I need you, Tony.”

Tony stood up abruptly, suddenly needing space between him and the mob boss. “I-I’m tired,” he announced, hating the fact that Rogers could see his flushed face and rising chest. It was no secret that he wasn’t unaffected by the man’s nearness. “I want to go to sleep.” 

Roger nodded, stepping back to give Tony the space he asked for. “Clint will escort you back to your room.” The corners of his lips ticked up into a smug smirk that Tony wanted to slap off. The arrogant bastard. 

He didn’t bother giving a response, choosing instead to turn on his heel and head back up the steps of the deck. Tony heard Clint on his heels, though the blonde didn’t say anything until they reached the top of the spiral staircase. 

“Goodnight, Tony.”

Tony slammed the door behind him and closed his eyes, resting his back against the thick wood. He could breathe again, thank god. Having Rogers so close made everything more difficult, especially when he wasn’t sure how to feel about the mob boss. There was no denying his attraction. Roger was beyond words, from his cerulean blue eyes and chiseled jaw to his tattooed chest. 

But his intensity was getting on Tony’s last nerve. Whatever promises he made fell short whenever Tony remembered that he wasn’t here by choice. Sure, Rogers said that he just wanted to get to know him, for a chance at something more between them, but it had only been a few days, and he already missed his friends. Surprisingly enough, Tony also missed his work. 

For years the only way to escape the buzzing in his head was to dive into a machine. The endless gears and wires were the perfect distraction for all of the things that he couldn’t make sense of. To be fair, Rogers did provide a workshop for him, complete with Bruce fucking Banner, but…

Could he trust it? 

If he let himself try to go along with Rogers’ deal, if he didn’t fight him at every turn, what was the endgame here? Would he simply live in this compound? Building and creating his designs in the workshop while Rogers did God knows what? 

That led him to an entirely different issue. Could he live with being involved with a mob boss? Tony already knew that Rogers had no issue with murder, as he’d gunned down a man who’d betrayed his family. Sure, the guy had been hurting children and obviously doing some really shady stuff, but what if his punishment was how Rogers dealt with every person who stepped out of line? Had the mob boss killed anyone innocent? 

A churning wrench in his gut told him no. Rogers seemed to live by a moral code of sorts, a twisted one, yes, but it didn’t allow him to kill unnecessarily. Plus, there was Peter to think of. The older man obviously had a soft spot for the kid and had even taken to raising him after his parents were killed. Anyone who could love a child that wasn’t their own so whole-heartedly couldn’t be all bad, could they? 

Tony groaned softly and swiped a hand across his face before finally opening his eyes. When he pushed himself to his feet, his gaze landed on the perfectly made bed sitting atop the platform. 

His phone and laptop were waiting for him. 

Tony sprung forward so quickly that he almost tripped over his own two feet. He knelt by the bed and opened up his laptop, just to confirm that it wasn’t some kind of trick. A yellow sticky note stared up at him from the keys. 

Tony,   
I’ve disabled the location features on both your phone and laptop. Sorry about that.  
-BB

Tony blinked at the note. Oddly enough, the only thing going through his head was ‘holy fuck I got an autograph from Bruce Banner!’

He was mildly irritated that Rogers had ordered for his things to be tampered with, but it was swallowed up by pure elation at having his phone back. Tony picked it up and threw himself onto the bed, contemplating what exactly he wanted to do. Would he tell Pepper what happened? Would she even realize? 

A lump caught in his throat. What if...what if his friends didn’t even realize anything was wrong? What if they thought he just jumped ship without telling any of them? If that were the case, Tony certainly couldn’t blame them, but his eyes stung at the thought nonetheless. 

Without a solid plan in mind, Tony pulled up Pepper’s number and hit dial. It only rang twice before he had to pull the phone away from his ear as his CEO screamed at him. 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” 

Tony outright laughed in response before sighing in relief. “Hey, Pepper-pot.” 

“Don’t even try that with me, Tony. Seriously, are you okay? After your stormout, I was expecting a blowup of massive proportions. The dramatic exit was exciting and all, but you didn’t bother coming back to actually cut ties with the bastard! I thought you were going to kick him out, not leave a note and disappear!”

Tony took a deep breath, the truth sitting on the tip of his tongue. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her what really happened. Not yet. “I’m really sorry. I just...needed some space.” Before he could help it, the words started pouring out without his permission. “And I think I need a little bit more, Pep. My stuff has been cleaned out of Ty’s apartment, and I’m going to do my own thing for a while, okay? I’m not shirking on any of my duties, don’t worry, I’ve found another lab to work from. But...I’m not coming back to Malibu for a while.” 

Pepper was silent on the other end. After a full forty-five seconds ticked by, Tony started to get nervous. “Pep?”

“I’m thinking, Tony.” She bit out. “How long is a while?”

Tony swallowed. “A year, I think. If I can, I’ll visit before then.”

“A YEAR?”

“...yes.” He threw his arm over his eyes to block out the overhead light and his reflection above. “Please, Pep. I need to do this.” 

She hesitated on the other line, and Tony could imagine her lips stretched into a thin line. “Is this going to make you happy? Because you know that’s all I want.” 

He decided to answer honestly. “I don’t know, but it could.”

“Fine,” Pepper sighed. “What do you need from me?” 

“I need JARVIS.” It was true, even though he had his laptop and a shiny new workshop, Tony wasn’t going to be comfortable anywhere without his greatest creation. Plus, it gave him a layer of protection he didn’t currently have. No matter what Dr. Banner might have done to his phone and laptop, JARVIS could get around it. “Can you take the flashdrive with his code and box it up? I’ll have someone come and pick him up.”

“You don’t want to come get him yourself? Tony, you know how important he is.” 

As if Tony was the last person who needed a lecture on how great JARVIS was, and how dangerous he would be in literally anyone else’s hands. However, Tony didn’t see another option. “I know, Pep. Don’t worry, okay? He’ll be in good hands.” 

“Alright, if you say so...I’ll have him ready. But I want you to call and tell me who and when will be picking him up, okay? I don’t want to take any chances, especially with Hammer sniffing around.” 

Tony scoffed. “Justin Hammer couldn’t use JARVIS even if he managed to get his dirty little hands on my tech. There are a million and one security protocols.” 

“Glad to hear it.” She let out a sigh of relief. “And you’re sure this is what you want?”

“For now, yes. If I change my mind, you know I’ll call. Love you, Pep. Give my best to Happy.” 

“Will do. Love you too, Tony.” 

Tony ended the call and just stared at the mirror above him. He felt...better. Knowing that he could call his friends whenever he wanted made this whole kidnapping situation easier. Rogers must have put a certain amount of trust in him to not alert the authorities, and Tony didn’t quite know what to do with that. 

Regardless of that trust, as soon as Tony had JARVIS in his hands, he would feel about a thousand times safer. He would finally know where exactly he was, and his AI’s primary protocol was his safety, so if Tony was actually ever in any real danger, JARVIS would do everything in his power to protect him. 

After putting his phone and laptop away and stripping down to his boxers, Tony crawled underneath the high thread count sheets and watched the shadows dancing across the room grow until sleep finally claimed him.

XX

When he opened his eyes, muted rays of sunlight flitted through the high arched windows, illuminating the rest of the bedroom. Tony shifted to stretch out, then froze when his leg pressed up against something solid.

Rogers was in his bed. Rogers was in his bed without a shirt on, his tanned, gloriously muscled chest on display for the world to see.

Tony’s eyes flickered up to the mob boss’ relaxed face to confirm he was still asleep, then brought his gaze back down. Tattoos littered the smooth skin, and Tony found himself reaching out a hand to trace the patterns. Of course, when he realized what he was doing, he snapped it back, mortified that his body tried moving without his permission. 

107th in large black gothic font stood out along his left pec, with the background of an army helicopter. The tip of one of the blades hooked into another tattoo on his shoulder, a black mass of wings. Tony swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat and crawled away from Rogers. He didn’t know if the tattoos meant that his kidnapper had been in the army, or if someone he loved was. If he already had his life planned out for him, always knowing that he would take over as the Captain of the Howling Commandos, why would Rogers have left to join up?

He blinked at the man’s sleeping form as he paused at the edge of the bed. Rogers really thought he could just slip into bed beside Tony and everything would be fine? What the fuck? Sure, Tony was grateful for his phone and laptop, but it didn’t mean that he was comfortable with Rogers taking over his space. Especially his fucking bed.

A dangerous idea began forming within the confines of Tony’s mind. Before he could talk himself out of it, Tony smirked and shimmied out of his boxers as soon as he stepped into the bathroom. He only had to wait a moment for the water to heat up, and once it did, he stood underneath the spray with his back to Rogers. 

Tony placed both palms against the black tiles, letting the water slide down his back as he arched it. His ass was on display, making his exhibitionist side purr in pleasure. If Rogers thought he could get away with sliding into bed with Tony while he was sleeping, then he could also deal with Tony standing in front of him naked and wet and not be able to touch him. 

He wasn’t surprised to see Rogers appear out of the corner of his eye, but he hadn’t actually prepared himself for the possibility that the man would follow Tony’s lead. The mob boss was stark naked as he stepped under the shower head, lifting his face so that the spray fell down around him. 

It was completely and utterly unfair. 

Once Tony caught a glimpse of the miles and miles of tanned muscles, he found that he couldn’t look away, much less keep his eyes from traveling south. Rogers’ six pack was a thing of beauty with the way it melted into the sharp v of his hips, which proudly displayed his half-hard cock, nestled within a patch of neatly trimmed dark curls. Tony blinked, trying to tear his eyes away but found himself completely entranced by the thick girth and slight curve. Fuck, Tony had always been a bit of a size queen, and Rogers was the biggest he’d ever seen. What would it be like to have that inside of him? Splitting him open the way he’d always dreamed of? To make matters worse, his previously dry mouth salivated with such force Tony had to swallow in order not to drool. 

“We’re leaving today,” Rogers announced, interrupting Tony’s thoughts and running a large hand through his own wet hair. The movement caused his larger-than-life biceps to curl deliciously. “We’ll be guests at an offshore party, so take that under consideration while packing your bag.”

Great, now Tony’s ridiculous imagination had him picturing a dark club packed with people, flashing lights surrounding them while the vents pumped in oxygen like they do in casinos. He imagined Rogers sliding up behind him, his large hands settling possessively on Tony’s hips while his erection ground against Tony’s ass. 

He swallowed, watching Rogers’ completely naked cock grow under Tony’s scrutiny and feeling himself respond in turn. Tony turned slightly so that his own erection was semi-hidden and muffled a groan at the sudden, overwhelming desire to touch himself.

When his gaze landed back on Rogers’ thick and dripping member, fully hard now, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, telling him that the mob boss was watching him with heated and dangerous eyes. “Do you want anything from me or are you just looking?” 

Rogers’ voice was low, the tone heady and smug. “Why are you looking at it? Do you want to touch it?” 

Dear fucking God, yes, Tony wanted to touch it. He just barely held back a whimper, but couldn’t stop his hand from reaching down and giving his own cock a slight pull. The relief was instantaneous, so he gripped himself tighter, just the way he liked it. Rogers moved forward slowly, keeping his darkened gaze on Tony. When he was close enough to touch, something feral and needy in the back of Tony’s mind demanded that he feel the wet skin, so he didn’t bother trying to keep his hands off Rogers. The mob boss sucked in a pleased hiss when Tony’s fingers skimmed across his abs, then pressed closer to give him more room to work with. 

Tony’s hand sped up and down his own length, twisting on every pass over his head. His other hand traced along the expanse of Rogers’ chest, ghosting across his nipples and splaying his palm out across the mob boss’ stomach. Tony wanted to lean forward and lick the water droplets off of Rogers, but managed to keep his tongue to himself, if only just barely. 

“You’re so beautiful, Tony,” Rogers praised, sending ripples of pleasure dancing across Tony’s nerve endings. Yes, that’s what he needed. “Take what you need, anything you want.” 

Tony panted, his lungs expanding as he greedily sucked in the humid air. He swallowed thickly and whined as his body demanded release. Rogers gave a low growl and ushered him back against the tile wall, his hands coming up to rest on either side of Tony’s head, caging him in. A voice in the back of Tony’s mind was pleased that Rogers was still respecting his promise and not reaching down to take what he so obviously wanted without permission. 

The hand skimming Rogers’ chest traveled upwards to grip the taller man’s shoulder, squeezing as his pleasure rose higher in waves, each passing crest leaving him desperate and aching. 

“That’s it, look at you. I can’t wait to touch you, Tony. I’m going to make you scream, make you beg. You’ll be writhing by the time I get you worked up, by the time I get my mouth on you. Can you picture it? My mouth, my lips, my tongue, sucking you dry?” Tony whimpered at the filthy whispers Rogers spun next to Tony’s ear, his sweet breath so hot and deliciously close. His hand made a dirty slapping sound as it flew over his length. “Or maybe we’ll start with you on your knees. Your gorgeous mouth wrapped so tightly around my cock, your throat opening up to take everything I gave you. Would you like that?”

He did, jesus fucking christ Tony wanted everything Rogers was offering. 

“All you have to do is ask, Tony. You’re going to be so good for me, I know it. Look how beautiful you are now. Come, Tony, I want to see you, give it to me. Come.” 

“Oh fuck!” Tony cried out as he spilled his release onto his knuckles, biting his lip so hard that it bled. He fell back against the tile with a light thud, chest rising and falling rapidly from exertion while he dropped down from his high. Rogers still had his hands caged on either side of Tony’s head and was so close that his heat swirled around Tony, filling his senses.

When he finally came back to himself, he glanced down at the throbbing erection skimming close to his hip. The mob boss was careful not to rub himself against Tony, but judging by the tenseness of his muscles, it was taking some serious self- control. 

As much as he wanted to reach down and take Rogers in his hand, or hell, even throw himself down onto his knees and swallow that beautiful cock down to the root, Tony forced himself to take a deep breath and throw on a smug smirk. It wasn’t exactly his plan to get off while leaving Rogers out to dry, but he was glad the opportunity presented itself. He felt sated and positively evil. 

He could see the moment Rogers caught onto the cruel scheme, because his lips twisted downwards into a confused frown. Tony slipped underneath the mob boss’ arm, careful to keep eye contact until he turned away. 

Rogers’ hand snapped towards him, sinking across the back of his neck with a vice grip and spinning Tony around so that their lips were a breath apart. Tony’s muscles seized at the incredible show of dominance, and he instantly dropped his gaze. Rogers pressed Tony closer so that his throbbing cock rubbed against Tony’s softening one, causing him to groan at the oversensitivity. 

“Pet, when your entire life is based on taking everything with force, it’s hard to react in a different way. Especially if someone is taking away a pleasure you really desire. Don’t provoke me again.” 

Tony swallowed, despite the difficulty from the immense pressure on the back of his neck, and licked his lips. The smirk returned, and Tony couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him. 

“Or what?”

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have a great rest of your week! All of the comments and kudos are REALLY appreciated. Seriously, it's my favorite thing in the world and encourages me to keep writing. 
> 
> Thanks :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday :) I hope you enjoyed the mid-week update, because it probably won't happen again until I'm finished writing. It's coming along though!
> 
> Thank you all for your support! Enjoy

As Clint led him to the Machan, Tony ran through his request one more time. He needed to convince Rogers to send someone, preferably Clint, to Malibu to pick up his flash drive without actually letting anyone know what was on it. He wondered briefly if the mob boss would be pleased that he wanted to start working again, if he would see and understand that Tony was actually going to  _ try _ to be happy here. 

His thoughts stuttered to a stop when he opened the car door to see the Winter Soldier sitting where Rogers was supposed to be. Tony immediately took a step back as a wave of fear crashed over him without warning. This man was the  _ Captain’s _ attack dog, rumored to have over 150 kills in the past five years, most of them brutal and violent and ending up on the front page of every newspaper. Unfortunately, Tony didn’t get far with Clint blocking his way, gesturing for him to climb inside. 

He shook his head vehemently. “Where’s Rogers?” 

“That’s  _ Captain _ to you.” Bucky, the  _ Soldier _ , snapped from the bench before turning a glare towards Clint. “Did he not explain the situation?” 

Clint had a hand on Tony’s shoulder to keep him from going anywhere, and squeezed it in a show of support. “Don’t worry, Cap told him. Tony was great about it when we went shopping, he knows to keep the name quiet.” 

The Soldier lifted his lip to send a sneer filled with disdain in Tony’s direction, and the engineer couldn’t help but cower under the gaze. He already knew that Rogers and Clint wouldn’t hurt him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t in any danger from the rest of the Avengers or Commandos. Rogers’ right hand man seemed to  _ really _ hate him for some reason. Tony took a deep breath and let Clint help him inside the car, wondering if the Soldier was threatened by him, or perhaps thought that Tony would turn his boss in if the opportunity ever came. 

Either way, he kept close to the door, staying as far away from the larger man as possible. Clint hopped into the front seat and Sam pulled away from the curb. “Cap is going to meet us at the airstrip,” their driver explained with a backwards glance. “He had a few calls to take.”

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t leave him at the compound,” the Soldier growled, gesturing in Tony’s direction. “He could ruin everything. Cap isn’t thinking rationally.” 

Tony scoffed, frustration bubbling within his chest. “It’s not like I  _ asked _ to come, dickhead. I don’t  _ want _ to be here.” 

“Did anyone give you permission to speak?” 

“ _ Fuck off! _ ” Tony dug his nails into the thighs of his slacks, wanting to lash out but knew it wasn't a fight he could win. Who did this guy think he was? If Rogers wanted him on this stupid little business trip, then it should have been the last word, right? Why was the Soldier questioning his dear Captain’s decisions?

“Woah,” Clint called out, spinning around in his chair and watching the two of them with trepidation. “Let’s just calm down.”

The Soldier grunted, not unlike a pit bull, and folded his arms across his chest. Tony’s eyes caught a reflection gleaming off one of his hands and found that he couldn’t stop staring. The other man noticed and bared his teeth. “What the hell do you think you’re looking at?”

Tony  _ thought _ he was looking at a prosthetic hand. He searched his memories to try and remember anything about the Winter Soldier that might help, and sure enough, a few articles had been printed about the rumored metal arm, apparently strong and durable enough to tear someone’s head clean off of their body. 

Regular prosthetics couldn’t do that...but  _ Stark _ tech could. More specifically, the vibranium arm he’d been designing before he’d run off with Jarvis. The specs had been in a notebook hidden in his desk drawer. After the fight with his father and his decision to run away, Tony forgot to grab it on his way out. 

And now this fucker was actually wearing one of his designs. Tony couldn’t point that out of course, lest the Avengers find out who he really is, but that didn’t make him any less angry. Howard Stark, that son of a bitch, had once again taken credit for his son’s work, and then promptly did a shit job with the execution. Despite the rest of his arm covered up, Tony could still see the metal shifting unnaturally beneath the material of his shirt. 

It had to be  _ excruciatingly _ painful. 

Something easily fixed, of course, but the Captain’s precious  _ Bucky _ had been nothing but a fucking dick to him, so Tony was content to let him suffer. 

He forced himself to tear his gaze away and stare out the window. His jaw tightened in an effort to keep his mouth closed, but the vicious looks he was receiving were getting on his last nerve. 

The ride to the airstrip wasn’t long, and after thirty minutes of silence Tony watched the private jet come into view.    
  
“If you ruin this deal for us,” the Soldier warned with a harsh whisper, leaning over into Tony’s space, “I will end you. You hear me, Carbonell?”

Tony grit his teeth and couldn’t fight off a scathing retort, no matter how dangerous the man next to him was. “God, can you just give it a fucking rest? Why are you so threatened by me? Do you think I’m going to ruin your precious empire? Or is it Rogers you’re worried about? Are you pissed that he wants me instead of you? Have you been aiming for his dick the past five years and realized that now that he’s found me, the  _ Captain _ will never be yours?” 

Everyone froze as the car rolled to an abrupt stop, with Clint and Sam looking back at him with wide eyes filled with barely disguised fear. The Soldier looked gobsmacked for all of five, horrifyingly tense seconds before exploding in a rage, throwing off his seatbelt, yanking open the car door, and grabbing Tony around the waist. He somehow managed to remove Tony’s seatbelt as well, dragging him out of the car with a heavy grunt. Tony cried out and clutched to the leather the best he could, but the Soldier yanked him up and over his metal shoulder with zero thought to how the shifting metal pinched at the skin beneath Tony’s clothes. 

He flailed, kicking and punching out where he could, but it was no use. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Rogers' domineering voice had Tony flinching in the Soldier’s arms, a slight tremble hitting him at the sound of utter fury lacing the mob boss’ tone. 

The Soldier snapped to attention in a heartbeat, his metal arm tightening around Tony’s waist and causing him to let out a whimper. “Stevie, he-   
  


“If he isn’t on the fucking ground in three seconds…” 

Tony barely had time to let out a surprised groan when he was unceremoniously dropped onto the asphalt pavement. He hissed and rubbed at his shoulder, shooting the Soldier a dark glare. 

“Clint.” The word was clipped and bore no room for argument, and Tony was immediately being helped to his feet by the blonde. His hands were gentle as he prodded Tony’s limbs to ensure that nothing was out of place. 

Tony spared a glance at Rogers when Clint ushered him towards the steps leading to the open jet door. The mob boss was in all black again, thick arms crossed over his chest with a manilla folder hanging from one of his hands. His narrowed gaze was pinned on the Soldier, nothing more than sheer force of will keeping the attack dog in place. 

A self-satisfied smirk worked its way to Tony’s lips. 

XX

Steve never took his eyes off Bucky, but waited until Tony was securely on the jet before speaking. The memory of Tony,  _ his _ Tony, being manhandled by someone who wasn’t him had Steve’s blood blistering beneath his skin.  _ Nobody _ touched what was his without his permission, and the only one who was allowed to do so was Clint. 

“Explain.” He ground out, reigning in his temper, just barely, because this was his best friend standing in front of him. Bucky had to have a good reason for blatantly disregarding his explicit orders. 

  
Bucky let out a shaky breath, the rest of his body still straight and at attention. “He provoked me. The things he said-”

Steve raised an eyebrow in challenge, knowing both his best friend and Tony well enough that he was missing a rather large piece of the story. 

“Fine,” Bucky admitted through gritted teeth. “I might have pointed out that he didn’t belong on this trip, and tried to explain what would happen if he screwed this up for us.” 

Steve’s knuckles cracked beneath the sudden pressure of his grip, and he had to close his eyes and suck in a deep breath, struggling to keep his hands off of Bucky’s neck. When he opened them again, Steve forced himself to take slow steps towards his right hand man. His voice might have been low, but the dangerous undercurrent had the men surrounding him tensing in fear.    


“If you ever threaten, or lay a hand on Tony again, I will rip that arm of yours straight off and shove it down your fucking throat until I can snap your spine from the inside.” Steve worked his jaw before continuing. “As for now, your punishment is stay with the jet once we land. If Tony is afraid of you, then you will not join us.” 

When Bucky opened his mouth to protest, Steve shot him a hard look that allowed no argument. His friend’s teeth clanked back together in a rush, and Steve watched him for a moment more before pushing past him and heading towards the steps. 

He hated fighting with Bucky, but Tony’s presence wasn’t negotiable. Steve wanted the younger man to give him a chance, to open himself up to the possibility of a relationship between the two of them, and he couldn’t fucking do that if Tony was scared out of his goddamned mind. 

Allowing himself a few moments to compose himself, Steve ran a hand through his hair and examined the envelope in his hand. After Tony’s magnificent performance in the shower this morning, Steve figured this trip was as good a time as any to have a very important discussion. 

Once onboard, his eyes found Tony immediately, hunched into the furthest seat from the rest of the luxury chairs. Clint had already pulled the curtain for Steve and shoved in his headphones, setting the example for the rest of the passengers. Steve made his way through the cabin and moved until he was kneeling in front of Tony. 

“Are you alright?” He asked lightly, reaching up to clutch at Tony’s armrests. 

Tony shrugged, his nervous gaze flickering back between the window and Steve. 

“Answer me.” 

“I,” Tony hesitated. “I’m fine. I might be sore, but I’ll be okay.” 

Steve had to close his eyes again to keep from racing back to Bucky and breaking his jaw. “I know there are two sides to this, but fighting with my team will not be tolerated, Tony.” 

Tony’s jaw dropped open in disbelief before morphing into a frustrated frown. “He came after me first, Rogers. I’m not going to accept being talked down to like that! I can’t fucking believe you’re taking his side!”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” Steve assured, cutting him off with a swipe of his hand. “Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers know that they aren’t allowed to threaten or lay a hand on you,  _ ever _ . But that doesn’t mean that you can provoke or goad them into a fight. These people are dangerous, Tony. Tell me that you understand that.” 

Tony huffed, the fight seeming to leave his body all at once as he slumped back into his seat. 

“Very good, thank you.” He praised lightly, pleased to see Tony’s eyes light up fractionally. “Now, I want you to review something during our flight.” 

“What is it?” 

Steve held out the envelope, letting Tony take it from his hands and unwrap the contents. Tony sucked in a sharp breath as he read the title of the document. 

“A contract?” Tony shook his head, panic starting to take hold of him. “I’m not-I can’t, I’m not ready, Rogers, I’m not.”

“I know,” Steve stood up and leaned forward so that he was the only thing in Tony’s vision, bringing his hands up to cup the younger man’s face. “I know, I’m not asking you to sign it. I’m asking you to  _ read _ it. I will not touch you without your permission, but I need to know your limits if and when you ever decide to give it. Do you understand?”

Tony swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, before giving a slight nod. 

Steve took out a pen from his pocket and presented it to Tony. “Cross out anything you draw a hard line at, and I’ll take it out. I’ll also need you to choose a safeword. Remember, this isn’t set in stone, and I’m not going to take something you’re not ready to give.”

Tony leaned back, dislodging Steve’s grip and staring down at the paper. He seemed to be contemplating something for a long while, and Steve took the opportunity to sit down in the seat across from Tony. 

“I’ll read through this on one condition.” 

“Oh?” 

“I need Clint to pick something up for me.”

Steve raised a curious brow and rested his chin atop his fist. “What do you need? You know all you need to do is ask.” 

Tony licked his lips and Steve’s eyes darkened at the movement. “It’s a flash drive from my office in Malibu. For work. My CEO needs for me to be on the phone with her to confirm the handoff, and no offence, but I don’t trust any of the people you’ve got working under you.”

“What is it?” 

“It contains a computer code I created that helps me with my designs at work. If I’m going to be working back in that new lab, I’ll need my own tech with me.” 

Steve weighed his options for no less than three seconds before nodding. “As you wish.” The fact that Tony was even considering using the workshop he’d had built for him was a miracle, and using this favor to have him agree to look over the contract? What an incredible opportunity. “Once we return to the compound I’ll have Clint pick up the package and return it to you safely.”

Tony let out a relieved sigh and tipped his head back against the leather. 

XX

Holy fuck, Rogers had drawn up an excruciatingly detailed kink list. Tony eyed the items (which were thankfully followed by helpful definitions) typed out, immediately crossing off a few in alphabetical order that he knew he had zero interest in. 

_ Blood Play _

_ Branding _

_ Breath Play _

_ Caning _

_ Knife Play _

“Is this everything you’re into?” Tony asked, the words coming out a little shaky. 

Rogers shook his head and leaned forward so that his elbows rested atop his knee. “No, but I wasn’t sure how experienced you might be in scening, so I wanted to present you with everything I have available. Once you go through and mark out what your limits are, I will take out my own and then we can run through them together to ensure we’re on the same page. 

Tony blinked, overwhelmingly relieved that Rogers wasn’t expecting  _ Watersports _ in their future. Not that they had one, but Tony was trying not to shut down the idea altogether. A part of him wanted to be honest with Rogers and tell him that this was the first contract he’d ever read, ever been  _ presented _ with. Tony had never been involved in a proper d/s relationship, as his experience included a sum total of four nights at a BDSM club before some asshole didn’t respect his safeword. After that, he’d taken to trying to fulfill his own needs, which is how his duffel bag came to be. 

The idea of a constant dom who respected his hard limits, yet still giving him the pleasure he so desperately desired was...foreign. There was a lot that Tony and Rogers needed to work out before he trusted the mob boss with something like this. 

Tony spent the next half hour or so marking notes and questions in the margins before coming up on other sections in the contract. 

_ 3.0.1 Rules of Punishment _

_ Punishment of the submissive is subject to certain rules designed to protect the submissive from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm (see 4.0.0). Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse: _

  1. _Blood may not be drawn at any time._
  2. _Burning the body_
  3. _Drastic loss of circulation_
  4. _Causing internal bleeding_
  5. _Loss of consciousness_
  6. _Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food or water_



All things Tony could agree to, if he so wished. He added in a few other rules of his own, including  _ Perceived drowning _ . It was a cruel and unecessary strategy for getting a seven year old out of bed, leaving Tony with more than a few nightmares. Once he was satisfied with that section, he continued reading. 

_ 5.0.0 Others _

_ The submissive may not seek any other dominant or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without the dominant’s permission.  _

He snorted, then circled the paragraph and requested a similar clause for Rogers. If Tony wasn’t allowed to seek out another partner, then Rogers couldn’t either. That idea led to the question on how many partners the mob boss has had in the past, and if they were safe or not. Tony added in a requirement for each of them to get tested every few months. He wasn’t about to put his safety on the line because some asshole didn’t use protection and passed a disease along. 

The rest of the contract seemed fairly straightforward, at least until he and Rogers could have a conversation about it. It provided space for him to list his soft limits and preferred forms of discipline and punishment, though there was language that suggested they would ultimately be decided upon by his dominant. Other portions included Areas of Control, Sub’s Veto, Privacy and Confidentiality, and the use of safe words. 

Tony chewed on the edge of the pen, only having to consider for a few moments what his safe word might be. 

_ Raza. _

The man in question was the one who was responsible for the scars littering his chest. He’d been the one to t-bone into their limousine at full speed when Tony was a child. It was honestly a miracle that nobody died, even though Tony ended up in the hospital for about a month. If he ever felt the need to speak the name out loud, then something was very, very wrong. 

“We’ll be landing soon. Have you finished going through it?” 

Tony nodded and stuffed the documents back into the envelope before handing it back to Rogers. “So who are you meeting this afternoon?”

“His name is T’Challa.” Rogers explained with a confident smirk. “He’s a foreign diplomat that has recently backed a politician friend of mine. The election is coming up, and we need to discuss campaign strategies.” 

Tony blinked in surprise. Sure, Rogers had told him that he owned a few companies, which obviously meant a strong financial backing, but Tony didn’t expect him to be involved in politics. It was disconcerting to say the least. “This politician…” He started, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Are they...like you? Involved in drug trafficking and the mob?”

Rogers’ lips ticked upwards and he huffed out a laugh. “They’re clean, if that’s what you’re asking. They might have friends like me, but they’re rallying for real change, something this country desperately needs. Greater funds for our childrens’ education, better programs for helping the homeless off the streets, more attention devoted to climate change, and the like.”

“Wow. I assume you won’t actually tell me who this person is?”

The jet touched down on the runway and eventually came to a stop. Rogers stood up and stretched his legs before offering a hand out to Tony. “You would be correct. Now come, I would like to take you to lunch before we meet with T’Challa. A proper date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Any kudos/comments are always appreciated, and encourage me to keep it up :) Y'all have a wonderful week!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah it's the middle of the week! I finally have the rest of my chapter planned out, so I'm writing quicker than before. If I keep it up, I'll try to update twice a week. No promises though! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, tell me. How did you come to the decision to start your own company? And a clean energy one at that?”

Tony swallowed the mouthful of pasta and washed it down with a sip of water, then leaned back in his chair with narrowed eyes. “Why do you want to know?”

Rogers chuckled, lifting his mug of coffee up to his lips. “Did I not explain that I wanted to get to know you?” 

“I mean,” Tony frowned. “You did, but…”

“Didn’t trust that I was serious?” The mob boss shrugged. “I was. I am.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably at the singular attention Rogers was giving him, but nodded all the same. “A friend of mine, the man who raised me, was extremely environmentally conscious. While at MIT I had a lab in which I had to pay for utilities, and I didn’t exactly have the money for it. So, I built a few things to keep the costs down.”

“How old were you?” 

“At MIT? Fifteen. When I graduated my friends helped me set up shop in Malibu.”

Rogers moved to rest his elbows on the table, a light smile ghosting his lips. “That’s incredible, Tony. Really. Were you quite the inventor when you were younger?”

Tony didn’t mean to stiffen, to freeze at the mention of his childhood, but he couldn’t help it. He forced himself to breathe out slowly, though his eyes stayed fixed on Rogers’ chest, unable to meet his gaze head-on. “If it’s all the same to you, I would prefer not to talk about my time before MIT.” 

Rogers’ brow was furrowed, and Tony could tell he was about to open his mouth to say something, so he cut him off. “Please.”

The ‘ _ please’ _ must have been enough, because Rogers nodded. 

“As you wish. We can move into safer waters, then.” 

“Did you serve?” Tony blurted out, thinking about the tattoos on the mob boss’ chest. 

The man in question blinked a few times before relaxing back into his chair. “I did. Directly after graduating high school. If you can imagine, I wasn’t quite ready to be at my father’s beck and call. So, I joined up. It’s where I met Bucky.”

“The Winter Soldier.” Tony groused, unable to help his sneer.

Rogers chuckled and gave a slight shake of his head. “I apologize for Bucky’s actions towards you this morning. He’s a bit protective, always has been.” 

“I guess it’s fine. I don’t want to even think about what Rhodey might do to you if he found out about this.” 

“A friend of yours?” 

Tony grinned and polished off his glass of water. “My first friend, actually. He took one look at the fifteen year old college freshman and protected me from getting my ass kicked. Introduced me to Pepper and Happy too.”

“A man I can respect, then.” Rogers said before wiping his napkin across his mouth. “It’s time to meet T’Challa. Come.”

“What, no dessert?” 

Rogers threw his head back and laughed, a deep, baritone sound that Tony felt all the way down in his bones. The mob boss stood and offered Tony his hand. “I’ll buy you an ice cream, then.” 

Tony pretended to think about it for a moment before letting Rogers help him up, then blushed when the man didn’t let go of his hand. 

“Lead the way, then.” 

XX

Steve tried to focus on T’Challa, he really did. Their black metal park chairs rested against a backdrop of the National Museum, an incredible sight by any standard. A slight breeze swept across the freshly cut grass and Steve tilted his head up to let it brush over his cheeks. 

T’Challa’s bodyguards stood next to a group of trees a few yards away while Tony and Clint perched atop a bench, with the archer laying across the seat with a leg swinging back and forth. 

“Captain?” Steve turned his attention back to his friend, who was looking back at him with an amused expression. “Has something caught your eye?” 

That...was an understatement. 

Tony was licking his vanilla ice cream cone. His pink, flexible tongue swirling around the dessert with ferver as he laughed at something Clint said. Steve might have scrounged up a few ounces of jealousy if he wasn’t completely fixated on the man he’d been searching for the past five years. 

He coughed in an attempt to clear his throat and returned his gaze to T’Challa. “Just a little distracted is all. You were saying something about our mutual friend?”

T’Challa’s lips upturned into a smirk and he shook his head. “I was saying that the problem we might find ourselves in is that after the elections, our agreed upon deal might blow up.” 

“We just need to pay them more.” He argued lightly, his eyes flickering back towards Tony, who was watching him with an odd expression. 

A tall, stunningly beautiful woman with mocha colored skin cut across his field of vision, interrupting his staring match with the engineer. She sauntered over in black skinny jeans and a dark, low-cut, blue blouse and grinned at Steve with a wide smile. Her hazel eyes glittered with innuendo, and he shot her a smirk but shook his head in response to her silent question. 

He wasn’t interested in anyone else but Tony. 

The woman nodded her understanding and walked away, revealing Tony once again. A hardness passed over his handsome features, leaving Steve filled with a warm thrill. Tony was  _ jealous _ . That certainly boded well for him. 

“Found him then, did you?” T’Challa asked with a slight gesture towards the engineer. “And how is he? Are you happy, Captain?” 

Steve felt his lips twitch upwards on their own accord. “Like everything, it’s difficult.” 

“It always is.” 

The man in question strolled towards them with a relaxed posture, one hand in his pants pocket and the other holding his ice cream cone. Tony stopped a few feet away and swirled his tongue around the dessert, a practiced move that went straight to Steve’s groin. “Are you talking about me?” 

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of the pink muscle that darted in and out of Tony’s mouth, heated fantasies playing in his mind. “I was just telling my friend that you're a marvelous, gentle man.” 

T’Challa fought a smile and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Steve repeated, slightly more breathy than intended. 

Tony continued his assault on the ice cream, wiping the bit that caught on his cheek with his thumb, then bringing it to his mouth and sucking it between his lips. 

Steve had to adjust himself in his seat. “Can you stop it?”

“Hmmm.” Tony hummed, tilting his head and looking up at Steve through his long lashes. Fuck, just the picture of Tony had him wanting to rut up against something, anything, to get some much needed friction on his cock. “I’m bored. And dirty.” 

“Stop it.” Steve choked. 

The sneaky engineer simply smirked at them both, then handed his ice cream cone to T’Challa with a wink and walked away. 

Steve, on the other hand, had to forcibly stop himself from snatching the dessert away from his friend and stuffing it into his face. 

T’Challa let out a huff of amusement and raised his cone in a toast-like manner to something over Steve’s shoulder. Steve frowned and was about to ask what it was about until T’Challa’s cocked his head in confusion. “Is he going to bathe in the fountain?” 

Steve snorted. “No.” Of course not, they were in public, Tony would never-

“He is.”

“No.”

“Wanna bet?” 

Steve saw Clint’s eyes widen from the bench and he spun around to see Tony, fully dressed in eight hundred dollars worth of clothes, standing on the short edge. “No, he won’t do it!” 

He did it. 

XX

Walking along the sidewalk towards the hotel, Tony held his shoes to his side and did absolutely nothing to hide his smug grin. 

“Couldn’t you have used the bathroom?   
  
“The fountain was closer.”

XX

Back in his room at the hotel, Tony grinned at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him back at the National Museum, but the look on Rogers’ face was well worth the soggy clothes. 

T’Challa had seemed nice enough, and Tony figured he had to be someone important to walk around with three bodyguards. The only part of the afternoon Tony hadn’t quite been able to figure out was his reaction to that woman flirting with Rogers. When he watched her blatantly offer herself to the mob boss, Tony had wanted to rush over there and throw her into the fountain. 

The sudden possessiveness was new, and he wasn’t sure where it came from. Sure, Rogers politely dismissed her, but what if he hadn’t? What if he decided he wanted her like he wanted Tony? 

His stomach dropped heavily, and he moved to start up the shower to push away the nauseous feeling that built up in his throat. Tony wasn’t ready to have any sort of relationship with Rogers, despite his actions this morning and agreeing to read through the contract on the plane. He still didn’t trust the mob boss, leaving him anxious and unsettled at the idea of submitting to him. 

Although, he needed to sort out these sudden feelings of jealousy. If he were to enter into an agreement with Rogers, then neither of them could find different partners during the duration of their relationship. But that didn’t stop him from going out with people who weren’t Tony before that, did it?

He spent way too much time thinking and analyzing this train of thought while he washed off. The towels were wonderfully soft, almost to the caliber of the ones back at the compound. Tony slipped on the robe hanging in the closet and sat down on the king sized bed. The idea of Rogers with someone else nagged him for a full half hour before he shook his head and determined that he needed to know for sure. 

Tony tied up the robe and headed next door, knocking softly on the wood. He blinked when the door opened to reveal Rogers, freshly out of the tower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Those cerulean blue eyes bore into him while Tony’s own tracked the beautiful expanse of skin and muscles, finally resting on Rogers’ hips where he tightened his grip on the towel. 

“Please, come in.” 

He nodded silently and wandered into the darkened room. The four-poster king sized bed stood out in the center with crimson silk sheets and golden curtains, but Tony’s eyes were immediately drawn to the opposite wall. 

“Fuck.” He breathed out, examining the massive portrait of Rogers in a stunning tuxedo standing next to a huge lion. The detail was beautiful, if not a little over the top. “Which period is that? Early Michaelangelo or late Caravaggio?” 

Rogers simply smirked and ran a hand through his wet hair. “It was a gift.” 

Tony snorted, tracing the arms of the black leather couch sitting in front of the painting with the tip of his finger. “Yeah, sure. Not that you’re a megalomaniac.” He sat down gingerly, pleased to find it so comfortable. His jaw twitched as he leaned forward and raised a brow. “The great  _ Captain _ . The slayer of lions and brilliant engineers.”

“Stop it.” The mob boss scoffed and slowly made his way towards Tony. 

Tony shifted so that the space between his legs widened suggestively. A voice (that sounded suspiciously like Pepper) in the back of his mind told him that provoking this man was a bad idea, that it couldn’t end well for him. However, the slight hint of danger drove him forward, lowered his voice into a deep drawl. “Maybe I don’t want to stop.” 

Rogers regarded him carefully, obviously trying to figure out what kind of game Tony was playing. He must have come to some kind of conclusion, because he slid off the towel and shucked it across his neck in one fluid movement. 

_ Fuck _ . Tony had to force himself not to react to the sudden appearance of Rogers’ incredible dick in his face, but it was a near thing. 

“Take it.” 

Tony breathed out through his nose and finally brought his gaze up to meet the mob boss’. “In your dreams.” 

The annoying little smirk was back. “Are you saying no?” 

“You have people for everything.” Tony reasoned, finally finding an opening for the question that he desperately wanted to ask. “So let them do this.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Well, it was as good of an answer as he was going to get. Tony forced out a fake chuckle and stood up, making his way to the door to hide his disappointment. Of course Rogers had someone on the side until Tony agreed to sleep with him. It made sense, didn’t it? He tried to push down the swell of hurt he felt, it had no place here. 

When he got to the door, he was surprised to find it locked. “What? Open the door.” He looked back over his shoulder to see Rogers standing in front of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. When he didn’t answer, Tony repeated himself. “I want to leave, let me out.” 

Still, Rogers simply watched him silently, and Tony felt a flash of anger bubble up in his chest. He stormed over to the mob boss and reached out a palm to push him. “Open this fucking door-”

A large hand came up to cup his jaw, sliding through his goatee. “Shhhh.” Rogers brought his other hand to Tony’s face and held him gently. Tony swallowed at the gesture, too confused to do anything about it. It took a few seconds for him to realize that Rogers was leading him back towards the bed. 

When the back of his knees hit the mattress, Steve tightened his grip and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Tony’s, his sweet breath brushing across Tony’s face. 

“Sit on the bed.” 

The command in his voice, along with the slight push he gave, had Tony scrambling backwards to obey. By the time his shoulders hit the headboard, Tony’s chest was rising and falling rapidly with each pant. 

A very naked Steve Rogers crawled up after him, the sight so fucking erotic Tony knew he’d be jacking off to the memory of it for months. His tanned muscles rippled every time he moved, and Tony wanted to run his hands along them, maybe even follow the path with his tongue. The mob boss would taste even better with a slight sheen of sweat. By the time Rogers straddled Tony’s waist, his cock had begun to fill.

“Tony, look at me.”

His thoughts blurred as his body followed the orders immediately. 

“Remember what I promised you. I will not touch you without your permission, and I will never hurt you. Do you believe me?” 

Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat. Despite their circumstances, he did. Tony nodded slowly, curiosity and horniness taking over. 

He was so entrapped in Rogers’ heated gaze that he didn’t realize a hand cuff was around his right wrist until it was too late. The deep maroon leather was lined with a velvet suede that was surprisingly comfortable, shooting a wave of lust over him. 

But just because it was high quality bondage equipment and the fact that he knew Rogers wouldn’t hurt him didn’t mean that Tony was going to let it happen without putting up a fight. He struggled beneath Rogers’ weight, and the mob boss thwarted his attempts to escape frustratingly easily. He had the other cuff around his left wrist within seconds before moving down Tony’s robed body to place identical cuffs around his ankles. The last piece Rogers slid on was an unfamiliar device hooked between his feet. 

Tony gritted his teeth, jaw tight as he glared up at the mob boss. He was going to be so fucking  _ pissed _ if Rogers decided to go back on his promise and take him without his permission, but a voice telling him to _ trust Rogers  _ sounded in the back of his mind. Sight fear mixed with confused arousal overwhelmed him while Rogers' darkened gaze raked over his body. 

“I could do anything I want with you.” He stated simply, and Tony writhed at the thought. When his legs moved, the device between his legs locked and kept his feet apart. Rogers chuckled and reached up to the iron rodding of the bed, looking down at him. The sight had Tony tilting his hips up as his cock twitched. “I was hoping you would do that. If you haven’t come across it yet, that is a telescopic tube. Every time you move it widens more and more.” 

Rogers cocked his head, eyeing the portions of Tony’s body where his robe slipped in the struggle. “After your display this morning in the shower, I decided to return the favor. I’m going to show you what you’re missing, that I don’t want anyone else but you.” 

Another string of arousal coursed through Tony’s veins and he bucked, his legs opening even more. The mob boss leaned down on the bed, his lips ghosting across Tony’s skin, directly over the cuff on his left ankle. He breathed, warm and sweet, across the fine hairs on his legs, never quite touching, but leaving a trail of fire in his wake as he moved north. Every inch of skin Rogers passed over had Tony’s pleasure climbing higher and higher, until the mob boss moved forward to straddle his lap. 

Tony jerked up once against him, suddenly desperate to get friction on his leaking cock, but too stubborn to ask for it. When Rogers brought his own hand up to his face, licking it thoroughly before taking himself in his hand, keeping his gaze solely on Tony the entire time, the engineer couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan.    
  
“You see, Tony. At this moment you’re immobilized enough where you can’t resist me anymore.” Tony tried to swallow his groan of agreement and lifted his hips once again. “At the same time, I have access to absolutely every bit of your body.”

Finally, Tony couldn’t take it. He needed to  _ come _ . He would die if he didn’t come. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Are you asking me?” 

Fuck, no. That’s not what he was doing. Was it? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure. Didn’t know anything. Tony let out a soft sob as his skin crawled in discomfort. 

Rogers kept a hand on himself, speeding up and twisting around the head until he was leaking precome. Tony’s mouth watered at the sight, and he couldn’t help but wonder, once again, what it would be like to swallow Rogers down, to have Rogers’ heavy cock in his hand and on his tongue and splitting open his ass. The mob boss reached down to cup Tony’s jaw with his free hand and mouthed at Tony’s earlobe, not actually touching him but still sending shudders wracking down his body. 

“One day soon I’m going to spend hours opening you up with my tongue, until you’re  _ dripping _ for me.” He whispered, causing Tony to gasp out a wanton moan. “I’ll use my fingers to slowly spread you open so that when I slide my cock into you, there won’t be any resistance at all. You’ll be begging for me to take you, to  _ break you _ . Tony, I’m going to fuck you so hard that they’ll hear your screams in Malibu.” Rogers let out a low growl and every muscle tensed as he came over his hand, shooting white streaks across Tony’s robe. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Tony cried out. He needed to get out of here, he needed to  _ come _ . “Steve,  _ please _ !” 

Rogers stilled for a silent moment, and then wiped his hand on the sheets before leaning back and loosening the restraints. 

“Touch yourself.” Steve commanded as soon as Tony’s hands were free. Once prompted, Tony reached down to grip his own erection immediately. Embarrassment didn’t even cross his mind as he stroked himself once, twice, three times before coming long and hard. 

He laid on the red sheets, free from the cuffs, panting heavily while Rogers watched him hungrily from the foot of the bed. The mob boss reached over to the nightstand and handed Tony a glass of water and a stick of german chocolate.

“Drink, eat, and get some sleep. I’ve requested extra pillows and an additional blanket to be sent to your room, please use them. We’ll return to the compound tomorrow.”

“But,” Tony hesitated, wondering why Rogers was sending him to bed. He thought that there was some kind of party that the Commandos needed to attend. “What about-”

“You need your rest,” Rogers explained softly. “Drink up and take your chocolate. Clint will fetch you in the morning. You were stunning tonight, Tony. Absolutely beautiful. Thank you.” 

Tony’s body relaxed at the words of praise, his brain still muddled as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He nodded silently, downed the glass, and slipped out the now unlocked door back to his room. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to QueenE who totally agrees with me that it would be hard to see Steve with someone else. Even though that's how it went down in the movie, I didn't think I could write it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know your thoughts :) All kudos/comments are really, really appreciated. Because y'all are awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday y'all! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, I know I did! I surprised my sister (6 hour road trip...) yesterday, so it was a happy reunion :) 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Tony felt... _ sated, _ and satisfied, waking up the next morning cocooned around a pile of blankets and pillows. He might have been moving a little slow, but as soon as the hot water from the shower hit his face, Tony was wide awake and filled with memories of the night before. Their quasi-scene was nothing short of incredible, and Tony’s trust in Rogers for keeping his promises grew more than expected. 

Their sexual chemistry was undeniable, and Tony couldn’t help but tug on his cock at the memory of Rogers sitting over him, bringing himself to completion without breaking eye contact. The mob boss’ confirmation that he didn’t want anyone else but Tony left him in an extraordinary good mood as well. 

After picturing Rogers’ face as he came once again, Tony followed quickly after and caught his breath, then rinsed out the shampoo and conditioner in his hair. Once he was dried off, Tony decided to dress in something casual since they were just going back to the compound. He was a little confused that Rogers didn’t drag him to the party last night, but he was secretly grateful. Tony wasn’t sure that he was ready for something like that, and the rest was much needed. 

Clint knocked on the door about fifteen minutes later and dragged him downstairs for breakfast, where Rogers met them near the tail end of their meal. Instead of the wariness and confusion Tony normally felt in the mob boss’ presence, he was filled with an odd sort of affection and shyness. He blinked at the strange new emotions, but figured last night was a small turning point in their ‘relationship.’ Tony certainly wasn’t ready to give into Rogers yet, but he no longer actively wanted to get away from him. 

Rogers must have sensed this shift in perception, because he was noticeably warmer towards him. A brush of his fingers against the back of Tony’s neck, bumping their shoulders together as they walked, smiling more here and there. 

It was a surprisingly welcome change of pace. Tony was so used to the intensity of the  _ Captain _ , that Rogers’ newfound attitude towards him left him blushing more than normal. 

Back on the plane, Clint shared his headphones with him and let Tony work through the playlist while Rogers read through the marked up contract they’d discussed previously. Every now and then the mob boss would look up and watch Tony with an alarming intense expression, but always eventually jerked his eyes back down to the paper. 

When they landed, Rogers asked for Tony and Clint to wait on the airstrip while he talked with the pilot, then came and met them after Sam and Bucky drove away in a separate car. 

“Clint, the pilot will refuel the plane and have it ready tomorrow morning. I want you to take it to Malibu. Tony has something that he would like for you to retrieve from his CEO.” 

Tony couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips, pleased that Rogers remembered to hold up his part of the deal. 

“Sure thing, Cap. What am I getting?” He asked Tony, a curious brow lifting up towards his hairline. 

“A flashdrive.” Tony explained as they piled into the car with Clint at the wheel. “It’s a computer code that I use for work. If I’m going to get anything done here, then I’ll definitely need it.” 

“You can count on me.” 

XX

Tony decided to take a walk around the compound when they got back, with Clint trailing behind him on the phone and Rogers offsite for a meeting. It was warm, so a pair of shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt was more comfortable than the slacks he had on previously. 

He poked around the mansion the best he could, keeping track of where the den, living room, kitchen, dining room, various offices, and library were. He even came across a set of stairs that led to an enormous wine cellar. Each room was bigger than his previous apartment, and he spent at least an hour sifting through the wall to wall bookcases in the library, leaving him feeling a strange kinship with Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Once Clint was off the phone, the two of them headed outside where Tony finally got up the courage to ask a question that had been bugging him. 

“What were you doing before you decided to follow a man who called himself the  _ Captain _ ?” He asked quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Clint eyed him for a moment. “Do you really want to know?”

Tony nodded. 

“I was in the circus, actually.” He answered, then laughed at Tony’s expression. “I know, it sounds a little weird, but my brother and I both joined when I was six. Over the years I found out that I was pretty good with a bow.” 

“Like an archer?” Tony asked, his voice laced with a hint of incredulity.

Clint grinned, wide and proud. “Exactly like an archer. My crew was on the road, embezzling money where we could, when Cap found me. He saw one of my shows and was impressed. Knew right off the bat what I’d been up to, then offered me a position with the Commandos. Took about a year or so, but I proved myself enough to get on Cap’s good side.” 

“And that’s when you became an Avenger,” Tony finished for him. He wondered what exactly Clint had to do to get on Rogers’ ‘good side,’ and if it involved hurting innocent people. He figured there was only one way to find out. “And...how did you do that? Did he...did Rogers ask you to…” he huffed in frustration, not able to find the words without sounding like a child. 

“I think I know what you’re asking,” Clint regarded with a half-smile. “And no, I just proved my worth in gaining information. Rogers has never asked me to shoot someone that didn’t deserve it. We had a few issues with a rival gang a few years back, Hydra-I’m not sure how much you know about them, but they were killing off anyone who stepped foot in their territory. The homeless, children walking home from school, it didn’t matter. I was the one who brought him the information, so he allowed me to lead a team to take care of the problem. I performed well, and I’ve been an Avenger ever since.” 

To say that Tony was horrified was an understatement. He’d heard of Hydra, of course, but the gang war between them and the Commandos wasn’t public for whatever reason. Tony furrowed his brow as he thought about how wrong he was to have assumed the police handled the situation. “Why did you go to Rogers about it? Why did he care?”

Clint let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. “Is that a trick question? Cap doesn’t like bullies. Hydra was killing innocent people, there was no way he was going to let that stand.” 

“Why weren’t the police handling it?” 

“Because if you remember the town we took you to the other day to go shopping, the police are easily bought off. You can’t trust them to have the best interests of their citizens at heart.” 

Tony mulled over the new information as they walked the perimeter of the compound’s walls. It was even bigger than he remembered, but he was determined to create an accurate map in his head. Tony wasn’t expecting to need it, but it was always useful to know your surroundings. “What about the others? Rogers said that he’d start introducing me to the other Avengers when I was ready.” 

“Are you? Ready, I mean.” Clint clarified, looking at him curiously. 

Tony chewed on the bottom of his lip. “I don’t know. Not just yet. Sam seems fine so far, and I’m looking forward to working with Bruce. But…” 

Clint frowned at him. “But what?”

“Bucky,” Tony breathed out. “The Winter Soldier. He  _ hates _ me. What if the others are like that? I don’t want to be dealing with a bunch of hostile gangsters while I’m trying to work out my feelings for Rogers.” 

The archer was silent for so long that Tony didn’t think he would respond, but he eventually sighed. “Buck’s been through a lot. More than any of us could even imagine. He’s been Cap’s right hand man for so long, since the two of them were kids. From what I’ve seen, the two of them have never even had a reason to distrust one another. Until...”

“Until I came along?” 

Clint nodded with a grimace. “Yeah. Bucky never actually believed you existed until Mexico. It was hard for him to reconcile that Cap’s muse for the past 5 years was a real person who ended up at the same resort we were staying at. When Cap ordered us to bring you back here, I’ve never seen them argue like that.” Clint let out a whistle and rubbed the back of his head. 

“It was pretty terrifying, actually. But we don’t disobey direct orders.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Bucky thinks Cap isn’t thinking this whole thing through, and that you’ll hurt him and the Commandos in the end. I mean, you don’t have any loyalty to us, so I can see why he would be cautious. The big man’s been distracted, for obvious reasons. He hasn’t made any mistakes of course,” Clint quickly clarified. “But Bucky thinks it’s only a matter of time. Cap’s focus is divided now, and there’s nothing wrong with that, but it takes some adjusting to. Don’t worry though, nobody is going to lay a hand on you again.” 

Tony couldn’t help but snort and hold his hands out to the side. “Yeah? What’s stopping them? Rogers?”

“Exactly. Like I said, if Rogers gives an order, we don’t disobey.” 

“Why?” He asked, exasperation evident. “Why does his word carry so much weight?”

Clint thought on his answer and cocked his head. “We respect him, for one. He’s taken all of us in and protected us.” 

“...and? Come on, there has to be more to it.” 

“I think you’ll figure it out on your own.” Clint told him ominously. “Trust me on this, Tony.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes, but decided to hold off on arguing. If Clint didn’t want to tell him something, then nothing Tony said would change his mind. Plus, he needed to think about everything the archer had told him. Bucky was going to be an issue until they somehow figured things out, but he had no idea how to even begin that conversation. Tony didn’t want to admit it, but he kind of understood Bucky’s shitty attitude. He wasn’t sure if he would react any better if their positions were reversed. 

They made it back to the deck and he decided to spend the rest of the evening in his room on his laptop. He browsed the internet randomly, checking up on any public information about the Captain and his Commandos. It was seriously out of date, having no mention of the Avengers, though it did mention a few of the members such as Hawkeye, the Winter Soldier, and someone named the Black Widow. 

Rogers finally came by when Tony was sliding underneath the sheets. Unceremoniously, the mob boss slid off his pants and collared shirt, then dropped onto the mattress heavily in just his underwear. 

“Er, rough day?” Tony asked awkwardly. He wasn’t quite sure where the two of them stood, but he  _ had _ been expecting Rogers to sleep in his bed. This was obviously his room, and Tony was a little surprised at himself at how little he cared about sharing the bed with a mob boss after the past few days. 

Rogers nodded with his eyes closed and shifted closer to Tony. “There was a slight problem in North Carolina, but my team handled it.”

“What happened?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about, Tony.” Rogers hummed before slipping underneath the covers as well. “I’d much rather talk about you. Tell me your favorite color.” 

Tony gaped at him and lifted himself up on his elbow. “What?”

“I asked what your favorite color is.”

“I heard you, I want to know why.”

Finally, Rogers opened his eyes and turned a sleepy cerulean blue gaze on Tony. “Because I want to know everything about you.” 

Tony swallowed thickly, feeling hot all of a sudden. “I uh, I like red. And gold.” 

Rogers nodded and slid up so that he sidled up next to Tony. “When you were a kid, what did you want to do when you grew up?”

“I..” he hesitated, then decided to be honest. “I was supposed to take over the family business. I wasn’t allowed to think otherwise.”

“Oh? What type of business?”

Tony’s stomach soured, so he turned over on his side with his back to Rogers. There was  _ no way  _ he was going to talk about his father, for multiple reasons. “Drop it.”

“Tony?”

He grunted in response. 

Rogers sighed, thankfully not pursuing that line of questioning. “Fine. Can I put my arm around you while we sleep?” 

Tony chewed on his bottom lip while he thought about it. If Rogers hadn’t stepped over the line yet, it was unlikely that he would take the opportunity to do so now. Plus, Tony slept better than he could ever remember with Rogers in the same bed. Not that he’d ever tell the mob boss that. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. 

Rogers’ arm slid around his middle almost immediately, his large palm reaching up to rest over Tony’s heart. Hot breath hit the back of Tony’s neck, causing him to shudder slightly. 

“Thank you.” 

It took almost no time at all to fall asleep.

XX

Once Tony had his fill of breakfast next to the pool the following morning, he was surprised to see a nervous looking Peter making his way towards him. Since Clint left earlier for Malibu, Sam sat at the table, silent and brooding while he read the paper. They both looked up with Peter stopped in front of Tony, wringing his hands awkwardly. 

“Hi...Mr. Carbonell?”

Tony swallowed. “Er, just Tony is fine.”   
  


Peter nodded, then ran a hand through his hair and bounced on the balls of his feet. “I was wondering, if you didn’t have anything else to do today, if um…”

Seeing the kid struggling so hard had Tony’s protective instincts kicking in, whether he wanted them to or not. “Yes?” 

The kid took in a deep breath and seemed to steel himself for something, then nodded and caught Tony’s gaze with wide brown eyes. “Would you like to spend the day with me?”

Whatever Tony had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t that. He hesitated, glancing over at Sam who was watching them both with a confused, but hopeful expression. Technically, Tony didn’t really have anything else to do, did he? Clint wouldn’t be back from Malibu until later that evening, so...why not?

“Sure, kid. What do you want to do?” 

The way Peter’s entire face lit up like it was Christmas morning melted Tony’s heart just a little. It was just so cheerful and innocent that the fact that Peter would take over the Commandos from Steve one day was pushed to the back of Tony’s mind. “I thought I could show you my workshop. It’s not near as fancy as yours, but Bruce and I made some really cool stuff you might like!” He chewed on his bottom lip before continuing. “And then maybe we could watch a movie? Cap said that you liked Harry Potter, and I’ve got all of the extended editions on DVD, and...and Lord of the Rings, and Star Wars and-”

“Kid!” Tony interrupted, unable to hold back a huff of laughter. “You’re speaking my language. Let’s do it.” 

“Sweet!” Peter cheered. He took a hold of Tony’s wrist and pulled him up, leading him back towards the mansion with a bounce in his step. Tony was more than a little surprised at his strength and said as much. 

The kid simply shrugged and shot a smirk over his shoulder. “It’s something that’s unique to the heir of the Commandos. I’m sure Cap will explain it to you sometime.” 

Before Tony could question him further, Peter started rambling on about a Lego Deathstar that he was in the middle of building with Scott, an Avenger Tony had yet to meet. He let himself get swept up in the constant chatter, finding it more interesting and soothing than annoying. 

Peter’s workshop was in the opposite wing of Tony’s room, and was about the same size as the one where he’d met Bruce Banner. Although instead of the pristine, clean, stainless steel countertops, Peter’s workshop looked as though a tornado had blown though. Only a few, very small spaces were empty while the rest of the place was covered in half-completed projects and stray parts. Tony recognized circuit boards, broken gaming systems, various robot cats and dogs, and the like. 

He blinked and let Peter lead him around, explaining all of the different things he’d been working on. It sounded like he was a little frustrated that he hadn’t actually finished anything yet, but was hopeful enough that he wouldn’t give up on any of his projects. “I know you’re involved in clean energy, so I tried building a solar panel but never got any of it right…” Peter sighed and picked up the piece in question. “Scott and Bruce are great, but they already tutor me in my other subjects, I didn’t want to take up their time with something like this. I’ll get it someday, though.” 

Tony’s eyes raked over the disheveled space and couldn’t help the strange burst of curiosity and fondness that wriggled its way into his chest. When the thought that Peter reminded Tony of himself when he was younger crossed his mind, he sucked in a surprised breath of air. He was working out his feelings for Rogers on his own, sure, but that didn’t mean that Tony had to keep his distance from Peter, did it? He’d always loved teaching, and really enjoyed his time mentoring Harley, his research assistant, back in Malibu. What was stopping him from doing the same thing with Peter here? 

Yeah, the kid would grow up to lead one of the most powerful gangs in the country, perhaps the  _ world _ once the time came, but for now Peter seemed to just be a brilliant teenager with an eagerness to learn. And besides, wouldn’t it be good for him to have a vast knowledge of things that might help him in the future? Tony felt a little strange thinking about wanting to help the Commandos in any capacity, but it was...different, when he thought about helping Peter. 

“What has Rogers told you about me?” He asked, suddenly curious and wanting to know the answer before he made his decision.

Peter turned wide eyes on him and set down the device. “Cap told me about the day his dad died, and that he saw you when he was hurt. He said that you were the reason he came back.” 

Tony shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets. His stomach churned uncomfortably. “I didn’t even know him then. I hope you don’t think I’m some kind of…” He shrugged. “I don’t know, but I didn’t save him. I’m sorry to burst your bubble.” 

“You might not have saved him on purpose,” Peter conceded with a small smile, “but it doesn’t mean that you aren’t the reason he’s still alive. When he found you two weeks ago, Cap called me and told me that you were just as beautiful as he’d remembered.” 

A flush invaded his cheeks against his will, and Tony ducked his head. 

“But he said that you were also really smart and owned your own company, that you built it from the ground up, just like his family did with the Commandos.” 

“I don’t mean to sound rude, kiddo, but Carbonell Energy is nothing like a gang. We’re a clean energy company, we’re helping to save the planet.” 

Peter’s smile widened a little, and he nodded. “I know, but I also know that while the Commandos do a lot of shady stuff, we’ve helped a lot of people too. I think that once you get to know Cap, you’ll learn about it too.” 

Tony wasn’t sure what to say, dumbfounded with Peter’s acceptance of the mafia gang’s activities. Sure he was just a kid, but it didn’t sound like he was brainwashed or anything. He didn’t spout some twisted ideals, believing them to be true. Peter was a rational human being who knew the difference between right and wrong. 

Instead of continuing that line of questioning, he moved the conversation back to Peter’s projects. “So did Rogers tell you that I am an engineer? I went to MIT. I have three doctorates in Computer Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, and Robotics, along with a masters in Physics.”   


Peter’s eyes were so wide and innocent that the awe painted so clearly behind them filled Tony with a small sense of pride. “You mean you can teach me how to finish building some of the stuff here?” He gestured to the filled table and both hands. 

“Sure can. I built my first circuit board when I was four, I think I can teach you a thing or two. If you want, of course.” 

Tony didn’t have time to react when Peter launched himself at him, the kid’s skinny arms tightening around his waist as he screamed his acceptance. “Yes, please, that would be so amazing Tony! Thank you so much!” 

He couldn’t smother the grin that stretched across his lips, shaking his head in exasperation as the kid released him and started talking about a mile a minute describing each and every one of his projects. 

  
XX

Steve finally found the time to finish reading through the contract Tony had marked up a few days earlier. When they got back from D.C., he’d spent the rest of the day on the phone with Peggy. Apparently, a group called A.I.M. had developed a new drug, Extremis, and put it out on the market without enough research on the side effects. 

The overdosed bodies his Commandos found in North Carolina were...disturbing to say the least. From the intel Peggy and her team had gathered, the drug was highly addictive almost right off the bat, leaving the user with increased serotonin levels but a decrease in mental cognition and a narcotic that was poisoning them. Out of their damn minds, the users would completely lose the capacity for self-preservation. On top of that, their nerves were fucked with so the ability to feel pain was diminished for almost an entire hour from the start of consumption. Bodies started popping up left and right along the coastline with sickly black veins stretching across their necks up towards their mouths and dead eyes. 

It was a problem. 

Morita and Falsworth were tracking down the lackeys and distributors, trying to find out who the supplier is. When they found the information, Steve had given them strict orders to burn everything and  _ everyone _ involved in that business. Peggy assured him that once the supplier was found and captured, she’d call Steve so that he could dispose of the rat himself. 

Willing to experiment on human beings without informing them of the risks was grounds for execution. 

The Commandos’ drug, ‘Z’, was thoroughly tested over a span of eighty years, and when there was a change in the recipe or development, as when Bruce got his hands on it, safe testing had been administered before distribution. The drug didn’t kill anyone, and sure, it was addictive and got you high as a kite, but it was the safest and most effective one on the market. 

What A.I.M. had done was the mindless murder of innocent people, of  _ his _ clientelle. When his team found out who the supplier was, Steve was going to shove Extremis down their throat and then set them on  _ fire _ . Since they wouldn’t be able to feel pain for a set amount of time, maybe he’d even set up mirrors around the chamber so the person responsible could watch what was happening to them. 

He shook his head and focused back on the document in front of him, letting his mind wander freely back to Tony. Their preferences were aligned beautifully, and he was pleased that Tony crossed off everything Steve would have. Tony had already told him that he didn’t like pain as a punishment, so he was going through possible scenarios of how to bring about pleasure without pain, intrigued by the challenge. 

His eyes drifted to the last page and he halted, every muscle in his body stiffening as he read Tony’s safeword. 

_ Raza _ . 

Why the  _ fuck _ would Tony use the name of one of the most notorious contract killers in the world as his safeword? His eyes narrowed in confusion, wondering if it was a coincidence or if something had happened in Tony’s past to cause such a strong negative reaction to the name, enough for him to use it when something was happening that crossed a line. 

He didn’t think he could go to Tony and simply ask or demand an explanation. Anytime he brought up the man’s past, he clammed up and either refused to talk or was strangely vague. Steve was finally getting somewhere with him, and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable enough to take two steps back in their relationship. 

No, he’d have Clint look into it when he was back from Malibu. The archer’s plane was set to arrive that evening, and then he could leave for his new mission. 

Right. Fine. 

Steve tried to put it out of his head for now, but a sickening feeling churned in his gut. Something was very wrong with what he’d just discovered, but he wouldn’t know why or how until he had proof. Deciding that he needed to  _ see _ Tony, confirm that he was safe, Steve took out his phone and shot a message off to Sam asking where they were. 

_ Living Room. - Falcon _

He nodded to himself and stood up, locking the document in his desk before striding out to the other side of the mansion. Whatever he expected to find, it wasn’t Tony and Peter sitting on opposite ends of the couch, each digging into their own bowl of popcorn while  _ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone _ played on the eighty-inch television. The sight of the two most important people in his life bonding completely pushed any unpleasantness from his mind, leaving him smiling like a loon.

Steve stuck his hands in his pockets and walked around to Peter’s side, quirking an eyebrow up in the air. “Am I missing something?” 

The teenager grinned up and him and tucked in his legs so that Steve could pass by and sit in the middle. “Tony and I are going to do a Harry Potter marathon. Join us?”

Steve looked to Tony for permission, as he didn’t want to interfere if Tony didn’t want him here. The engineer simply shrugged and gave him a bashful smile, and Steve returned a blinding one of his own. He stuck out his arm in invitation, pleased when Tony took the opportunity to sidle up next to him after a few seconds of deliberation. Steve instantly relished in his warmth, sighing in content before offering his other arm to Peter. The teenager didn’t even hesitate to cuddle up, letting out a small sound of approval. 

He could get used to this. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! I love Peter more than anything, so his and Tony's relationship is really fun to write. Thank you to everyone who has commented/given kudos/followed this story, it's been really encouraging, and it helps me write faster :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I've got some good news...I only have about 4 more chapters to write! So I think this story will end up being about 22 chapters, and around 83K words. I should be finished with it over the next month, so I'm hoping to keep up the double updates!
> 
> And yes, I did finish the boat scene (blushes).

“Tony are you sure about this?”

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Pep. You can trust that Clint will bring back JARVIS without any fanfare.” He leaned against the kitchen counter and tried to keep himself from looking down the hallway where Peter and Rogers were waiting for him. 

His best friend was silent over the phone, and he guessed that she was eyeing the archer critically. “Here, I’m taking a picture of him and sending it to you, and then I want you to talk to him and confirm it’s the same man.” 

“Fuck, alright.” 

When a picture of Clint giving the camera a ridiculous grin and two middle fingers popped up on the screen, he couldn’t help but laugh and confirm with Pepper that it was indeed the man he sent to retrieve JARVIS. 

Pepper passed the phone over for verbal confirmation and the archer commented on the whole process. “Was all of this really necessary? What the hell is on this flashdrive?” 

“Just something for work,” Tony explained with a wave of his hand. “But a lot of other companies would kill for it, so don’t screw it up Legolas or I’ll have to sick Rogers on you.” 

“No screwing up. Got it. Here’s Miss Potts.”

“Tony?”

He grinned and shook his head. “That’s him, Pep. It’s safe to hand over. He’s coming directly back here after the pickup, so JARVIS will be in my hands tonight and I’ll start getting my lab prepared to begin work.” 

Tony could practically hear her pouting on the other line. “Fine, I’ll hand over the package. Call me when you’re ready to receive new requests for designs, I’ve got about fifty waiting for you, along with five or so contracts I want you to actually  _ read _ before signing.” 

He gave an audible groan but agreed, sending his love to both her and Happy. When Tony returned to the living room, Rogers and Peter turned around to welcome him back. 

“Where were we?” 

XX

The next morning Steve called Clint into his office and asked him to close the door behind him. The archer kept his face carefully blank, but Steve could tell he was nervous by the slight twitching of his fingers. 

“What’s up, Cap?” 

“Sit down.” Steve motioned to one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. “I’ve got a new mission for you.” 

Clint’s eyebrows sailed into his hairline. “You don’t want me keeping an eye on Tony?” 

Steve shook his head and laid out a red folder in front of him, sliding it over towards Clint. “Sam can take care of that while you’re away. I want you to find out everything you can about a contract killer named Raza. Look into his history, every hit, every place he’s lived, who hired him. Give me the full work up.”

The archer opened the folder, which simply contained the man’s name and picture. “Of course. May I ask why you need this information?” 

“No you may not. Once I read your report, I’ll revisit the idea of looping you in.” 

Clint simply nodded his acceptance, trusting Steve to not send him on a wild goose chase. 

“I’ll get started today.”

“Thank you.” 

XX

Tony barely noticed Clint leaving the workshop, eyes completely focused on the flash drive in his hand. Bruce had to call his name at least three times before getting his attention. 

“Hmmm?” 

Bruce chuckled and moved to clean off his glasses. “I asked what’s so special about that program? You seem very excited about it.” 

Tony grinned at him, then slipped the flash drive in his pocket. “You’ll find out soon enough. Would you mind stepping out of the lab for the next half-hour or so while I set it up? I promise you won’t be disappointed when you return.” 

“You won’t try blowing your way out of here or anything, right?” He asked, raising a suspicious brow. 

“No. Not today, at least.” Tony added on with a wink. Thankfully Bruce agreed and told him that he was expecting to be impressed before crossing the threshold and leaving the steel door to close behind him. 

Tony took a deep breath and headed over to his wall of four state-of-the-art computer screens, then stuck the drive into one of the ports. The next twenty minutes were spent entering all of the necessary passwords required to open the program. He made sure the speaker was turned all the way up and tried it out. 

“You there, J?”

“For you sir? Always.” Tony gave a loud whoop when the wonderfully familiar voice answered. 

He only had about ten minutes before Bruce came back, so Tony explained his situation. “I know it sounds strange, but I don’t want you calling the cops. I’m going to see how things work out here, and if I ever want or need to get out, I’ll depend on you to do the honors. For now, can you work your magic and tell me where we are?”

There was only a beat of silence and then, “My calculations show your location to be about one hundred miles north of New York City.”

“We’re in Upper State New York?” Tony breathed out. He wasn’t terribly surprised, based on the vegetation and view from the planes he’s been on, but it was still strange to know that he honestly wasn’t that far from where he grew up. 

“Indeed, sir.” 

Tony blinked away the shock from the information and re-focused. “The workshop Rogers built for me is pretty nice, but I’m going to need a lot more if I’m going to work on my designs. Once I get the payment information from the big guy, I’m going to need speakers and cameras for the lab, along with all of the necessary electrical wiring to add in everything for my holograms and projections.”

“As you wish. Sir, if I may be so bold to ask, do you intend to keep me a secret, or shall I gather all of the information available on the individuals you choose to introduce me to? I believe, for your safety, that would be the wisest path forward.”

“You’re a genius, J.” Tony praised. “It stays between you and me though.”

Before JARVIS could agree, Bruce walked back into the workshop with an amused expression on his face. “Well? I’m ready to be impressed. Can you show me the program?” 

Tony’s lips twitched upwards and he gave a slight shrug. “If you say so. J, say hi to the good doctor.” 

“Good morning Dr. Banner, it is a pleasure to meet you. Sir speaks highly of you.”

Bruce seemed to jump out of his own goddamned skin. His eyes flashed in astonishment as he dropped into a defense stance and his fists came up to protect his thin frame. “Tony who was that? The Captain didn’t say anything about someone visiting the compound!”

Tony rolled his eyes and held a hand out towards the computer. “Dr. Banner, meet JARVIS, my A.I.”

Narrowed eyes lit up in excitement and he dropped his hands, crowding up close to the computer screens. “Tony...this is genius.” 

“Sir has been referred to as such by multiple parties, so I believe that description is accurate.” 

Tony threw his head back and laughed. “J, you’re such a flatterer.”

Bruce spun around and a wide grin stretched across his face. “Tell me everything!”

XX

Clint was headed for Steve’s door once their meeting was complete when both of their phones pinged loudly. They looked at each other with raised brows before turning their attention to each of their screens. 

_ Tony’s workshop. 911 _

“Fuck.” Clint breathed out, but Steve wasn’t even listening. He was on his feet immediately and pushing past the archer and out of the office. The two of them raced down the labyrinth of hallways until they reached the steel door, and Steve had to physically restrain himself from knocking the entire fucking thing down. 

  
He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, a fire encasing the entire lab, an explosion perhaps? Maybe even intruders that had managed to break in and hurt what was his-

-but he certainly wasn’t expecting to see Tony and Bruce, perfectly unharmed, standing side by side with matching grins, watching him and Clint throw themselves into the workshop. 

“So nice of you to join us, Rogers.” Tony drawled in amusement. 

Steve grit his teeth to avoid snapping back in frustration and instead held up his phone. “Can someone please tell me why we received a 911 text when n _ obody was in danger _ ?” 

His voice was low and threatening, and he took pleasure in the fact that both Clint and Bruce took a slight step back. Tony, however, held his ground with a ridiculous smirk. 

“My apologies, Captain.” An unfamiliar voice with a british accent chimed in, and Steve had his gun drawn immediately, stepping forward and throwing Tony behind him with his free hand. “Sir and Dr. Banner only wished to have a bit of fun.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” He growled, eyes dancing across the room trying to find the intruder. Clint had his bow and arrow similarly drawn, the tip trained on the door. 

Tony patted Steve on the arm. “You can stand down, Casanova. JARVIS is my artificial intelligence. I created him. He won’t hurt anyone.” He cocked his head and seemed to think about it for a moment. “Unless I tell him to, of course. You’d be surprised at how vicious he is.” 

Steve lowered his gun carefully and nodded for Clint to do the same. He clicked the safety on and tucked it into his waistband before slowly turning around to face the engineering. “You’re telling me that the voice is a computer?” 

“Now you’re getting it!”   
  


“And...and you named it Jarvis?” 

“Him,” Tony corrected. “You can think of it as an acronym, Just A Really Very Intelligence System, if it makes things easier for you.”

He eyed the wall of computer screens critically. “What can he do, then?” 

“Captain, if I may,” JARVIS interrupted. “In Malibu I helped Sir run the lab. I believe it is his intention that I carry on my duties here as well.” 

Steve looked to Tony with a questioning brow. The engineer nodded. “He’s right. This workshop that you had built is really great, but I’d really appreciate it if I could change a few things to make it similar to the one I have at home. You wouldn’t personally have to do anything, but if you could just give J your credit card information, he’ll handle all of the billing, and I’ll do the manual labor myself. Bruce has volunteered to help as well.” 

“I…” Steve blinked, not quite comprehending what was happening. “What exactly is it you want to do?” 

Tony shrugged, “I need to redo the entire wiring system for one. I’ll also be adding cameras so that JARVIS can see what’s going on, as well as a few dozen other upgrades that I’m used to. Epoxy on the floor, devices that make hologram projection possible, the works. My safety bot, DUM-E, is still back home, so I’ll need to create another one.” 

Clint cleared his throat, capturing all of their attention. “I thought you ran a green energy company?” 

“And who do you think builds the hardware to make it happen?” Tony questioned with a slight smirk. “I’m an engineer at heart.” He turned his gaze back to Steve and held it there. “So, what do you say Rogers? Do you trust me enough to let me shake up this work space?” 

They stared at one another for a few long seconds. There wasn’t any actual deliberation going on on Steve’s end, he simply wanted to soak in the brilliance of the man in front of him. Tony really was a genius in his own right, and certainly deserved anything and everything he wanted. 

He reached a hand out to tuck a stray curl behind Tony’s ear, then let his knuckles drag lightly down his face in a caress. “Whatever you want, Pet.”

A slow smile crept across Tony’s lips. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

XX

The next few weeks ran together disjointedly, leaving Tony unsure of his own feelings in many aspects. He simply didn’t ever expect to come to... _ care _ ...about members of a gang. Particularly a gang that had  _ kidnapped _ him. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened.

The mornings were spent having breakfast out by the pool with either Clint or Sam, depending on who was available on a given day. Apparently Rogers had given the archer some kind of mission that had him leaving without warning, and then returning within a few days and acting like nothing was amiss. After breakfast Tony would spend a few hours with Peter watching movies, working on the teenager’s projects, and just...talking. 

It was nice. Really nice. 

After lunch he’d spend the rest of the evening in his own lab ripping apart the underlying wiring system and molding it to his liking. As promised, Bruce was a huge help, along with one of Peter’s tutors, Scott Lang. Tony hadn’t been sure about meeting another Avenger at first, but Scott turned out to be pleasantly hilarious with excellent music taste. Plus, he had a masters in electrical engineering so his expertise was greatly appreciated.

After tiring himself out in the workshop Tony would stumble into the kitchen where Rogers was normally waiting with dinner. The mob boss would make him eat something, despite his exhaustion, then bring him up to their room where he would shower and then finally drift asleep. 

Rogers’ show of light physical affection during the evenings they spent together was driving Tony absolutely  _ mad _ . With the soft grazes of his fingertips along the back of Tony’s neck, the brush of their shoulders side by side, a quick nuzzle against his hairline. It was all frustratingly sweet and just short of erotic, and Tony swore he was going to go crazy if Rogers didn’t touch him in the way he  _ craved _ soon. He could feel the desperation building with each heated encounter. 

They hadn’t needed to leave on any business trips recently so Tony was getting used to having Rogers there, with him, most of the time. He was actually enjoying himself more with each passing day, and relaxing the more he got to know the people around him. It gave him enough confidence to call Rhodey, but he ended up needing to leave a message. When Tony called Pepper to ask her about it, she let him know that Rhodey was on a blackout mission overseas for at least another month or two. 

Despite being slightly concerned for one of his best friends, Tony tried to focus on his time at the compound and enjoy himself the best he could without crossing too many of his own lines.

Peter was quite possibly one of his favorite people he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. The kid reminded Tony of himself when he was young, just with a healthy dose of optimism and love rather than suspicion and distrust. His openness and earnestness to learn was refreshing, and he retained and soaked up information like an industrial grade sponge. After just a week working with Tony, he’d successfully managed to finish his robotic dog, and it followed the kid around like an actual pet. Tony didn’t even have to convince him to help build his next safety bot, even helping him decide on the name U. 

Sam had apparently been in the air force as a pararescue airman. When his wing-man, Riley, died in combat in a friendly fire accident, the military attempted to cover it up. Sam heard about Rogers and the Commandos through the grapevine and had approached him with a request to help bring the truth to light. While working as a therapist for veterans suffering from PTSD, he joined up with the Avengers and after six months or so, submitted the evidence to a prosecutor Rogers recommended, Phil Coulson. Apparently Coulson tore them apart in the courtroom and got justice for Riley’s murder. He followed Rogers because he believed he was a good man that helped stop cover ups, no matter how high up they go. 

Scott Lang’s story captured Tony’s interest almost immediately. Apparently after being sent to prison for his inability to keep his paws off of other people’s expensive jewelry, he was put on parole for four years. Once he was out, who other than  _ Stark Industries _ hired him. Howard Stark’s reasoning was that there was no one better than an ex-con to help point out the holes in their security system. It lasted his entire sentence until, well, Scott never fully explained why he was let go, but apparently it wasn’t under the best circumstances. Rogers had heard about his position at Stark Industries and immediately scooped him up and brought him on as part of the Avengers. After fixing any security problems, Scott was promoted to a full-time tutor for Peter. It simply worked out that they got along so well. 

Tony told JARVIS to dig a little deeper into Scott’s history when he had the chance. He was curious to know why he was let go from SI, and if it was because he found something he wasn’t meant to as Scott mildly hinted at. If that was the case...then Tony very much wanted to know what went on behind closed doors. He was meant to inherit the company after all, if his father wasn’t such a bigoted homophobe. Tony had long suspected that SI was dealing under the table, but he’d never had the time nor resources to fully dig deep enough to uncover the truth. Scott might be his chance to do just that. 

XX

9 weeks into his capture, Tony crunched the numbers on his ‘sentence’ once again.

43 weeks, 301 days, 7,224 hours, 433,440 minutes, or 26,006,400 seconds left before his deal with Rogers was up. He had that long to either fall in love with the mob boss, or go home and pretend nothing ever happened. 

Tony quickly decided that the latter was going to be impossible, and the former was inevitable. Rogers was unlike anything he expected. He was still cold and hard and aggressive on the outside, using his strength and power to keep those under him in place so that nobody forgot who he was or what he could do. And sure, he still kept Tony out of any discussion about the Commandos’ business, and it pissed Tony off to no end. 

But Rogers also made his blood boil in an entirely different way too. 

After ensuring Tony had eaten for the day, he’d encourage him to shower before bed to strip off the dirt and grime that had piled up over the course of the day. Rogers would sit on the bed with his back against the headboard, watching intently as Tony cleaned himself underneath the spray. Tony had only mildly explored his exhibitionist side before, but having those cerulean blue eyes trained on him with such intensity never failed to have Tony rock hard in a matter of seconds. Occasionally, if Tony could muster up enough confidence, he would stroke himself while meeting Rogers’ eyes. 

Those days were his favorite, if he were being honest with himself, because Rogers took the eye contact to be permission to... _ participate _ , in the sense of providing instructions. Tony snuggled his face into the pillow and got comfortable on his stomach, remembering their encounter last night. 

Rogers had his chef make them both an arugula salad with grilled chicken, then let Tony lean on him while leading him upstairs, scraping his nails across Tony’s hips and sending anticipatory shivers over his skin. In their room, Rogers started the shower and had Tony undress while Tony explained how they  _ finally _ finished the lab after a few weeks of working nonstop. He was ready to begin testing everything out the following morning. 

Tony had been so excited to show the others what JARVIS could really do that he spun around underneath the shower head, catching Rogers’ eye almost immediately. His jaw snapped shut as he took in the heat of the mob boss’ gaze, and his muscles constricted in anticipation. 

“Tony.” Rogers called out softly. 

He swallowed, unable to respond. 

“Show me your hands, Tony.” 

Rogers’ voice was low and deep, thrumming a string of gooseflesh over Tony’s wet skin. Tony held out his palms, showing the mob boss his compliance. No matter what he might tell himself while he was alone, Tony wanted this, and his body  _ craved _ the submission. 

“Good,” Rogers praised lowly, causing Tony to let out a barely audible groan. Yes,  _ yes _ he could be good. “I want your left hand stroking lightly across the skin of your neck and collarbone, slowly, feeling every inch underneath the pads of your fingers. Bring your right hand across your nipples. Make yourself feel good.”

Tony did as he said, closing his eyes to picture Rogers’ hands on him instead. The heat coming off of him was enough to help his imagination along, and the careful directions played a vivid fantasy within his mind. His erection filled out with every stroke of his wrist and it jerked when Rogers hummed in approval. 

“Pinch one of your nipples and get it wet underneath the spray, imagining it’s my tongue and teeth teasing you, over and over again.”

Tony whimpered at the sharp sensation, but didn’t stop. It was too good.

“Bring your other hand down your body slowly and carefully, massaging up and down the tops of each of your thighs, barely brushing across your pelvis. Pinch your nipple tighter, Tony,  _ that’s it _ , don’t hold back your sounds, I want to hear you. You’re so beautiful.”

The moan escaped Tony’s throat in obedience and he let his back hit the tile of the shower wall with a quiet  _ thud _ . 

“You can touch yourself now, Tony, I want you to. The hand on your chest I want you to bring under the spray and get your fingers nice and wet. Put them in your mouth and suck and let the water run down past your hand, towards your elbow, down your abs and over your cock.” 

Rogers’ voice was hypnotic, the deep timber causing Tony to let out a strangled, choked off noise. They hadn’t crossed this line before, but Tony wasn’t about to stop now. “Bring those fingers down to your entrance, circling it but not pushing in, just have your body remember the feeling of something inside of you. Picture my fingers there, prodding at you while my breath is ghosting across your cock. Feel the build up as I finally wrap my hands around you and push two fingers into you at the same time as you open up so beautiful for me. Your body is relaxed enough for you to take the burn, isn’t it? You want this.” 

Tony whimpered his agreement. He did. He fucking  _ wanted it. _

“Keep the pace on your cock slow, but tighten your grip around the head on each pass, flicking a thumb over the slit just how you like. Imagine my tongue working over you, tracing the vein underneath your cock and swirling it around the head fluidly. My fingers are stroking your insides, massaging the warm muscles inside your hole. Reach up and find that bundle of nerves Tony, I know you can do it, find it for me.” 

Tony did and gasped once he hit his prostate. His pleasure soared as he panted, so fucking turned on he couldn’t think straight. But that was okay because Rogers was telling him what to do. He wouldn’t let him down. 

“Keep the pressure on, don’t let up. Tighten your grip on your cock, Tony. You’re doing so well, I’m so pleased with you. I can’t wait until you let me get my hands on you. Tony, I’ll make you see stars. I’ll make you forget your name. I’ll fuck you until your screaming and begging for nothing but my cock.”

Tony’s right hand was flying across his length with abandon while he finger fucked himself with the other, gasps and moans falling from his lips. Rogers kept up the heavy dirty talk until Tony finally crested right at the top of his pleasure but whined when he was unable to make the final leap on his own. 

He choked out a sob, and Rogers growled deep within his chest. “Fuck you’re gorgeous, Tony. Look at you. So beautiful. Come for me,  _ come for me right now _ .”

Tony did, following the order without a second thought and crying out in relief, trying to hold himself up on shaky legs while the back of his head hit the tile.

Once he came down from his high, still panting from exertion, Steve commanded him to rinse his body and wash his hands one last time before drying off. 

Tony stumbled into the room where Rogers helped him put on a pair of black boxers and led him towards the bed, lifting the sheets up and tucking them back underneath Tony’s body. Rogers crawled into bed after him and slipped an arm around his waist, leading Tony to lay atop his perfectly sculpted chest while giving soft but vehement praises that had Tony’s mind spinning with sated pleasure. 

Tony noticed the stiff bulge in the mob boss’ pants, but neither of them did anything about it. Rogers seemed to be fine, and Tony was too exhausted from his orgasm to think much at all, but did manage to wish that Rogers would  _ tell _ him to touch him. At this point, Tony wasn’t sure he would be able to resist.

Did he even want to resist? Rogers was…

There were no words. Tony knew the sex would be good. It would be fucking hot and amazing and no other partner would be able to live up to Rogers for as long as he lived. But if Tony let himself cross that line, there was no going back. He would be giving in completely, and he wasn’t sure he could do that. 

His thoughts slowly relaxed more and more until he was just left with loose questions and a strange feeling deep within his stomach.

XX

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EVERYONE who has commented/given kudos to this story. I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I really appreciate everything, and it gives me the encouragement to keep writing :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! 
> 
> ...can you say, nightclub scene? 
> 
> Let's just all remember that Tony is not Laura...
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony had to shower once again after getting off from the memory of last night. Rogers wasn’t there when he woke up, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary. The sound of rain hitting the windows had him pulling back the curtains and frowning down at the courtyard. He’d had breakfast outside every morning since he arrived, so the kitchen would have to do for today. 

Unsurprisingly, Sam was already waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Even though Clint must be off on his new mission, Tony rarely went anywhere in this house without an escort, an annoying fact of life he learned to deal with. 

“Craving anything specific for breakfast?”

Tony shrugged. He wasn’t starving, but he could eat something small. “Honestly I’m fine with cereal. Do you think you guys have Lucky Charms?” 

Sam laughed at him and gave a short shake of his head. “Man, you and Peter are way too much alike. The kid damn near refuses to eat anything else. You’ll have to convince him to share.” 

“I always knew I liked him.” 

Peter was already in the kitchen, sitting atop one of the barstools, when they walked through. Tony had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the kid’s ridiculous bedhead sticking up at all angles like he’d been electrocuted. His glazed over eyes were brought back to life when he blinked and seemed to realize he was no longer alone. 

“Tony!” He beamed around a mouthful of cereal. 

Tony couldn’t help but return his smile. “Hey Underoos. Think I could steal a bowl of your Lucky Charms? Sam says you might try and bite my hand off if I didn’t ask first.”

Peter’s face flushed crimson, but he swallowed the food in his mouth and nodded, pushing the box across the bar. 

“Thanks,” Tony said and poured himself a bowl. Before he could ask, Sam already set out the carton of milk for him. “I’m ready to test out JARVIS today. Want to join me?” 

As Peter opened his mouth to respond enthusiastically (Tony could tell by the expression on the kid’s face), Sam interrupted with a slight cough. “Uh, actually, we’re leaving this morning after breakfast. Cap’s already went ahead, but there’s a party we need to be at tonight in Florida.”

“Can I go too?” Peter asked, eyes wide and hopeful. 

Sam frowned at him. “You already know the answer to that, Pete.”

“But it’s just one party! No one would even have to know. You could sneak me in.” 

“It’s a party at a club you’re not even old enough to get into, and yes, Cap would know.” Sam argued lightly. “You know he’s got that weird radar thing when it comes to you.” 

Tony raised a curious brow. “Weird radar thing?” 

Peter grimaced. “You’ll see it eventually, I’m sure. Ask him sometime where I am at any given moment, and he’ll always,  _ always _ know the answer.”

“Wow, not one minute of privacy for you, huh?” 

“Not one,” Peter agreed moreosly. “That sucks that we can’t test JARVIS out in the new lab today, I was really looking forward to it.” 

Tony tried to give him a small smile. No matter how he ended up here at the compound, he could  _ never _ regret meeting Peter, and after all of the time they’d spent together, Tony hated the look on the kid’s face. “Hey, as soon as I get back we try it out together. I’m sure it will only be a few days.”

That seemed to cheer him up, and the weird tightness in Tony’s chest loosened just a fraction. 

XX

Once Tony was seated on the plane, Sam got comfortable in the chair across from him and held out a familiar manilla envelope. 

“Cap asked for you to read over this on the way.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and took it from him, tilting the documents towards himself once he got them out of the folder. “You didn’t peek, did you?” The thought of the other Avengers knowing what went on between him and Rogers didn’t sit well at all. 

Sam shook his head and began pulling out his headphones. “No way, I don’t have a deathwish.” 

“Good.” At least he didn’t have to worry about that, and it was kind of nice knowing that Rogers didn’t spread their non-existent sex life around. If they were going to start something, he wanted it to just be the two of them. It wasn’t anyone else’s business.

There were actually two documents, one with his previous redlines and markups and a clean copy with all of the changes integrated. He was actually kind of impressed that Rogers was thoughtful enough to include both so that Tony could confirm that nothing was left in the contract that he didn’t want. 

Before he started comparing the two, he shifted his gaze outward, watching the rain coming down in harsh streaks across the thick windows. The sun hadn’t made an appearance yet, leaving the light on the plane dimmer than he remembered. Tony had never been one to be particularly introspective of his feelings, as he tended to simply  _ avoid avoid avoid _ , much to the displeasure of his friends. But this was different. The tightness crawling up and through his chest over the past few weeks was evidence that he needed to confront this head on. 

  
Tony still didn’t appreciate how he came to stay at the compound. It was against his will and once he had time to look past his anger and frustration, he was man enough to admit that he’d been  _ afraid _ . He didn’t know Rogers or the Commandos from Adam, and there was no guarantee for his safety besides Rogers’ word. Over the past few weeks things had obviously changed. He wasn’t scared anymore, not of Rogers or the Avengers that he’d met. The Winter Soldier was a problem in and of itself, but Tony was confident that he’d be protected if Bucky tried anything. 

He found himself thinking of scenarios of how the two of them could have met under different circumstances, and how they might have played out. What if he simply ran into Rogers after breaking up with Ty? Tony probably would have hopped on the man’s dick without a second thought, still drowning in anger and frustration and just wanting to fuck it out. But he wouldn’t have been interested in more than one night if it was just a rebound, and he certainly wouldn’t have allowed a conversation about his submissive nature in the bedroom. Why would he? They would have met at a resort in Mexico, it wasn’t conducive to beginning a relationship, much less a d/s one. 

Or maybe Rogers could have followed him back to Malibu and planned a meet-cute there. They would bump into each other like they did in Mexico, and Rogers might ask Tony out to coffee. They might have dated for a few months before their sexual preferences came to light. What if they did sign a contract like the one he held in his hands now? Rogers would eventually have to go back to the compound and travel for ‘work.’ Tony would have found out about the Avengers and Commandos eventually, right? How would that conversation go  _ after _ being intimately involved with Rogers? Tony knew himself well enough to understand that he would have felt betrayed and absolutely  _ furious _ , knowing that the man he began falling for was a murderer, no matter what his moral code might be. He would have hated that Rogers lied to him for so long. 

Which brought Tony back to reality. Sure, it might have involved kidnapping, but Rogers had never lied to Tony, not once. He’d kept his promise of not taking what was not given to the point of frustration and uncomfortableness on his part, despite Tony’s provocation. Rogers had made sure he felt safe and cared for inside of the compound, and he didn’t cut Tony off from his work or friends like he could have. It was true that Tony couldn’t leave on his own, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t go anywhere. If he wanted to go shopping, or to the movies, or wherever the fuck he might want to, all he needed to do was ask and someone would drop whatever it was they were doing and go with him. 

Despite all of that, Tony knew he would never have even considered the contract if he didn’t have feelings for Rogers. The mob boss had spent the past few weeks  _ courting _ him, for lack of a better word. He was genuinely interested in anything and everything Tony said, and never failed to have a random question on the tip of his tongue to get Tony talking again. What kind of ice cream did he like? How did he come to love engineering? If he could have a pet, what would it be and what would he name it? Where would he want to travel? Why did robotics make him so happy? 

It was invasive and confusing and absolutely  _ brilliant _ . Tony’s cheeks warmed every time Rogers made an effort to get to know him, and when he offered something of himself in return. Nobody had ever been this interested in him like this, ever. Ty chipped away at him over a course of a few months in what seemed like interest, but it turned out to be suspicion. He’d learned who Tony was and tried to exploit it for all it was worth. Tony kind of hoped that Rogers never found out, because he wasn’t sure how the mob boss would react. 

Either way, Tony found himself with actual, real life feelings for Rogers. As he finally began thumbing through the clean copy of the contract, he instinctively knew the sex would be incredible. There wasn’t a hint of doubt about that, if the past few weeks were anything to go by. But agreeing to be Rogers’  _ submissive _ , or at least in the bedroom, was a lot of pressure. The mob boss had been hoping for this for 5 years, building up a picture inside of his head that no one could realistically live up to. He’d done a good job of dissuading Tony’s insecurities before, but what happened when they finally crossed that line? 

He tried to imagine what it would be like to trust Rogers with that part of himself. It would be a monumental step, and he’d have to keep his mind sharp and his tongue loose to ensure that his safeword was ready in case something happened. 

_ Fuck _ , he was really thinking about doing this, wasn’t he? 

Tony considered his choices for the remainder of the fight. He knew he didn’t  _ have _ to sign. Rogers wasn’t actually expecting him to sign, and he wouldn’t be upset in the slightest if Tony left the contract blank.

But Tony wanted this. 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his muscles seized in anticipation and slight desperation. Fuck, he actually wanted this, he wanted Rogers. He wanted to feel the man’s hands on him,  _ in _ him. Tony wanted to drop to his knees in front of Rogers and worship at his cock, feeling it heavy and hot on his tongue and deep within his throat. He wanted those easy praises to wash over him as Rogers split him open carefully and slowly. 

Tony  _ wanted _ this. 

He snuck a quick peak at an uninterested Sam, then flicked his eyes back down to the contract. Tony wrote down a small astrix and a stipulation that their first time needed to be initiated by him right above the signature block. He sucked in a few deep breaths and calmed his erratic heart rate, ignoring the tightness of his veins as he thought about what was to come. 

And then he signed the damned contract. 

XX

At the hotel later that evening, Tony adjusted the collar of his shirt, a small thrill going down his spine in anticipation of seeing Rogers. The material was a dark blue see-through lace with beautiful flower and leaf designs across the front and back, with solid sleeves. His white slacks were tailored perfectly, shaping the curve of his ass and thighs. 

He looked fucking hot, and Tony couldn’t wait to see Rogers’ face when he walked in the club. 

He shot a smirk to himself in the mirror and kept it stretched across his face as he walked down the stairs of the hotel lobby where his chaperone waited. 

“Cap is going to kill you,” Sam mused with an exasperated shake of his head. “And then he’s going to kill me.”

Tony threw his head back and laughed loudly, taking Sam’s offered arm. “Shall we?” 

The ride to the nightclub was only about twenty minutes, and Sam explained how it was one of fifteen that Rogers owned. It was the furthest south and one of his favorites, so he preferred to do many of his dealings there. 

“Is your one armed friend going to threaten me again?” Tony asked with just a hint of bitterness.

“Not this time.” Sam promised. “Cap’s been talking with him. He’s coming around.”

Tony snorted. “Sure, I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

The limousine pulled up to the curb, and the driver got out first to open the door for them. Sam slid to his feet effortlessly, helping Tony up before leading them towards the club. It was misting slightly, and the chilly breeze made Tony’s nipples taunt, causing them to poke through his shirt. Even from the outside, they could hear the deep bass of the music that bled through the thick walls, and the flashing strobe lights lit up the damp sidewalk beneath their feet. 

Sam didn’t bother with the line, walking straight past the hoard of at least sixty scowling people and nodded to the bouncer before slipping through the massive double doors. The inside was unlike any nightclub Tony had ever been to before. For one, the entire place was covered in a deep, dark mahogany wood with intricate designs that cast the most interesting shadows across the hundreds of patrons piled together between them. The bars were the most eye-catching with miniature lights placed in exactly the right positions to give the designs a classic, high end, and dangerous feel. Tony could feel the music coming from every which direction, even beneath his toes as the floor pulsed along with the beat. People were packed together on the dance floor, moving against one another in a way that had Tony’s heart rate spiking. He  _ loved _ to dance.

It was dark as Sam took his hand to ensure they didn’t lose each other. “Listen Tony,” he called over his shoulder. “It won’t just be us, alright? Some people will be joining us and we’ll have to discuss some matters with them.”

“Some people, some matters.” Tony repeated with a drawl. “Cap needs to play mafia boss, I get it.” 

Sam paused just before they hit the stairs where two bodyguards stood. He spun around and gently grabbed Tony’s biceps, a serious expression on his face.“Tonight isn’t a joke, okay? These people are dangerous. Just try to keep your head down.” 

Tony swallowed thickly and nodded. He didn’t need to cause any trouble tonight, it was fine. All he really wanted to do was see Rogers anyway. Now that he’d decided he was ready for a sexual relationship, Tony was damn near insatiable and borderline desperate to see the man who would dominate him. 

“Hank, Logan.” Sam greeted with a slight tilt of his head when they passed the two men on the stairs who both had entirely too much hair on their bodies to meet any sort of health code. “Avengers,” Sam whispered behind him in explanation. Two sets of widened eyes lingered on Tony, no doubt recognizing him from the countless pieces Rogers had decorated the compound with. 

The second floor wasn’t quite as crowded, but no less beautiful. Sam let go of him near the bar and told Tony to order whatever he wanted. “Just wait here for a minute, okay? I’ll be back.” 

The bartender slid a glass of whiskey across the clean surface and grinned at him, leaning forward while mixing a few other drinks at the same time. “Heard you were coming in tonight. I’ll take care of whatever you need.” 

The corners of his lips twitched in response, and he felt his cheeks flush. “You heard about me?” 

“You bet,” she nodded, her high ponytail bopping atop her head. “The boss man passed around your picture so we all knew to keep an eye out. You must be pretty special.” 

Tony ducked his head but couldn’t help the pleased smile dancing across his lips. They chatted lightly for another twenty minutes before he realized that Sam never came back. He tried to reach up from where he was perched on the barstool to see around the crowd of people where he might have disappeared to, but came up with nothing. Tony finally downed the last of his drink and asked for one more before making his way through the throng dancing bodies. He came across a VIP room where a giant of a man with long blond hair and beautiful stubble blocked the entrance. Tony had to do a double take because the bodyguard damn near looked like a god or something, he was certainly built like one. Rogers was still number one in his book, but this guy came in at a close second. 

And he seemed to recognize Tony. His face lit up with recognition and he grinned broadly, raising his hands out to the side. “Friend Tony! It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Tony shook the offered hand and tried not to wince at the strength of it. “I am Thor, our dear Captain shall have my loyalty for however long he wishes, and as his chosen mate, that loyalty extends to you as well.” 

Tony blinked at the strange introduction, but managed to smile back. “Nice to meet you, Thor. Mind if I go see Cap?” 

Thor’s laugh seemed to boom across the club, and he stepped aside, “Of course, take great care, friend Tony.” 

He inched by the blonde giant and into the room, sucking in a breath at the sight. Lights were still flashing in here, but there were two stripper poles atop separate platforms where multiple dancers performed for their audience. The two far walls were littered with men and women in dark suits and stunning dresses, everyone dressed to the nines for whatever deal was being negotiated. Tony stepped around the dancers and plucked a grape from a vine at the refreshment table, finally catching Rogers’ eye from where he sat next to an older, completely bald man with a knowing smile. 

Rogers’ eyes darkened at the sight of him, and Tony revelled in the attention. It was always nice to see the physical effects he had on the mob boss. Rogers excused himself without taking his eyes off of Tony, then moved swiftly and gracefully to his side. He caught Tony’s hand and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Tony’s neck. “What do you think you’re wearing?” 

Tony let out a little laugh and sank into Rogers’ touch. He was so fucking  _ warm _ . “About a thousand dollars worth of clothing, that’s what.” 

He was led out of the VIP room and into a free space along the railing, looking out to the first floor where hundreds of people danced below them. Rogers slid his arms around Tony’s waist and touched his lips to his ear. “You are simply ravishing, Tony.  _ Radiant _ .  _ Exquisite _ . Even this outfit could never do you justice.”

Tony flushed at the praise, but shrugged it off the best he could and batted his eyelashes. “I bet I’d look even better with it off of me.”

Rogers groaned and pressed closer to him, his heat crashing against Tony in waves. “I thought I told you not to provoke me.” 

Tony chuckled, bringing up a hand and cupping Rogers’ cheek before moving it down his neck, across his chest and down his arm, squeezing at his bicep. “Maybe. Why shouldn’t I? Are you afraid that I’m too good at it?” He grabbed at Rogers’ hand and brought it forward so that he could feel Tony’s growing erection, so that he  _ understood _ what his simple presence did to Tony. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

Tony hummed in agreement, still leaning forward. “You’re strong, aren’t you?” He teased. “I bet it wouldn’t take much effort for you to rip straight through my pants and take me tonight, would it?” 

He could feel a low rumbling erupt from Rogers’ chest, and those large hands twisted into the material of Tony’s shirt. One touching the heated skin at the small of his back while the other one slid down to cup his ass. “You will be mine, I guarantee it.” Rogers’ lips ghosted across Tony’s neck where he stretched further, bearing it to the mob boss in a show of submission. “Then I’ll do anything I want, anytime I want with you.” 

“Hmmmm.” Tony didn’t say anything, just shifted closer. Rogers didn’t know that Tony signed the contract, and the secret was an added thrill of excitement. It’s foreplay, not provocation, that they’re doing tonight, Rogers just doesn’t know it yet. He smirked, pulling away slowly and winking at the mob boss before turning on his heel and heading back downstairs. 

Rogers had business to attend to, and Tony told himself he wouldn’t get in the way of that. They’d have all night afterwards. He’ll just have to find someone to dance with in the meantime. He’s at a club, right? So why not?

The floor was crowded as soon as he stepped onto it, and it took him at least ten minutes to get to the bar. Thankfully, the bartender down here recognized him too, because she immediately left a customer waiting at the other end to come to Tony and take his order. Two redheads appear on either side of him, each painted in sexy strappy black dresses that hugged their curves in all of the right places. If he were straight, Tony was sure that his pants would be even tighter than they already were from the light groping that went on upstairs. 

“How did you get a drink so quickly?” The younger woman with long, scarlet curls asked him with a slight accent that he couldn’t place. She couldn’t have been more than 25, while the other woman could have been her older sister. Both of their lips were pursed in a sexy pout that did absolutely nothing for Tony.

He chuckled and waved over the bartender and allowed them to order quickly as well. “Someone’s trying to make sure I have a good time, I think.” They thanked him and snuggled in uncomfortably close to his sides. 

“I love a man with a nice goatee,” The younger woman praised, reaching up a hand to slide her fingers through the short hair on his face. Tony flinched back and caught her wrist before gently easing it back to the bar. 

“I love a man who can dance,” the older one said with a twitch of her lips. Her intensity could have rivaled Rogers’, and that was saying something.

The younger woman tore his attention back by pressing up against him. “We could have a good time tonight, yeah? Or maybe you might be interested in having a go with my twin brother?”

Tony backed up enough so that they were no longer draped over his arms, holding up his palms in surrender. “You are both beautiful ladies, absolutely stunning. But a) I’m not available at the moment, and b) I prefer my women with a little more dick, if you get my drift. Though I appreciate the offer, I’m going to have to refuse.”

The two women looked at him, then back at each other, then back at him, matching pleased grins lighting up their flawless faces. The older one reached out a delicate hand and crooked a finger to bring him closer. “That’s what we like to hear. I’m Natasha, and this is Wanda. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, Tony.” 

He stiffened in surprise, narrowing his eyes with a scowl. “ _ How did you know my name _ ?”

Wanda leaned in and took a sip of her drink. “Cap’s been obsessed with you for years. Do you honestly think we could ever forget your name when the news got out? Let alone your  _ face _ ?” 

  
“It’s true,” Natasha smirked. “We just wanted to have a little fun before we introduced ourselves.”

Tony blinked, relaxing back into the flow of music as the perceived threat of danger passed. “You’re…” He dropped his voice to a whisper and looked between them. “Part of the Commandos?” 

Wanda snorted. “We’re Avengers, baby. Top of the line.” 

Natasha nodded her agreement. 

“Well then,” Tony sniffed, knocking back his drink before setting the empty glass on the bar. “Would either of you ladies like to dance?” 

XX

Bucky’s gaze drifted from where he’d been keeping an eye on Stevie and Xavier, but the deal seemed to be coming along just fine. There was a slight moment of panic when his best friend had left with Tony, but he came back five minutes later with a smug grin and more power radiating off of him than usual. It must have been one hell of a talk.

Patrons danced and grinded together below the VIP balcony, and he straightened in interest when he finally caught sight of Nat. She looked up at him for a moment, giving him a slight shake of her head, then twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, a sign they’d come up with before the start of the evening. 

Huh. So Tony didn’t go for either her or Wanda tonight, despite their obvious flirting, and had even told them that he was unavailable. Bucky wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. On one hand, he’d been sure that Tony would be a ridiculous flirt, and that his actions with Natasha and Wanda would finally show Stevie that the engineer didn’t actually walk on water or whatever shit his best friend thought, and then  _ maybe _ they could cut Tony loose and get back to their normal lives. 

But now? Tony actually seemed to be respecting the claim Steve had on him, even going as far to push two very  _ persuasive _ women away. Sure, it probably helped that he was gay, but he could have been bi, right? And he could have done some heavy flirting despite not being attracted to them, or taken Wanda up on her offer to spend the evening with Pietro. So maybe Stevie’s feelings weren’t quite as unrequited as Bucky thought. He honestly just wanted his best friend to have what he and Nat had, and he hadn’t thought Tony was the answer.

Now though? 

Maybe the guy wasn’t so bad after all. 

He was pretty good on his feet, Bucky had to at least give him that. He spun both Natasha and Wanda around effortlessly, carefully not to let them bump into any of the other patrons despite the tight space, and seemed to be able to make them laugh, if the delighted looks on their faces were anything to go by. 

They seemed to be having... _ fun _ . A lot of fun.

The music changed into something heavier and sexy, and people packed in around them to move against one another. Tony, Nat, and Wanda flowed with them, ending up plastered to each other without a care in the world. Bucky watched them for a few minutes before realizing that something was wrong. 

Tony had stiffened, his shoulders tight and uncomfortable as he tried to wriggle away from something. Bucky saw what it was after someone moved out of the way to reveal a familiar face, Ronan. The man’s lips were way too close to Tony’s ear, and Bucky could only imagine what he was saying to him. Whatever it was, Tony didn’t like it. The engineer kept trying to move away, but at the same time, kept himself in between Ronan and the girls. 

Bucky’s fists clenched on the railing, and he thought about going down there to shove the man off of Tony before Nat caught on. She moved directly in front of Tony like they were dancing and reached her hands up to cup his face. Bucky might have been jealous if he didn’t know what she was planning. 

The Black Widow spun Tony around quickly and gracefully in the blink of an eye, so that he was in between her and Wanda. She then turned on her heel to lay a hand on Ronan’s chest, leaning forward to whisper sharply in his ear. The veiled threat was obvious and did its job, because Bucky watched Ronan’s face pale before he backed up quickly, slamming into the other patrons without giving their annoyed scowls a second glance. He was too busy looking back at Nat in horror. 

Bucky snorted, strangely pleased that his plan failed. At least he knew now that Tony seemed to be serious about Steve. Maybe everything would work out better than he expected. 

XX

Tony had to hand it to Natasha, that woman was smooth in her ability to kick ass without anyone else noticing. When that creep had gotten too close and started whispering filthy things that would probably give him nightmares into Tony’s ear, it only took a few moments for his dance partners to fix the problem. 

After that display, he thought maybe they each deserved a drink for their efforts, so he dragged them back over to the bar. The bartender once again left waiting customers to take their orders, and then the three of them clinked their glasses together in celebration. Tony’s eyes shot back up to the balcony of the VIP room, and a shock ran through his spine when he spotted Rogers looking out over the crowd. The mob boss must have been looking for Tony, because when their eyes met across the way, his lips twitched upwards and his shoulders relaxed. 

Tony winked at him playfully, sipping on his glass while the two girls chatted by his side. Rogers cocked his head in their direction, as if to ask how Tony found two other Avengers on the dancefloor. Tony shrugged in response and lifted an eyebrow in challenge, wanting nothing more than for the mob boss to come and join them. He wanted to feel Rogers heat behind him in the crowd of people, to grind his ass back against the man’s groin. 

He could see Rogers swallow above him, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement, before smirking and coming to a decision. The mob boss whispered something to Bucky and Sam, keeping his eyes on Tony, before disappearing through the crowd. 

Tony couldn’t hold in a laugh, earning him strange looks from the girls. “I want to play a little game of cat and mouse, want to join me?” 

They both grinned at him and each took one of his hands, pushing past the bar’s patrons and up the stairs. Every time they passed someone who looked similar to Rogers, the three of them would duck behind someone else, or pretend to look busy until the person moved out of eyesight. By the time they made it upstairs, the three of them were clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. 

Tony leaned against the railing and wiped at the corner of his eyes. “You two are excellent at blending in. You’ve got to teach me that spy shit sometime.” 

“I’ve never seen anyone put Cap on his toes like this,” Wanda snickered, turning so that she could see the cluster of people below, leaving Tony and Natasha to follow her lead. “I can’t wait to see his face.” 

It didn’t take long. Tony was sure that he’d be able to pick Rogers out of a crowd on any given day of the week. The mob boss stood out like a spotlight on a darkened stage, Tony’s eyes zeroing in on him immediately. He was pushing past people without apologizing, his heated gaze tracking every man who looked like Tony. Finally, they watched him scowl and rub at the back of his neck. Like Tony called his name, Rogers’ face snapped up and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

“Uh oh, he’s coming for you!” Wanda pointed out as Rogers started moving once again. 

Tony chewed on the bottom lip, his body thrumming in anticipation. “Let him come. I’m ready.”

They both raised their palms up in surrender and backed up so they wouldn’t interfere. He assumed they went to the VIP room with the other Avengers, until a heat pressed up against his back. The size was too small to be Rogers, so he thought it might be one of the girls returning. 

“Decided to stick around after all?” 

“I couldn’t leave you here all by your lonesome, could I?” The voice was low and scratchy, the same one that gave him the creeps out on the dancefloor. 

Tony jerked forward in surprise, but was trapped against the railing. He grit his teeth in annoyance and tried to sidestep in order to get away. “Uh, how about you get the hell off of me?” 

The man chuckled, far too close for comfort, and breathed in his ear, bringing both arms to cage Tony in. “Come home with me. I’ll give you what you need, baby. I’ll have you sucking my cock, getting it nice and wet before I fuck you open.”

“No thanks,” Tony shouted, struggling against the man’s hold. His skin crawled in disgust as the man pressed himself up against Tony, refusing to let up even an inch. “I have a boyfriend, now get the fuck off!”

The grip around him tightened until it was painful, causing Tony to cry out. There were going to be bruises tomorrow. “He must not take care of you properly if he left you here all alone. I saw you dancing out there, you need someone like me to reign you in. I”ll show you what a real man can do.” He reached forward to cup Tony’s soft cock and squeezed.

“Stop!” As Tony opened his mouth to scream, the weight behind him was yanked off in a rush. Suddenly everything moved very, very fast. 

Rogers was there, hovering over him protectively and Tony sighed in relief. He spun around to thank him, but froze and sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the scene in front of him. An array of weapons glinted beneath the neon lights. Rogers had two guns in his hands, aiming them at the man who’d assaulted Tony. Fury rolled off of him in waves, leaving Tony weak in the knees as he watched as Bucky, Sam, Thor, Natasha, and Wanda bring up their own weapons against the man and two bodyguards behind him. It was a standoff, with the Avengers as the obvious victors, though that fact didn’t make any of it any less tense.

“Sam.” Rogers ground out behind a clenched jaw. Sam nodded and lowered his own gun slowly before stepping behind the mob boss and taking Tony’s hand. 

“Come on, I’ll get you out of here.” 

Tony could do nothing but follow, fear gripping his heart as we watched the Avengers close ranks around the man who assaulted him, with Rogers right in the middle. Sam pulled him along, covering his body with his own and rushing him out of the club and into a limousine in a matter of minutes. 

Once the door slammed behind them, the car took off into the night. Sam leaned back against the leather seats and sighed heavily. 

“Fuck.”

XX

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what y'all thought of this chapter! It was pretty fun to write, and I love introducing new characters. Plus, I want to see Bucky and Tony be friends as much as y'all do...it'll probably take some time though. 
> 
> As always, all comments/kudos are really appreciated. You guys are wonderfully encouraging. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! 
> 
> ...Did someone ask for the boat scene? 
> 
> *hides under the table with a half-finished bottle of wine*

Clint cocked back the arrow pulling his bow taunt, letting the tip brush across the man’s chest in warning. 

“And you’re sure everything is on there?” He demanded roughly. 

The man let out a choked sob as the terror swept through him. He nodded and pushed the flash drive across the metal desk. “I-I swear! This is everything! I don’t know anything else!” 

“Would you stake your life on it?” 

“Yes!” The man shrieked and held up his hands above his head. 

Clint nodded, pleased and feeling confident that he’d gotten everything out of Abu Bakaar that he was going to. He lowered his bow and sheathed the arrow, taking in the sigh of relief in his target’s face before whipping out the 22 hidden in his waistband and pulling the trigger, firing off a perfect shot between Bakaar’s eyes. 

He snatched up the flashdrive and climbed out the window silently, leaving no trace of his visit except for the dead man hanging limply in his worn chair. Clint started up the motorcycle he used for the trip a few blocks down and tore down the too-loud city streets. He made it back to the safe house in about two hours, guiding the bike into the garage so that it might be safe from any potential aerial view. 

His personal laptop was already set up and safe behind Bruce’s security codes. Clint washed his hands and wolfed down a sandwich from the fridge before finally putting the flash drive in the port and taking out his book to take coded notes. 

After quickly breaking through the firewalls with minimal effort, files began popping up in rapid form. Clint read through the lists of members of the Ten Rings, the organization he found out Raza belonged to. Nothing stood out at him, but he honestly wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Cap was deadly serious about this, so Clint figured it had something to do with Tony, though he had no idea what. 

He moved onto confirmed kills and the parties that contracted out Raza’s services. He recognized a few government officials, and a renowned doctor, Ho Jinsen, but nothing else of importance.

It wasn’t until a file appeared, listing “Unsuccessful Missions” that Clint straightened in his seat. A familiar set of names drew his narrowed eyes. 

_ Howard Stark _

_ Maria Stark _

_ Anthony Stark _

_ Original Buyer - Obadiah Stane _

Well now, wasn’t that interesting? 

XX

Nobody came to collect Tony until the next morning. He succeeded in getting a total of two hours of sleep, tossing and turning the entire night when Rogers didn’t come to check on him, leaving Tony to assume the worst. Sam wouldn’t answer any of his questions over breakfast or on the ride out to the marina, simply telling him that everything had been ‘taken care of.’

Tony was nearing the end of his rope, his nerves stretched too thin and every horrible scenario running through his head, as he was ushered aboard a magnificent yacht. It reminded him of the one his family used to own, until Howard traded it in for a helicopter. Sam left him in the main cabin and told him to stay put while he went to make sure lunch was arranged. 

He fell back against one of the sofas, bringing his knees up to his chest and wondering where the hell Rogers was and what last night. After about thirty minutes, his eyes began to droop until he heard the sound of footsteps on the deck outside. Rogers and Bucky came to sit at one of the tables, both dressed in light suits with sunglasses covering their eyes. Tony walked over to the windowsill and pushed it open so that he could hear the conversation. 

“Listen, you were right about Tony, okay? I’ll admit it. He’s yours in every sense of the word.” Bucky was telling Rogers, much to Tony’s surprise. He hadn’t been expecting anything like that. “But do you have any idea what you did?”

Rogers set a glass down on the table and shook his head. “I honestly couldn’t care less, Buck. Ronan put his hands on Tony without his permission, he deserved what he got. I couldn’t just sit there and watch.” 

“I know you couldn’t,” Bucky conceded. He pinched the bridge of his nose, it seemed like a headache might be coming on. “But this means war. A war between two powerful families. Don’t you get that? Thanos isn’t going to just sit back and let what happened go without some sort of punishment.”

“Then let them come.” Rogers snarled, causing Tony to flinch back at his tone. “If Thanos moves against me, we will wipe out him and everyone who stands behind him.” 

Tony chewed on his lip anxiously, unable to keep himself quiet anymore. If Rogers was talking about war....there’s no way that could end well for anyone. He walked out to the deck with his hands in his pockets and his gaze fixed on the wood by Rogers’ feet. “I-I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

Rogers was in front of him immediately, tapping a finger underneath Tony’s chin and bringing it up so that he was looking in those cerulean blue eyes. “No, none of what happened last night was your fault, Tony. He never should have touched you.”

He blinked at the sudden warmth gathering at the corners of his eyes. “What’s going on? Did you kill him?”

Bucky stood up then, straightening his jacket and giving Rogers a look. The mob boss ignored it and shook his head. “Don’t worry about that.” 

“Stevie-”

“ _ What _ ?” Tony gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn’t believe that Rogers was trying to keep something like this from him. He was the victim here, wasn’t he? Didn’t that mean that he had a right to know what happened? “Steve!  _ Did you kill him _ ?” 

“ _ No _ !” He snapped back, glaring at both Tony and Bucky. “I cut off his hands. A just punishment as far as I’m concerned.”

Tony flinched back again, forcing his gaze back down to the crisp wooden floorboards and wishing they would swallow him up whole. Memories of the man groping him last night, along with older, harsher ones from his time at MIT and before flooded the forefront of his mind, sending him reeling. Once the bad memories started, they didn’t stop, like a freight train. It was suddenly a vicious onslaught of the worst moments of Tony’s life slamming into him. The senior who thought he could take advantage of the 15 year old freshmen before Rhodey stepped in. The dominant who didn’t respect his submissive’s safeword when he began to draw blood. The father who thought he could beat the homosexuality out of his teenage son. 

It was suddenly all too much, and Tony’s lungs constricted painfully as he wheezed. He couldn’t get enough air in, and his brain kicked into full panic mode when his knees went weak. Tony pushed past Rogers and Bucky, needing to get closer to the sea where maybe he could fucking  _ breathe _ . He leaned against the railing and choked out a sob, barely aware of the voices calling his name behind him. The world seemed to be closing in on him, and all he wanted to do was get some damn fresh air into his lungs, but they just weren’t working right. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just keep out of trouble? There was going to be a war, and Rogers was going to get hurt, maybe even killed, because Tony just couldn’t...he couldn’t…

A hand grabbed onto his shoulder, but Tony flailed away from it wildly. Nobody could touch him right now, he was too broken. He would hurt somebody. He overcorrected and slipped on a puddle of water, which sent him crashing into the railing once again, but this time his weight worked against him, sending him over in a flurry of movement and falling into the depths beneath him. 

XX

Steve honestly didn’t know how the fuck it happened. He hadn’t meant to yell at Tony, but he did, and he was so fucking  _ stupid  _ for doing so. Tony needed to be cared for, not  _ threatened _ in any which way, much less by  _ Steve _ . Especially after last night. One second the beautiful engineer was in his face demanding answers that Steve wanted to protect him from, and the next he was falling overboard. 

“TONY!” 

Steve didn’t even think twice about climbing over the railing and diving in after him. Bucky’s astonished grunt behind him didn’t register either. All he could think about was getting to Tony. He remembered the simple observation that Tony never swam in the pool at the compound, and the added clause in the contract that specifically prohibited any perceived drowning as a form of punishment.

Tony didn’t like water. He was  _ petrified _ of drowning. 

Steve used his strength to glide across the waves in three powerful strokes, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and hauling him up so that his face and chest were out of the water. Tony had stopped wheezing, but was now coughing up mouthfuls of water and shaking violently, re-breaking every piece of Steve’s already shattered heart. 

“It’s okay, Tony, I’ve got you. You’re safe now. It’s okay, Pet.” He kept up his reassurances as he swam towards the back of the yacht. He was able to coax Tony to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck, so the engineer was clinging to him painfully. Not that Steve minded, of course. He wasn’t sure he’d ever let the man out of his sight again. 

Bucky and Sam were already waiting for him by the stern. When he was finally close enough, Steve lifted Tony the best he could while Sam hauled him up the rest of the way and covered him in a set of towels in an attempt to get him dry. Bucky was there immediately, holding out his hand, which Steve took and climbed aboard. His best friend clapped him on the shoulders in a gesture he recognized as overwhelming relief. Bucky was glad he was okay. Steve nodded in return before zeroing in his attention back to Tony, whose head now was resting against Sam’s shoulder. 

“Buck told me what happened,” Sam explained. “The water was probably a shock to his system, interrupting his panic attack. He’ll need to rest.” 

Steve didn’t waste any time scooping Tony up into his arms, ignoring the puddling water from their sopping clothes. On the way up to his cabin, he held Tony close and tried to push past the burning in his throat that felt suspiciously like fear. 

He hadn’t felt that particular emotion in a very, very long time. 

He carried Tony into the large bathroom to deposit him on the lid of the toilet, then started peeling back his wet clothes. Sam knocked on the door, and only after Steve had covered Tony with a dry towel, opened it enough to hand him a pile of clean clothes. Steve thanked him and moved to help the quiet engineer into them with little resistance. 

“You’re okay, Tony. I’ve got you.” 

Steve led him towards the bedroom next, helping him lay down underneath the sheets and tucking them in around him. Tony landed heavily, thankfully snuggling into the warmth before letting out a deep sigh. 

“Fuck.” Steve breathed. Now that Tony was safe and sleeping, the stress of the afternoon’s events was catching up to him. Before the foregin emotions could drag him down, Steve asked for Sam to keep an eye on Tony while he went to shower. He placed both hands against the eggshell tile wall as the spray hit his back, trying to keep his strength in check so that it didn’t crack beneath his palms. The sudden desire to bring himself as much pain as possible burned in his veins, wanting whatever punishment the gods might deem necessary for scaring Tony as he had. Maybe if he’d been able to keep his temper reigned in, then Tony wouldn’t have fallen into the unrelenting sea. 

Steve struggled to admit it, but he’d been absolutely petrified watching Tony fall. His world narrowed down to the harsh pants and glazed over chocolate brown eyes that were normally so full of life. A sudden desire, an instinctual  _ need _ , to see Tony, safe and protected, overwhelmed him, so Steve half-hazardly dried off quickly and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. 

He sent Sam away the moment he entered the room, not bothering to watch his friend leave. Instead his eyes were on Tony, taking in the wet curls of his hair, the regular breathing patterns as his chest lifted every few seconds, the relaxed slant of his mouth. 

He was okay, he was safe. 

And Steve was in love with him. 

The thought sent a surprised jolt down his spine.  _ Love _ ? It wasn’t a foreign emotion, such as the fear he felt earlier, but for some reason he hadn’t been expecting it. Which was ridiculous, of course. He had given Tony a year to fall in love with him too, right? Why did this feel...different, then? 

Steve had built up this image of Tony in his head over the past five years, but the fantasy never really solidified into a real life person, leaving the image shifting and underdeveloped. He never expected for Tony to be so much  _ more _ . 

More lovely, for one. Tony was beautiful in every sense of the word, that much was obvious to the uninvolved observer. But to someone who was actually  _ paying attention _ , like Steve, more than they probably should, Tony’s personality bled through past simple physical attraction. He was brave, holding his chin high when faced with danger that would send lesser men running in the opposite direction, and heartbreakingly compassionate. Steve had silently hoped, but never dared to anticipate, the relationships Tony was creating with the Avengers. With Peter. He genuinely tried to get to know Steve’s family as  _ people _ rather than gang members, and somehow managed to find what brought each of them joy. 

Although Steve hadn’t had the pleasure of knowing Tony biblically yet, there was no doubt in his mind that the engineer would be greater than his imagination could run off with as well. Tony threw the entirety of himself, heart, mind, and soul, into whatever he tried to make happen, and when that attention was fixed solely on Steve…he shivered in anticipation. He would wait however long it took to have Tony come to him. He could wait. 

Because Steve was in love with him. 

_ Fuck _ . 

XX

Tony blinked awake slowly, the fog of sleep clearing from his mind as he stirred. He turned towards the light shining in through the windows.

“Thank God.” A familiar voice sighed heavily, and Tony stiffened as he remembered what happened. 

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and rested his back against the headboard. “You saved me. I-I’m sorry.”

Rogers, no  _ Steve _ , he deserved to be called his first name after saving Tony’s life, stood up from the chair he was sitting in and crossed his arms over his bare chest. His biceps curled and constricted at the movement. “You have  _ nothing _ to apologize for, you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m the one who’s sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” 

“No that-that wasn’t…” Tony hesitated, but swallowed down his anxiety at the rush of memories. “I just remembered some things that made everything…” 

“It’s okay, Tony.” Steve told him softly. “You don’t have to explain anything that you don’t want to. I’m just happy that you’re okay.” 

Tony’s throat closed up with emotion, so fucking grateful that Steve didn’t push for an explanation. 

The mob boss moved closer to him and reached out a hand to caress Tony’s cheek. His eyes were wide and clear, no trace of dishonesty in them. “I can’t lose you. I don’t want to.” 

Tony leaned into his warmth, sucking a deep breath in to let Steve’s now familiar scent wash over him. He steeled himself for the decision he’d come to, then pushed the sheets off of him, scooting forward so that his legs hung off the bed. He noticed the water droplets climbing down Steve’s abdomen. 

“You’re wet.” 

His hands moved slowly, carefully telegraphing his movements so Steve knew what his endgame was. When his fingers curled into the mob boss’ waistband, his wrists were caught in a light grip. 

Steve shook his head above him with a slight frown marring his handsome features. “Don’t play with me, Tony. And you don’t need to  _ do _ anything that you’re not ready for. You don’t need to…” he grimaced, “ _ thank me _ , or anything, for saving you.” 

“Steve.”

“No, it’s really okay.” Steve cut him off. “I can be patient, I promise.” 

“ _ Steve _ .” Tony’s voice was tinged with a hint of exasperation now. 

“Tony I-“

“ _ I signed the contract _ .” 

Steve blinked above him, a small crease forming between his dark blonde eyebrows. “What?” 

Tony let his fingers dip beneath Steve’s sweatpants, feeling the expanse of smooth, tanned skin. “I. Signed. The. Contract.” He repeated, articulating every word. “Yesterday, on the plane. I decided I wanted to be with you. To be your sub.” 

When Steve didn’t say anything, he hesitated. “Unless that’s not what you want anymore-“

He was interrupted by Steve pressing into Tony’s space and bringing their lips crashing together. It isn’t rushed or desperate like he always imagined their first kiss to be, instead it’s painstakingly gentle and slow, and so,  _ so _ good. Steve’s large palms came up to cup his face, his thumbs tracing the lines of his lower lip when he pulled away. 

Tony was transfixed by the sudden heat and intensity of Steve’s cerulean blue eyes, and had to remember to breathe when the mob boss finally broke the silence. 

“Put your hands behind your back, Tony. Hold your left wrist with your right hand, and don’t let go unless I say so.” He leaned in to nuzzle at Tony’s neck, which he bared further at the attention. Tony’s skin erupted in gooseflesh, and his veins practically vibrated with excitement. “Tell me your color. Green for full speed ahead, Yellow for slow down, and Red for full stop.” 

“Green.” The idea of Steve slowing down or stopping held absolutely no appeal, especially when his cock was beginning to fill in anticipation. This was what he wanted. What he  _ needed _ . 

“Tell me your safeword.” 

Tony swallowed thickly, but he understood that this was an important part of their relationship now. “Raza.”

Steve nodded against Tony’s skin, sending waves of heat bounding through his body. “Very good, Tony. You’re so good for me.”  _ Yes _ . The praise sunk in immediately and Tony’s eyelids fluttered. “If you need to use it, use your heel to tap the back of my calf three times.”  _ Fuck _ , Tony thought. It meant he wouldn’t be able to speak. The possibilities had him arching upwards excitedly. 

“That’s right, show me how much you want this,” Steve encouraged. “Let me hear every sound coming out of that beautiful fucking mouth.” 

Tony obeyed immediately with a groan, not stopping when Steve’s fingers twisted into his hair and pulled him forward. “Open your mouth, Tony. That’s it, nice and wide. I’ll go slow at first, don’t worry.” He did, too. Tony’s lips parted as Steve kicked out of his sweatpants and slid his cock against Tony’s cheek, pre-come smearing on the slight stubble, before pressing between his lips. 

He shivered at the salty taste and opened wider, suddenly needing to feel more of Steve on his tongue. Steve obliged, a hiss escaping through his teeth as he pushed more of himself into the tight heat of Tony’s mouth. It was just  _ so good _ . 

“Look at how well you open up for me, Tony, how well you suck me down.  _ Fuck _ , that feels incredible.” 

Tony was so fucking turned on that he couldn’t help but press closer, swirling his tongue around the length taking up space in his mouth and relaxing his throat so that his nose was buried against the trimmed curls decorating Steve’s groin. The mob boss moaned above him, his fingers tightening their grip in Tony’s hair. “Yes, fuck, use your tongue, Pet. Make it good, pay attention to what I like.” 

Tony did. He let Steve take control of the pace, choosing to focus more on the twists and weaving of his tongue, letting the desperate noises escape his throat so that Steve could feel the vibrations. “You feel amazing, Pet. Look at you taking me so well. Nod if you think you’re ready for more.” 

He obliged, and Steve didn’t hesitate to bring his hips back until the tip of his cock was resting between Tony’s lips, and then he slammed forward roughly, but his tight grip kept Tony’s head where it was. Tony’s mind buzzed with pleasure, letting Steve’s filthy words of praise wrap him up and take him higher while the mob boss fucked his throat relentlessly. He re-learned to breathe through his nose while Steve’s length hit the back of his throat with brutal force. Thankfully, Tony never had much of a gag reflex, a fact that he was grateful for now. 

Tony crested higher and higher as Steve neared his own climax. He suspected that he would only need a few strokes of his cock before coming harder than he had in his entire goddamned life. Before he could find out, Steve pulled his cock out of Tony’s mouth abruptly, leaving Tony gasping for air and slumping forward slightly. 

“Strip, Pet.” Apparently Tony wasn’t moving quick enough for Steve, because the mob boss let out a growl and pulled the clothes off of him in a rush of movement.

“Now turn around. Get on the bed on your knees and put your head on the pillow.” 

Tony blinked slowly and moved to follow the instructions, but Steve had his large palm around his throat in warning. “Ah, what did I say about your hands? Don’t let go until I say so.” 

Oh.  _ Oh _ , he almost tried using his hands to climb up on the bed. That wasn’t good. Tony bared his neck where Steve held it, as a sign of submission, looking up at his dom through his lashes. He would be good. He could be good for Steve. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Steve whispered before letting his hand fall. His pupils were blown, only a thin ring of cerulean outlining the black depths of Steve’s eyes. Tony sighed at the praise and wriggled around so that he was laying on his stomach on the bed. He pushed himself up to his knees and then let his cheek fall against the pillow so that his ass was on display and his hands were still clasped behind his back. 

“This is how you should always look, presented and ready for me to have my way with you. Isn’t that right, Pet?” 

_ Shit _ , Tony jerked in response. That sounded really fucking hot. 

A hand snapped across the globes of Tony’s ass, a slight sting that left his cheek warm to the touch. “I want an answer, Pet. Nod if you agree. You want this, don’t you?”

A strangled moan escaped his lips and Tony nodded frantically. Steve’s hand reached out to pet the spot where he slapped him, dipping his thumbs along the line of Tony’s crack. “Look at this beautiful hole. Your winking for me, trying to draw me in, aren’t you?” 

Again, Tony nodded, pushing back against his hands. He needed more. 

“It’s okay, Pet. I’ll give you what you need. Trust me.” 

He did. Tony trusted Steve not to leave him hanging. He felt the mob boss reach towards the nightstand, not moving his heat away from Tony, and when he righted himself, a pop of a lid could be heard. 

“I keep lube everywhere, Pet, just in case. I never wanted to be caught unawares in case you ever needed me. It’s a good thing I did, or I would have had to take you with only spit to clear the way.” Tony sucked in a sharp breath of air when Steve’s thumb pressed against his hole, rubbing in the slick lube around it. “Or maybe you would like that, huh? I could open you up with my tongue, get you sopping wet while you suck on my fingers. Then I could fuck you with one,” One of Steve’s fingers penetrated him, and Tony hissed in pleasure, feeling it massage his inner muscles with practiced ease. It slid in and out while Tony’s body tried to suck it in closer and deeper. “Or two.” The tip of a second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching him wide.

Steve bent over so that his chest rested against Tony’s back, the warmth distracting him from any pain while a third finger worked him open. Open mouthed kisses were pressed against his sweat-slicked skin. It wasn’t long until Tony was arching back into the feeling of being filled, the thick fingers twisting inside of him. 

“Please,” He bit out between clenched teeth. Tony needed more, needed Steve’s cocked filling him to the brink, fucking into him. The buzzing within his mind was back, but his body was too on-edge to relax. 

“I’ve got you, Pet. Breathe for me.” Tony did so, his hand loosening but not letting go of the grip on his wrist. Steve pulled back, leaving Tony gasping and feeling strangely empty. The mob boss reached one of his hands up to hold Tony by the back of the neck while the other lined his cock up against Tony’s entrance. His hole clenched and fluttered in anticipation, just as desperate as Tony to suck Steve in. “Say it again.” Steve demanded. 

Tony didn’t even have to ask, he knew what Steve wanted. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Again. Tell me how much you want it.” 

“Please, Steve. I-I need you to fuck me. I need to be filled, p-please!” 

“Color?” 

Tony had to blink for a few seconds to bring his mind back, but then growled and pushed his hips back. “ _ GREEN _ !”

Without warning, Steve pushed forward to the hilt until he was buried balls deep inside of Tony. He cried out at the sensation, his body trying to accommodate Steve’s girth. It hurt, but the pleasure overcame any pain almost as soon as Steve started pulling out and thrusting rough and deep. The mob boss moved with precision and power, leaving Tony’s mind completely blank, focusing on absolutely nothing except the cock splitting him open. It was so fucking good, and Tony needed  _ more _ . 

He pushed back into the thrusts, wordlessly asking for it. Steve obliged by gripping Tony’s hips tight and maneuvering them to his liking, changing the angle until Tony screamed when Steve hit his prostate. “There we go, that’s the spot we need, huh? I love having you like this, open wide and screaming for me. Fuck you’re amazing, Pet.” 

There were absolutely no thoughts running through Tony’s head as his impending orgasm crept higher and higher. He had no idea what he needed, just that whatever it was wasn’t enough. He couldn’t come, and it had him whining desperately. “Please!” 

At his pleading Steve pulled out once again, leaving Tony choking on a sob that stuck in his throat. “Please, Steve! I need-” He sucked in sharp breaths, unable to come up with the rest of that sentence. 

It didn’t matter though, because Steve was spinning him around and hauling him up by the waist with no trouble at all, curling a hand around the back of his neck and keeping the pressure there. The mob boss’ voice was deep and guttural, enough to have Tony writhing against him. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist, Pet.” 

It took Tony a few seconds for the order to push through the haze that had taken up residence inside of his mind, but he did as he was told, crossing his ankles right above the swell of Steve’s ass. His hands were still clasped behind his back. 

“So beautiful. You’re doing so well for me.” As a reward, Steve lined himself up and slid Tony down around his length without any resistance, wrenching another moan from the engineer as he pushed deeper than before, Steve’s heavy balls pressing up against his ass. They got into another rhythm again, their slick bodies moving together like they’d been doing this all of their lives. Tony squeezed and beared down, delighting in the noises it drew from his dom, while Steve drove his hips upwards and snapped his cock in and out of Tony in a way that left his mouth gaping open in pleasure. 

Tony’s cock bounced against Steve’s sweat-covered abdomen, dark red and pulsing with each brush against his prostate. He didn’t think he could hold out much longer, and he grunted before forcing his eyes open to warn Steve. 

“I-I can’t hold out much longer, I’m going to come.” 

Steve shook his head, the crease between his eyebrows prominent in his concentration. “Not yet. Don’t come until I tell you to.” 

_ Fuck _ . Okay. He could do this. He could do this. Tony focused on breathing, even though all he could think about was the heavy cock filling him over and over again. 

“That’s right, you’re so good, Pet. Just a little longer.” 

His insides felt like they were being rearranged, making room and shifting to accommodate Steve’s cock drilling into him, sliding past his puffy hole and squelching against his inner walls. Tony’s mind went fuzzy and he lost time. He couldn’t feel anything past the pure pleasure his dom was giving him, and Tony knew that he would give anything to come. Whatever Steve asked of him. His body  _ needed _ this, needed everything Steve was giving him. 

“Alright, Beautiful. You held on so well. You can come, I want you to.” 

That was all it took. Tony didn’t need any additional stimulation on his own cock besides the occasional brush against Steve’s abs, and he exploded with a scream tearing through his throat. His come painted the tanned expanse of skin in front of him, jerking up across Steve’s neck and even reaching his chin. Tony was barely aware of Steve stilling inside of him, his own orgasm crashing into him just as hard as he spilled his seed and ground it inside of Tony, filling him up. 

He vaguely remembered being placed on the bed where fingers ran through his sweaty hair before pulling away for a few seconds. Something cold wiped away the sweat that clung to his skin, a wash cloth, he assumed. Tony was too blissed out to care. When the wall of warmth that was Steve came back to wrap around him, Tony hummed his agreement and burrowed closer. “Shhhh,” His dom hummed softly. “Sleep, Pet. You were so, so good. So perfect for me. Sleep.” 

Tony fell unconscious immediately. 

XX

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have done it! Officially crossed the threshold into s-e-x. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Also, you might have noticed that Steve and Bucky's conversation was a little different than the movie. I'm not into victim shaming. Ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! It's Labor Day here in the states, which means no work for me and it finally gives me time to work on finishing up this story :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony was  _ insatiable _ . 

Even after he was satisfied and fucked out, a surge of arousal would coil low in his stomach and he would want more as if trying to make up for lost time. Thankfully, Steve wasn’t any better. Each time Tony’s hands would reach up to travel across the plains of Steve’s chest and shoulders, touching for the sake of touching because it was something he was allowed to do now, the mob boss’ eyes darkened and he couldn’t help but respond in turn. Tony swore that Steve’s refractory period was something designed by the gods, or maybe just Zeus in particular considering how much the head honcho of the Olympians got around.

Steve would ask for his color and confirm his safeword, always checking for his consent before switching into Tony’s dominant. It was a physical as well as a mental change, flowing into the way Steve held himself, even more powerful and eye-catching than normal. And that was saying something. Every command, every word of praise, and every slide of his cock inside Tony had his submissive side purring, shaking in pleasure from finally getting what he’s always yearned for. 

After spending three straight days on the yacht, never once feeling the need to cover themselves up with clothes, Tony sighed heavily and laid back curled against Steve’s arm. Sam and Bucky had taken off back to the compound after Steve (not so politely) asked them to leave as he didn’t want them anywhere near a very naked Tony. 

Steve was still trembling slightly from his orgasm, and he gave into the desire of holding Tony close by reaching his other arm around the engineer’s waist. The skin contact was something both of them craved after sex, no doubt a reaction to the high of endorphins and dopamine they encountered. Tony always needed to catch his breath and be coaxed out of the puddle of subspace he found himself in, while Steve was always adamant about Aftercare, making sure they both returned back to their own minds safely. 

Tony reached back and tilted his chin up to look at Steve, silently asking for more. Thankfully the last three days seemed to put them on the same wavelength, and Steve lowered himself down to catch Tony’s lips with his own. His tongue snaked out after a few seconds, tracing the lines of Tony’s bottom lip before breaking through the seal and exploring every inch of his mouth. Tony groaned and relaxed into Steve’s hold. He hoped it would always be like this. Every touch, every kiss, every swipe of their tongues together had Tony shivering in pleasure, his skin lighting up like a fucking bonfire. They fit together so well, it was like they were  _ made for this. _

Unfortunately, reality came to knock Tony out of his blissed out stupor. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we should probably get back to the compound.”

Tony had to blink out of the haze of sex he was about to fall back into. When Steve’s words registered, he scrunched up his nose in distaste. 

Steve laughed against his lips, a low chuckle that Tony felt all the way down his back where the mob boss’ chest pressed against him protectively. “I know, trust me. But I have some matters to attend to, and didn’t you want to test out JARVIS? Plus, Peter will be anxious to see you in person. I don’t doubt that someone let it slip about what happened at the club.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Steve was right. They had to get back to the real world eventually. Well, he conceded, back to the world he found himself in after Mexico. It still didn’t feel  _ real _ . “Fine.” Tony stretched out, arching his back like a cat. His lower back brushed across Steve’s soft cock and he felt it harden once again beneath his touch. He smirked and turned a heated gaze up to his dom. “Once more before we leave?”

Steve had a matching grin. “Aren’t you tired?” 

“As if I could ever get tired of you.” Tony scoffed, which earned him another slow, drawn out kiss. 

All of a sudden, Tony’s center of gravity changed as Steve hauled them both up and spun Tony around in a single graceful movement. He let out a surprised gasp but wove his hands around Steve’s neck for support. 

His dom walked them away from the table along the deck they’d been laying on up towards the bow of the yacht. He held Tony up with one hand under his ass while grabbing a clean towel from a basket nearby. With a swish of his hand, the towel was laid down perfectly, and Steve followed it down so that he was laying on his back. He looked up at Tony with a softness in his eyes that had Tony melting and sinking down to press their lips together. 

A pleased rumble escaped Steve's chest, and Tony grinned against the kiss. The mob boss’ palms came up to cup his cheeks and he drew Tony back a few inches. “Color?” 

“Green.” So very, very green. Always green.

“Remind me of your safeword?”

“Raza.”

Steve nodded and caressed a line from Tony’s neck, over his collarbone, and down his sides. “Good. Beautiful, Pet. I want you to ride me.”

_ Fuck _ . Yeah, Tony could do that. He could so totally do that. 

“There aren’t any rules this time. Do whatever you need to do to bring yourself pleasure, okay? You can come whenever you want to as well.”

That sounded incredible, and Tony didn’t want to waste anymore time. He let his hands wander up and down Steve’s chest while he experimented with a slight roll of his hips. His dom hissed at the contact, so Tony rutted against him a few more times, getting them both worked up while they panted against each other’s mouth. 

When he felt the twinge of desperation, Tony leaned back and stroked Steve’s cock a few times before leading towards his already leaking hole. After the last three days and their most recent bout of sex, Tony didn’t need any more preparation, and the head of Steve’s cock slipped past the ring of muscle without any resistance, brushing up against semen already stuffed inside. Tony mewled, his body singing as he sunk down slowly, letting the wide girth fill him up and slide between his walls. When he was fully seated atop of Steve, he wrapped his hands around Steve’s wrists to encourage the mob boss to hold onto his hips. He loved the knowledge that he turned Steve on, that his dom wanted him so much that he held on too tightly and left his mark. 

Steve took the hint and sunk his fingers into the light bruises already forming, and Tony keened at the sensation. It didn’t hurt exactly, not while the heat consuming him took up the majority of his concentration. Tony’s freakout and previous panic attack at the compound must have stuck with him, because Steve was excruciatingly careful not to hurt him during sex. Some d/s relationships relied on the giving and receiving of pain, but it wouldn’t work for them. Being hit with a flogger or paddle would remind Tony too much of his childhood, something he kept his mind away from at all times. But Steve seemed to realize that, because he never crossed any invisible lines that Tony had metaphorically drawn in the sand. 

Tony used his tired muscles to lift himself up and down on Steve’s cock, doing as Steve asked and taking his own pleasure. He arched his back and reached behind him to grip Steve’s thighs for support while his cock bounced against his abdomen.    
  
“Talk to me, please.” 

Steve chuckled beneath him. “Is that what you want, Pet? You want me to tell you how good you feel around my cock? How amazing your fucked out little hole feels?”

_ Fuck _ . “Yeah,” Tony breathed, his shoulders relaxing at the praise while he sped up his movements. 

“You would think you’d be gaping and loose after how many times I’ve had my dick in you, but you’d be wrong. You’re still so tight and perfect. You cling to my cock like you don’t want me to go anywhere.” 

Tony shook his head. “I-I don’t. I don’t want you to go anywhere.” 

Steve’s fingers spasmed over Tony’s hips and he sucked in a sharp intake of breath. “I’m not going anywhere, Pet. I never want to let you go. I want to keep you with me, on my cock and by my side.” 

Tony’s leg muscles trembled, but the words flowing out of Steve’s mouth were bringing him higher. He couldn't get enough. His hips rolled at a faster pace, which Steve matched with his praise.    
  
“ _ Yes _ . Fuck, Tony, you’re so beautiful. I want to draw you, just like this. Blissed out and riding my cock like you were born for it. Taking me so well with your lovely mouth wide open in pleasure. You’d be my greatest masterpiece, Pet.”

“Touch me, please!” Tony gasped, needing some more friction on his cock to push him over the edge. 

Steve obliged by snapping one of his hands out and wrapping it around Tony’s cock, those large fingers creating the perfect space for him to fuck into. By the violent bucking up of his hips, Tony guessed that Steve was getting close too. 

“Come on, Pet. You can do it,” Steve encouraged, his voice low and gravely with a twinge of desperation. “God, you feel so good.  _ Fuck _ !” 

Tony cried out as he came in long, hot, white strips across Steve’s knuckles, his dom following right after with a choked off groan. 

They both slumped to the ground as they caught their breath, sucking in the fresh air as the breeze ruffled their hair. Tony slipped off of Steve and cuddled up next to his side, pressing light kisses across the sweat-slicked skin. 

Steve nuzzled his nose against Tony’s temple and sighed happily. 

XX

Tony wasn’t sure how life back at the compound would change now that he was sleeping with Steve, but thankfully it honestly wasn’t all that different. The Avengers he’d met so far were all waiting for them when they walked through the door, and it was strange having so many people happy to see him. Apparently his scare on the boat wasn’t kept a secret either, so Tony had Peter wrapped around his torso while Clint, Sam, Thor, Natasha, Scott, Bruce, and Wanda all came up to express their gratefulness that he was okay. Even Bucky gave him a little nod. 

The next morning Tony and Steve didn’t get out of bed until lunchtime, too wrapped up in one another to go back to their usual routines yet. When they finally stumbled out of their room, Steve kissed Tony hard before heading off to a meeting, while Tony went straight to his lab where Peter and Bruce were already waiting for him. 

“Finally!” Peter yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. “I thought you’d never come down! Where have you been?”

Tony and Bruce shared a look of discomfort before Bruce broke their eye contact with a cough. “Er, we’re here to test out the new renovations, right? Let’s get started.” 

“Yes!” Tony agreed quickly with a clap of his hands. “J, turn down the lights by 40%.”

The lights dimmed immediately. Tony shot a wink at Peter before continuing. “Go ahead and bring up the file I was working on before my trip to Mexico.” 

“As you wish, Sir.” 

A familiar holographic projection appeared in front of him with a slight  _ click _ , and Tony reached a hand out to grab the design and toss it out in front of him, Peter, and Bruce to enlarge it. 

Their soft gasps could be heard as Tony maneuvered the design to break apart so that he could see the different parts he’d already worked through, all of his notes and sound bits hovering around it for easy access. 

“Tony, this is…” Bruce shook his head, his voice laced with awe. 

“Incredible.” Peter finished for him. 

A burst of pride bubbled up in Tony’s chest as his cheeks flushed. It wasn’t uncommon for people to comment on his intelligence or compliment his work, but for some reason it felt different when Bruce and Peter did it. More... _ real _ . They didn’t want or expect anything from him other than his friendship, and neither of them were  _ forced _ to spend time with him. Peter simply wanted to be around Tony because he looked up to him as a mentor, while Tony and Bruce could spend hours discussing theories and quantum mechanics just because they were interested in them. 

Tony wanted to impress them. 

The three of them spent the next six hours holed up in the lab, testing out every new feature and familiarizing themselves with the green energy designs Tony had started on before Mexico. Both Peter and Bruce had great ideas that Tony asked JARVIS to make a note of to try out in the coming weeks, and when Scott stopped by around 5, he was able to point out some potential obstacles that even Tony hadn’t thought of. 

Surprisingly it was Clint who came to collect them for dinner. Tony hadn’t seen the archer in at least a week since whatever mission Steve assigned him took up much of his time. 

“What, did you miss me or something Legolas?” Tony asked with a smirk. 

Clint rolled his eyes and ushered them all out of the lab. “I can honestly say that you’ve definitely been on my mind, Tony. Now come on, Cap’s waiting with dinner.” 

Tony snorted and followed him out towards the kitchen, turning on his phone while he did so. He liked to keep it off while working, a force of habit from working so long with Pepper. If she couldn’t reach him, and didn’t come down to get him, then it must not be important enough to be urgent. 

The problem with that line of thinking now was that Pepper couldn’t just pop over and annoy him, considering they were on different sides of the country. When his phone powered back up, Tony panicked when he saw about 20 missed calls from Pepper and Happy, with about 50 text messages all telling him to “CALL NOW.”

He fumbled with his phone, earning him strange looks from the others, but he just waved them on. Tony hit Pepper’s speed dial and brought it up to his ear, hoping she wouldn’t be too angry. An angry Pepper was a scary Pepper. 

“Tony, thank God.” 

She sounded incredibly relieved, which had Tony standing on shifting ground. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

“Where the hell have you been?” She stressed. “We’ve been trying to call you for hours!” 

“I’ve been in the lab,” he answered honestly. “I finished setting it up how I like, and I needed to familiarize myself with my designs. What’s going on?” 

“I…” she hesitated. “Are you alone?” 

“Yes, Pep, just tell me what happened.”

“A lawyer came by asking for you.” 

Tony blinked. “A lawyer? Pep we have Matt and Foggy on retainer for any legal situations.”

“Nobody is suing you, Tony. Your father sent him.” 

Every muscle in his body locked up in shock, and Tony’s breath caught as he caught his hand on the wall to keep from falling over.

“What did you say?” He whispered harshly. 

Pepper sighed on the other line. “He said that your father sent him. He wants to arrange a meeting.” 

“Not happening.”

“Tony-“

“No, Pepper!” He snapped, “it’s not even an option. Tell him to fuck off.”

She was silent for a few seconds before responding. “Okay, Tony, I’ll get rid of him if he comes back. Aren’t you even a little bit curious as to what your father might want?” 

“No.” He answered honestly. He didn’t give a flying fuck what Howard Stark might want with him, and if he never saw the man again it would still be too soon. “No I’m not.” 

“Fine. I miss you. I hope you’re happy wherever you are.” 

“I am, Pepper-Pot.” He told her with a softer voice. “Go ahead and send over the new orders and contracts you were telling me about, I’m ready for them now.” 

“Will that be all?”

Tony grinned and felt the sharp pain of nostalgia. “That will be all, Miss Potts.” 

When they hung up, he pulled the phone away from his ear and slumped against the wall. Tony knew it wasn’t the last he’d hear from his father. Even if Pepper kept sending the lawyer away, Howard Stark would find him somehow. His father was a persistent son of a bitch. 

“Tony?” It was Steve, resting his shoulder against the threshold. He looked incredible in his navy blue button up and black slacks, and his eyes were soft and concerned. “Are you okay?” 

Tony swallowed and pushed down all of the panic he was feeling before nodding. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

XX

Tony knew he was worrying the others with how quiet he’d been the past few days, but he couldn’t help it. The knowledge that his father was looking for him was consuming him the same way it had ten years ago. It was oppressive, degrading, and soul-sucking, and Tony fucking  _ hated _ it. 

Steve helped, certainly more than Tony ever expected. Their sexual relationship succeeded in clearing his mind and making him feel safe and secure, and when Steve surrounded him before they fell asleep, it kept away the nightmares. 

During the day it was different. Steve was gone in meetings or whatever the hell it was that mob bosses did, and Tony was left to either wander the compound or work in the lab. Not that he had a problem with either, but he was starting to get more and more paranoid. He was safe here, he  _ knew  _ that, but once thoughts of his father started coming back, other potential threats began resurfacing as well. 

One in particular haunted him.

_ “But do you have any idea what you did?” _

_ “I honestly couldn’t care less, Buck. Ronan put his hands on Tony without his permission, he deserved what he got. I couldn’t just sit there and watch.”  _

_ “I know you couldn’t, but this means war. A war between two powerful families. Don’t you get that? Thanos isn’t going to just sit back and let what happened go without some sort of punishment.” _

_ “Then let them come. If Thanos moves against me, we will wipe out him and everyone who stands behind him.”  _

Steve was willing to go to war for Tony, to fight against a man who wanted Tony dead. The Avengers and Commandos would stand behind him because he was the  _ Captain _ , he was their  _ leader _ . And he’d gone and chosen Tony, which meant everyone was obligated to fight for him. 

It made Tony sick. 

What if Thanos attacked, and people died because of Tony? 

He wouldn’t let that happen. If the Avengers were going to fight for him, then he’d make sure they were better prepared for battle than even the soldiers on the front lines. Stark Industries was the number one weapons manufacturer in the world, and they’d snatched that spot by using Tony’s designs. 

Ergo, Tony was the world’s greatest weapon designer, and no one besides Howard and Maria Stark, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and Obadiah Stane knew it. 

He would ensure that Steve and the Avengers were prepared for any kind of attack, but he couldn’t let anyone know what he was working on. When he presented them with their weapons, maybe he could play it off and say it was just a natural transition from building clean energy devices or some shit like that, but he needed to keep his work quiet until then. Bruce and Peter were really wonderful, and Tony loved having them around, but they couldn’t be involved with this. 

After about a week of keeping mostly to himself, Bruce approached him in the workshop with his eyebrows drawn. “Tony, are you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet. I thought you would be pleased once we got the lab setup to your liking.” 

He’d been thinking about how to approach the conversation, so when the opportunity presented itself, he went for it. Tony gave Bruce a sheepish smile and rubbed at the back of his head. “I am, I’m thrilled, actually. I just…” He faked hesitation. “There are some confidential files I need to work on. We have pretty heavy NDA’s with certain clients, and I can’t figure out how to work on them with you and Peter here, not that I don’t appreciate the help, of course!” He added quickly. 

Bruce’s wide eyes softened a fraction and he gave Tony a gentle smile. “Well why didn’t you just say something, Tony? We don’t mind stepping out for a few hours to let you work.”

Tony gave him a tiny shrug. “I just didn’t want either of you to feel like I didn’t want you here. You know I love working with both of you.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” Bruce clapped him on the shoulder and started walking out towards the steel door. “I’ll let Peter know you need some privacy. We’ll come join you after lunch, how does that sound?” 

Tony let out a true sigh of relief. “That sounds great. Thanks Bruce!” 

Once he was gone, Tony closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to steel himself. 

“J?”

“Yes sir?” 

“We’ve got work to do.” 

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any and all comments/kudos are really appreciated, and it gives me the encouragement to keep writing :) Thank you again, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter now that Steve and Tony are finally together <3
> 
> Oh, p.s., I'm a huge PJO fan, so shoutout to anyone who caught my not-so-disguised reference...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, double update :) 
> 
> Y'all. I have a chapter and a half left to write, I'm so damn close. 
> 
> Anyway...enjoy.

_ T till 365 days: 35 weeks, 245 days, 5,880 hours, 353,800 minutes, or 21,168,000 seconds.  _

Between sneaking around, random outings with Clint, Sam, Wanda or Natasha, and sparse date nights when Steve was free, it took Tony almost 2 months to finish the prototypes for the Avengers’ weapons. 

He’d been spending enough time with each of them to get a good feel for their fighting styles, and he felt pretty confident that these new weapons would fit in well with their arsenals. Natasha was originally trained as a spy for the Russian government before defecting and disappearing within the United States, so she, along with Wanda, who grew up with her twin brother at the compound after their time in Sokovia, was versed more in hand to hand combat. Tony designed close range electroshock weapons that discharged electricity on demand for each woman, bracelets, or ‘Widow’s Bite’ for the Black Widow, and batons that matched the Scarlet Witch’s infamous leather jacket. 

Clint’s new bow was perfectly balanced while his arrows came in a variety of deadly settings. The red tips were combustible on impact, while the blue tips disengaged into an industrial grappling hook. The yellow tips gave off a shock similar to Natasha and Wanda’s weapons, and the white tips shot off into a net that cast out about 7 feet. Tony was pretty damn proud of his work for Hawkeye, his first friend here at the compound. 

Sam’s time in the Air Force gave him experience in taking down combatants from the sky, so Tony built him a weaponized drone that was about 50 times more badass than anything the military currently had on hand. Or to clarify, Red Wing was better than anything Howard Stark had designed for his military contacts. Tony felt more than a little smug when polishing off the drone’s navigating system. 

As horrifying as the idea was, Tony went ahead and built Thor a hammer. He was a big guy, so Tony distributed the weight to both his and Thor’s fingerprints so no one else could use it even if they tried. Electricity was a popular tool in his belt, so he added that feature to the hammer as well. He just tried not to think about the people who might be on the other end of a fight with the big guy would end up looking like. It made him queasy. 

Despite his aversion to Bucky, Tony promised himself that he’d fix the Winter Soldier’s metal arm eventually. It would involve actually speaking more than ten words to one another, and most likely a mutual apology, but Tony could swallow his pride.

Not today, though. Instead Tony built one of his all time favorite guns for the Winter Soldier, a M249 SAW. The machine gun had a capacity of 100, 200 round linked belts and was fully automatic. It was sleek and classic but fired and aimed beautifully. He thought it would be the perfect amount of weapon for someone like Bucky. 

While the others would be decked out in offensive weapons, Tony was concerned with Steve’s safety above all else. He needed to ensure that the Captain would come out of every battle unscathed, no matter the circumstances. After weeks of deliberation, and a little inspiration from his favorite comic book character, Tony decided on a shield for the Captain. He couldn’t decide what material to make it out of until Bruce casually mentioned the supply of untouched vibranium they had stored here at the compound that was collecting dust. A gift from T’Challa, apparently. 

Tony wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth and immediately requested to requisition it if no one else thought to use it. Steve had to give his approval, but he wasn’t one to deny Tony  _ anything _ these days. 

The shield was a masterpiece, even by his own standards. It was beautifully simple in its design, but aerodynamically sound so that it could be thrown with perfect precision. Tony also added a magnetic trigger so that it would always return to Steve like a boomerang. He decided to pay Steve’s service record homage in the coloring, spraying the outer and center rings red with the middle ring white. Inside the center he had a white star surrounded by the classic blue coloring. 

_ Captain America, indeed _ . Tony thought to himself, a rush of relief hitting him hard now that he knew the Avengers would be protected in the event of an attack. 

He was pretty sure that if anything were to happen, Scott and Bruce would be the ones to make sure Peter was taken somewhere safe, so he didn’t bother with making them weapons. He trusted Steve enough to have given them everything they needed to protect the heir of the Commandos. 

Tony celebrated completing the arsenal by dragging Peter into the living room for a Parks and Rec marathon. The teenager was cursing Mark Brendanawicz by the time Steve came and pulled him to his feet.

“Sorry Queens, I need to borrow Tony for the night.” 

Peter groaned and sunk back into the leather cushions. “Fine, but I need him to binge with me again soon so we can see Ben and Chris join the show. I can’t wait for Mark to get phased out.” 

Steve looked between the two of them with a raised brow. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony snorted and pulled on Steve’s hand to lead him towards their room. “We really need to make you sit down and watch more than half an hour of a movie or show with us. You miss out on so much pop culture!” 

“Why would I waste time sitting in front of a television when I could be much more productive keeping your attention elsewhere?” Steve nuzzled his nose against Tony’s temple, his warm breath puffing against Tony’s ear. Once they reached the top of the stairs Steve paused and cupped his face between his palms. “Tonight I want to blindfold you. Do you trust me?” 

_ Fuck _ . Tony shivered in anticipation and nodded before swallowing hard. 

Stevens fingertips caressed his face. “Thank you, Pet. What’s your color?”

“Green.” Tony whispered.

“And can you tell me your safeword?”

“Raza.” 

“Good.” Steve dipped his hand into his back pocket, taking out a silk ebony blindfold and reaching up to tie it over Tony’s eyes. 

The world went dark around him, and Tony’s stomach lurched in arousal. 

XX

Steve led Tony to the bed slowly, careful to ensure he didn’t trip on any of the steps leading up to the platform. After removing each piece of clothing, he applied pressure to Tony’s back and encouraged him to lay down on his stomach, then leaned forward to press light kisses along the knobs of his spine. 

“Mmmhhh.” 

“That’s right, Pet.” Steve purred, his voice low and deep. “Just relax. I’m going to open you up.” 

Tony turned his head so that his cheek was resting on the fresh sheets. “Getting right to it, huh?”

Steve smirked, a jolt of excitement running down his spine.  _ Not exactly, love _ . “Just trust me.” He brought his hands up to massage Tony’s neck and shoulders, paying close attention to his reactions, before moving down to his back and the globes of his perky ass. The engineer pressed back into his hold, mewling impatiently, and Steve leaned down to give him a nip in retaliation. 

He let his fingertips wander the expanse of Tony’s skin for a while, then reached over to the nightstand to grab his supplies for their evening together. The first item he pulled out was a bottle of lube, already half empty from their many bouts beneath the sheets. Steve squirted a dollop onto the fingers of his right hand and rubbed them together to warm it up before coating Tony’s entrance. His sub squirmed beneath his menstrations, and Steve pushed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscles carefully. He had plans for Tony and didn’t want to get him too worked up yet, so he stretched him out and added a second and third finger quicker than normal. 

By the time he twisted his fingers out of Tony, the engineer was panting slightly, his hips rocking against the sheets to no doubt get pressure on his cock. “You’re doing so well, Pet. Are you ready for more?” 

Tony nodded, his head jerking in agreement while he arched slightly. 

Steve pulled out the second item of the evening, an eight inch red and gold dildo, and slathered the length with lube. He used one hand to pry Tony’s cheeks apart, and the other to press the tip of the dildo against his hole. “Breathe for me, Pet. I want you to take it all, you can do it.” 

Tony keened as it was pressed inside, his inner muscles convulsing eagerly around the dildo. Steve gave it a few easy thrusts before it was all the way in and, judging by Tony’s low moans, pressing against his prostate. Steve chuckled and wiped his hands on a towel he’d prepared, then leaned over and littered Tony’s shoulders with soft kisses. “You look so beautiful, Pet. Fuck, I love looking at you like this.” He ran his hands up and down the engineer’s sides, relishing in the feel of his sub’s warmth. “I want to do a little sensation play tonight. Do you think you can handle it?” 

Another eager nod, and Steve rewarded him by hitting a button on a small remote. Tony jerked and whimpered as the dildo inside of him began vibrating at the lowest setting. Steve couldn’t resist feeling it for himself. His fingers skirted across the base of the dildo, and his hips thrust against his will when he felt Tony’s hole stretched around the toy. 

Steve brought his fingers back to the nightstand for the third object, and dipped it lightly across Tony’s back. “Can you tell me what I’m holding?”

Tony grunted as he shifted on the bed, swallowing heavily before answering. “A feather.”

“Very good, Pet. You’re brilliant, and so very gorgeous. I want to watch you fall apart.” He dragged the feather over every inch of available skin, achingly slow, watching the engineer shudder under the touch. His neck, shoulders, to the back of his arms, along his back, hips, hamstrings, and all the way down to his feet. Every part of Tony trembled and his muscles tensed the longer the attention went on. 

Steve put the feather back down and took off the lid of the small bucket resting on the nightstand. “What’s your color?”

“Green,” Tony slurred. His eyelids drooped in hazy pleasure. 

“Very good.” Steve’s lips twitched upwards and pulled out a cube of ice with a pair of tongs. He upped the settings of the vibrations before continuing. Tony’s muscles clenched. “This will be a bit of a surprise, but you can come whenever you need to. Our night won’t be over if you do.” 

Tony hummed in agreement, but his breath hitched dramatically when Steve leaned down with the ice between ice teeth and brushed it across Tony’s skin. “S-Steve!”

Steve didn’t respond verbally, choosing instead to follow the same path the feather took with the ice. He knew Tony’s skin would be sensitive from the pressure on his prostate and the attention from the feather, but he never expected Tony to react like this. 

His moans were fierce and filthy, and he rocked up against the freezing water droplets that melted against him. Tony’s throat choked out a sob by the time Steve travelled down to ass, letting the second cube of ice between his lips trace Tony’s crack. 

Steve was rock hard by the time the third ice cube melted, and he was having a difficult time staying in control. He wanted to rock inside Tony’s loosened hole, to sheathe himself into the warmth of his submissive’s body. God, he wanted. But Tony’s pleasure came first.

Tony must have picked up on his increasing desperation, because he arched back so that his ass pressed against Steve’s still-clothed erection and whined, low and guttural. Finally, Steve couldn’t help himself anymore and dropped his weight heavily over Tony’s back, his cool lips mouthing along the juncture of his sub’s neck and shoulder.  _ Fuck, Tony was amazing. He loved him so fucking much, fuck _ -

Tony cried out and shuddered beneath him, every muscle in his body stiffening as he came across the sheets. “Oh fuck!” Steve’s hands scrambled for his belt, throwing it off hurriedly while trying to unzip and unbutton his pants at the same time. He finally freed himself enough to get a hand on his cock with a relieved gasp, then moved to turn off the vibrator and pull it out slowly, careful as not to hurt Tony. 

Without any fanfare, Steve pushed himself inside of Tony, groaning loudly when he wasn’t met with any resistance and enough lube from the vibrator to loosen the way. “Oh, God, you’re still so  _ tight _ .” He let the words fall out of his open mouth without any thought. “You’re  _ incredible _ , fuck.”

His control had snapped completely, and Steve was devastatingly brutal with his thrusts. His fingers curled tighter into the permanent bruises along his sub’s hips that Tony loved so much, and Tony didn’t disappoint in shouting out again in pleasure. Steve shoved Tony on and off his dick without caring how dangerous it was to show others his true strength, all he could think about was the wet, tight heat clenched around his cock like a vice grip. 

He loved Tony. He loved him  _ so fucking much _ he would never get tired of this-

“ _ Fuck _ !” Steve pressed himself as close to Tony as physically possible, his groin grinding against Tony’s ass while his hands found themselves along his sub’s chest, directly over his heart. His cum filled Tony up and shot up against his prostate while Tony mewled happily beneath him.  _ This _ . This was everything. Surrounding Tony, inside and out. Becoming one with him. 

When his cock finally softened and slipped out, Steve removed his clothes and slipped underneath the sheets, pulling Tony to his chest and relished in their closeness. He slid his hands up and down his body, warming up any lasting chills that might have resulted from the ice. 

“You’re  _ so beautiful _ , Tony. I’m so pleased with you. I can’t believe I get to have this.” Steve told him reverently after about thirty minutes or so. 

The fog had finally cleared from Tony’s eyes, and Steve knew that his sub was back with him. The engineer’s smile was blinding. “That was…” He shook his head. “Amazing. I’ve never had a scene like that before.” 

“No?” It wasn’t terribly surprising, considering Tony’s experience, but he was pleased all the same. 

Tony seemed to know that Steve was a little smug, too, because he simply smirked and burrowed closer. “Shut up.” 

“I have a question for you.” Steve blurted out, his hand pausing its movement tracing across Tony’s shoulders.” 

“What is it?” 

Steve licked his lips and tightened his hold on the engineer. “There is a ball this Saturday that I have to go to. I would like for you to be my date.” 

A confused crease formed between Tony’s eyebrows as he pushed himself to his elbows to look Steve in the eye. “A ball? Like tuxedos and fancy dresses?” 

Steve nodded. “Exactly like that. It’s in the city.”

Tony was quiet for a few seconds before his eyes crinkled in the corners. “So, I guess that means you have to take me shopping again, doesn’t it?”

XX

The air around the compound had changed ever since Cap and Tony returned from their stay on the yacht. Everyone was much less tense and stopped walking on eggshells around the two of them, and Clint could finally breathe now that Tony seemed to be settling in. It was much easier to spend time with the engineer when he didn’t have an undercurrent of fear about him. 

Clint, on the other hand, had his suspicions about Tony’s past and felt a little uneasy, but did his best not to let anyone know. 

He decided not to bring the information to Cap just yet, considering he didn’t have any actual answers to the questions he knew his boss would ask. Clint planned on heading back to New York City tomorrow morning to set up his surveillance of Obadiah Stane’s office at Stark Industries. The flash drive he’d gotten from Abu Bakaar told him that Stane had hired Raza to kill the Starks, which he failed at. Clint needed to break into Stane’s office to get to his laptop, where he might find some answers. He also decided to set up a few cameras and bugs just in case. 

Clint had already met with Scott over the past week to go over the best way to get around SI’s security systems. He had a plan of action that was relatively fool proof, but Clint was still nervous. Not that he’d fail, because he  _ wouldn’t _ -no, that wasn’t an option, but nervous about what he might find. 

He was about 59% sure that Tony was Anthony Stark, but there wasn’t any actual proof yet. The sealed records, Tony’s last name being Maria Stark’s maiden name, and Cap’s request for information were suspicious enough, but none of it confirmed if it was the truth or not. If it  _ was _ true, then both him and his parents were still in danger, which made all of this official Avengers’ business. Tony was Steve’s, and the Commandos and Avengers protected one another. Raza wasn’t one to let his failures go, so it wasn’t impossible for him to try and go after them once again. 

As for the reason why Stane might want to kill off his oldest friend and business partner, he had no idea. The motive honestly hadn’t concerned him as of yet, but that changed when Tony, of all people, left the question burning in Clint’s mind. 

To everyone’s surprise, Tony asked Scott to join him and Clint on his shopping trip. Cap had raised his eyebrows, but seemed relatively pleased that he wasn’t the one being dragged along. He gave Tony a long, slow kiss that had even Clint’s cheeks heating before shutting the Machan’s doors and patting the side of the car. 

Tony didn’t make his intentions known until the three of them were having an early dinner at a little cafe where they sat out on the patio. It was nice and warm, but they were the only patrons outside. 

“So, Scott.” The engineer started innocently, folding his hands over his lap. 

Scott’s eyes flickered to Clint before returning to Tony. “What’s up?”

“I was hoping you might be able to tell me more about your time at Stark Industries.”

Clint forced himself to withhold any sort of outward response, but within his mind he added a tally to the “Might be Anthony Stark” column of his internal scoreboard. Why else would he be interested in something like that?

Scott, on the other hand, was not as skilled as masking his surprise. He blinked owlishly, dislodging the straw from his lips. “Uh...why?” 

Tony gave him a small, simple smile and shrugged. “I think it’s interesting. You went from catburglaring to working for biggest weapons manufacturers in the world, to joining a gang. I’d like to hear about your time there, and why you left.” 

Huh, it certainly was an intriguing question. Cap probably knew the full extent of the story, but Clint had never been particularly interested. He trusted his boss to tell him anything that he needed to know. 

Scott didn’t seem to think it was a big deal. He hesitated for a few moments before giving Tony a short nod and a goofy smile. “As you know, Howard Stark wanted me to make sure there weren’t any holes in the security system at SI. I lasted a few years before I got curious.” He shrugged in a ‘ _ what can you do _ ’ fashion. “Since I had the access and some free time, I checked into all of the financials and accounts. Found something I shouldn’t have and was thrown out on my ass.” 

Both Clint and Tony edged forward in their seats, but it was Tony who encouraged him to go on. “Come on, you can’t leave me hanging. What did you find?”

“Well, I never actually put it all together,” Scott slurped the last of his drink and set it back down on the table. “But I found some shipments that weren’t logged correctly. They were going to an unregistered buyer overseas, but I never saw any details that would have given me a clue as to who the buyer might have been. I thought maybe the government had requested the order be kept on the down low or something, but next thing I know, I’m out of a job. Stark didn’t even give me a chance to tell him what I found, just sent his lap dog to kick me to the curb.” 

When Clint finally brought his gaze back to Tony, he wished he had done so sooner. Tony was violently pale, as if all of the blood had drained out of his face during Scott’s story. His hands were shaking slightly, but he hid it well but clasping them together beneath the table. He cleared his throat and blinked. “His lap dog?”

“Stane,” Scott scoffed. “Who else?” 

Tony hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. What had he just figured out?   
  


Clint himself assumed that Stane was the one to fire Scott, most likely for finding what he had. But what did it actually  _ mean _ ? Who was he selling to? Was that the reason he wanted the Starks dead? 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Tony offered quietly. He swallowed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a bit of his color coming back. “Do you happen to know what was in the shipments sent to the unregistered buyer?” 

Scott shared a look with Clint and raised his eyebrows. “Weapons, what else?” 

Tony’s lips thinned as if he were afraid Scott would say that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, I really love every comment that I read, and y'all are wonderful. Have a wonderful weekend!
> 
> P.S. who else loves Parks and Rec? I loved it when Chris and Ben joined the show.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday y'all! Sorry this update is a little later in the day than normal, my grandpa just got out of the hospital after being there for about a month, and I'm spending the mornings/afternoons taking care of him. Hoping to keep up these double updates though!

Tony tried to shove what he learned from Scott to the back of his mind. He had other things to worry about, like getting ready for the ball tonight, which left him little time to be concerned about underhanded dealings at SI. Why was he so concerned about it anyway? It wasn’t like the company would ever belong to Tony, his father had made certain of that. While Howard was beating the shit out of him after catching him with a boy for the first time, he made sure to tell Tony how  _ disgusting _ and  _ undeserving _ he was, and how he would change his will so that Obadiah would get SI instead of Tony. 

So it didn’t make sense for Tony to feel so... _ angry _ . Furious, even, that his family’s company was selling weapons under the table. The shipments couldn’t be going to anyone good, and he shuddered to think of what the enemy might do with SI technology. 

“You ready to go?” Sam asked, shouldering an overnight bag. He’d already packed Steve and Tony’s small suitcases and tuxes in the car. It was only about a two hour drive, so they decided to forgo the jet this time. 

Steve was on the phone with Peggy, something about issues in North Carolina, and had to take a separate car. Tony was starting to get really frustrated at being left out of Commandos business, but he wasn’t sure what he could actually say to change their minds about letting him be involved. He knew Steve was just trying to protect him, but it felt like the mob boss didn’t trust him enough to handle it. 

So instead of spending the trip snuggled up against his boyfriend’s side, he chatted with Sam and Natasha. They told him about two other Avengers he would meet tonight, Carol and Pietro. 

“That’s Wanda’s twin, right?” 

Natasha nodded from the passenger seat, turning slightly so he could see her designer sunglasses. “Yes, they both came from Sokovia when they were a little older than Peter. Cap found them involved in a local drug ring before letting them come stay with him. He’s got a soft spot for children. While Wanda traveled for a few years after graduating high school, Pietro went off to University.”

Tony hummed, interested in hearing the rest of the story. Wanda had only told him about coming to the States after Sokovia and moving in with Steve. He wondered what happened back home to have them travel so far and get caught up in bad business so quickly. At least Steve was there to protect them. 

He protected everyone, it seemed. That train of thought had his brow furrowing as he suddenly remembered a few things that Peter and Clint said. “Is there anything I need to know about Ste- _ Cap _ ?” He corrected quickly, needing to remember how to address Steve in front of others before tonight. “I’ve gotten a few vague answers, but nobody has explained how everyone seems to follow him around blindly, or Peter’s strength, or Cap’s apparent ability to know where Peter is every second of the day. I’m a little confused, to be honest.”

Sam and Natasha exchanged hurried glances before their eyes focused on the road in front of them. “You’ll need to ask Cap about that, Tony.” She told him seriously. “It’s not something we can discuss.” 

And then the two of them were quiet for the rest of the trip. No matter how many times Tony tried to pick up the conversation again, Natasha and Sam stayed silent, leaving him more than a little irritated by the time they pulled up to the hotel. 

The manager of the hotel eyes widened when they checked in, apparently realizing their significance, and escorted Tony to the master suite on the top floor, leaving the two Avengers behind. With nothing else to do, he decided to go ahead and shower before the ball tonight. He walked through the small living room to the bedroom where a massive california king bed with dark grey bedding was waiting for him. Tony took a second to admire it, then started stripping. The bathroom wasn’t nearly as impressive as Steve’s, but still triple the size of one that you would normally find in a hotel. Water rained down from two showerheads when he turned the knob, and it took almost no time to heat up. 

As he washed out the conditioner from his hair, Tony heard the bathroom door open. After another few seconds, a wall of warmth covered his back. 

“Mmmm. Hello, Pet.” 

The corner of Tony’s lips twitched and he pressed back against Steve. “Where have you been?” 

Steve’s nose nuzzled into the crook of Tony’s neck while his hands came up to stroke his sides. “Finishing up a call.”

He wanted to ask for more of an explanation, to potentially discuss the Avengers’ insistence that he be left out of Commandos business, but Steve’s large hands were turning him around and lightly shoving him up against the shower wall. 

“I want to taste you.” 

Tony gasped at the rapid influx of arousal at those words and pressed himself up against Steve’s wet, naked body. “I-fuck, yeah. Yeah.” 

Steve’s lips descended onto Tony’s collarbone with a surprising ferocity and he nipped and sucked until a fine ring of bruises rose to the surface. The mob boss hummed his approval and continued his descent further, marking Tony languidly like they had all the time in the world. By the time Steve made it to his groin, Tony was writhing and desperate underneath his ministrations and painted with his dom’s love bites. 

“Please.” 

A low growl escaped Steve’s chest, and Tony felt it all the way up his spine. “Color?”

“Green! And my safeword is Raza, but fuck, I don’t need it. Please!” 

“Very good, Pet.” 

And then Steve swallowed Tony all the way to the root. 

Tony keened, crying out while his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He barely felt the finger penetrating him at the same time, too caught up in the tight heat enveloping his cock. It took almost no time at all for him to push up into Steve’s mouth while his dom’s tongue pressed up against the vein of his cock, and then slide back where another finger stretched him. The dual sensations wracked his entire body, and his knees trembled. 

Steve must have sensed this because his free arm moved forward to encourage Tony’s left leg up and over Steve’s shoulder. The foot on the wet ground was forced onto its toes when Steve swallowed around his cock, and Tony found himself shaking even more. Before he could collapse sideways, his other leg was being lifted as well, and suddenly Tony’s entire weight was being held up by Steve as he pressed him up against the slick tile while the mob boss had Tony’s cock down his throat and three fingers up Tony’s ass. 

It was the single hottest thing that had ever happened to him. 

Embarrassingly quickly, Tony’s fingers were gripping at Steve’s wet hair and pulling in warning. “Fuck, I can’t-Steve, please! I’m going to come!”

His dom didn’t even bother sliding off, just moaned around the length in his mouth, sending delicious vibrations curling over his cock and up his groin. Tony’s eyelids fluttered and he couldn’t hold back anymore, praying that Steve understood his warning and was giving him permission to come, and shot his load with a low moan that reverberated off of the bathroom walls. 

Steve allowed him a few seconds to slump over and catch his breath before sliding his fingers out of Tony and spinning him so that his chest was pressed up against the tile. He didn’t waste any time lining up against Tony’s clenching hole and slamming in all the way, hitting that spot inside of Tony that had him gasping out in bliss. 

“Ah, fuck, yes.” Tony hissed, loving the way his dom filled him up. 

He was over sensitized, but that just made the feel of Steve’s cock inside of him all the more incredible. Steve’s thrusts turned erratic quicker than expected, which made Tony all the more hot. It wasn’t very often when his dom lost control, and it lit up every nerve ending in Tony’s body when he did. The Captain lost himself within his sub, his hands roaming and grabbing all along Tony’s torso, thumbing over the marks. 

“Come on, Steve,” he encouraged breathlessly, wanting even more. 

Steve’s mouth latched onto the back of Tony’s neck, sucking another love bite onto his body, before sinking his teeth into the skin and stilling inside of Tony. His hips grinded against Tony’s ass, spilling his come with a choked off grunt.

When he was empty, Steve slipped out slowly but kept up his hot kisses, spinning Tony around slowly so that they were facing each other once again. 

It was so painfully sweet and erotic that Tony sighed into Steve’s mouth, running his own hands over the wet slide of his dom’s chest. Finally, Steve pulled back and cupped Tony’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “You were so beautiful. Thank you, Pet.” He nuzzled forward with a smile. “Let’s go ahead and get dressed. I want to take you to dinner before we get ready for tonight.” 

Steve kissed him once more before washing them both off and turning off the water. 

There was a lot more groping going on while they dried and dressed, but Tony wasn’t complaining. They walked to a small french restaurant a few blocks from the hotel, with Sam and Natasha taking a separate table so that Steve and Tony could have some semblance of privacy. The waiter took their orders and came back with a bottle of cab for them to share, and Steve raised his glass for a short toast. 

“To you. I can’t wait to show you off tonight.” 

Tony smirked and took a small sip, the wine trickling deliciously down his throat. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Captain.” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head fondly. “Exactly my intention.” 

They were quiet for a few content moments before Tony drew up the courage to ask Steve what had been weighing on his mind. “And what would I need to do to get everywhere with you?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.” He replied with a crease pinched between his eyebrows. 

Tony swallowed another sip of wine before setting down the glass and folding his hands atop his lap. “I mean…” He took in a sharp breath. “How do I get you to trust me? You’re keeping secrets from me. Leaving me out of anything and everything to do with the Commandos and the Avengers. I don’t like to be in the dark.” 

While the soft murmurs and chatter of the other patrons continued throughout the small restaurant, it seemed the tense air around their table became a bubble that muted all outside noise. Tony realized the hypocrisy of his words, but he convinced himself that it wasn’t the same. What could Steve possibly gain from knowing Tony’s past? He had already made weapons for the Avengers, and it wasn’t like SI would ever belong to him, so that secret wasn’t as pressing as the ones Steve was keeping from him. 

“I’m protecting you.” 

“What if I don’t want to be protected?” Tony shot back with an undercurrent of frustration. “You told me that you would never lie to me.” Tony, on the other hand, had made no such promise. 

“And I haven’t,” Steve assured him, voice dropping lower than normal. 

Tony blinked and leaned back in his chair, where he had been getting closer to Rogers without realizing it, when the waiter came by to drop off their food. They watched each other silently until he was out of earshot. “Omission is the same as lying, Cap. Can’t you see that I want to keep you safe the same way you want to protect me?” 

He could practically see Steve mulling over Tony’s words, breaking them apart and trying to determine the best path forward. After they each took a few bites of their food, he finally wiped his mouth with his napkin and grimaced. “I hear you, Tony, I do.” 

Tony’s stomach dropped. Those words didn’t exactly bode well for him. 

Steve reached forward and placed his palm face-up on the table. Tony stared at it for a few long seconds before breaking down and taking it. “I’m going to ask that you give me more time.” 

Tony’s brow furrowed and he tried to sit back again, but Steve kept a tight grip on his hand. “I promise you that I will answer any questions that you might have, and that I won’t intentionally leave you out of my business. However, it’s a dangerous time right now, and I would greatly appreciate the trust you’ve put in me extending just a little longer.” 

Well, it wasn’t a  _ no _ , so Tony had that going for him. He wasn’t sure how he felt with the  _ yes _ ,  _ but wait _ , request, but Steve was asking Tony to trust him with those cerulean blue eyes that made his resolve crumble faster than he intended. Maybe with time, Tony might even feel compelled to share his own secrets. 

“Fine, but I won’t wait forever.” 

Steve brought Tony’s hands to his lips and brushed them lightly across his skin, never breaking eye contact. “I know. You won’t have to.” 

XX

Somehow Tony wasn’t surprised when Natasha slipped into his room while Steve was out taking another call. He glanced at her through the bathroom mirror while he trimmed his goatee. She was absolutely jaw-dropping in her navy blue dress that sparkled in the fluorescent light. The plunging neckline was enough to draw his eyes, and he spared a brief moment of silence for the straight men who would be at the ball this evening. Natasha would eat every one of them alive without letting a perfectly pinned up hair out of place. 

“Come to make sure I look acceptable for tonight?” 

Her full, painted red lips curled just enough to show her pearl white teeth and she came over to take the scissors from him. “As if you need any help. You’re already stunning.” She took his chin between her fingers and tilted it upwards before getting to work. 

“Flatterer. You’re one to talk.” He rolled his eyes, but kept still under her ministrations. 

The sun had set by the time they finished up in the bathroom, and Natasha only gave him the semblance of privacy by pretending to check her nails when he changed into a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Her deft fingers helped him smooth out his pants, dress shirt, and cummerbund before tying the bow tie and holding out his jacket so that he could slip his arms into it. 

She patted him down and brushed imaginary dust off of his shoulders before giving him a wide, predatory grin. There was a gleam in her eye that would have made lesser men lean away. 

Natasha led him over to the full length mirror on the closet door and let him check her work. He blinked at his own reflection, wondering how she had taken a skinny, mouthy engineer and turned him into a suave, handsome gentleman. 

“Our dear Captain will be frothing at the mouth.”

Tony couldn’t disagree, and it sent a tingle of excitement down his spine in anticipation. 

She tugged on his wrist, careful not to disrupt his cufflinks. “We can wait for him downstairs. He shouldn’t be long.” 

It was probably only twenty minutes, but his desire to see Steve, his  _ boyfriend _ , his  _ dom _ , in a tuxedo had made the wait seem like hours. 

When the mob boss stepped off of the elevator and made eye contact with Tony, both of them stopped in their tracks, raking their eyes down the other and drinking everything in. Steve was  _ breathtaking _ , his broad shoulders and sharpened jawline drawing in power and screaming  _ leaderdangeralpha _ so loudly that people paused in their steps to stare. His tux fit him like a very, very sexy glove, from his perfectly tousled hair to his shining shoes. 

It made Tony’s knees weak to remember that Steve was his. Everyone else in this room wanted him, but they couldn’t have him, because Steve was  _ his _ . 

Steve strode over to Tony in a few strides and reached out to caress his cheek. “There are no words to describe how beautiful you are, Tony.” He then held out something in his other hand. “Tonight is a masquerade ball. I would like for you to wear this for the sake of the theme, and for anonymity.”

The mask was a deep black with intricate designs twisting around the soft material, but what caught his eye was the stretch of hot-rod red around the eyes. 

Steve remembered his favorite color. 

Natasha stood beside him and pulled her mask over her face as well, then gave him a downright devilish grin. “Let’s give the press something to talk about, shall we?”

XX

They hadn’t been kidding about the press. The moment he stepped out of the limousine a line of cameras flashed in his face, blinding him one after the other. Steve’s hand was an anchor, warm and protective, while Sam and Natasha were at his back hurrying him along. 

Steve led them through the grand foyer and away from the press until they were safe from the vultures. Tony took advantage of the sudden breathing room to admire the expanse of the building that looked to have been built in the late 1800’s. The architecture reminded him of the Notre Dame Cathedral with the large stone archways that carried so many years of history between them. The foyer bled into an enormous ballroom with a black tile floor and walls decorated with detailed tapestries. It all reminded Tony of the types of events he would be forced to come to with his parents while still under Howard’s thumb. At least this time he was there with Steve. 

The man in question kept his warm hand wrapped around Tony’s, not letting him go even when a waiter with a tray of horderves walked by and offered them mini crab cakes. By the time they made it to an empty standing table, at least ten people had stopped by to introduce themselves to the Captain, eyeing their small entourage with hungry gazes. Steve would simply introduce Tony as his date, but refused to provide any other information, leaving the inquisitors unsatisfied and blinking in confusion when the Captain dismissed them. 

Tony watched Steve’s shoulders relax when he made eye contact with a beautiful blonde woman in a striking red dress that had a slit down the thigh. She was speaking with a young man with white-blonde hair who looked to be around the same age as Tony, maybe a few years younger. The woman nudged his arm and tilted her chin in Steve and Tony’s direction, and the young man’s face lit up. 

The pair waited patiently while another Army General spoke to the Captain lightly about business before leaving Steve with his card. 

“Carol, I’m so glad you could make it.” Steve greeted warmly, kissing the woman’s cheek lightly before shaking hands with the young man. “And Pietro, I was wondering when I’d see you again.” 

Carol’s warm brown eyes crinkled as her gaze swept over Tony. “I heard you’d finally found your man. I couldn’t resist crashing the party to meet him.” 

“And if what my sister says is true, then I couldn’t pass up my chance either.” Pietro grinned, his accent familiar. 

It took him only a few seconds to put a few pieces together. He shook Pietro’s hand and returned his smile. “You’re Wanda’s brother.” 

Steve nodded and took a sip of the drink Sam had brought him. “Indeed. Pietro went to university after leaving the compound, I’ve just been waiting for him to come back and join his sister.” 

“Rumor has it that your mood swings have diminished greatly since finding Tony,” Carol teased. “I think it might be time to take up my old room again.” 

Avengers, then, Tony remembered. He hadn’t heard about Carol’s expertise yet, but the lean muscle and graceful movements that rivaled even Natasha told Tony that she was important. 

They chatted for about half an hour or so until the music changed in a way that invited people onto the dancefloor. Steve held out a hand and bowed, leaving Tony absolutely zero chance of saying no to such an offer, and swept them both into a simple waltz. 

It came as no surprise that Steve was excellent on his feet, leading Tony smoothly around the dancefloor, all the while keeping his gaze locked with Tony’s, smoldering and deliciously hot. They laughed and Tony couldn’t help melting into his arms and finding himself a little put out when the song was over. Before he could suggest dancing again, Carol stole him away for the next song. 

“You’re good for him.” She observed with a relaxed smile, taking the cue from Tony and spinning elegantly beneath his outstretched arm. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Carol chuckled softly. “You didn’t know him before. Cap and I met after he enlisted. I was an air force pilot, and we made rank at the same time. We kept tabs on each other, encouraging one another.” She sighed and ran her thumb across his shoulder. “When his father died, I told him I’d be there for him in whatever capacity he needed. We were friends, and he knew me better than most. The man on your arm isn’t the same one I’ve known for ten years. He’s softer, gentler. Happier.” 

Tony couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks, and he fought the urge to tuck his chin in embarrassment. “You think so?” 

“I know so.” She assured him with a tight squeeze of her hand. Her short blonde hair curled above her shoulders and framed her face prettily. “You’re good for him, Tony. Thank you for the dance.” 

His brow furrowed for only half a second before Natasha cut in and winked at Carol. The girls grinned good naturedly at one another before the music started up again and Natasha pulled him in. 

“You’re certainly collecting a nice handful of the Avengers, aren’t you?”

“You mean I haven’t met them all yet?” How many were there?

She lifted her shoulder in a short shrug. “You’ve met most of us. There were a few more at the club as bodyguards, and there’s always Peggy’s team. She leads the Commandos for Cap in the Southern states.” 

Tony thought back to the men Sam had greeted before tugging him up the stairs of the club. Hank and Logan, he thought their names were? “Well, if Peggy is as lovely as you, Carol, and Wanda, it will be a pleasure.” He told her truthfully. No one could ever hold a candle to his Pepper, but the women he’d met were dangerous and beautiful in their own right. 

Her red lips twisted upwards into a smirk. “Even more so. She served with Cap in the 107th.”

His eyebrows flew into his hairline, unduly impressed. “Sounds like a woman who knows her way around a gun.” 

Natasha hummed in agreement and let Tony lead her around the dancefloor until the music slowed again, and they made their way back to where Steve and Pietro were chatting. Sam and Carol met them as well after coming off of their own dance. 

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist as soon as he was close enough and pressed their foreheads together in a surprisingly intimate gesture. Tony relaxed in his hold and leaned forward so that their lips brushed lightly, making him want  _ moremoremore _ . Before he could taste Steve again, he felt the Avengers surrounding them stiffen. 

“What?” Tony asked softly, not willing to break himself away from Steve, but the mob boss had already snapped his eyes toward whatever had the others on edge. When Tony tried asking again, Steve was already reaching into his jacket pocket with a frown and pulling out his buzzing cell phone. He pressed his lips to Tony’s cheek in apology and stepped away to take the call with Sam and Natasha on his heels. Pietro and Carol stood by his side and kept away anyone who got too close. 

He had no idea what was going on, but the sudden tension in the room ramped up twenty minutes later when Steve appeared once again, his expression blank and unreadable. “We need to return to the compound. I have some business to take care of.”    
  
Tony raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What type of business?” 

Steve looked at him and didn’t break Tony’s stare. He knew what Tony wanted, to be included in the Avengers and Commandos business, and he didn’t want to be left out if something was going on now. Finally the mob boss nodded with a grimace. “That was Peggy on the phone. We’ve been having some problems in North Carolina. She has delivered the source of my irritation to the Compound.”

It was a watered down version of a story, but at least it was an explanation and not a brush off like normal. Tony could get the details later when they weren’t surrounded by people. He gave Steve a grateful smile and took the mob boss’ offered arm. “Understood. Lead the way.” 

The barely made it three steps before a low, baritone voice that made the hairs on Tony’s arms stand straight up stopped them. “Leaving so soon?” 

Tony could hear Steve suck in a sharp breath, no doubt muttering silent curses within the safety of his own mind, then plaster a fake smile on his handsome face and turn them around slowly. “I’m afraid so.”

The man was broad and tall, even larger than Steve, but without the air of power surrounding him. However, nobody could mistake him for anything other than Very Important, but the creepy grin dancing over his lips was as hollow and menacing as his dark eyes. Eyes that were currently fixated on Tony. 

“So you’ve found him, then?” 

Tony was getting a little tired of the staring match, of the man’s eyes on him while Steve’s were on the man. He offered a hand and tried to be polite. “Tony.” 

The man’s gaze seemed to heat up a few dozen degrees as it swept up and down his body, and Tony could feel a trickle of sweat running down his neck. He wasn’t used to being so blatantly checked out, even if it was being done to piss off his boyfriend. “Thanos.” The name was instantly familiar, and he realized why the rest of the Avengers had tensed before. This was the man who might start a war over what Steve did to Ronan. For Tony. “Your dear Captain and I have much in common.” 

“What do you want?” Steve asked darkly, his jaw clenched while his teeth grinded together. 

Thanos regarded him with an air of nonchalance, then shrugged when his gaze returned to Tony. “I expected better.” 

Tony’s cheeks flared, and he felt as if he’d been kicked in the gut. Thanos seemed to know exactly how to hurt him, where his greatest insecurities lie. 

“Enough.” Steve barked. His arm tightened around Tony’s waist and he moved to turn them away.    
  
Thanos wasn’t finished, however. “Shall I kill him?” He asked lowly, freezing them in place. “I’ll take the most precious thing you have, leave you broken and in despair, like you did to one of my men.”

The threat only spurred Steve to a righteous anger, rather than fear. He stepped into Thanos’s space and looked him in the eye, the cerulean burning away to make room for a deep, heavy black. His voice made gooseflesh appear over his skin, and the Avengers and people around them shifted on their feet uneasily, as if they could tell how dangerous this man was. “If you, or anyone else tries to lay a finger on him, I will  _ eradicate _ you. There will be nothing left.  _ Nothing _ .” 

Tony only saw the widening of Thanos’ eyes before Steve hauled him in again and led them through the parting crowd and out the doors. The Avengers were on their heels and ordering the valet to bring the car around. 

When they were safely tucked into the limousine, the others gave them some semblance of privacy while Steve took Tony’s hand. “Tony.” 

A mist of fear had begun clouding his brain, and he couldn’t bring himself to look the mob boss in the eye. Steve had threatened a very, very dangerous man, all to keep Tony safe. All he could think about was what might happen next, and if anyone would be hurt because of him. 

“Tony.” 

Steve’s fingers gripped his chin and lifted it up so that their faces were mere inches apart. His gaze bore into Tony’s, steady and commanding. “I will never let anyone hurt you, do you understand me?”

Tony swallowed thickly, then nodded. He knew that Steve would do whatever he could to protect him. 

And that’s what scared him. 

Steve let out a breath and placed a light kiss on his lips. 

Tony sunk into it and snuggled into Steve’s hold. “Let’s go home.” 

XX

Back at the compound, Tony waited until Steve was asleep before slipping out of their bed and silently closing the door behind him. Rather than spending the evening after the ball at the hotel, Steve and the other Avengers decided it would be safer to change and pack their things so that they could go to sleep in their own beds. Carol and Pietro promised to meet them at the compound the following morning. 

Tony glided down the spiral staircase with ease. He’d been at the compound long enough to know every inch of his new home, which lent him the confidence to twist through the winding hallways without turning on any lights. 

When he arrived at the steel door of his workshop, Tony pressed the pad of his finger to the scanner and stepped through the threshold when it opened up for him. 

“Sir?” Jarvis questioned, bringing the lights up by 40% considering the time. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “J, bring up File X for me.” 

“Are you certain, sir? You previously labeled File X as a failure.” 

“I’m sure. I’m going to get this baby to work even if it kills me.” 

He had a miniature arc reactor to build. 

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh Thanos. Steve isn't afraid though! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! (Hopefully) I'll have the next one out Wednesday/Thursday!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE ALERT. 
> 
> Also, there's a lot going on in this chapter because everything is ramping up! The story will finish at 23 chapters....so we're nearing the end!

_ T till 365 days: 26 weeks, 183 days, 4,392 hours, 263,520 minutes, or 15,811,200 seconds. _

Steve stepped into the cold interior of the darkened dungeon with narrowed eyes. A fragile figure slumped against one of the stone boulders sluggishly at his entrance, illuminated only by the low torchlight shining from the walls. The remaining pieces of the man’s dirty suit hung off his skeletal figure, his sunken cheeks hollowing into the crevices of his face. 

“Mr. Killian,” Steve greeted with a drawn-out smirk. The man’s hooded eyes found Steve’s blue ones, as dazed and glazed over they may be. “I have come to inform you that you have successfully carried out your punishment for your crimes against the Commandos.”

There was no change in Killian’s expression. He had retreated into his own mind two weeks ago. Steve was delighted to watch it happen. 

“One day of solitary confinement for every life the drug you created without the proper safety and testing protocols took. Every other day you were able to choose between a slice of toast or a glass of water. It has now been 63 days, and I, as the Captain of the Howling Commandos, have come to see an end to your suffering.” 

Finally, Killian let out a wheeze and blinked up at Steve. The mob boss waited patiently as his prisoner came back to himself. The change wasn’t obvious by any means, but Killian shifted to a more comfortable position within the confines of his steel chains. “Y-you’re letting me go?” His voice was weak and shaky, so unlike the man who begged for mercy when he was first brought to the dungeon two months ago. 

Steve’s lips curled upwards and he flashed his teeth when letting out a sharp laugh. “Letting you go? Extremis killed Commandos’ clientele, I can’t just let you go.” He sighed and pulled out the glock from his waistband. “No, as I said, I’ve just come to end your suffering now that you’ve paid for your crimes.”

“Wait-”

He didn’t bother letting Killian finish his plea. The bullet lodged between his eyes with enough force to send the frail man slamming into the stone behind him. Steve turned the safety back on and tucked his gun back into his waistband, then turned to walk back out the door where Bucky was waiting for him. 

“Get rid of the body.” 

XX

Sam didn’t normally hang out in the corner of the lab while Tony worked, but the engineer had been acting strange the past few days. Rather than tinkering around with whatever project he had pulled up (out of thin air; Sam still didn’t understand how such a thing was possible), or laughing loudly with Peter and Bruce as they worked through one of their devices, Tony was sitting at a bench, alone, with scattered materials in front of him and just...staring at the wall. He had sent the other two away about an hour ago, but hadn’t made any move to start working again. 

Sam put down the book he was reading and walked along the workbench so that he was standing between Tony and whatever it was that he was looking at. “Alright, let me have it.”    
  


Tony blinked and leaned back, his startled brown eyes coming to find Sam’s. “What?” 

Sam huffed and knocked his knuckles atop the table. “Something’s obviously bothering you. Let me have it.” 

“I…” Tony hesitated, obviously starting to deny it, but he must have seen something in Sam’s gaze that made him stop. Instead, he shook his head. “I wanted to talk to Clint, but I don’t think I can count on him being here whenever I need him.” 

“Clint?” Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. “Cap’s got him on a different mission, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to be here, Tony.” 

Tony laughed, his shoulders moving in amusement as the corners of his eyes crinkled. “That’s not what I meant. I’m not feeling  _ neglected _ .” 

“Then what did you mean?” He asked pointedly. 

The engineer watched him for a few drawn out seconds and then seemed to come to a decision, because he stood up from the bench and wrung his hands. “Alright, I’ll tell you, but you can’t ask me any questions about it.”

“I don’t understand.” 

Tony shrugged, “You probably won’t.” He tilted his head to indicate that Sam should come closer, so he did, just with a little extra caution. 

Before Sam could inquire what the hell was going on and why the engineer was acting so cagey, Tony picked up a recently completed biometric pad from one of the tables and held it out in front of him. “I need your fingerprint.” 

“Why?” He couldn’t help but ask with a narrowed gaze.

Tony sighed in exasperation. “I just said that you couldn’t ask me questions.” 

“And you said that you would tell me what’s going on.”

“I will,” Tony stressed. “But I need you to put the pad of your thumb on this scanner first.”

Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes and did as he was told. It took about three rounds before the device lit up with green lights, indicating the fingerprint was successfully recognized. 

“There you go.” Tony praised with a slight nod, then slid the scanner into a wall near his computer setup and started installing it with a few scattered tools. 

“Now can you please explain what that was for?”

Tony didn’t look back at him, all of his attention fixed on the installation. “I needed someone else that I’m sure will be around to have access.” 

The fantasy of strangling the answers out of Tony grew stronger, but he let out a breath and tried to find the patience needed to deal with this man. It had been six months since Tony had been with them, and Sam could usually handle himself better than this. “Tony, come on man.”

He didn’t speak again until he was finished, but once the scanner was flush with the wall he stepped back and stuck his hands into his pockets. “Fine.” Tony stepped back and caught Sam’s eyes once again. “If something goes wrong here at the compound then I need you to come down to the lab and press your thumb against the scanner.” 

Sam’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “What do you think’s going to happen? And what will happen if I do?” 

Tony grit his teeth and swallowed. “You know as well as I do that Thanos isn’t just going to let things lie. If something happens and I’m not here, then it will be up to you to get everything to where it needs to go.” 

“I’m not following…” Sam confessed, holding out his hands helplessly. 

“Sam,” Tony’s sharp voice surprised him. He’s never heard the engineer raise his voice at anyone besides Steve, and that was only when he first arrived here at the compound. “Pay attention! If someone attacks, then you need to get your ass down here and put your fucking thumb on this scanner. There’s instructions waiting for you from there. Do you understand?” 

“I-”

“And what did I say about asking questions? I’ve told you what you needed to know, and now you can’t ask anything more.” 

“But-” Sam still had no idea what Tony was talking about, but he didn’t appreciate the tone the engineer felt he had to use. 

“ _ Please _ .” 

_ Fuck _ . He hated it when Tony said please. It was so rare that whenever he did, people tended to listen. Sam put his hands on his hips and looked up at the ceiling in frustration. “ _ Fine _ ! Fucking fine. Whatever.” 

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded to himself, then moved back to his workbench while Sam returned to the book in the corner. 

The two of them were silent for another thirty minutes before Tony’s shoulders slumped. 

“Thank you.” 

Sam wanted to ask “Thank you for what, Tony? What the fuck was that about?” But he just kept his eyes on his book. 

XX

A few days after the “Incident” with Sam, Tony fell back into his rolling chair and stared at the bracelets in front of him in disbelief. 

He’d done it. 

He’d fucking done it. 

It had taken two months of almost non-stop work, and inadvertently digging into Bruce, Peter, and Scott’s minds, but he’d finally miniaturized an arc reactor. Instead of the palladium core he’d been thinking of using while designing the device in Malibu, he’d found extra vibranium here at the compound. Along with the increasing power output, it also led to the material being able to be molded into a design of his liking, which is where the non-distinct bracelets came in. 

In wanting to protect the Avengers, Tony had created weapons specific to each of them so that they might be safe in the face of the threat of Thanos. He wasn’t an idiot and knew that it was entirely possible that the mob boss might try and come after him on his own, so Tony needed some protection for himself. 

He could shoot a gun as well as any of the Avengers, considering he’d grown up thinking he’d be taking over a weapons manufacturing company, but none of his friends could know that. If he suddenly started walking around with a glock, there were sure to be questions. Anything else would draw too much attention, so he designed the bracelets to act as conduits for the power of the arc reactor as repulsor blasts. If someone attacked him on his own, at least he’d be able to defend himself. 

The enormity of what he’d just done sank into him as he stared at the damn bracelets. 

He’d successfully miniaturized the arc reactor. 

This was going to change the fucking world. 

If his math was correct, and it always was, he’d be able to power a fucking skyscraper for an entire year with what he’d created. This meant he could take entire city blocks off of the power grid and have them sustain themselves. It was the next giant leap for clean energy, and it would help move the world into a new phase of saving the planet. 

Fuck. 

He reached for the bracelets with shaky hands, hovering above them hesitantly for a split second before sucking in a breath of air and slipping them on. After another thirty minutes of admiring them, his new robot, U, poked him in the side. 

Tony huffed out a laugh and showed them off. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” 

U beeped excitedly at him. 

“Yeah, I think so too, buddy.” Tony admitted quietly, a bright smile stretched across his lips.

XX

Steve had been quiet the last few days. 

Not that he was exactly a chatterbox on normal occasions, but Tony had the impression that something very big was on the mob boss’ mind. If he was being honest with himself, it was starting to freak him out. 

The amount of sex they were having hadn’t dropped in quantity, but instead of dirty, rough, and fast fucks, Steve would curl himself around Tony, intertwining their fingers, and thrust into him slow and deep, with gutteral moans and easy praises falling from his lips. It felt dangerously close to something akin to lovemaking, but considering Tony didn’t actually know what that was like, he wasn’t eager to put a name to it. 

They’d lay together for hours before they forced themselves up and went to go spend time with the Avengers. Tony noticed that it had been a pretty full house recently with everyone staying at the compound. Before, it had just been Steve, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Bruce, and Peter. Now, however, everyone seemed to be around almost constantly. Scott, Wanda, Pietro, Natasha, Thor, Carol, Logan and Hank all found themselves at home since Thanos’ threat at the ball, and Tony didn’t have a good feeling about it. 

Something was coming, of that he was sure. 

While the Avengers were good about hiding their fear behind false smiles and forced laughs, Tony had survived by reading people. There was a tension around them that crackled and pulled whenever a strange noise was heard, or someone had been out on mission for too long, only to appear at the last second before someone else was sent to investigate. 

They were on edge. They were alert. 

Tony sighed and turned off the water of his shower, drying off his hair with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. He leaned his hands against the black marble of the bathroom countertop and stared in the mirror. He didn’t look any different, per say. He was still thin and lean, and his hair hadn’t changed much, thanks to Natasha’s trimmers every few weeks. His eyes were still the color of caramel and were still as sharp in their ability to pick up on little details. 

The bracelets were sitting off to the side, but he paused before putting them back on. Steve appeared in the reflection in front of him, cerulean blue eyes hooded and dark as they raked over Tony’s damp, naked skin. The mob boss was still dressed in a crisp white button down and pressed navy blue slacks from the day, but his tie was loosened enough to tell Tony that he’d probably pulled at it the second he walked through the door of their room. 

Tony watched as Steve stalked forward to run his hands along the expanse of skin stretched out on display in front of him, and he hissed as the large palms brushed against Tony’s nipples. Steve hummed and mouthed down the back of Tony’s neck, teeth nipping over healing marks and pulling Tony flush against his body. 

Fuck. He loved it when Steve got like this. Protective, possessive, and clingy. He loved the feeling of being owned, of being cared for. That gentle caresses along his hips and the dip of his neck meant that his dom had been thinking about him for a while. The hardness pressed against the material of the towel over his ass showed him that Steve wanted him. Had been wanting him. Maybe he thought about it during one of his meetings? Maybe while someone was explaining the movements of Thanos’ men, he’d been thinking about bending Tony over and shoving into him. Fucking him over the counter at a brutal pace that left them both out of breath. 

The towel was ripped away and Tony gasped at the sudden rush of humid air prickling against his lower half. Steve’s hands were on him again immediately, massaging his ass and thighs, roaming through the dampness of the hair along his groin and legs. Steve’s still-clothed erection pressed against his cheeks and Tony pushed back into the feeling, wanting more. 

“Color?”

Tony groaned and closed his eyes as his cocked hardened in anticipation. 

“Green.”

“Safeword?” 

Tony growled and tried to reach back to touch Steve. His hands were slapped away and shoved against his lower back. “Raza.  _ Please _ .” 

“Be quiet.” Steve ordered, and Tony’s jaw snapped shut. 

“I don’t want to hear another word coming out of that beautiful mouth until I’ve come, do you understand?” 

Tony arched against him and nodded. His eyes were half-lidded in the reflection, and he fought back a groan at how in control Steve looked. 

Steve’s free hand swept through Tony’s hair in approval. “That’s it, Pet. I want you to just take it. Take what I’m going to give you. Don’t come until I do.” 

The hand over Tony’s wrists tightened, silently ordering him to keep them still, then moved down to run a finger along Tony’s crack, dipping in to touch lightly over the hole. He was still fairly loose from their bout earlier that morning, but Steve still managed to produce a small bottle from his pocket and set it on the marble countertop. 

Tony couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, but he was careful not to speak any actual words. Steve rewarded him with a brush against his cock before reaching a slicked finger into Tony’s hole. He slid in without stopping to wait for him to adjust, adding another finger too soon but making up for it by brushing across Tony’s prostate. Tony hissed as Steve hit the bundle of nerves inside of him every few seconds, making his skin alight with sensitivity and causing a bead of sweat to run down his temple. 

He couldn’t beg, couldn’t ask Steve for more without speaking, so he forced himself to just express himself with choked off sounds and strangled sobs. A third finger was added, but only long enough so as to stretch him before it was pulled out and left him empty. 

“That’s right, Pet, you’re doing so well.” Steve whispered into the shell of Tony’s ear, causing his cock to jerk at the heat. “I want you to keep your eyes open as I’m fucking you. I want you to know who you belong to. Who owns your ass.” The mob boss had one hand over Tony’s heart and the other grabbing a handful of Tony’s ass as if to prove a point. 

Tony moaned and nodded, going loose and pliant in his grip. Steve snarled in appreciation, unzipping himself only enough to pull his cock out and slick it up with one hand. He placed his palm between Tony’s shoulder blades and pressed down to encourage him to bend over. 

  
Finally, he lined himself up and thrust into Tony shallowly, fucking in and out of Tony’s hole until he was buried to the hilt. The hand on Tony’s back inched up to grab the hair at the base of his skull and pull. The movement caused Tony’s gaze to find Steve’s in the mirror, and he wheezed at how fucking delicious he looked. There was a slight crease of concentration between Steve’s hooded eyes, and his still-clothed chest raised up and down with controlled exertion. Steve knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly how to bring Tony to the brink of climax and back off just in time. 

It was maddening, but Tony loved every second of it. 

Finally, Tony clenched his muscles and watched Steve’s eyelids flutter in pleasure. His thrusts became more erratic and forceful, punching the breath out of Tony with every pass. There was a steady stream of words falling from Steve’s lips, telling Tony how beautiful he was, how incredible he looked like this. They ebbed and flowed over every inch of his skin like molasses, and he whimpered at another sharp tug of his hair. 

Steve reached down to palm Tony’s leaking erection as he neared his own climax and tugged until Tony choked on a sob. “Come now, Tony. Come.” 

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. His body locked up and he spilled over Steve’s knuckles with a silent scream. He felt Steve’s release inside of him with a few rough fucks, the thrusts moving in and out slower as he cooled down. When Steve’s cock fell out of him, the mob boss turned Tony around slowly and placed the towel on the countertop before setting his hands along Tony’s hips. 

In a graceful, fluid motion, he picked Tony up and set him atop the towel, pressing between his legs and cradling Tony’s face with a pleased hum. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, their tongues swirling around each other as if to memorize the taste. Eventually Steve pulled back and rested his forehead against Tony’s. “Clint and Sam will take you to the airport tomorrow. Your flight is at 8:00am.”

Tony’s brow furrowed and he cocked his head with a confused frown on his reddened face. “What? What flight?”

Steve kept his gaze below Tony’s eyes and tucked himself back into his pants. “To California.” 

“What are you talking about?” A knot of tension started building in Tony’s chest, and his stomach dropped. 

“You said that you wanted to visit your friends.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

Tony blinked. “Yes, but-”

“There’s an apartment waiting for you in Malibu. I’ll join you there soon.” He wasn’t facing Tony anymore. His shoulders were stiff as a board, every muscle locked up and screaming that no further questions would be allowed. 

Tony reached out to pull him back, but Steve started walking away without looking over his shoulder. 

He paused at the threshold of the bathroom, white knuckled hands straining against the glass. 

“I love you, Tony.” 

Tony froze in shock, breath catching in his throat.

And then Steve was gone. 

Before Tony had a chance to process what just happened, a small, scared voice in the back of his mind told him that Steve’s last words sounded very much like a goodbye.

XX

Sam and Clint were trying their best to assure Tony that everything was fine, but Tony was having a hard time believing them after Steve’s recent behavior. 

“Tony, we promise, you’re safe from Thanos. He can’t touch you.”

Tony stared out the window as they approached the road leading to the airstrip. “Are you sure about that?” Thanos seemed like a powerful man with a lot of connections. The Avengers couldn’t plan for everything, could they?

Clint tightened his grip on the steering wheel and flashed him a smile in the mirror. “Yeah, you know we’d never let anything happen to you. You’re Cap’s future, you know? Part of  _ our _ future. Thanos can’t take that away.”

“Where exactly is he?” He asked, swallowing against the sudden sting of emotion of Clint’s words. He still hadn’t let himself think about Steve’s ill-timed declaration of love. Tony didn’t want to examine how he felt about it. 

Before Clint could answer, Sam’s phone went off. 

“Hello?”

Even if Tony couldn’t see the grimace and tight set of Sam’s jaw, he would have known something was wrong by his lowered voice. He turned towards Clint. “Stop the car.” 

Tony was already unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning forward. “What’s going on?” When nobody answered him, he repeated the question. “Sam, what happened?” 

He turned around and pointed his phone at Tony. “I have to go back, there’s a car on it’s way to pick me up. Clint’s going to take you to Malibu. Stay in the apartment, do you understand?” 

“Sam!” 

His bodyguard didn’t answer and instead shared a look with Clint before getting out of the car. Clint snapped at Tony to put his seatbelt back on, then slammed on the gas before Tony had the chance to try for the handle. He hit the leather with a slight thud and sent the archer a glare. Since Clint seemed determined to stay quiet for the rest of the trip, Tony pulled out his phone and texted the number that was linked to JARVIS. 

Unfortunately, his AI was just as clueless as he was. Nobody had been in the lab since Tony left the previous evening, so his eyes and ears were useless. 

Tony closed his eyes and let his head rest against the warm window, heart beating frantically in distress as he wondered what the hell was going on back at the compound. 

XX

Six hours later, Tony was let into an apartment villa overlooking the Pacific Ocean. He still didn’t know anything, and he had come to the end of his rope after the 50th time of Clint staying silent and not answering his questions. 

The archer picked up Tony’s suitcase and set it on the king sized bed standing next to a wall of windows. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Tony with a blank expression. “I have to go.” 

Tony’s eyebrows flew upwards. “Excuse me?” 

“I have to go,” he repeated. “I was given a time sensitive mission, and I’ll lose my timetable if I stay here.” 

Tony didn’t have enough strength to fight down the rush of frustration that bubbled beneath his skin. He threw his arms towards the door and grit his teeth. “Then fuck off! I don’t need a babysitter!” 

A flicker of pain broke through Clint’s facade before being carefully smoothed out. He strode past Tony and nodded. “You won’t leave the apartment right? Not until I get back or Steve gets here?” 

“And when might that be?” Tony asked instead of answering. 

When the archer didn’t respond, Tony knew that something terrible was either happening, or going to happen at the compound, and even he didn’t know when it would be safe for Steve to meet him. Tony just fucking hoped that Sam had listened to him back in the lab. 

“I’m serious, Tony. Don’t leave.” 

“Just go,” Tony snapped, turning to face the view of the ocean. He didn’t want to look at Clint’s face anymore. 

He heard the door slam behind him, and tried to convince himself that crying wasn’t going to help anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this update, and have a wonderful rest of your week!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! 
> 
> FYI, there's a lot going on in the last few chapters. Buckle up!

Tony lasted exactly forty-two minutes with his own thoughts before breaking. He couldn’t stand sitting there  _ alone _ and not knowing what was going on back at the compound. Back  _ home _ . If Thanos were to attack, would he do it in broad daylight? Or would he wait for the cover of night? Were Steve and the rest of the Avengers fighting for their lives right now? Or were they preparing themselves for battle? And where was Peter? Was he safe?

_ Fuck it _ , Tony thought. Fuck Clint for keeping him in the dark. He couldn’t just sit on this enormous bed in the most elaborate apartment he’d ever been in and do  _ nothing _ . He was in Malibu, which meant he was back on familiar ground. Steve had told him that he wanted Tony to visit his friends, didn’t he? 

Well. That’s exactly what he was going to do. 

XX

When Tony knocked on the familiar apartment door, he could hear Pepper yelling at someone over the phone. Her no-nonsense tone brought another cluster of emotion to his chest, and he cursed himself for being so on edge. Everything was going to be  _ fine _ . 

The door swung open and when Pepper’s eyes fell on her surprise visitor, her lips parted in shock. “No fucking way….” She winced and held the phone away from her ear. “No, I wasn’t talking to  _ you _ . I have to call you back.” 

She threw the phone over her shoulder and launched herself at Tony. Her arms came up to wrap themselves around his shoulders and he in turn held a tight grip around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and sucked in the smell of raspberries and daisies, the same perfume he’d gotten her for Christmas. It was heavenly. 

“Oh Tony! You should have told me you were coming!” She pulled him inside and held onto his hand like she was afraid he would disappear if she let him go. “Happy’s gone for the weekend on business, or else he would have been here to see you.”

Tony squeezed her fingers as they settled onto the couch. He smiled gently at her strawberry blonde hair swept up into a ponytail and her loose workout clothes. “It was kind of last minute, I didn’t even know until last night.” 

She nodded in understanding. “So does that mean you aren’t back for good, then?” Pepper asked with a soft tone. His heart constricted at how sad she looked, but he couldn’t give her false hope where there was none. 

“No, I’m sorry. I think it’s just for a few days.”

She took both of his hands in hers and leaned forward. “Why not? Why can’t you come back? It’s been six months, Tony. We miss you. And after everything that’s happened...what could possibly be so important that you’d stay away?”

He wanted to ask exactly what she was talking about, but Tony swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He needed to talk to  _ someone _ about it, and he hadn’t let himself think of the words since Steve said them, too in shock to address them properly. But Pepper was his best friend, and any excuse he gave her would be ripped apart unless it was the honest-to-god truth. 

“I’m in love.” 

Pepper snatched her hands away like Tony had burned her. “What the fuck?” 

Tony couldn’t help it. Her wide, stunned gaze and open mouth were too much, and he laughed.  _ Loudly _ . And then once he got started, he found that he couldn’t stop. The whole situation was so ridiculous that his brain decided to find humor in the whole thing and turn him into a cackling madman. 

After about five minutes of this, he held his stomach and wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. Pepper watched him warily before standing up and moving to the fridge. “I think this conversation deserves a drink.” 

Once they were facing each other on the couch, both of them resting against the arms, Tony took a swig of the wine bottle and passed it to Pepper. “I know it sounds impossible. I do. I’ve never loved another person like this, Pep,  _ ever _ . And it’s only been six months, but I do. I didn’t want it but...things happened.” 

“Wow,” She exhaled in a huff and drank from the bottle as well. “That’s...wow.” Pepper kicked at his socked feet and smiled. “Well don’t make me force it out of you. Tell me, who is it?” 

“He’s...different.” He wasn’t exactly sure how to describe Steve. There was too much about him that didn’t fit into words. 

“What do you mean? Good different? Bad different? 

Tony’s lips curled upwards into an amused smirk. “A little bit of both, actually.” 

Pepper groaned and passed the wine bottle back to Tony. “Tell me!” 

He watched her for a few seconds, assessing how she would handle the full truth. He knew she’d keep his secret if he asked, that’s what best friends were for after all. She’d even keep Rhodey and Happy out of the loop. 

“I don’t know if you’d believe it.” He pushed off from the couch and began pacing in front of the coffee table. Pepper drew her knees up and watched him with interest. “Imagine a strong alpha male, who always,  _ always _ gets what he wants. Without fail. He’s your caretaker and your protector. When you’re with him, it’s like anything can happen.” 

Tony smiled to himself despite his worries, and carried on. “Anything at all, and you’d be safe. He makes all of your sexual fantasies come true, where reality is even better.” Tony turned to his best friend and raised a coy brow. “What’s more...he’s 6’4. Towers over me. Has absolutely no body fat, and has been molded by God himself.” 

Pepper is silent as she takes in all of the information and paints a picture in her head. She leaned forward and whispered, “did God mold his dick too?” 

Tony shot her a downright filthy grin and winked. “The devil did.” 

They both threw their heads back and laughed, taking more pulls from the bottle until they ended up snacking on fruit that Pepper pulled out from the fridge. “So, what about him?” 

“Hmmmm.” 

“You want to talk this through, don’t you?”

“Mhhhmmmmm.” 

Pepper through a grape at Tony’s forehead and leaned back against the back of the couch. “Okay, there’s something you’re not telling me. Spare me the bullshit. Tell me the truth, what’s wrong with him?”

Tony closed his eyes for a second while he came to a decision. Then he stood up and raided Pepper’s freezer for the bottle of vodka he knew she’d have stashed in there. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but we need to do some shots first.” 

“That bad, huh?” She assumed, following him into the kitchen and getting out her cutting board for the limes. 

“That bad.” He agreed. 

XX

An hour later, Pepper pulled from the wine bottle once again and finished off the Rose. 

“Shit, Pep. I’m so fucked up. I was kidnapped by a gangster, and then I went and fell in love with him!” Tony threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. “And the worst thing is that I don’t even care about that anymore! It’s that they leave me in the dark! Cap  _ promised _ that he’d keep me in the loop, but I have no idea what’s going on back at the compound right now, and it’s driving me crazy! JARVIS is keeping an eye on my workshop, but he doesn’t have eyes or ears on the outside. The Avengers treat me like I’m sort of breakable doll and I can’t handle that. They sent me here to Malibu to keep me away from everything!”

Pepper slammed the empty bottle on the kitchen table and shook her head furiously. “That’s why you need to stay away from them, Tony! You still have a decision in this, don’t you? You don’t have to stay with him. Don’t you understand? Fuck all of the Captains, Generals, Colonels-wait, not that, that’s where James is headed.” She rubbed her hands across her face and looked at him with a strange expression. “What did he say when he found out about your parents?”

Tony groaned and pushed away his plate, no longer hungry. “He doesn’t know. He doesn't know who I am. I haven’t told him.”

Pepper shifted awkwardly in her seat, which drew Tony’s attention. Pepper didn’t do awkward. 

  
“And your mother?” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed, and he had the feeling that he was missing something. “What about my mother? I haven’t seen or heard from her in ten years, Pep. You know that.” He grit his teeth. “Just because my dad sent some lawyer to check up on me doesn’t mean I want either of them back in my life.”

Pepper stared at him for a few long moments and got out of the chair slowly. She walked towards him with a tight expression that Tony couldn’t work out, then kneeled in front of him and took both of his hands in hers. She squeezed tight, and Tony felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Something was very wrong.

“Tony...Tony your mother died yesterday. She had apparently been in a private hospital for a few weeks. I thought that was the reason you came back here. Because you needed to be with your friends.” 

“I-what?” Tony asked breathlessly. He didn’t know how to feel. The knowledge that he would never see his mother again filled him with a strange sense of emptiness. He wasn’t... _ sad _ , exactly. As horrible as it sounded, Howard and Maria Stark had been dead to him for ten years. He spent his childhood emotionally and physically abused by his father, and his mother had sat back and watched it happen without stepping in. Not once. 

He let Pepper hold him as he processed what this meant for him. 

Nothing, really. 

Except that the arrival of Howard’s lawyer made a little bit more sense now. 

He gently pulled away from Pepper’s arms. “Did that lawyer say anything else? Did he know that this was going to happen?” 

She shrugged and frowned, reaching up to run a hand through his hair in comfort. “I don’t know. He didn’t explain. I do think that you should hear what he has to say, though.” 

Tony sighed and took a deep breath. “You’re right, I need to do this.” He certainly didn’t want to, but if it meant getting some answers on what happened to his mother, without actually having to see his father, then he could handle it. Probably.

“Okay, I’ll give him a call and see if he’s free to meet.”

She stood up and kissed him on the top of the head before going into the other room to call the lawyer. Pepper returned ten minutes later with a determined gleam in her eyes. “Alright, he said that he’ll meet you at a cafe a few blocks from here in three hours.” She pulled on his hands and helped him up. “I think that after six months, you deserve a massage and a facial. Let’s get going.” 

He laughed for the first time in hours and followed his best friend out the door.

XX

Clint hadn’t wanted to leave Tony, really. 

Even though Tony had been a grade-A douchebag, his attitude was understandable after being in the dark for so long. If Clint hadn’t known that the Avengers were preparing for war, then he would be a little irritable, too. It didn’t exactly help that he was here in Malibu while his team was across the country. 

He hated feeling useless, so as soon as he got the chance, Clint dropped Tony off at the apartment and headed to his safehouse to prepare. He’d bugged Stane’s office a few months ago, but hadn’t had a chance to go through the last few weeks of footage and audio. 

After a whipping up a quick bite to eat, he powered up his computer and spent the next ten minutes entering in the required passwords before pulling up the material. He made himself comfortable, then hit play and started listening and taking coded notes. 

He didn’t catch up for another six hours. Clint groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes and fought the urge to throw his damn laptop. He hadn’t collected any more evidence of Raza being involved with Stane, and had spent way too much time listening to the CEO of Stark Industries hit on the secretaries. At least Clint had evidence of sexual harassment on Stane, considering the things he ordered those girls to do for him if they wanted to keep their jobs. 

But nothing on what he was really interested in. Clint needed to know if Anthony Stark was  _ Steve’s Tony _ . He needed to know if he was in danger. 

When he was finished going through the older footage, he switched over to the live feed and got up to make himself a pot of coffee. He wasn’t sure when he’d be done here, and he needed his wits about him for the ride back to Tony’s apartment. 

Clint almost dropped the glass bowl onto the floor when he heard Stane greet his new guest. 

“Raza, it’s so nice of you to join me.” 

He threw the coffee bowl back onto the countertop and leaped over a chair to plant himself back in front of his computer, heart pounding in excitement.  _ Finally _ . 

“I would rather not deal with pleasantries.” Raza’s voice responded with an air of disgust, he clearly did not think much of Stane. “Tell me why I’m here. You already know that I’ve been handling our business to the best of my abilities.” 

Apparently, Stane decided to drop all pretenses. “Fine. Howard sent a lawyer after his son. After his disappearance six months ago, I believed him to be in the wind. I had one of my men tail the lawyer, and he came back with the most interesting recording.”

“If you have a point, I suggest you get to it.” 

Stane huffed and pulled out his phone, hitting a button, then the speaker phone icon. 

An unfamiliar voice sounded on the recording, nasally and weary. “ _ Mr. Stark, I appreciate you taking the time to see me today. You are a hard man to find. I would like to offer my condolences about your mother.” _

And then,  _ fuck _ , a  _ very _ familiar voice answered him. “ _ Thank you. Now, why did my father send you to find me? What does he want with me? _ ” 

Clint groaned and couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen, watching the two men listen to the recorded conversation. Why couldn’t Tony have just stayed in the apartment like he’d asked?

“ _ Mr. Stark wished for me to inform you of a change in his will. _ ”

“ _ A change? _ ” Tony sounded bored and uninterested. 

“ _ Yes, Mr. Stark. Your father has contracted the same illness that took your mother. The private medical team your father employs has only given him a few months to live. In light of this fact, he decided to change his will and re-name you the sole heir of Stark Industries, and all of the assets that go along with that title. _ ” 

“Oh fuck me…” Clint swore, running his hands through his hair. Fuck. Tony  _ was _ Anthony Stark. This was his proof. Tony was going to inherit the entirety of the Stark Industries fortune. He was going own the biggest weapons manufacturing company in the country. What did that mean for the Avengers? For Cap? 

“ _ I...I honestly don’t know what to say.” Tony breathed out, clearly overwhelmed with this new information. “I..I’d like some time to think about this, if that’s okay. _ ” 

“ _ Of course, _ ” the lawyer assured him. “ _ The paperwork has already been processed, and the change is in place. If you could just have your assistant call me, I can start sending over all of the information you might need to take over as CEO of Stark Industries with the time comes. _ ”

“Oh God,” Clint groaned into his hand. 

“ _ I, okay. _ ” Tony said. “ _ Thank you. _ ” 

On the computer screen, Stane reached over and clicked off the phone and leaned back in his chair, his fingers steepled over his lips. “As you can see, Tony is finally back in our sights, and is about to try and take my company right out from under me. We had a deal, Raza, and I expect you to take care of the problem you created seventeen years ago.” 

Raza straightened his jacket with a severe frown on his face and nodded. “My debt to you will be paid in full. Howard Stark will follow his wife in a matter of months due to the poison, and I will ensure that Anthony Stark will be no threat to you.” 

Stane stood and shook the hitman’s hand. “As long as we’re on the same page. You are dismissed.” 

Clint watched the feed for a few more minutes to ensure that he missed nothing else, then closed the laptop lid and pulled at his hair. 

  
“Fuck me.” 

XX

Pepper dropped into her chair after Tony finished telling her how the conversation with the lawyer went. 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” 

She looked up at him and opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “What are you going to do?”

Tony sunk down heavily into the seat next to her and buried his face into his hands. “I don’t know. I already have Carbonell Energy. What am I going to do with SI? It’s been ten years since I thought I would be running that damn company.” 

She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed at the base of his neck, like she always used to when comforting him. “This is really big, Tony.”

He swallowed and nodded, rubbing his clammy hands over the thighs of his jeans. “Very.” He peeked at her through the corner of his eyes. “Can...can we merge the two? Dealing with two companies is going to be a nightmare. Can we have SI absorb Carbonell Energy and add Clean Energy to SI’s repertoire?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Tony.” 

“A good enough idea to take care of everything for me?” He asked hopefully. 

She shot him an exasperated look and sighed. “Fine, but you better be giving me a raise. You’ll be able to afford it. You’re about to become a billionaire.” 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed. He hadn’t really thought about that part of the deal. Not that he was really concerned about money now, considering how loaded Steve was. “Oh fuck,” he repeated.  _ Steve _ . How was he going to explain this to Steve?    
  


He needed to tell him the truth, obviously. But how would the mob boss react to being lied to for six months? He never thought his past mattered, considering nothing would ever come of it. Now though? That lie was going to bite him in the ass. He couldn’t keep up pretenses, and besides, he didn’t think he wanted to. Steve loved him, didn’t he? And Tony...well, Tony loved him too. 

Fuck. 

He decided to distract himself by making his friends happy. “I think a few promotions will be in the cards for a select few of you. Do you think you could handle being the CEO of SI? And do you think Happy would appreciate being Head of Security?” 

Pepper stared at him, her red lips parted in shock. After a few long moments, she attacked him with a hug and loud squeals. Tony gave a belly laugh and tightened his grip on her, then didn’t let go so that they could just hold each other for a while. 

The reality of the situation was hitting him hard. 

His mother was dead. 

His father only had a few months to live. 

He was about to inherit a company and a mansion and all of his father’s fast cars and become one of the richest men on the planet. 

Oh, and he was in love with a mob boss. Couldn’t forget that one. 

Pepper finally pulled back and kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s go get drunk.”

XX

Tony’s dressed sharply in a pair of pressed black slacks and dark grey button down with a vest to complete the look. Pepper encouraged him to leave off the tie and suit jacket while she was tucked into a short purple halter dress with stunning dark eyeshadow to match. She even pulled Tony close and added a layer of eyeliner for him that made his caramel brown eyes pop against his tanned features. 

“I hope your Captain isn’t the jealous type,” she teased as she tucked her keys into a clutch. “You’ll be turning every head in the club tonight.” 

Tony’s laugh was still a little strained under the weight of everything that happened earlier that day, but he tried his best to simply be in the moment with his best friend. “Ah, well, he’s not here, is he? Besides, I don’t want anyone else.” 

She gave him a small smile, then pressed a lipstick stained kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go.” 

On the cab-ride there, Pepper caught him up on everything that he’d missed out on in the past six months. Nothing that he hadn’t already heard from their talks over the phone, but it was nice to hear everything in person. 

His phone chimed and his stomach dropped in anticipation. JARVIS alerted him that Sam had entered the workshop. 

Tony brought a hand up to his face and pulled up the video footage while Pepper fell quiet and tucked in beside him. They watched Sam rush nervously towards the scanner, shift on the balls of his feet, then press his thumb against the pad. 

Pepper held onto his arm when the false-panel slid from the wall to reveal racks of weapons designated for each Avenger. Sam’s expression was gobsmacked as he stared at them in disbelief. Above each weapon had a nameplate indicating which weapon belonged to whom, along with an instruction manual. Sam raked his hands over his head and covered his mouth. 

Finally, he moved. He pulled out his phone and barked something to the person on the other line, then reached into the panel to draw out Redwing and the controller for the drone. 

Wanda and Natasha ran in next and found their batons, their reactions just as surprised as Sam’s. Once the girls had come and gone, the rest of the Avengers appeared in waves, each taking their designated weapon, and all of them asking questions like “Where did these come from?” and “How did Tony know how to build this?” 

When Steve and Bucky appeared in the doorway, Tony whimpered. Sam finding the weapons meant that everything was  _ real _ . It was actually happening. Thanos had come to the compound for a war. Was attacking his friends because of  _ Tony _ . It meant that Steve was in danger. 

“That’s him?” Pepper whispered in his ear, clutching him tightly.

Tony couldn’t speak, could only nod without taking his eyes off of the screen.

Steve stared at the shield in front of him, lips not moving, and completely ignoring whatever it was that Bucky and Sam were saying to him. His fingers reached out to feel along the edges of the shield. 

Tony wanted to warn him to stop, that it was sharp,  _ too _ sharp, but it was too late. Steve snatched his hand back when the edge sliced along the skin, bringing with it a bubble of blood. 

Pepper leaned away from him to check with the cab driver how much longer the ride would take, and Tony kept his eyes on Steve. Always on Steve. 

And that was when he saw the impossible. 

The slice on Steve’s skin, as clear as the HD display of JARVIS’ cameras, began repairing itself. He was...he was  _ healing _ as new cells curled over the cut and blurred away any evidence that he had been hurt at all. 

Tony dropped his phone in surprise. 

Pepper was back at his side in an instant, asking what was wrong, what had happened. 

Tony felt a little like he was going into shock as his brain helpfully provided all of the examples in which Steve’s behavior indicated that something was off. 

The strength he showed sometimes in bed that seemed unproportional to his body. 

Peter’s claim that Cap always,  _ always _ knew where Peter was at any second of any given day, without having to check with Peter’s bodyguard. 

The secrets Steve promised he’d share with Tony in time. 

The cut that seemed to heal itself, all on it’s own. 

Fuck, Tony shook his head and tried to swallow around a lump in his throat. What  _ was _ Steve? Was he even  _ human _ ? The thought was ridiculous,  _ of course _ he was human. Maybe he was just...more? If that was even possible. Tony didn’t know, and it was hurting his head to think about it. 

All he knew for sure was that his friends were in the middle of a war with another crime family, and he had no idea what the outcome was going to be. Tony had full confidence in the Avengers, but he had zero insight into Thanos’ army because nobody thought to clue him in. He was well and truly in the dark, and it scared him. 

He rubbed at his temples and Pepper smoothed the styled hair from his forehead. “It’s going to be okay, Tony. They’ll be fine.” 

He grimaced, acknowledging the placating gesture but not knowing what to do about it. “You can’t possibly know that.” 

“You’re right,” she admitted, paying the cab driver now that they had come to a stop. She held out her hand and he let her pull him to his feet over the slightly wet asphalt. “But I know that you can’t do anything about it right now. All you can do is try to enjoy yourself and not waste away worrying about things you can’t fix.” 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. She was right, he couldn’t do anything. Steve had left him out of this, had left him in the dark. All he could do right now was drink and have fun with his best friend. If something really went wrong, Tony had no doubt that Clint would find him. 

Pepper had always had the best contacts because she treated her friends, colleagues and clients like royalty. Because of that fact, when they strolled through the VIP lounge of the posh club, the velvet ropes parted like the red sea. The line of people waiting called out a few rude comments in confusion, but the bouncers smiled brightly at her. 

She led Tony through the crowd of people while the deafening music thrummed around them. At the bar with a slick white marble countertop, the bartenders brought Pepper’s usual immediately and asked Tony what he wanted. After he ordered, a round of shots were placed in front of them as well. 

They dribbled a line of salt over their hands and held up their glasses. Tony wasn’t sure what to toast to, so Pepper smiled at him and shouted over the music, “To the future!” 

Tony threw his head back and laughed, then repeated, “to the future!” 

The two of them licked the salt off their hands, threw back the shot, and sucked a lime between their teeth. The bartender gave them another round which they drank as well, then slammed half of their original drinks. 

Once his inhibitions were officially on their way to being diminished, so he grabbed Pepper’s hand and led her to the dancefloor. The crowds around them closed in, and they moved closer together, dancing and grinding against each other like they used to back at MIT. Tony’s preference for dick ensured that he never caught feelings for Pepper, and she had taken one look at Happy and fallen madly in love, so the two of them could dance like this without the pesky issue of sex getting in the way. 

They drank more and danced to their heart’s content, moving to the music and letting the hours drift away into the night. 

About an hour before the club closed, Pepper leaned in close and shouted at him over the music that she needed to use the restroom, so he sidled up next to the bar to wait for her and begin sobering up. 

A hard grip clapped his shoulder and he turned around to see  _ Ty fucking Stone _ pressed up entirely too close to his back. 

“Tony, hi! Where the hell have you been?”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned away. Ty was the last person he wanted to see right now. 

Unfortunately, the man was relentless. “Can we talk?”

Tony shrugged off Ty’s grip and moved around him. “I have nothing to say to you.” 

“Tony, please. At least let me explain, and then I’ll leave.” 

“Explain how your dick ended up so many different men’s asses?” He scoffed. 

Ty’s eyes were wide and he had his best hurt puppy expression on. “They were all mistakes,” He pleaded. “Moments of weakness. The moment you ran off from that pool…” He shook his head with a frown pulling at his lips. “I thought this through, Tony. You were right, I’m sorry. I ran after you, but you weren’t there anymore. I started looking for you, but then it got dark so I went back to the hotel. I found your letter, read it...and I lost my mind.” Ty reached up to grip Tony’s biceps. “I’m nothing without you, Tony. Please believe me, I would never hurt you again.”

Tony tried shaking him off, but Ty just gripped him tighter, keeping him in place. “It doesn't matter, Ty. It’s nice to know that you’re sorry, sure, but you  _ cheated _ on me.  _ Repeatedly _ . Go fuck yourself.” 

“But-”

Tony finally wrenched himself free from Ty’s hold. “There are no buts, Ty! We belong to two different worlds! I don’t love you, and I am not going to be your toy. Do you understand?” 

“That’s all true, Tony, but that’s in the past. I can make you fall in love with me again. I came to realize that I really, really love you, Tony. I can be by your side and help you through this! I want to be by your side.” 

_ Un-fucking-believeable _ . Apparently Ty had heard about Maria, and was aware that Howard’s health was on the decline as well. He must have figured out that Tony would be taking over SI. All of the bullshit he just spun was to get back into Tony Stark’s good graces. 

Tony sucked in a breath of pure, absolute rage. He wanted to strangle Ty with his bare hands. He just wanted  _ Steve _ . He wanted to know that his boyfriend was alive and well, and he wanted his friends to be unharmed. He wanted confirmation that Peter was safe. He didn’t want to take over his abusive father’s company. Tony just wanted to go home.

He just  _ wanted _ . 

Fuck. 

“I think I’m going to be sick. I’m going home.” He pushed his way past Ty and through the crowd, not stopping for a single second until he was safe inside the quiet of the elevator. 

Just before the doors closed behind him, fucking  _ Ty _ slid right in. 

“God, just leave me the fuck alone!” 

Ty didn’t say anything, just held his hands in his pockets and slid against the wall. He looked at Tony with wide eyes and a pleading expression, but Tony resolutely ignored him. 

It was a couple of blocks to the apartment, and slightly misting outside, but Tony needed the fresh air. 

What he didn’t need was Ty on his heels, begging for a second chance. It went on all the way back to the apartment and Tony paused in front of the door to see that Ty was still following him. 

“Just five minutes, please!”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, hoping Ty would be gone by the time he opened them again. It was three o’clock in the morning and all he wanted to do was go to sleep and see if Steve would answer his phone call. “Goodbye, Ty.” 

But the bastard just wouldn’t give up. “Please, Tony, I really miss you. I need you in my life.” 

“But I don’t miss you!” He snapped.

Ty had the gall to look hurt. “So what? It was all fake? Our entire relationship was a lie? There was nothing between us?” 

Tony groaned, his frustration worn down to weariness. “It wasn’t fake, but it wasn’t a healthy relationship. We weren’t good for each other.”

“Baby, let's just talk, please!” 

“We have nothing to talk about! Don’t you get it? Nothing!” 

“But we do!” 

Tony blinked and tried to convince himself that running his fist through Ty’s jaw wasn’t going to solve the problem. “No! You’ve already said what it was you needed to. Now leave me alone.” 

When Ty opened his mouth to argue, _ once again _ , the apartment door swung open and Tony nearly had a fucking heart attack. 

Steve was standing in the threshold looking like an avenging angel. His all black wardrobe looked positively menacing in the dim lighting, and Tony wanted to fling himself at him. 

“I think it’s rather clear that he wants you to leave.” 

Ty stood there dumbstruck, eyes wide and unblinking as he took in the man in Tony’s doorway. 

Fortunately, Steve didn’t seem to be in the mood for games, because he growled, low and dangerous and bared his teeth. “Do I need to repeat myself? I won’t say it so kindly a second time.” 

Tony sighed in relieved glee as Ty jerked into motion and scrambled away from the two of them. He rushed through the hallway, sparing a last backwards glance at Tony, then disappeared behind a corner. 

After a few seconds of staring at the empty hallway, Tony finally brought his gaze up to meet Steve’s. 

XX

It had been a very, very long day. 

All Steve wanted to do was to hold onto Tony and thrust inside his heat and be welcomed with open arms that clung to him, begging for him to be closer. 

But Tony apparently had a few things to say before they got to that part of their reunion. 

Steve remembered Tony’s unbridled anger from their first few meetings. He remembered the dangerous glint in his boyfriend’s eye that promised a destructive rage that destroyed everything in its path. He knew that look well, because he recognized it in the mirror more times than he could count. 

“Where the  _ fuck _ have you been? Do you have any idea what I’ve been through?” 

Steve breathed out and said the only thing that came to mind. “You look stunning, Pet.” 

Tony jerked back in disbelief, heading towards the massive wall of windows overlooking the Pacific Ocean. “ _ You look stunning, Pet _ ,” he repeated in a mocking voice, then scoffed. “You fucking eogist!” 

And then Tony slapped him across the fucking face. Steve was too stunned to do anything but blink at him. “How  _ could _ you?” Tony hissed. “How could you send me away like that and not tell me what was happening, or call me and tell me that everyone was alright?” 

His screams had lowered into harsh whispers as a sob erupting from his throat. Steve’s heart shattered at the sight and he tried to put his arms around Tony but ended up being pushed away. “ _ No _ , I don’t even know if Peter is  _ safe _ , Steve. I have been dying here, don’t you understand?” 

Tony broke down again and Steve drew up his strength to push his boyfriend up against the glass, rough and hard, then brought his mouth down onto Tony’s.

His sub flailed against his hold for a few seconds before sinking into it, and then he threw his arms around Steve and clawed at his back like his life depended on it. Steve tightened his hold, understanding that Tony needed to  _ feel _ that Steve was okay. That he was safe. 

“Please,” Tony begged when they parted for air. “Tell me.” 

Steve ripped the vest off of Tony with a single rush of motion, and then did the same to his shirt. Buttons flew everywhere as Steve raked the material off to expose Tony’s beautiful skin. 

“Everyone safe. Peter’s okay.” 

Tony sobbed again, this time in relief, his shoulders slumping against the glass, and Steve worked Tony’s shoes, pants, and underwear off as well. Once Tony was naked, the desperation reached up from his chest and into Steve’s throat, and he gripped Tony’s neck and brought their lips crashing together. It was a tangle of teeth and tongues and bites and bruises, but it was what they both desperately needed. 

He snarled, deep and possessive, and spun Tony around, shoving him up so that he was facing the window and gripped his hips tightly to put his ass on display. 

“Please. Please.” Tony cried out, pushing back against Steve’s hold. 

Steve didn’t even bother asking for Tony’s color or safeword this time. That’s not what this was. This was primal, going down to their very cores and satisfying a need that refused to be ignored. Steve drew out a packet of lube from his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth. He shoved a dry finger into Tony first, moaning at the frantic plea that earned him, but dribbling the lube on his fingers and coating his cock. 

He only stretched Tony with two fingers before both of them were gasping for it, and then shoved inside of him with one powerful thrust. 

God. This was  _ heaven _ . 

The wet, tight, heat gripped his cock, punching the very breath out of him. This is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Inside of Tony, surrounding him, keeping him safe. He loved this. Loved Tony.

“Move!” Tony demanded with a sharp cry, and Steve didn’t,  _ couldn’t _ deny him. 

It was fast and rough and everything they yearned for over the past twenty-four hours, the sharp slap of skin against skin, nails clawing into one another and leaving marks, sloppy kisses and tongues dancing against each other at awkward angles. 

It was everything. 

Until Tony let out another cry and pushed Steve backwards. It surprised Steve enough that he let it happen. He was still blinking in confusion when Tony shoved his palms against Steve’s chest and pushed him towards one of the chairs. 

When he fell backwards, Tony crawled over him in a tangle of limbs and sunk back down on his cock without another thought. Steve groaned at the clenched grip around him and threw his head back with a hiss. Tony was beautifully strode across his lap, shoving himself up and down, taking his own pleasure. 

His hands scrambled at Steve’s shirt, ripping it open in a similar manner that Steve removed his. Once he got his calloused hands on Steve’s skin, every muscle in Tony’s body froze, and his caramel brown eyes widened as his lips parted in surprise. 

_ Fuck _ . He’d forgotten about his injuries. 

“What’s this?” 

Steve winced as Tony traced the fading gunshot wounds. He wasn’t quite healed, and it would take another day or so before the scar vanished completely. 

He opened his mouth to tell Tony that nothing happened and he didn’t need to worry, but one look at Tony’s face reminded him of the promise he made. He wouldn’t lie to him again, and he wouldn’t leave him out of Commandos business. 

“Thanos attacked. We handled it. With your help.” 

Tony’s eyes shuttered, and he slumped against Steve until their foreheads rested against one another. Steve needed to talk to him about the weapons that quite literally saved their asses, and about the gunshot wounds that were very obviously healing, but he didn’t think now was the moment to bring it up. Steve still had his own secrets, so he couldn’t expect Tony to share his. He reached up to kiss Tony’s lips and moaned as their tongues found each other again. 

Tony pulled back and cupped Steve’s face, his own scrunched up with so much emotion that it made Steve’s heart clench. 

“I don’t need 365 days, Steve.” 

All of the air left Steve’s lungs. His brain refused to connect to the corresponding synapses, and he just sat there, staring at Tony in stunned disbelief. He finally found the strength to whisper, “because?” 

Tony brushed his fingers over Steve’s cheeks and drew him even closer. “Because I love you.” 

Steve couldn’t help it, he thrust up into Tony again, jerking his thin frame upwards.  _ Fuck _ . A growl shuddered through his chest and he tightened his hold on Tony. “ _ Say it again _ ,” he commanded. He  _ needed _ to hear it again. It was everything he’d ever hoped for. 

“I love you, Steve.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! I'd love to hear your thoughts. I always appreciate all of the kudos/comments/messages. You guys are wonderful.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, this story will have 23 chapters plus an epilogue...
> 
> Y'all have been wonderful. Please enjoy this update. The last chapter will be posted tomorrow, and the epilogue on Friday.

The next morning, Tony turned his head away from the wall of light coming through the windows and snuggled into the crook of Steve’s neck. 

Steve’s hands were drawing light circles over the expanse of skin along Tony’s back, brushing across the curls on the nape of his neck. Tony hummed and burrowed himself closer to his boyfriend’s warmth. 

Finally, he tilted his head up so that he could rest his chin atop Steve’s perfectly sculpted chest. Those cerulean blue eyes were watching him with such heartbreaking affection that Tony wanted to kiss every inch of him. 

And then Steve said something that brought all cognitive function stuttering to a stop. 

“Marry me.” 

They stared at one another, and Tony choked on his tongue before coughing and making sure that he heard him correctly. “Excuse me?” 

Steve pushed himself up onto his elbows and smiled at Tony with such ease and hope that Tony couldn’t help but reflect it in turn. “ _ Marry me _ . I’ve wanted you every day for the past five and a half years, and now that I have you, I never want to spend a second apart from you. I love you with every fiber of my being, Tony, and I’ll love you every day for the rest of our lives. You’re already like a father to my son, and you’ve adopted my friends and my team like they’re your very own. I want you to lead the Avengers and the Commandos by my side. I want you to raise Peter with me. I want to be your husband, Tony.” 

Tony blinked. Then blinked again. 

And then he grinned, knowing that every moment of his life had led up to  _ this _ . 

“Yes.” 

XX

They spent another few hours rolling around in the sheets together, making love and laughing their asses off and delighting in each other’s presence in celebration. Finally, Steve took Tony again in the shower and then washed off the dirt and the smell of sex from their tired bodies, before dragging him out of the apartment for brunch. 

After finishing off a few platefuls of pancakes, Steve and Tony went to no less than nine different ring stores around Malibu. Steve couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Tony, whether it be holding his hand, wrapping an arm around his waist or shoulders, or pressing spontaneous kisses atop his head and along the side of his face. 

Tony wasn’t much better, soaking up the attention and affection from his fiance. His  _ fiance _ . 

Fuck. This was totally happening. 

Tony was engaged to be married. 

  
To a  _ mob boss _ . 

And he couldn’t be any fucking happier about it. 

Tony knew that the truth about his past would need to come out, and that he would need to explain about SI, but he had a few weeks before Howard passed, and he just wanted to enjoy today with Steve. 

And he wanted to pick out a ring. 

Because he was getting married.

_ Fuck _ .

In a small mom and pop jewelry store, they finally decided on a meteorite and dinosaur bone ring inlaid with crushed opal in the center. It had a smooth and comfortable titanium sleeve and titanium edges, and it was so fucking perfect. Steve bought a matching one with crushed ruby instead of opal. 

They grinned at each other and rushed back to the apartment to celebrate their latest purchases. 

XX

Tony had insisted on telling his friends, so they decided to stay for a few extra days until Happy was back in town. Steve rented a yacht for the day and made sure that it came with everything they might need, including a couple cases of champagne. 

“Tony, are you sure this is a good idea?” Pepper asked on the other line. He could practically see her trying to keep herself from chewing on her nails, a nasty habit she swore she’d grown out of. 

He chuckled and wove his fingers through Steve’s as they drove along the Malibu coastline. “ _ Yes _ , Pepper-Pot, I’m sure.” Tony stressed. “I want you and Happy to meet Steve. Once you get past the whole mob-boss thing, he’s an angel.” 

Steve snorted next to him, and Tony shot him an amused wink. Maybe  _ ‘angel’ _ was going a bit far. “But on the safe side, let’s keep Happy out of the loop, okay? Also, can you keep the other thing between us for now?” 

“Fine...we’ll meet you at the Marina at ten.” 

When they pulled up a few hours later, Steve’s knee began bouncing nervously. Pepper and Happy were already waiting by the gate. Tony’s best friend was sending sharp daggers in their direction, and even Tony could admit that he was a little anxious. 

“Calm down, everything will be fine.”

Steve glanced at Tony out of the corner of his eye and grimaced. “I am calm.” 

Tony threw back his head and laughed. “Do me a favor and don’t tell Happy exactly what it is that you do.” 

“And what would you like for me to say?”

Tony shrugged and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind him with a flourish. He took Steve’s hand and dragged him along until they caught up to the other couple. When they were close enough, Happy broke away from Pepper and Tony laughed until the other man’s arms were closing around him. 

“Tony it’s so good to see you!” 

Tony hugged his friend back equally hard and clung to him. “It’s good to see you too, Happy. I missed you so much.” 

They clapped each other on the back a few times before pulling away with large grins, and Tony looked over at Steve and was pleasantly surprised when the mob boss wasn’t looking at them with even an ounce of jealousy. He had a soft smile on his face that was full of fondness for Tony, finding simple pleasure in seeing Tony happy. 

God, Tony loved him. 

He gestured towards his boyfriend. “Happy, Pepper, this is Steve.”

The three of them shook hands, and Pepper’s grip might have been a little tighter than normal if her white knuckles were any indication, but Steve took it all in stride. She faltered for a second before quirking up an eyebrow. “So what is it that you do, Steve?” 

Her voice held a bit of a challenge, and Tony narrowed his eyes at her. 

“I’m a gangster.” 

The four of them stared at each other before Happy broke out in a fit of laughter and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Then you’re the first I’ve ever met.” 

Steve winked at Tony and Pepper’s pale faces before leading them onto the yacht. He introduced the captain of the ship, who took off his hat and honest-to-god  _ bowed _ before Steve. 

“Captain, it is an honor to be sailing with you today.” 

Tony’s lips jerked upwards when Steve dipped his head and flashed the man a smile. He ushered the small party to the deck and Happy asked if he’d served, obviously sensing a story behind the “Captain” title. 

Steve nodded and invited them to sit at a table on the deck while a waitress came by and took their drink orders. “I did. The 107th. I joined up when I was eighteen. Spent around 7 years in the army before coming home to run my family’s business.” 

Happy asked a few light questions about Steve’s time in the army and Pepper listened while silently checking in with Tony with subtle sideways glances to make sure everything he said was true. He rolled his eyes at her, trying to get across his frustration with her second-guessing everything. She just glared at him in return, unperturbed by his warnings.

By the time their drinks arrived, Tony was practically vibrating in his seat to spill the news. They’d taken off their rings so as to keep the announcement a surprise, and the beautiful piece of metal seemed to weigh about a hundred pounds in his pocket. Even though he’d only had the ring for a day, it was somehow a part of him now. It felt  _ wrong _ not having it on his finger. 

Steve took his hand and gave him a  _ look _ , and Tony nodded in return.  _ Finally _ .

“Tony has something that he would like to share with you both.” 

Pepper and Happy exchanged a glance and turned to watch Tony expectantly. He held up the hand wrapped around Steve’s and let it out in one quick breath. “We’re engaged!” 

There was a moment of shock from his best friends before they both burst out into congratulations. There were lots of tight hugs to go around and Happy was fighting off tears. 

Pepper broke apart from her embrace from Tony and turned to Steve with a sharp eye. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” 

Tony watched the pair with trepidation, but Steve accepted easily enough. He kept his attention on them while telling Happy everything he could about his fiance...leaving out the not-safe-for-work details. 

XX

“Can I assume that this is the part where you tell me you’ll kill me if I hurt Tony?” Steve asked Pepper when they were far enough away to have some privacy. “I know you are aware of who I am and the business I run, so I don’t think Tony would approve of you threatening someone in my position.” 

Pepper narrowed her sharp, calculating eyes and crossed her arms. “I don’t need to threaten you, Steve. I know something about Tony that you don’t. When he decides to finally tell you, I want you to remember this moment.” 

Despite himself, Steve found himself intrigued. He knew he and Tony still needed to talk about...well, a lot of things. Steve’s past and Tony’s weapons for starters, but he knew that would come in time. It wouldn’t change things between them, especially now.

“I’m listening.” 

“You’ll find out how smart he truly is, and you’ll realize that I don’t  _ need _ to threaten you. If you hurt him, I don’t care how many people have failed in the past, Tony will kill you himself. He’s more than capable.” 

Steve smirked at the thought, but appreciated the shovel talk all the same. “That would be extraordinary, but I can promise you that if I hurt Tony, I wouldn’t stop him. I love your best friend, Miss Potts. I’ll take care of him.”

“See that you do.” She stared at him, hard, for another few seconds before her expression softened and she reached up to embrace him. “I’m so happy that someone else finally sees how wonderful he is.” 

He smiled when she turned away and walked them back towards Tony and Happy. “He really is, isn’t he?” 

The rest of the day flew by. Steve told Tony’s friends about Peter, and then felt a rush of gratitude when Tony took over and described the teenager with such obvious affection. He couldn’t have asked for a better co-parent, and Tony and Peter’s relationship was really something special to both of them. Pepper and Happy seemed to fall in love with the teenager by simple word of mouth alone, and Steve knew that his son had just gained a new aunt and uncle who would spoil the hell out of him. 

They talked about getting married in D.C., a quick hour and a half flight from New York. Pepper and Happy promised that they would come, and Tony’s best friend demanded to be a part of the wedding planning process. She was adamant about taking full advantage of her Maid of Honor duties. 

By the time he and Tony had gotten back to their apartment, Tony was practically bursting at the seams. He was so excited for their future together and it made Steve’s heart melt at the thought. Tony took an hour or so to call his friend James Rhodes, who had finally gotten back from his blackout mission in whereabouts unknown. It seemed to go well, although the man seemed a little anxious about the timing, Tony’s genuine happiness was enough to bring the man over the edge and onto their side. He ended up greeting Steve and giving him another shovel talk, but expressed how pleased he was that Tony had found someone that he really loved. 

“I love him too, I promise to do right by him.” 

“See that you do.” 

When they hung up, Tony jumped him and they celebrated their engagement once again the best way they knew how. 

XX

If Tony’s friends were happy about the news, then Peter and the Avengers were  _ over-the-fucking-moon _ excited. Since Clint stayed behind in Malibu for a few more days, Sam was the one to pick them up from the airstrip, and the first to see the rings on their hands. 

He froze while shaking Steve’s hand after he came down the airplane steps, turning it over and staring at the darkly colored ring. His gaze snapped to Tony’s left hand as well and his eyes were the size of saucers as his lips broke out into a grin. “You guys are…”

“Engaged,” Steve supplied, drawing Tony flush against his body by looping an arm around his waist. 

Sam laughed out loud and pulled both of them in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you both. Couldn’t happen to two greater guys.” 

Tony felt himself blush under the praise, but accepted it readily. While Clint would remain his first friend here at the compound, Sam had been a really wonderful bodyguard, and they’d grown to enjoy each other’s company. 

“I have to be there when you tell Peter,” Sam swore, rubbing his hands together and opening both Steve and Tony’s doors for them. 

Turns out nobody was ready for the teenager’s reaction. 

He took one look at Tony’s hand and promptly burst out into uncontrollable sobs. Both Steve and Tony panicked for the split second before Peter threw himself into their arms and clung onto them with a too-tight grip. “Oh god, oh god, this is the best thing that’s ever happened in the history of everything!” He cried out and stuffed his face against Tony’s chest. “I’m going to have another dad, and I...and I…” Peter snapped his head up abruptly, his puffy cheeks wet with salty tear tracks, and looked to Steve. “Permission to swear, Cap?” 

Tony didn’t realize that Steve’s smile could stretch so wide. His fiance looked up to the ceiling as if asking God to give him strength, but gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I’ll allow it.” 

“Then I’m so  _ fucking happy _ , I can’t believe this is happening!” 

The Avengers surrounding them broke out into a fit of laughter, and from there the celebration began. Drinks were passed around and toasts were made, and then finally someone did the inevitable and brought up the topic of Tony’s weapons, and their usefulness in the previous battle. The Avengers were looking a little worse for wear, but they were all  _ alive _ , and that’s what mattered to Tony.

Bucky raised his glass and put his arm around Natasha, watching Steve and Tony with an unreadable expression. “I know everyone is going around talking about how happy they are for these two kids, but I would just like to thank Tony for having our backs against Thanos and his men. I don’t know how the hell you were able to build such incredible weapons, but they were our saving grace. We didn’t lose a single member of our team because  _ you _ protected us. Thank you for that.  _ To Tony _ !” 

“ _ To Tony _ !” The rest of the Avengers cheered even louder, then spent the next few hours talking with Tony about their weapons and how each of them were designed to fit so perfectly with their fighting styles. Steve was a constant presence by his side, and his warmth kept Tony anchored to him. Even though his mind was twisting and turning with every new conversation and sudden distraction, Steve reminded him about what all of this came down to. 

_ Steve and Tony. _

The way it should be. 

XX

Tony’s eyelids fluttered while tears tracked down his cheeks as Steve stilled and throbbed inside of his throat. God, it was so fucking good. Semen spilled into his mouth and he swallowed the best he could, fighting hard not to let even a drop escape his lips. 

When Steve finally pulled out, he was petting Tony’s hair, muttering praise after praise about how good Tony’s mouth had felt, how sexy he looked like this. He rewarded him by covering a lube-slicked hand around Tony’s cock and giving it a slight pull. 

Tony was already so close that it didn’t take more than ten tugs for him to come all over Steve’s fingers with a guttural moan. 

Steve’s warmth disappeared for a few seconds before he came back and wiped a warm washcloth over Tony’s face, and then moved south to clean up the splatter of come. Strong hands encouraged him to lay back on their bed, and Tony followed easily. He hummed in pleasure as his dom curled around him, and pushed into the wall of warmth. 

“Morning sex is one of my favorite things.” Tony announced with a bit of a slur. 

The body behind him shook with barely restrained laughter, and Steve’s hot puffs of air hit the back of Tony’s neck deliciously. “I can’t say that I disagree with you, Pet.” 

Tony twisted so that he was curled into Steve’s toned chest and nosed along the bared expanse of his neck. “Do we have to get up?” 

“Unfortunately.” Steve mumbled, his lips pressed up against Tony’s temple. “We can have breakfast together, but then I have a meeting with Clint. He’s booked out the entire afternoon.” 

“Does it have anything to do with these secret little missions that you’ve been sending him on?”

Steve nodded and slowly extracted himself from Tony, then took Tony’s hands to pull him toward the shower. “Yes, we’re debriefing today. He’s gathered all of the information I’ve asked him to.” 

Tony groaned and pushed his face underneath the spray. “And you can’t tell me yet?”

“Soon,” Steve promised, then his face contorted into a slight grimace. “We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?” 

“I think that might be what you would call an understatement.” 

Steve kissed him soundly, wrapping strong arms around Tony’s waist and running his thumbs along Tony’s hips. “Soon.”

  
XX

Bucky is already at the breakfast table by the poolside when they finally make it down. He gives them a knowing smirk over the top of his newspaper and shakes his head. “You’re late.” 

Steve snorted and tucked into his chair before beginning to pile food onto his plate. “It’s my house, Buck, which means everyone else is just early.”

As Tony opened his mouth to interject, Peter burst through the back door and came jumping off of the deck and plopped into the chair beside him. 

“Peter on the other hand, is late.”

Peter squawked indignantly and door off a piece of a waffle, stuffing it into his mouth. “Scott had me working early this morning,” He mumbled in between bites.

Tony bit his lip in amusement. “Kid, you’re a teenager, not an animal. There’s no need to talk with your mouth full.” 

“What he said.” Steve offered, his own lips wrapped around a slice of cantaloupe. 

Bucky rolled his eyes at the three of them when they dissolved into a fit of laughter, having to cover their mouths to keep the food from flinging out. When they calmed down enough to wash their breakfast down with a glass of orange juice, he finally set his newspaper down. “Why were you working with Scott so early anyway? You don’t usually get started until at least eleven.” 

“Because I wanted to go to D.C. today and look at wedding venues!” Peter explained happily. 

Steve and Tony exchange an amused glance. “Oh, did you?” The mob boss drawled. “Funny, I don’t remember being involved in that conversation. How about you, Tony?” 

Tony’s lips quirked upwards and he shook his head. “Nope, I must have forgotten all about it. Who was going to take you to D.C. kiddo?”

“Well…” Peter squirmed in his seat. “I kind of just assumed that you guys would. Don’t you want to see what’s available? I don’t want to wait another five years before you two finally tie the knot.” 

Tony snorted, “We haven’t even talked about a date, Underoos. Plus, your dad already has plans. He can’t make it to D.C. today.” 

Peter looked to Steve for confirmation with a frown on his face. “But…” He chewed on his lip and turned back to Tony. “Can you still go? Sam can come with us. It could still be fun!”

“Please, if I’m going, then you know we’re going to have fun regardless.” Tony shrugged and glanced at his fiance. “What do you think?” 

Steve seemed to contemplate it for a few moments before giving them a small smile. “I don’t see why not. I’ll be in a meeting all afternoon, but you can still send me pictures of places that you like. Maybe some dates that are open?” 

Peter was practically vibrating in his seat at this point, and Tony fought down the urge to still him. Why not let the kid get excited about something like this? It was certainly an exciting time. 

“Fine, why don’t you go check with Sam? Tell him we can get ready to head out in about an hour.” 

“Yes! Thank you Tony!” Peter shoved his chair away from the table and sprinted up the steps of the deck and flew into the house, slamming the door behind him with a loud  _ bang _ . 

Steve huffed out a sigh and folded his napkin carefully before placing it on his empty plate. “I guess I’d better get ready as well.” He stood up and leaned over to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. “Have fun today. I’ll see you this evening. I love you.” 

Tony felt his cheeks flush in adoration. “I love you too.” His fiance gave him one last fond smile before following his son into the house. 

The poolside was quiet for a few moments before a slight whirring disrupted the peace. Tony startled and turned wide eyes towards Bucky. He’d forgotten that he wasn’t alone. 

Bucky’s metal hand flexed and unflexed in a movement that proved how uncomfortable the arm really was, and Tony couldn’t help but wince in sympathy. His eyes flickered to the assassin's face in an attempt to read it, but he’d never been able to understand the man as easily as the other Avengers. But Bucky was like a brother to Steve, and that meant he would be family once Tony married the mob boss. 

The line of thought gave him enough courage to clear his throat. “You know I can fix that, right?” 

Bright green eyes narrowed in Tony’s direction, and he could see Bucky’s jaw working. “Is that an offer?” 

Tony licked his lips and leaned back in his chair. “Potentially. I’m thinking we have a few things to work out before I take a look.” 

“You think so, huh?” Bucky snorted, but finished off the last of the coffee in his travel mug and gave Tony his full attention. “I reckon you’re right.” He admitted. “Now that you’ve got that ring on your finger, I think it’s safe to assume you’re not planning on running out on Stevie.” 

Tony nodded warily. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You don’t know everything about him, you know.”

“And he doesn’t know everything about me.” Tony countered easily. “But whatever it is, it’s not going to change how I feel about him.” 

Bucky watched him steadily with a sharp, unreadable gaze. “What about how you feel about the Avengers? The Commandos? This is his life, and he can’t just get out of the family business because you don’t agree with our methods.” 

Tony scowled, bringing his chin to rest atop his clenched fist. “That’s not fair. Have you seen me ask Steve to change, even once?” He let a deep breath go with a shake of his head. “Sure, I wasn’t cool with how I was brought here, or how I found out about you guys, but I’ve moved past it. Steve’s proven that he actually does care about  _ me _ , as a real life person rather than some fantasy he cooked up in his head.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t know if I’ll agree with your business 100% of the time, because it’s not how I grew up.” Tony admitted. “But it doesn’t mean that I look down, or judge any of you for doing what it takes to survive. From what I can tell, the Avengers are good people who have a dark side. So what? Doesn’t everybody?”

Tony sat back and waited for Bucky to digest everything he was telling him. He had been expecting a talk with the assassin for a while now, so he’d gotten a pretty good idea of what might help smooth things along. Tony didn’t want there to be any animosity between him and Steve’s best friend, and he honestly believed they simply got off on the wrong foot. There was too much at stake for them to really hit it off from the get-go. 

“Are you fucking with me?”

“I like to think I’ve developed a better sense of self-preservation than that, thank you very much.” Tony snorted. 

Bucky’s eyes crinkled in the corners and he leaned across the table to slap Tony’s arm in a gesture which was probably meant to be friendly. “Glad to hear it.” He smiled at him for a moment before his lips downturned and he looked distinctly uncomfortable. “I also want to apologize for how I’ve treated you over the past six months. After five years, I honestly thought that Stevie had cooked you up in his head. When he finally found you, he was like an entirely different person. Things he thought were important enough to handle himself were suddenly fine to be delegated, and he lost his interest in almost everything that wasn’t you.” 

“Was that really such a bad thing?” Tony asked. “For him to want something for himself?”

“No, it wasn’t,” the assassin hesitated slightly. “But I didn’t want to see him lose himself in you when you were going to walk right out of his life. You could have brought everything crashing down, our whole gang, our entire way of life. Stevie would have been crushed, and I couldn’t watch that happen.” 

“So you decided to be a dick.” 

Bucky’s smirk helped lighten the mood, and he nodded. “So I decided to be a dick. To be fair, your tongue might be even sharper than mine. You seemed to hold your own.” 

Tony threw his head back and laughed. “Courtesy of my upbringing. The tongue is even mightier than the sword, my friend.” 

They grinned at one another before Bucky’s arm whirred again, and a crease formed between Tony’s eyebrows. “So, what do you say? Do you think you could let me rummage around in there to see how badly you’ve fucked it up?” 

“You’re such an ass,” the assassin told him with a chuckle. “But yeah, let’s see how good you really are.” 

XX

“So, what did you find?” Steve asked the archer sitting in the chair across from him, the large mahogany desk separating the two of them. 

Clint checked over his shoulder, looking like he was ensuring that the office door was sealed shut, then brought his attention back to Steve. “I assume that you have your suspicions, but Tony is Anthony Stark of Stark Industries.”

Steve licked his lips and rubbed a hand over his face. It was true, he’d had some inkling of Tony’s true identity for a few months now, and the weapons demonstration when Thanos attacked the compound solidified his suspicions. “Your evidence?” 

The archer brought out the laptop from his bag and queued it up, then turned it to face Steve. “As requested, I found out everything I could about Raza. A flashdrive I took off of his second in command showed the contracts he’d entered into.” Clint took a breath before continuing. “It also showed his failures. Howard, Maria, and Anthony Stark were included on that list, confirming Obadiah Stane as the contractor. There was a car accident, but everyone survived.” 

“The CEO of Stark Industries wanted to take out the Starks? Why?” Steve’s stomach dropped out from under him when he remembered why Scott was fired in the first place. 

As expected, Clint answered, “The illegal selling of weapons under the table. I spoke with Scott during his time employed for SI, and sifted through all of the code on Stane’s personal laptop. Turns out he’s been skimming off the top for almost twenty years now. From what I could gather, he wanted to get the Starks out of the way so that he could have free reign with the company.” 

Steve swallowed around a lump in his throat. “And what does that have to do with Tony?”

“I don’t know if you remember, but Howard disinherited his son after an incident when he was fifteen. After doing some digging, I confirmed that the old man didn’t want his gay son taking over the business. He changed his will to leave the company to Stane.” 

Red bled into Steve’s vision, and it took a few moments for him to get ahold of himself. How could someone be so cruel to their only child? And poor Tony...having to live through something like that. Having to know that his own father didn’t accept him for who he was. Steve was determined to show Tony just how loved he really was when he got back to the compound that evening. 

Clint let the information sink in, and then continued solemnly. “When I was in Malibu, I ran through all of the footage and audio I’d gathered from the last few weeks, then caught up to the present day. Raza came to Stane’s office. He confirmed that he was finishing the job he was hired to do seventeen years ago. Raza somehow managed to poison Howard and Maria. I’m not sure if you heard the news, but Maria passed away a few days ago. Word on the street is that her husband isn’t far behind her.”

Steve let out a heavy breath. He wondered how Tony had taken the news, and if he needed any sort of comfort from him. After resolving to discuss everything with his fiance tonight, Steve nodded for Clint to continue. 

“I guess Stane had heard that a lawyer from Howard Stark’s office was trying to get in contact with Tony, because he had someone tail him. I heard the conversation that the lawyer had with Tony in Malibu.” 

That had Steve stiffening in his chair, tension suddenly filling the already thin air. “Excuse me? A stranger was alone with Tony and you did nothing?” 

Clint held up his palms in a show of submission. “I was gathering this information for you, Cap. I apologize for leaving Tony, but I thought this might be more important. If you’ll allow me to show you, I can prove to you that I made the right choice.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes at the archer, but eventually nodded. “Show me.” 

XX

“So, what do you think?” Peter asked him with arms folded across his chest and a contemplative look on his face.

Tony’s gaze swept up and over the beautiful white archways bracketing the Church alter. The wooden pews behind them were lined with fresh daisies that must have been picked that morning. “Er…” He hesitated. “I don’t think it’s really us.”

Peter snorted into his hand and shot a sideways glance at the administration aide that was showing them around. “I think you’re right. Maybe we should steer clear of churches for the time being.” 

Sam gave them a confused look when they walked back outside cackling with barely controlled laughter. “What’s so funny?” 

“Just trying to avoid my fiancé bursting into flames on our wedding day.” 

The Avenger rolled his eyes and jerked his chin towards the car. “Well come on then, Peter’s list had three other sites we need to hit today.” 

“When did you find time to look these places up anyway, kid?” Tony asked as he slid into the backseat. “We only got back last night.” 

Peter beamed at both of them and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I couldn’t sleep last night.” 

“So naturally you thought it would be a good idea to start planning the wedding.” 

“Exactly,” the teenager chuckled and rested his head against the leather seat. “It will need to be a small wedding of course, just your friends and the Avengers I think.” 

Tony caught Sam’s amused look in the rearview mirror and couldn’t help it when his lips curled into a smile. “You’re on the right track so far. What else?”

Encouraged, Peter went on to describe various color schemes he thought would look nice, along with commenting that it would be better to have a band rather than a DJ because Steve and Tony weren’t the type of people who would want to make the wedding a large production. He also threw out a few ideas of where they might enjoy themselves on their honeymoon.

It was shockingly sweet to realize how well Peter knew both Tony and Steve. He hadn’t let the idea fester for quite some time, but he really had connected with Peter in a way that was already so different than his and Howard’s relationship. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he thought of the teenager as his kid too every once in a while. He figured both Steve and Peter would encourage it, even.

The next two venues weren’t quite their style either, and Tony did his best to keep the smile on Peter’s face as they had lunch at a small cafe before heading to the final one on the list. “It’s not like we’re in any sort of rush. I’m sure the Loft will be great, but even if we don’t connect with it, we still have plenty of time.” 

Peter blew out a sigh and finished off the last of his sandwich. “I know, but I’m just so excited for you and Cap to get married, I don’t want you guys to wait too long and change your minds or something…” 

Sam’s eyebrows inched their way towards his hairline and he cuffed Peter’s arm across the table. “Come on now, do you really think that would happen?”

“I know I’m not planning on changing my mind,” Tony promised as lightheartedly while still trying to let Peter know how serious he was. “Your dad’s kind of grown on me.” 

He was rewarded with a small, shy smile, and Tony felt his heart swell at the reminder that he was going to be marrying into this family. “Like a fungus, huh?” 

Tony snorted and had to clear his throat with a few gulps of water. “Exactly like a fungus, kiddo. But don’t worry, whether Cap and I decide to tie the knot a week or six months from now, it’s still going to happen.” 

“Okay good.” Peter’s shoulders relaxed a bit with the news before he perked up again and leaned forward. “Who’s going to be standing up with you? Do you like chocolate cake? Or what about red velvet?”

Tony hummed and didn’t bother fighting off another grin. “I should just give you Pepper’s number so that you can talk with her about everything. She’s going to want to be just as involved.” 

Neither Tony or Sam were expecting Peter’s hands to shoot up into the air in excitement as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Oh my gosh, that’s a great idea! You said she knows you better than anyone right? Then Pepper can help me!” He paused and then slammed his palms against the table. “Does she have stories about you from MIT?” 

Tony groaned and shook his head. “Nope, you’ve just convinced me that I can never allow the two of you to meet. The world might end.” 

“Too late!” Peter exclaimed with a point of his finger. “You’ve already promised me her phone number.” He looked towards Sam. “You’ll help me, right?” 

Sam looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh, but was failing miserably. “How did I never think to contact Tony’s best friend for stories? You’re a genius, Pete.” 

Tony argued with them the entire car ride to the final venue, but eventually ended up caving in and giving Peter Pepper’s phone number. He reminded the teenager that she was busy running a company for him, and to respect her schedule. 

“Please,” Peter rolled his eyes as they stepped outside and closed the car door behind him. “I’m fourteen, Tony, not ten. I already sent her a text asking her to call me when she was free.”

A white brick building with large wooden double doors stood before them, and Sam held one of them open for Tony and Peter to walk through. Inside there was a small foyer with a simple wood-tile floor that had a spiral staircase off to the side, the railings completely covered in greenery and flowers. 

“Woah,” Peter breathed out, winding an arm through Tony’s. A thin woman with an easy smile and casual business suit greeted them and offered to show them around. Fresh flower arrangements and different types of plants decorated almost every corner of the room, and she described the intimate setting and how the space is usually used for weddings as they made their way up to the second floor. It was a modest size with comfortable couches and chairs on one end of the room with thirty chairs or so lined up in front of a large archway filled with more greenery and flowers. 

“This place is beautiful,” Tony praised, warmth creeping up within his chest as he imagined himself here with Steve and their friends. He could already see Pepper walking him down the aisle in a stunning green dress with tears in her eyes, Peter standing by Steve’s side beside Bucky and passing the rings off to his dad, and Wanda, Clint, and Scott being absolutely ridiculous on the dance floor at the reception. 

When the woman gave them some space to look around, Peter’s grip on his arm tightened and he looked up at Tony with crinkled eyes. Somehow he knew that Peter was thinking the same thing he was. 

“This is the place, huh?” 

“You feel it too?” 

Tony nodded and led them around, picturing how the space might be transformed under Pepper’s watchful eye. “I think it’s perfect.” 

“Don’t forget to send a few pictures to Cap,” Sam reminded them. 

Tony thanked him and they snapped a few photos on their phones. He sent them off to Steve without getting a response, figuring that the mob boss must still be in the meeting with Clint. When they made their way back downstairs, Tony set up an appointment the next month to come back so that Steve could see the venue as well. 

Back in the car, Peter sidled up next to Tony in the middle seat rather than against the door, and Tony didn’t hesitate to throw his arm around the teenager’s shoulders. “Cap’s going to love it, huh?” 

“You bet, kiddo,” he agreed readily. “You did a great job, thanks for finding such a beautiful place.” 

Sam smiled at them fondly from the rearview mirror and headed off towards the highway. They had a four hour drive ahead of them, but Tony was comfortable with Peter tucked in beside him as they made their way back home. 

XX

While Steve left to clear his head, he ordered Bucky and Clint to stay behind and run through every piece of available data, including the bug they had on Raza's computer, to see if they could determine when the hitman might go after Tony. Now that he was back in New York, they weren’t expecting anything soon, but you could never be too careful. 

Despite the current circumstances, Clint could tell that Bucky’s mood had shifted for the better since this morning. Considering that the Winter Soldier didn’t have the seemingly permanently pinched expression of pain on his face, he figured that Tony had fixed his arm. It was a kind thing to do, especially after the rocky start those two had, and Clint found himself admiring Tony even more for taking the first step in fixing the bridge between them. 

Tony’s arrival to the compound had made life better for all of them, and the changes were interesting to see. Their Captain was lighter and gentler than he was before, finally able to joke around with his teammates and friends now that he wasn’t carrying the weight of the entire world on his shoulder. The Avengers soaked it up in turn. They were still as diligent and fierce as ever, but now they made time for themselves by having a drink and kicking their feet up rather than suffocating under the pressure of having to be absolutely perfect. Peter, Bruce, and Scott were more animated and talkative as well, following Tony’s influence by loosening their tongues and not being afraid to say what was on their mind. 

Everyone was better off having Tony’s in their lives, which is why Clint and Bucky were so hell bent on staying focused as to not miss  _ anything _ . Raza had confirmed that he would finish what he started with the Starks seventeen years ago, but they had no idea where or when he would strike out against the young heir.

Tony was  _ family _ now, part of the Avengers, and would be one of their leaders the moment he married Steve. They couldn’t let anything happen to him. They  _ wouldn’t _ .

At least, that’s what they tried to make themselves believe. 

“Clint!” Bucky hissed in alarm, the tense tone of his voice causing Clint’s heart to clench in his chest. When he rushed over to look over Bucky’s shoulder to see what was so important, he felt all of the blood drain out of his face. 

Because there on the screen was a red flashing light moving down a familiar stretch of highway. 

Which meant that Raza was tracking the car Sam, Peter, and Tony were in. 

“We need to get to Steve.” 

XX

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to control his breathing. Now that he knew that Tony was in danger, he was desperate to have his fiance in his sights so that he could be sure the engineer was safe. Sam had texted two hours ago to let him know that they were on their way back to the compound, but Steve wouldn’t be able to relax until he saw them in the flesh. 

He took another breath and hit Tony’s number before bringing the phone up to his ear. If he couldn’t actually see his fiance, then hearing his voice would help. Tony answered after the third ring, but his voice was dropped to a whisper.    
  
_ “Hi, Cap.” _

“Hi, Pet, I was just thinking about you.” His brow furrowed. “Why are you whispering?” 

_ “Oh, Peter is asleep. We’ll be home in about an hour and a half.” _ Steve could practically see him grinning on the other line.  _ “Did you get my pictures? The last venue we looked out was really special.”  _

Steve sighed in contentment, the tension in his shoulders unraveling. “I did, it was beautiful. I can’t wait to see it. Have dinner with me tonight?” 

_ “Of course,” _ his fiance agreed readily. _ “We should probably have that talk, yeah?” _

He hoped that this meant that Tony finally felt comfortable enough with him to tell him about his true identity. Either way, Steve would be opening about himself as well. He didn’t want any secrets between them now that they were taking this next step. 

  
“We will tonight, I promise. I miss you.” 

Tony gave a soft snort on the other end.  _ “It’s only been a few hours, Cap.” _

“So?” A smirk forming over his lips without his permission. “Come home soon. I love you.” 

_ “I love you too. Do-” _

A stretch of silence cut into whatever Tony was about to say, and Steve took his phone from his ear to make sure that the call hadn’t been dropped. “Tony?” He asked, a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

A sense of alarm began ringing between Steve’s ears, and he called out again, newfound panic lacing his voice. “Tony? Are you there?” 

Footsteps sounded behind him, and Steve turned to see Bucky and Clint sprinting down the steps of the deck, their pale faces flushed and mouths thinned into looks of horror. Steve could have sworn his heart stopped beating. 

There wasn’t an answer on the other line, and Steve’s breathing quickened with a sense of dread as his teammates stopped in front of him. 

“ _ Tony _ ?” He tried once more, his throat trembling with the same unfamiliar emotion that plagued him on the boat when he watched the man he loved fall into the sea’s depth,  _ fear _ . 

Bucky reached a hand out slowly, clapping Steve’s shoulder with more force than he ever had before. “Stevie,” His voice cracked on the word, so much broken emotion that Steve knew what his best friend would say next. 

So he fell to his knees and sobbed, still clutching the cell phone and calling out for the man he loved. 

XX

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides underneath my desk*
> 
> Whoops.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are seriously wonderful, so I couldn't leave you with the cliffhanger for too long.

Everything hurt. 

Tony groaned as his sore muscles and blinding headache dragged him from unconsciousness in waves. A car alarm pierced the air around him and he cried out as his head exploded in tandem with the high pitched sound. 

He forced his eyes open with effort, struggling to remember what the hell happened. 

“T-t-tony?” A heartbreakingly small, familiar voice whimpered beside him. 

Tony rolled his head to the side to face the voice, wincing when the movement brought another sting of pain. He had to blink a few times before his vision cleared. 

Peter, sweet,  _ innocent _ Peter, who was usually so full of life and practically bouncing off the walls at all hours of the day, was broken and bloodied with a flood of tiny shards of glass decorating his face and torso. Tony’s breath caught as he looked on in horror, and he threw all of his energy into sitting up and grabbing the teenager’s hand as gently as he could. 

“Hey, Underoos,” Tony croaked hoarsely, trying not to let the fear show. “I’m going to get us some help, alright? Don’t you worry.” 

Tony figured they must have been in some kind of accident while traveling through a tunnel due to the amount of light skimming through the completely shattered windshield. He grunted as he leaned forward to check on Sam, but the man was unconscious and slumped in the driver’s seat behind the inflated airbag.  _ Dear God _ he hoped Sam wasn’t dead. 

He needed to call for help. Judging by his headache, and the fact that the left side of his head was matted with a sticky substance that he assumed was blood from slamming into the window at the point of impact, Tony probably had a concussion. 

Help. They needed  _ help _ . 

Tony squeezed Peter’s hand once again when the teenager cried out, and scrambled the best he could to get to his phone, which had fallen onto the floorboards. 

“I’m sorry, Pete. I’m  _ so _ sorry, I know it hurts. I’m going to get us help.” 

When his fingers finally gripped the phone, he prayed that it was still functional despite the cracked screen. However, before he could call 911, his door was flung open and strong hands gripped his shoulders and yanked him out of the car. 

Tony gasped at the pain the sudden change in position and rough handling brought on. Instead of being placed on a stretcher to be loaded up into an ambulance as he assumed, Tony was brutally thrown onto his stomach over the cold, unforgiving pavement. 

“Mr. Stark, you are a hard man to find.” 

Every muscle in Tony’s body seized and the blood within his veins blood ran cold when he recognized the voice. 

A hand struck out and snatched the hair at the base of his skull and tugged harshly, snapping his head upwards so that he was looking into a pair of gleaming dark eyes. 

_ Raza _ . 

Tony’s worst nightmare come to life. 

The man who almost murdered him and his parents seventeen years ago was looking straight at him with an open air of smugness. 

“ _ How- _ ” He wheezed, trying to make sense of the situation. What the fuck was Raza doing here? He must have caused their accident, but why? How did he find him in the first place?

Tony had to get this man the fuck away from Peter. Had to get his people help and keep them safe from this  _ monster _ . 

“It took me a few days, I’ll give you that.” The man mused, tightening his grip on Tony’s hair. “But when I found you, I wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass me by.” 

“Why…” Tony hissed while trying to push up on his hands. Raza sneered and kicked out, sending him sprawling again with a pained grunt. 

“Because I was hired to do a job, that’s why.” Finally, the man let him go and paced a few feet away. Tony snuck a glance over his shoulder to see three other mountain-sized men standing off to the side with their arms crossed, ready to jump in whenever their boss needed them. “Because I failed the first time around, and my employer recently requested that I fulfill my end of the bargain.” 

The car alarm ringing from the wreckage that still held Peter and Sam blared in his head at Raza’s words, and the memory of his conversations with Pepper and the lawyer were shoved to the surface. 

His mother was dead. 

His father only had a few months to live. 

Tony was the only loose end. 

“It was easier than anticipated to poison Howard and Maria’s tea stash. Did you know that your mother was practically religious in her daily rituals? It’s why she felt the effects so quickly. Your father, on the other hand, only drinks his tea every few days, so it’s taken longer for the poison to attack his bloodstream. After your death, I’ll be able to sit back and wait a few months until I’ve completed my contract in full.”

He forced his lungs to exhale slowly in an attempt to calm his erratic heartbeat and  _ fucking think _ . He couldn’t allow himself to focus on the sudden grief he felt for his parents after hearing Raza talk so calmly about their murders. 

He needed to find a way out of this, because Tony wasn’t about to let the monster from his past come back to haunt him again, especially after spending so much time in his nightmares. The most important thing right now was that he  _ needed _ to get Peter and Sam to a hospital. 

But someone had hired Raza to kill the Starks, and if that person was still out there, then Tony was still in danger. 

And anyone that was close to him. 

A rush of  _ white hot  _ anger coarsed through him with a  _ vengeance _ . Peter was in agony just a few feet away, and he had no idea if Sam was even still alive. This man and his employer had hurt Tony’s  _ family _ , and was responsible for the murder of his parents. 

Raza couldn’t be allowed to live. Not after this. 

“Who hired you?” He asked through gritted teeth, rising to his knees but doubling over as if in pain (which he _was_ ), but using the position to enable his bracelets. Tony was going to _fucking_ _finish_ this. 

Raza paused in his pacing and chuckled, a low, hollow sound. “I know you haven’t been involved in SI business in quite some time, Stark, but I thought you were supposed to be a  _ genius _ . Tell me, who has the most to benefit from your family being dead?” 

_ Stane _ . It wasn’t even a question in Tony’s mind. No hesitation. Not after Scott’s story about the illegal selling of SI’s weapons to unknown buyers. If his father didn’t have his hand in that particular pot, then Stane was the only one powerful enough to move and direct the pieces around as he wished without getting caught. As CEO and supposed “family friend”, he was next in line after Tony to inherit the business. 

Fuck, Tony was going to  _ kill him _ . He was going to drain the life from his godfather’s eyes and crush his throat with his bare hands. 

But he had Raza to deal with first. 

“You want to kill me?  _ Fine _ .” He spat. “But at least call an ambulance for my friends, they aren’t part of this, they’re  _ innocent _ .” If he could at least get something moving, it could mean better odds for Peter and Sam. 

Raza shrugged, completely unbothered. “No witnesses, a personal policy. You were lucky when the police showed up quickly the first time I tried to do my job, Stark, but I won’t let anything get in my way now. Once I’m finished with you, I’ll make sure both the driver and the kid are dead.” 

Tony breathed in through his nose, curling his fingers together in righteous fury, then rose his head to meet the monster’s gaze. The vibranium from his bracelets crawled over his skin and curled into his palms. 

“You really,  _ really _ should not have threatened  _ my _ kid.” 

In the blink of an eye, Tony thrust his right hand up and activated his repulsor blaster, shooting a surge of pure energy straight through Raza’s chest, leaving a smoking, gaping hole right where his heart should be. Movement out of the corner of Tony’s eye had him spinning in place and letting loose another blast out of his left hand, taking out one of the three hitmen. 

Shots rang out and Tony rolled towards Raza’s unblinking body. He snatched the forgotten pistol from his cold hand, the one he was planning to use on Tony, and aimed the gun at the last of his attackers. The two men dropped like flies when the bullets hit home between their unseeing eyes. 

Tony panted heavily as he listened for any other signs of life, and sagged when he found none. The adrenaline that got him through the past few minutes was fading fast, energy seeping out of veins too quickly, and the pain that was previously tapered was now thrust back in full force. 

He crawled back over to the destroyed Machan as swiftly as he could manage, but weariness crashed over him every few seconds, making it infinitely more difficult to move without passing out. 

“Peter?” He called out, his voice cracking. 

When there wasn’t a response, Tony’s heart clenched while panic and bile started rising in his throat. “Peter  _ answer _ me! They’re dead, they can’t hurt you anymore.”

Silence. 

_ Fuck _ . Tony couldn’t hold back a sob as he shoved himself up towards the seats and palmed the floorboard once again for his phone. He tried not to let his eyes flicker upwards to where Peter was lying, unmoving, until his fingers wrapped around the shattered device. 

His hands shook as he mumbled prayers for the phone to  _ fucking work _ , and wheezed out in relief when the screen lit up. Tony didn’t waste any more time before hitting the emergency call button and bringing the phone to his ear. 

“911, what is your emergency?”

XX

When Steve’s throat grew hoarse from screaming, he broke the table that he and Tony had breakfast at every morning clean through with a crack of his fist, shattering the glass into thousands of little shards. 

The blood coating his now sliced skin bubbled for a few seconds before sliding back slowly into his body through the open wound, revealing a smooth area, free from scars. Steve didn’t even notice.

He was vaguely aware of Bucky and Clint watching him from a few feet away, distantly calling out his name and attempting to get him to come back to them. But it was like he was underwater. Steve couldn’t  _ breathe _ properly. His lungs were on fire and his brain was dulled and twisted from lack of oxygen. 

Everything  _ hurt _ . 

Raza had gotten to Tony, right under his nose. 

Peter and Sam were in the car. 

His family was  _ dead _ . 

A hand slid over the nape of his neck, and Steve shoved it away as if it burned. “Don’t touch me!” He snarled, spinning around to face Bucky’s drawn face. 

“Stevie…” His best friend’s voice broke through the rage of anguish fogging Steve’s brain, and he felt as if the world was tilted on its axis. “We need to know your orders.” 

“My... _ what _ ?” What did they want from him? His family was  _ gone _ . Steve didn’t have any more fucking orders to give. He had  _ nothing  _ to give. 

Bucky’s hands came up to cup his cheeks and he brought their foreheads together with a sharp  _ clang  _ as they collided. Steve choked on the new sobs that tore through his chest and clutched onto his best friend’s biceps. “Your orders,  _ Captain _ . What do you want us to do?” 

Steve snapped his eyes shut and sucked in a harsh breath, shaking his head. He was utterly and completely wrecked. What did he want? 

It was fairly obvious, wasn’t it? He wanted  _ Tony _ . He wanted  _ Peter _ . 

But that wasn’t possible. Not anymore.

So he wanted the people responsible for their deaths six feet in the ground. 

Steve shuddered as grief and ire dissolved into a quiet, still madness. He would rain down hellfire on Obadiah Stane and Raza. He would make their world  _ burn _ for taking away his. He swallowed thickly and felt a mask fall over his face, melting away any evidence of twisted sorrow and bringing forth a wall of emptiness. His best defense rising up to protect him. 

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed together as he watched the transformation happen, but stayed painfully silent. This is how Steve  _ needed _ to grieve, it was the only way he could find the strength to keep going, and his best friend knew that. 

It was time for the Captain to take over. 

  
“Hawkeye, take the Avengers to New York.  _ Bring me Stane _ .” The Captain barked, allowing no room for argument, before bringing his attention back to the man in front of him. “The Winter Soldier and Black Widow will be with me. We’re going to find Raza.” 

XX

The Avengers were on the road in less than fifteen minutes. Clint ran on shaky legs to alert the others of the situation while Bucky hit Nat’s speed dial without taking his eyes off Steve. 

Bucky was numb, there was no other way to describe the hollowness settling within his chest.  _ Three _ of their people were gone, and there wasn’t anything he could do to change it, except to exact revenge. He would take immense pleasure in watching Steve rip their enemies to shreds, making them pay for their sins. 

He was terrified that after it was all over and the perpetrators were no longer breathing, his best friend wouldn’t survive this. Wouldn’t survive losing his  _ fiance _ and his  _ son  _ all at once. It was too much for Bucky to bear, and he knew that the only reason Steve was still sane( _ relatively _ ) was because the Captain was standing in Steve’s wake. 

“ _ Bucky _ ?” 

“Widow, meet me down by the vehicles in ten.” 

“ _ What’s the mission _ ?” She must have recognized his tone, because she immediately realized that this was not a personal call.

He finally turned his attention away from Steve and started towards the house to grab both of their gear. Bucky’s voice dropped to a whisper to ensure that his best friend couldn’t overhear. “To eliminate the man who killed Sam, Peter, and Tony.” 

“ _ Oh god _ .” Natasha hissed, and Bucky could practically see her shutting her eyes and covering her trembling mouth with her free hand, trying to compose herself. 

“Hawkeye is taking the others to bring in Stane. He’s the one who ordered the hit.” 

A few moments of silence before, “ _ I’ll be there. _ ” 

Bucky slammed the door to the office open, not pausing until he stood in front of his and Steve’s weapons that had been moved from Tony’s lab for easier access. The red, white, and blue shield stared at him from it’s glass case, and Bucky allowed himself a moment to grieve for the man his best friend had grown into at Tony’s side. 

Because he was surely gone now. 

  
XX

The ride to the impact site was unnaturally silent. The Winter Soldier drove to the coordinates their data showed while Steve stared blankly ahead in the front seat, clutching the handle above him. He was dimly aware of the Black Widow behind him, but his attention was scattered. A slight tugging feeling was distracting him from his fantasies of having Raza and Stane within reach, and his frustration mounted with each passing mile. 

His mind was most likely trying to prepare him for the eventuality of seeing the aftermath of the attack, but Steve was too far gone to properly shield himself. All that was left inside of him was unfettered  _ rage _ , and he knew there would only be destruction in his wake once he finally let go. 

The Winter Soldier’s grip tightened on the wheel as they passed around a bend and slowed, pulling over to the shoulder, and Steve straightened in his seat when the tunnel came into view. It was a quiet, eerie stretch of road, hovering beside a lake surrounded by dense trees, that barely saw any visitors. 

So the dozen police vehicles and rolls of yellow caution tape roping off the area was definitely a surprise.

“How-”

“Someone must have come across the scene,” The Soldier cut in, his gaze traveling to the rearview mirror for a moment before landing back on Steve. “Widow will gather the information we need, Captain. Stand down.” 

Steve nodded without truly understanding. The chaos in front of him was so... _ real _ . He couldn’t see beyond the shadow of the tunnel, but his mind’s eye showed him images of the wrecked Machan, possibly twisted on its side or even crushed against the wall. His  _ family _ , his  _ friend _ , trapped beneath the unforgiving steel. 

Widow cut across his field of vision, speaking with a man in uniform who took off his hat in the presence of a lady. And who said chivalry was dead?

The tugging feeling was back, niggling incessantly and attempting to break through the cracks of the wall surrounding his shattered heart. When he growled and finally paid it some attention, Steve realized what it was and his muscles seized.    
  
“We need to turn around.” 

The Soldier turned his attention from Widow back to Steve, a crease pinching between his brows. “What?”

“He’s not-” Steve grit his teeth in an effort to explain. How could he though? Within his very core, Steve knew that Peter wasn’t at the scene, which meant the paramedics must have taken his body  _ somewhere else _ . Did that mean Tony was gone too? And Sam? Maybe they all ended up in the same place? Getting to Raza suddenly seemed much less important than following the tugging feeling back towards his son.

In the end, all he could do was repeat himself. “We need to turn around.”

Before The Soldier could question him again, the back door opened as Widow climbed into the car.

“They’re investigating the scene, but the officer I spoke to thought it looked like a hit and run gone wrong. Four dead, three injured. They hauled everyone off to the hospital and connecting morgue half an hour down the road.” 

Both Steve and the Soldier snapped their necks to look back at her, eyes wide and searching. Steve was unable to allow even a kernel of hope to seep through, so he let his right hand man ask the million dollar question.

“Did he say who was still alive?” 

She shook her head grimly, and Steve’s already broken heart shriveled a little more. “No, he wouldn’t give me any details. He said that we can find out more information at the hospital.”

Steve turned towards Bucky and repeated himself once again. “ _ We need to turn around _ .” 

XX

Tony blinked awake, wincing at the heady fluorescent lights hanging overhead. He let out a soft groan of confusion and soreness when he couldn’t place the surroundings beside the obvious fact that he must be in a hospital room. 

A young, dark haired nurse with bright blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses popped into his line of sight. “Oh good, you’re awake.”

Tony shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog from his mind, but the sudden movement caused him to let out a cry of pain.    
  
“You should rest.” The nurse urged. “You were in a pretty rough accident where you hit your head. You have a nasty concussion.” 

He blinked as a wave of nausea hit him, but he forced it down to try and get some more information and  _ remember _ . An accident. The tunnel.  _ Raza _ . 

Sam. 

_ Peter _ . 

He gasped and sat straight up despite his stomach threatening to unload its contents onto the small hospital bed. “Peter. Where’s Peter?”

The nurse’s wide eyes searched his own for a moment before frowning. “Who is Peter?”

“The kid!” Tony practically screamed, throwing his hands in the air. “The teenager that was with me. Where is  _ Peter _ ?”

“Sir, please calm down. Your son is just down the hall resting, he’s fine.” 

Tony didn’t bother correcting her, or letting her get another word in before yanking the IV out of his arm and scrambling from the bed. He had to find Peter and see that he was okay with his own eyes. 

“Sir! You can’t be moving! You have a concussion! Please get back in the bed!” 

He ignored her of course, and shoved past her through the threshold of the door. He was at the end of a poorly lit hallway, so Tony set off in search of him at the quickest pace he could manage while the corners of his vision blurred. 

The nurse’s harried complaints could be heard behind him, but Tony’s attention was resolutely fixed on checking every door he passed for any sign of his kid. Finally, he burst through a door to see Peter sitting up in bed staring, no doubt wondering what all of the commotion was about. 

The moment their eyes met, Peter burst into tears as he tried to jump off the bed, but Tony got there first and threw himself into the teenager’s outstretched arms. Tony didn’t hold back the sob of relief that escaped his throat as he petted Peter’s hair, clutching the kid to him while Peter buried his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. 

“You’re okay, Pete. It’s okay. Everything’s okay now. You’re  _ safe _ .” 

Peter’s thin frame trembled as he clung to Tony, nails digging into the bruised skin hidden beneath the hospital gown. “I thought-I thought you were  _ dead _ .” 

“I know, but it’s okay now.” He promised, whispering endearments and reassurances into Peter’s hair before kissing his temple and holding him close. 

After a few minutes of their watery reunion, tear tracks evident on their faces and gowns, the nurse from before cleared her throat and stepped into the room. “I’ll find another bed so that you two can be together, would that help?”

Tony nodded his head shakily, but then sucked in a breath as he remembered Sam. “The other man we came in with, the one that was driving the car and knocked out by the airbag. Is he okay?” 

The nurse gave him a soft smile and nodded. “He’ll be okay too. He’s still sleeping, but the doctor’s say it’s only a matter of time before he wakes up. I’ll make sure that he’s on this floor as well, shall I?” 

“Thank you,” Tony choked out, still keeping a tight grip on Peter. He needed the comfort as much as Peter did. 

As the nurse turned to walk out the room, most likely to find another bed so that she could put Tony’s IV back in, a chorus of voices rang out in the hallway. 

“Stop! You can’t go in there!”

“Security! Halt!” 

Tony barely had time to wonder if Sam had somehow managed to find them when the door burst open and Tony’s heart abruptly skidded to a stop. 

_ Steve _ . 

XX

The moment the hospital administrator told him that the patients from the car accident were all found in the totaled Machan, Steve stopped listening and felt the blood pumping heavily through his veins. He took off towards the patient wards and let the tugging inside of his chest lead him to his son. To  _ Peter _ . 

And if he knew his fiance, Tony would always find his way to Peter. 

Security attempted to stop him, but they were mere nuisances in his mission to find his family, so he spared very little energy disposing of them. Bucky and Natasha were on his heels as well, shouting at people to get out of the way as they stormed down the halls and up the stairwells. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , his entire body thrummed with the knowledge that Peter, his  _ son _ , his  _ heir _ , was nearby, just behind the closed door a few feet away. He barely heard the orders coming from the security team in the distance, and instead shoved himself through the small doorway. 

And there, right before his eyes, was his family. 

_ Alive _ . Broken and beaten judging by the harsh bruises and array of bandages wrapped around each of them, but wonderfully, unbelievably  _ alive _ . 

Tony’s caramel brown eyes stared at him in shock from the bed where his arms were wrapped securely around Peter in an embrace that told Steve that he couldn’t have been there long. 

And then he smiled, bright and beautiful and Steve  _ swore _ that the picture the two of them made right then and there would be the next drawing in his sketchbook. 

“ _ Steve _ .” Tony breathed out as if a prayer, tugging Steve in by an invisible thread. Suddenly, he was standing over the bed and drinking in the two most important people in his life as if he’d never seen them before. 

Finally, he collapsed into their welcoming arms, tears sliding freely down his cheeks as he clung to his family and held on for dear life. 

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has followed this story! Every kudos/comment/message has given me the encouragement to FINISH this story and do right by the characters. 
> 
> An epilogue will be coming tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed all of the happy feels :)


	24. Epilogue

“Are you ready, Mr. Stark?”

Tony grinned at his CEO in the mirror, securing his “A” styled cufflinks and straightening his red and gold tie. The perfectly tailored suit that hugged the lines of his body suddenly seemed like a suit of armor, protecting and preparing him for battle. 

Despite the friendships and relationships he’d made within the Howling Commandos and Avengers thus far, he always felt like he needed an extra line of defense from the outside world. Sure, his family and friends would give their life to protect him, but they shouldn’t have to. The war with Thanos and Raza’s subsequent attack proved that Tony was an independent man who could protect himself as well as others, despite the lengths his husband went through to ensure that he never had to. 

After they returned home from the hospital, it had taken an unsurprising amount of time before Steve was even the least bit bearable again. When he thought Tony and Peter were dead, the  _ Captain _ had taken over in Steve’s place, and he barely let either one of them out of his sight for almost a  _ month _ . Finally, Tony had to lock Steve in their room, after first ensuring that Peter was safe with Bucky, and physically  _ throw _ himself at his fiance and Dom to prove that he was  _ alive _ , that he was  _ safe, _ before Steve finally let up and transitioned back into the man Tony knew and loved. 

It also helped that the puppeteer who caused Tony so much pain and anguish was securely chained up inside the Compound’s dungeon, living out the rest of life as a human punching bag whenever Steve felt the need to blow off some steam. After five months, Tony honestly didn’t think Stane would survive much longer, his body was already showing signs of shutting down, but Tony wasn’t about to mention anything to his husband. If beating the ever-living  _ shit _ out of Stane helped Steve keep the Captain at bay whenever he was feeling overly protective, then he was happy to simply standby and reap the benefits. 

Plus, Stane deserved everything he got. 

Tony and Steve finally had that talk, just a few nights after getting back to the compound from the hospital. Tony explained everything he could about his past. Who his parents were, how they treated him, why he left, and the connections to Raza and Stane. Once he finished talking and was practically vibrating from nerves of how his dom would react, Steve simply held him tightly and thanked Tony for trusting him with the information, but kindly informed him that Clint had already found everything out. He told Tony that while he, Peter, and Sam were visiting wedding venues, the archer briefed Steve on everything he needed to know in regards to Tony’s past and the threats against him. 

That led to a month-long argument about personal privacy, but once Steve shared his own, both sides admitted that their relationship was stronger now that they weren’t keeping secrets any longer. 

Tony still found it hard to believe Steve’s tale, that was  _ supposedly _ passed down through generations of the Captains of the Howling Commandos, of the man named Loki. However, the evidence was pretty damning. Steve’s great grandfather, James Rogerus, apparently met a wanderer in a tavern in Dublin, Ireland. During a game of dice, the wanderer, Loki, decided to raise the stakes so that if he won, James had to travel with him to the States and start a life there. If he lost, then James would be awarded the man’s one and only possession, an intricate scepter with a turquoise blue stone nestled between the points. 

When the wanderer won, James Rogerus honored the bet and sailed off to Brooklyn, New York with Loki in tow. Surprised at meeting such an honest man, Loki promised to award the man’s character by blessing him with the ‘Mark of the Trickster’. As long as Rogerus led a group of men to defy the law, then he would be blessed with healing abilities and superior strength, which would be passed on to the heir once named. James’ son Daniel, Daniel’s son Joseph, Steve himself, and Steve’s heir, Peter, all inherited the blessing of the Trickster when they were named as heir of the Howling Commandos. 

With the evidence before his very eyes, Tony wasn’t able to turn his nose at such a ridiculous notion, but instead secretly hoped that Steve was simply telling him the version he  _ believed _ to be true, rather than the actual truth itself. Because if the story  _ wasn’t _ fabricated or even slightly exaggerated, then that meant that magic actually existed. 

  
And that just wasn’t possible...was it?

God, Tony hoped not.   
  


Nonetheless, they waited another three months before driving up to D.C. with Tony’s friends, the Avengers, and an elite group of Howling Commandos. The small crowd filled up every available seat in the wedding venue Peter and Tony had chosen before the attack. Pepper, Rhodey, Bucky, and Peter all gave toasts, and it was the single happiest moment of Tony’s life. Surrounded by his loved ones, Tony declared his love for the man who had drastically changed his life by giving him the love, passion, excitement, and adventure he’d always craved. 

The ring that gleamed on his left hand reminded him of that moment every day. 

Tony’s father passed away a few weeks after the wedding, only a month ago from where Tony was now sitting in front of the mirror, preparing for his press conference. He never saw Howard again, never felt the need to. Like his mother, his father hadn’t been a part of his life since he was fifteen years old, and with the help of his friends and family, Tony had finally come to terms with his new role as the sole owner of Stark Industries. With the exceptional help of Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, in tandem with Pepper, the paperwork for taking over a company and absorbing Carbonell Energy into Stark Industries was filed and approved without a fuss.

Tony had his friends and family by his side, and they gave him the confidence to run Stark Industries the way he  _ wanted _ by spending more time on improving the world and helping those in need rather than being known solely for building weapons. That all started with this press conference. He spun around to face Pepper, his CEO and best friend, lightly twisting the ring hanging off his finger and giving her a fond smile, which she returned.    
  
“I believe so, Miss Potts. How do I look?” He gave a little twirl and winked.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Camera ready. Now let’s go, those reporters won’t wait out there all day.” 

Tony snorted. “Yes they will. I’m Tony fucking Stark, Pep.” 

“Yes, yes you are.”

He followed her out into the wide conference room where fifty reports waited with their cameras flashing and their microphones outstretched. Rhodey waited for him by the podium, sharply dressed in his military uniform. Steve was sitting down on stage with Peter by his side as Tony’s personal guests, with Bucky, Nat, Clint, Sam, and Thor posted around the room as personal security. 

Tony stood in front of the podium and tapped the microphone, the resounding echo confirming that it was on. His eyes flickered to the wall across from him, and Tony let the familiar painting of the Malibu coastline, commissioned by his husband as a wedding gift, give him strength. He took a deep breath, winked at the love of his life, and addressed the reporters. 

“I never got to say goodbye to my father. There’s questions I would have asked him.” He paused for a moment. “I would have asked him how he felt about what his company did, and about what kind of legacy he would leave behind. I would want to know if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. If he struggled.” Tony flashed a rue smile. 

“Personally, I knew my father wasn’t the man everyone else remembered him to be from the newsreels, but I have to believe that he couldn’t have known what was happening under his nose. I have to believe that he genuinely believed that he was creating a legacy in his wake, one that would make the world a safer place. But I’m here to tell you that I am not my father, and we have very different views on how to change the world and create a legacy.” 

Tony’s gaze flickered back to Steve and Peter, who were watching him with fond expressions. “I have a family who I love, and who I want to protect in every way possible, including by saving the planet, by creating a world that will be more beautiful than the one I grew up in. I have seen innocent young Americans threatened by the very weapons my family’s company created to defend and protect them. Once I took over the reins and allowed myself the freedom of choice and of change, I realized that I could not be comfortable continuing my father’s legacy and continue being comfortable with zero-accountability. It was time to make a change. I had my eyes opened and came to realize that I had more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries, and putting all resources from that division into the new branch of Clean Energy.”

And the crowd went wild. 

XX

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! Thanks again for reading, and I just want to give a S/O to everyone who has been following this story since the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments/kudos are my life force.


End file.
